Sr e Sra Potter
by Autora Vanessa Sueroz
Summary: Dumbledor teve uma idéia para animar os alunos do 6º ano e agora todos terão que representar um conto trouxa sem usar magia. Será que a grifinória vai conseguir ganhar esse concurso?
1. Trailer

**Tudo estava normal em Hogwarts até aquele dia:**

- Todos os alunos de sexto ano irão ter que participar de um teatro para a aula de estudo dos trouxas, será uma competição entre as casas e para fazer as apresentações não poderam usar magia em nada.

**A primeira coisa era decidir o tema da peça:**

- Eu voto na "chapeuzinho vermelho". – o Sirius respondeu sorridente. – Assim podemos colocar o Remus de lobo mal.

- Poderíamos fazer a cinderela... É tão romântico. – comentou a Alice suspirando.

**E depois disso só começaram os problemas:**

- Melhor escolhermos os autores por beleza, não queremos pessoas feias no palco. – comentou o Sirius. – Ou seja, eu faço o papel principal.

- Melhor seria escolhermos as pessoas que tem boa memória para decorar as falas. – comentou a Dora pensativa. – Então eu não vou precisar estar no palco.

**E depois de alguns papéis já definidos:**

- Já que eu sou a diretora acho melhor sortearmos os papeis assim não dá briga. – comentou a Marlene sorridente.

- Já vi que não vou gostar disso. – comentou o Tiago.

**E com tudo isso teremos uma Marlene mandona:**

**-** Você pode pedir o que quiser Lenezinha. Eu sou seu assistente pessoal e único, pode pedir massagem, que eu a ajude a tomar banho, tire sua roupa quando precisar. É só pedir. Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou o Sirius mais uma vez.

- Já disse que não Sirius. – respondeu a Marlene nervosa.

- Mas eu sou o seu assistente e... – ele começou seu discurso mais uma vez.

- Pensando bem eu quero um chocolate quente. Vai buscar! – gritou a Marlene para o Sirius.

**Uma Alice estressada:**

- Olhe para mim Lily. Eu tenho cara de bruxa?

- Você é uma bruxa Alice.

- Eu nem ao menos sou gorda ou feia para ser a bruxa.

**Um Tiago com um ego enorme:**

**-** Eu sou perfeito para esse papel, sou bonito, inteligente, charmoso e todo mundo me ama!

- Cala a boca Potter!

**Uma Lily mais irritada que o normal:**

- Já disse que não!

- Mas precisamos ensaiar. – pediu o Tiago.

- Vai ensaiar com a parede Potter. – ela disse irritada antes de sair bater a porta na minha cara.

**E muita confusão:**

- E tem a parte dos amassos. – comentou o Sirius.

- Podemos cortar essa parte. – disse a Lily dando de ombros.

- Cortar a melhor parte do teatro? Nem pensar! – respondeu o Tiago.

- Não precisa ser beijos de verdade. – comentou a Dora.

- Mas é claro que precisamos. – reclamou a Lene.

- Não vou dar um amasso no Potter. – reclamou a Lily antes de sair batendo o pé.

**Mas tudo pode dar certo no final:**

- Já disse que isso não vai dar certo? – perguntou a Lily mais uma vez.

**Ou não**

- Acho que esta faltando alguma coisa. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

**Não percam a próxima fic de Vanessa Sueroz – "Sr e Sra Potter"**

- Ninguém vai querer perder isso. – comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Ao menos que eles não queriam ir um pouco da nossa cara. – comentou o Remus.

- Eles vão rir é da minha cara! – reclamou a Lily.


	2. A peça

Me lembro perfeitamente daquele dia. O dia amanheceu chuvoso e frio, frio até de mais para o outono.

Era um dia como outro qualquer, fui a primeira a acordar no meu dormitório, e fui a primeira a ir para o salão comunal.

Como de costume abri meu livro em frente a lareira e depois de me arrumar confortavelmente no sofá vermelho me concentrei no livro.

Não demorou para o Remus vir me fazer companhia. Geralmente não conversávamos, apenas ficávamos ali lendo juntos e tranquilamente.

Mesmo quando o salão comunal começa a encher nada nos atrapalhava, nada a não ser minhas amigas ou os amigos dele.

Para a minha incrível falta de sorte os primeiros a descer naquele dia foram os amigos dele.

Pedro, Sirius e Tiago se sentaram no sofá ao lado e como de costume ficaram nos encarando por alguns minutos, até o Remus desistir:

- Eu realmente quero terminar o livro. – ele comentou.

- Não abrimos a boca. – comentou o Sirius com a maior inocência que não combina com ele.

- Logo a Lene desce Sirius. – eu disse antes mesmo dele perguntar.

Já havia perdido as contas de quantas manhãs o Sirius ao invés de me dar bom dia já perguntava pela minha amiga. Pode parecer loucura, mas acho que o Sirius esta começando a gostar realmente dela.

- Sabem por que Dumbledor convocou todos os alunos do sexto ano antes mesmo do café da manhã? Eu realmente não vou gostar de perder o café. – comentou o Pedro.

- Não vamos perder o café. – respondi desistindo do meu livro.

- Agora que fechou o livro vai me dar bom dia lírio? –me perguntou o Tiago sorrindo docemente.

Eu disse que ele sorri docentemente, e não sou maluca! Só não posso negar que ele realmente é gentil quando quer, e geralmente de manhã é uma hora dessas, principalmente por que ele ainda não esta com o ego para explodir.

- Bom dia Potter! – respondi normalmente.

Eu sei que prometi para ele que tentaríamos não brigar, mas chamá-lo de Potter é um hábito, alias, um hábito que não quero perder.

- Livro novo? – ele me perguntou puxando assunto.

Eu sei que não deveria dar atenção para ele, mas faz algum tempo que nos tornamos amigos, bom pelo menos não brigamos com tanta freqüência e ele não vive me chamando para sair toda hora.

- Chegou ontem! – respondi a pergunta dele despreocupadamente.

- Pelo menos não temos problemas com presentes de natal dela. – comentou o Pedro com o Sirius que riu baixo.

- Acho que deveríamos ir logo para a sala da Mcgonacal! – comentou o Remus fechando o livro.

- Vou guardar o livro e apressar as meninas. – eu disse me levantando do sofá preguiçosamente.

Não foi surpresa quando cheguei no quarto e a Lene ainda estava deitada na cama.

- Eu não quero descer. – ela comentou com mal-humor.

- A presença é obrigatória. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Por que eles não marcaram essa reunião para depois das aulas? – ela reclamou se sentando na cama emburrada.

- Alice já se arrumou? – perguntei ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Ela deve estar passando maquiagem. – respondeu a Lene ainda com seu mal-humor.

- Para que ela passa maquiagem se já tem namorado? – perguntei revirando os olhos.

Minhas amigas são realmente malucas! Alice namora o Frank do último ano da grifinória há pelo menos um ano, e a Lene, ela não admite com freqüência, mas é apaixonada pelo Sirius, então ela sai com outros garotos sempre para poder se distrair.

- Preciso estar bonita para o Frank não me trocar por uma menina mais velha. – disse a Alice saindo do banheiro.

Dei de ombros! Alice tem algum complexo de baixa-estima ou coisa parecida, por isso não critico tanto ela quando ela demora horas para se trocar só para ir tomar café.

- Os meninos estão esperando. Logo começaremos a ficar atrasados. – comentei para a Lene que ainda estava na cama de pijama.

- Me recuso a levantar. – ela respondeu.

- Então leve detenção. Eu vou descer e esperar lá em baixo enquanto você se arruma. – eu disse já me colocando de pé.

- Eu vou aproveitar para ver o Frank. – disse a Alice empolgada

Deixamos a Lene sozinha no quarto e eu fui novamente me sentar com os marotos que estavam em uma incrível discussão sobre quadribol.

Achei melhor não me envolver, aproveitei para me sentar ao lado do Sirius e deitar no ombro dele, ver a Lene de pijama me deu muita preguiça.

Depois de alguns minutos eu já estava quase pegando no sono foi que finalmente os outros marotos notaram a minha presença.

- E as meninas? – perguntou o Remus.

- Alice foi atrás de Frank e a Lene esta com um mau humor de cão. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Vou adorar perturbá-la na reunião! – comentou o Tiago sorrindo maroto.

- Em falar em reunião já estamos atrasados. – comentou o Pedro.

- Então vamos sem a Lene. – eu disse já me afastando do Sirius.

Pode parecer estranho, mas apesar de passar a maior parte do meu tempo com os marotos com o Remus eu sou mais amiga do Sirius. Claro que eu não saio contando meus segredos, mas ele é alguém legal para conversar, claro que quando o assunto não é a Marlene.

- Podem ir que eu espero ela. – comentou o Tiago.

Eu sei que parece que estamos trocando de papeis, todo mundo torce para que eu aceite "dar uma chance ao Potter" e que a Lene e o Sirius deixem de ser tão teimosos e se agarrem logo, mas geralmente sempre eu saio com o Sirius e a Lene com o Potter.

Todos nós aproveitamos isso para irmos para a sala da professora de transfiguração onde teríamos a tão esperada reunião.

Chegamos na sala junto com a professora que já nos olhou feio pelo atraso e mandou nos sentar.

Sirius guardou um lugar para o Potter e eu para a Lene para quando eles resolvessem aparecer.

O discurso começou um pouco chato, principalmente por que ela estava falando sobre a guerra e o maluco do Voldmort, foi na parte que ela estava falando que temos que nos unir que os dois chegaram.

Claro que a professora não se importou de parar de falar da guerra e brigar com os dois além de descontar pontos da nossa casa, mas ao contrário do que tínhamos pensado o Potter se sentou comigo e a Lene com o Sirius. Estranhei aquilo, eu realmente não me importo de sentar com ele, mas sei que a Lene se importa muito de ter que sentar com o Sirius.

- Ela ainda esta de mau-humor? – perguntei.

- Não tanto quanto o Pedro vai ficar se perder o café. – ele comentou olhando o relógio.

Eu estava quase dormindo em cima do Potter quando a professora deu a noticia que quase me fez cair da cadeira:

- Todos os jogos de quadribol estão suspensos esse ano. – ela disse de repente.

Talvez não tenha sido de repente, mas é que eu não estava realmente prestando atenção em tudo que ela dizia depois do "Voldmort esta reunindo forças em todos os lugares", nós víamos isso todos os dias nos jornais.

Mas eu não quase caí da cadeira por causa do quadribol, mas por que eu estava encostada no Potter e ele revolveu se levantar para reclamar.

- Não pode cancelar o quadribol! – ele reclamou.

- Sente-se senhor Potter! – pediu a professora. – Estamos cancelando o quadribol somente para os alunos do sexto ano. Os demais poderão jogar, mas falo com o senhor depois da aula. – ela concluiu para o Tiago.

Ele se sentou e ficou reclamando sobre não poder jogar.

- Na verdade vocês não poderão jogar quadribol, por que terão outra tarefa para ocupar o tempo livre de vocês. – continuou a professora.

Por que ela chamou todo mundo então? Eu nem jogo de quadribol!

- Mas muitos não jogam quadribol professora. – comentou a Alice.

- O objetivo é que todos vocês façam uma peça de teatro para a aula de estudo dos trouxas. – continuou a professora como senão tivesse sido interrompida.

- Legal! Eu nem faço essa aula chata! – escutei o Sirius comentando.

- Ao contrário do que vocês esperam, mesmo os alunos que não cursam esse disciplina terão que participar, pois irá dar créditos para todas as disciplinas. Por isso todos os dias vocês virão até a minha sala no final das aulas para discutirem e ensaiarem sobre a peça. Eu serie sua supervisora! Para que fique bem claro, a peça escolhida terá que ser uma peça trouxa, ou um filme, e não poderão utilizar magia para nada, nem para o cenário, figurino ou qualquer outra coisa que precisem.

- Impossível! – escutei alguém reclamando.

- Não é impossível. Queremos que vocês aprendam a viver e a valorizar os trouxas. Claro que poderão fazer alguns ajustes na peça para que o publico entenda o significado, mas não é permitido magia. Perguntas?

- Uma peça para a turma inteira? – perguntou uma menina lá na frente da sala.

È incrível, mas faz algum tempo que sento no fundo da sala, alias, desde que comecei a andar com os marotos para ser mais exata.

- Ainda bem que perguntou senhorita Campos. Exatamente. Será uma peça que envolva a grifinória inteira, não é preciso que todos estejam no palco, mas precisaram ajudar de alguma forma. Com o figurino, com o palco, com as luzes, efeitos, o que for preciso. Hoje vocês terão que trazer nomes das peças que poderão encenar para que todos votem. Mas por hora preciso de um diretor, um líder, alguém para coordenar a peça e me informar o que for preciso, pois não ficarei presente em todas as reuniões.

Não acredito que teremos uma aula extra todos os dias!

- Dever de casa? Ótimo! Onde vou arrumar uma peça trouxa? – reclamou o Tiago.

- Eu ajudo vocês no almoço. – eu respondi.

- Você é a melhor Lily! – ele me disse sorrindo.

Não respondi. Não respondi por que não tive chances já que a Lene se levantou. O que aquela maluca esta fazendo?

- Eu gostaria de ser a diretora, professora Mcgonacal. – ela disse decidida.

O que deu nessa maluca?

- Mais alguém? – perguntou a professora. – Ótimo senhorita. Sua primeira função é escolher alguém para ser seu assistente. Passe depois na minha sala que lhe darei uma lista de presença para fazer em todas as reuniões. Estão dispensados. Voltem depois das aulas com pelo menos um título para a peça. – disse a professora por fim.

Nos levantamos e claro que eu fui correndo falar com a Lene. O que ela tem na cabeça?

- Senhor Potter, preciso falar com o senhor um minuto. – escutei a professora falando.

- Encontro com vocês em cinco minutos. – ele me disse antes que eu saísse da sala.

Fomos para o salão principal ainda pensando sobre essa loucura de peça de teatro e para a nossa surpresa a Dora estava lá no nosso lugar habitual.

- Pensei que você tinha perdido o ano! – disse a Alice lhe abraçando.

- Vocês dizer que minha viajem de férias durou mais que o previsto e o diretor me deixou chegar mais tarde. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Mas é verdade que teremos que fazer algum tipo de peça de teatro?

- Como você soube? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Dumbledor acabou de anunciar. – ela comentou.

- Teremos aulas extras todos os dias para fazer essa porcaria de peça trouxa. – comentou o Pedro irritado e com a boca cheia de bolinho.

- Acho que isso é para tentar colocar na cabeça das pessoas que a guerra contra os trouxas é uma coisa ruim. – comentou o Remus pensativo.

- Será? – perguntei na dúvida.- Mas por que só o sexto ano?

- Por que o quinto e o sétimo estão ocupados com NIENs e NONs. – ele respondeu convincente.

- Faz sentido! – comentou a Lene.

- Não acredito que eles vão me proibir de jogar. – disse o Tiago vindo se sentar.

- O que a professora queria? – perguntou o Pedro curioso.

- Queria me dizer que continuo sendo o capitão, mas que não poderei jogar, mas se achar que estou sobrecarregado posso avisar que ela nomeia outra pessoa para ficar no meu lugar. – ele respondeu desanimado.

- Até parece que você vai deixa ela nomear algum substituto. – comentei.

- Eu nem quero participar dessa peça mesmo, por mim fico ajudando com o cenário. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não acredito que temos lição extra. Onde vou achar um conto trouxa? – reclamou o Pedro.

- Em um lugar chamado biblioteca. Já esteve lá? – perguntou o Remus revirando os olhos.

- Na verdade não precisamos de biblioteca. Nós temos a Lily! – comentou o Sirius me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Como assim vocês têm a Lily? Eu já tenho que pensar no que eu vou responder. – reclamei.

- Na verdade Lily, você deve conhecer uns milhões de contos trouxas que nós nunca ouvimos falar, o que custa falar um para cada um? – perguntou a Dora.

- É verdade Lily. Para que vamos perder tempo lendo livros e livros trouxas se você pode resumir tudo em cinco minutos? – me perguntou a Alice.

- Até você Alice? – perguntei abismada.

- Na verdade acho que é uma boa idéia Lily. Já que eu vou ser a diretora, você vai ter que me explicar todas as histórias. – comentou a Lene.

- E posso saber que maluquice é essa de diretora? Você não estava reclamando ontem que vai ter muito que fazer esse ano? – eu perguntei.

- Vai ser legal, e não vou precisar me apresentar diante da escola inteira, sem contar que não vou poder jogar quadribol mesmo. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Vai se legal se apresentar. Todas as meninas que ainda não me conhecem vão fazer fila por um encontro comigo. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo presunçoso.

- E quem não te conhece nesse castelo? – perguntou a Alice antes de se levantar. – Vou falar com o Frank.

- Viram só? Até a Alice que é comprometida sabe que eu sou o homem mais bonito desse castelo. – respondeu o Sirius contente.

- Me recuso a responder. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Nós sabemos que você prefere o veado do Pontas, mas tem que admitir que eu sou sexy. – me disse o Sirius dando o seu sorriso que classifico como número cinco "Eu sou demais!".

- Ela me ama! – disse o Potter enquanto eu me continha em revirar mais uma vez os olhos.

- Vou para a aula. Melhor do que ficar aqui escutando maluquices. – eu disse antes de me levantar e já sair andando,

- Me espera Lily! – escutei a Dora gritando segundos antes de me alcançar.

- Elas devem estar de TPM! – foi o que escutei o Pedro dizendo antes de me afastar o suficiente.

O dia foi até que tranqüilo e monótono até a hora do almoço. Acho que não preciso ressaltar que passei o dia inteiro pensando nessa maldita peça de teatro.

Eu sou péssima em teatro, alias, sou péssima em qualquer coisa que envolva falar em público. Como vou apresentar alguma coisa?

Eu tenho que dar um jeito de ajudar no figurinos ao qualquer coisa parecida, a Lene que vai decidir e ela é minha amiga, não é? Ela não pode me colocar para atuar!

Na hora do almoço fomos todos para a biblioteca tentar achar temas para a peça, eu nem abri os livros, as únicas coisas trouxas que tinham lá eram contos de fadas e coisas do tipo. Eu acho que deveria apresentar algo diferente, alguma coisa que ninguém mais iria apresentar.

- Adorei esse! – comentou a Alice.

- Só por que o livro tem o seu nome? – perguntou a Dora.

- É um bom título. – respondeu a Alice olhando a Alice do livro "Alice nos pais das maravilhas."

- Essa Alice do livro é a sua cara. – comentei. – Ela é maluca igual você. – brinquei.

- Como é a história? – perguntou o Potter.

- É de uma é sobre uma menina sonhadora que vai para um mundo mágico atrás de um coelho e se depara com uma rainha um pouco maluca, o livro em si tem muitas coisas malucas.

- Eu gostei desse. – disse o Sirius mostrando o livro da chapeuzinho vermelho. – Poderíamos colocar o Remus no personagem do lobo!

- Como sabe que tem um lobo é história? – perguntei espantada. Ele não tinha lido o livro. Disso eu tenho certeza.

- Vi os desenhos. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- E a história é legal Lily? – perguntou a Lene.

- Na verdade é sobre uma menina que vai levar doces para a avó e um lobo comeu a vó dela... – comentei desanimada.

- Você deixa as histórias tão sem graça! – comentou a Dora depois de mais dois contos de fadas.

- Todo mundo vai apresentar contos de fada. Queria apresentar uma coisa mais legal. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Esse não parece ser um conto de fadas,seja lá o que for isso. Pelo menos o casal morre no final. – comentou o Potter mostrando Romeu e Julieta.

- Boa tentativa, mas esse é outro clássico. Os dois apaixonados, que as família se odeiam e tudo mais. – comentei.

- Você leu o livro? – perguntou o Sirius espantado.

- É claro que ele não leu. – respondeu o Remus.

- Na verdade eu li o último capítulo para saber se o final era bom. – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

- Precisamos de um bom romance! – comentou a Alice sonhadora.

- Eu preferiria uma boa aventura. – disse o Sirius animado.

- Comédia é legal. – comentou o Potter, e infelizmente vou ter que concordar. Comédia seria bem legal.

- Poderia ter um drama. – comentou a Lene.

- Só não podemos apresentar terror por causa das crianças pequenas. – comentou o Remus.

- Eles já têm onze anos. Devem saber que fantasmas existem. – comentou a Lene. – Alias, Lily você esta encarregada de arrumar uma peça que agrade a todos os gostos. Sei que você consegue amiga! – comentou a Lene.

- Espera aí! Não vou fazer o dever de todo mundo. – reclamei.

- Eu faço um esforço para te deixar por traz das cortinas. – disse a Lene. – É pegar ou largar. – ela completou sorrindo.

- Chantagista! –reclamei antes de sair andando irritada.

- Isso significa que? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Que ela vai arrumar alguma coisa legal para apresentarmos. – respondeu a Lene.

Acho que todo mundo sabe a encrenca que eu fui me meter. Como vou agradar gregos e troianos? Impossível!

Fiquei o ia inteiro tentando recordar todo os filmes que assisti nas férias, e olha que não foram poucos, já que estava muito frio e eu não estava com vontade de sair debaixo das cobertas.

O problema é que todos os filmes e livros que vinham a minha cabeça era muito complicado de fazer uma peça. Até considerei o livro "Diário da princesa" ele é fofo e fácil de fazer uma peça, sem contar que eu poderia mostrar o filme e todos iriam saber a história sem precisar ficar lendo o livro. O problema é que tenho certeza que os meninos não iriam gostar muito da idéia de fazer uma comédia romântica, sem contar que não temos nenhuma menina tão alta quanto à personagem.

Pensei até em "Missão impossível" e coisas do tipo, mas como iria fazer tudo aquilo no castelo sem magia?

A tarde passou tão rápido que quando dei por mim o Sirius estava me chamando:

- Não acredito que você me deixou fazer aquele poção sozinho. Eu estou precisando de nota em poções sabe... – ele comentou.

- Por que mesmo que eu estou te ajudando nessa matéria? – perguntei revirando os olhos e ignorando suas reclamações.

- Por que você me ama. – ele respondeu me abraçando.

- Você esta muito sentimental hoje. – comentei rindo.

- Só não deixe o Veado me ver te abraçando. Dá última vez que você me agarrou eu tive problemas. – ele me disse sussurrando como um segredo.

- Eu te agarrando? Quando foi isso? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Semana passada quando você se empolgou quando eu te trouxe uns chocolates da Dedos de mel.

- Eu precisava de chocolates. – me justifiquei.

- Não estou dizendo que não gostei de você se jogando em cima de mim. Eu gosto de ruivas... – ele comentou.

- Mas prefere as morenas. – completei rindo e olhando a Lene que estava mais a frente conversando com o Remus e com a Dora.

- Sendo mulher eu topo. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Vou te apresentar minha irmã e as amigas dela então. – comentei rindo.

Imagine a cara da Petúnia com o Sirius dando em cima dela.

- Mata uma curiosidade ruiva. – pediu o Sirius me abraçando de novo.

- Só se você me levar para a sala nas costas. – brinquei.

- Você se aproveita que eu sou gostoso! – ele disse pegando a minha mochila. – O que você carrega aqui? Um corpo?

- Livros! – respondi.

- Vou dar para o seu burro de carga. – ele comentou correndo até onde o Potter estava conversando com o Pedro, alias, pela cara dele discutindo seria uma colocação melhor.

Segundos depois o Sirius me alcançou e vi que a minha mochila estava com o Potter.

- Eles estão discutindo? – perguntei vendo os dois ainda parecendo nervosos.

- Na verdade o Pontas esta tentando convencer o Pedro sobre um feitiço.

- Não é muito a cara do Potter conversar sobre coisas sérias. – comentei.

- Você já é amiga dele há uns seis meses e nunca o viu sério? – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Só quando ele esta falando de quadribol. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Em falar no Pontas, como foi mesmo que aconteceu o trato de vocês de tentarem ser amigos? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Ele não te contou? – perguntei espantada. – Pensei que vocês contassem tudo um para o outro.

- Ele contou bem por cima, mas queria a sua versão da história. É sempre bom ouvir suas maluquices sobre seu relacionamento com o Pontas.

- Nós não temos um relacionamento. E eu não falo maluquices. – reclamei.

- Vai me contar? – ele perguntou com a sua melhor cara de coitado.

- Nem que você me carregasse literalmente nas costas até a sala de transfiguração. – comentei rindo.

- Sobe. – ele disse parando na minha frente.

- Eu estou brincando Sirius. – comentei rindo.

- Mas eu não! Sem contar que vai ser legal ver a cara do Pontas.

- Eu diria que a Lene iria ser bem mais engraçada – comentei pulando nas costas dele.

- Viajem de primeira classe até a aula de teatro ruiva. – ele disse quando voltamos a andar. – Agora estou pronto e você confortável. Pode me contar!

- Já não basta eu te contar todas as minhas maluquices? – perguntei.

- Vou adorar saber sobre mais essa maluquice. – ele comentou rindo.

- Só não ria. – pedi!

- Por que eu iria rir? – ele me perguntou inocente.

_Flash Back_

_Não me lembro exatamente por que tinha acordado muito irritada naquele dia, e nem por que deixei que isso me atrapalhasse o dia inteiro. Eu não tinha comido direito, dormido e muito menos prestado atenção nas aulas, só me lembro de estar muito irritada comigo mesma por algum sonho ruim._

_Foi na terceira aula do dia que as coisas realmente pioraram. Era aula de história de magia e eu não estava nem um pouco animada para aquela aula, então dormi a maior parte do tempo, alias, tentei dormir, já que não tive muito sucesso, acabei sonhando novamente alguma coisa que me deixou ainda mais irritada._

_Me lembro que o professor nos dispensou eu joguei a mochila nas costas e sai da sala rapidamente, sei que fui reclamando comigo mesma sobre aquele infeliz dia e fui parar no corredor errado, bem perto da torre da sonserina, e para a minha incrível sorte Malfoy, Lestrange e companhia estavam lá cabulando aula._

_Eles bloquearam o corredor e não me deixaram passar, tentei virar e voltar por onde vim, mas a Narcisa e a Bellatriz fecharam o meu caminho, estava presa no meio de pelo menos uns seis sonserinos, e percebi, assim que coloquei a mão no bolso que estava também sem a minha varinha._

_Claro que eu respondi as ofensas deles, afinal, ninguém sabia que eu estava desarmada. Eu estava pronta para passar alguns dias na enfermaria graças ao número gigantesco de azarações que eu iria levar de uma única vez, foi quando o Potter chegou, quando me viu naquela situação foi logo abrindo caminho no meio dos sonserinos e irritando eles o máximo que conseguia. Eu sinceramente não sabia se agradecia a aparição dele ou se ficava ainda mais irritada, já que eu pensava que ele estava fazendo aquilo para se mostrar. Não tinha como ele saber que eu estava sem a minha varinha._

_Só percebi que o Potter estava realmente armando alguma coisa quando vi todos levantando a varinha, claro que eu estava a ponto de abaixar para os feitiços não me atingirem._

_Foi quando o Potter me pegou pela mão e soltou um feitiço que eu não conhecia, alias, pensei que aquilo era só troque de circo, já que começou a sair fumaça da varinha dele e logo senti ele me puxando pelos corredores._

_Me lembro de corrermos bastante e do tonto do Potter achar que eu tenho o mesmo condicionamento físico que ele que joga quadribol e vive fugindo dos professores._

_- Por que você foi lá? – perguntei enquanto ainda corríamos._

_- A Dora me entregou a sua varinha. Disse que você esqueceu na sala. – ele disse me entregando a varinha e ainda me puxando. _

_- Por que você saiu correndo? – perguntei um pouco menos irritada, afinal, ele foi me devolver a minha varinha e me salvou de alguns dias na enfermaria._

_- Por que éramos dois contra oito e você estava desarmada, não iria dar para acabar com todos sem algum ferimento, então, a menor opção foi correr. – ele me respondeu na defensiva._

_- E por que ainda estamos correndo? – perguntei já cansada._

_- Por que eles ainda estão atrás de nós. – ele disse me fazendo olhar para trás, onde aqueles oito sonserinos, que agora pareciam incrivelmente irritados ainda corriam atrás de nos dois._

_Viramos em algum corredor e o Potter bateu de frente com um aluno do primeiro ano, nós dois tropeçamos e por mais incrível que pareça ficamos em uma situação bem constrangedora quando caímos._

_Não senti quando cai, só quando minhas mãos tocaram o chão, meu nariz bateu na boca dele e as mãos dele foram parar nos meus seios. Tudo isso sem contar que eu estava com uma perna de cada lado dele, sentada no... hum... quadril dele._

_E para piorar a situação eles nos alcançaram enquanto ainda estávamos no chão, mas acho que o pior foi que com toda a confusão algumas pessoas se reuniram no corredor para ajudar o primeiro-anista a se levantar._

_Eu fiquei um pouco sem reação, e acho que o Potter também, já que as mãos dele ainda estavam no meu seio._

_- Essas coisas deveriam ser feitas em um quarto, mas não me surpreendo que sangues ruins e traidores do sangue queiram fazer essas coisas em público. – comentou o Lestrange._

_Acho que foi quando ele disse isso que realmente acordamos para o que estava acontecendo e vi o Potter ficar bem vermelho e desviar os olhos de mim, assim como tirou a mão de cima de mim na mesma hora._

_E claro que comigo não foi diferente, senti meu rosto esquentar muito, alias, já estava até ficando com calor de tão vermelha que eu deveria estar e tentei me levantar, alias, acho que pular para o lado contrário definiria melhor._

_Depois que conseguimos nos livrar da multidão que ficou no corredor fazendo piadinhas, quase que saímos correndo para a próxima aula, afinal, o dia já estava ruim o suficiente._

_No final da aula o Potter veio falar comigo sobre o incidente e pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu, foi estranho que eu realmente não culpava ele afinal, e tive a brilhante idéia de vingança._

_Combinamos de pegar todo mundo que tinha visto aquela cena e apagar a memória, não iria ser difícil na verdade, claro que teríamos que pegar os amigos também, mas nem era tanta gente._

_Logo que fomos para o almoço colocamos o meu plano, nosso plano em prática,e foi até divertindo, até que descobrimos que não estávamos saindo do lugar, afinal estávamos sempre os dois indo atrás das mesmas pessoas e apagando a memória duas vezes._

_Tivemos que nos reunir e discutir um modo de pegar todo mundo sem desperdiçar tempo, e foi naquela tarde combinamos que iria tentar ser amigos dali por diante._

_Fim do Flash Back._

Eu quase cai no chão quando chegamos a sala de Transfiguração, já que o Sirius estava tendo um ataque de risos enquanto eu ainda continuava pendurada nas costas dele.

- Não acredito que isso aconteceu e eu não estava presente. – ele reclamou quando finalmente parou de rir da minha cara.

- Você disse que não iria rir. – eu disse irritada.

- E acho que da próxima vez vocês deveriam tirar a roupa primeiro, afinal, acho que o Pontas não gostou muito de te apalpar por cima da blusa e do sutiã. – comentou o bobo do Sirius ainda rindo.

- Nem vou responder. – respondi irritada.

Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca grande e contar isso para ele?

- Vamos parar de graça, e entrar e se sentarem, cada um em uma cadeira para escolhermos logo essa peça. – disse a Lene irritada nos mandando entrar na sala.

Acho que o poder de "Diretora" esta subindo a cabeça dela.

A Marlene foi para frente da sala falar com a professora que logo saiu da sala, enquanto eu fui me sentar com as meninas (Alice e Dora), que já estavam sentadas em um canto da sala, e reparei que os marotos estavam logo atrás, e claro que com um Sirius já vermelho de tanto rir.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – escutei o Potter perguntando para o Sirius.

- Nada que você já não saiba. – ele respondeu se acabando de rir mais uma vez.

- Acho que perdemos a piada. – comentou o Pedro olhando o Sirius.

- Vocês sabem o que houve com o Sirius? – nos perguntou o Remus.

- Ele deve ter passado em frente a um espelho. – comentou a Dora inocentemente.

- Na verdade eu acho que ele esta rindo desse jeito para chamar a atenção da Lene. – comentou a Alice.

Eu simplesmente me encolhi na cadeira para que eles esquecessem que eu estava naquela sala.

Logo a Lene começou com um discurso sobre como era importante que todos participassem da discussão da peça.

Não sei como aconteceu exatamente por que estava me xingando mentalmente por ter contato aquela história para o Sirius, principalmente depois do comentário:

- A Lily usa sutiã de enchimento ou aquilo é de verdade Pontas?

- Como eu vou saber? – ele perguntou irritado.

Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, o Sirius quer acabar com a minha pouca vida social. Acho que vou ter que apagar a memória dele também.

- Alguém tem algo a acrescentar? – escutei a Lene perguntando.

- Eu voto na "chapeuzinho vermelho". – o Sirius respondeu sorridente. – Assim podemos colocar o Remus de lobo mal.

Acho que metade da grifinória não entendeu a piada, mas foi o suficiente para o Potter bater na cabeça do Sirius, deve ter doido, pelo menos eu espero que tenha.

- Poderíamos fazer a cinderela… É tão romântico. – comentou a Alice suspirando.

Não acredito que a Alice ainda continua suspirando pelos cantos. Pensei que quando ela começasse a sair com o Frank isso parasse, mas já faz mais de um ano que eles estão juntos e ainda nada.

- Poderíamos fazer a Bela Adormecida. – comentou uma menina loira do outro lado da sala.

- A Alice seria uma boa bruxa má. – escutei o Pedro comentando.

Acho que o comentário do Pedro foi de mais para a minha pobre amiga!

- Eu não quero ser a bruxa má. – ela disse irritada.

- Você tem a cara da mulher do livro. – disse ele indicando o livro trouxa.

- Olhe para mim Lily. Eu tenho cara de bruxa? – ela me perguntou na beira do pânico depois de analisar a capa do livro.  
- Você é uma bruxa Alice. – respondi na maior calma do mundo.  
- Eu nem ao menos sou gorda ou feia para ser a bruxa. Eu nem ao menos tenho uma verruga! – ele disse desesperada.

- Pedro retire o que disse pelo amor de Merlin! – eu pedi irritada depois de uns cinco minutos que a Alice estava dizendo que não era feia para ser uma bruxa.

- Mas ela realmente parece com o mulher do livro. – ele comentou.

- Mas ninguém disse que a moça do livro é feia. – comentou o Remus.

- Esquece esse livro Alice. Não vamos fazer essa história. Estão todos discutindo por causa de Romeu e Julieta agora. – comentou a Dora indicando a Lene gritando para todo mundo ficar quieto.

- Eu só apresento se for uma aventura! – escutei alguns meninos dizendo lá do fundo do meio da sala.

- Aventura não tem graça! Tem que ter romance – comentaram algumas meninas.

- Eu queria uma comédia. Estamos precisando rir um pouco para aliviar a tensão da guerra. – comentou um grupinho lá da frente.

- Você não disse que iria ter alguma idéia Lily? – me perguntou a Dora.

- Ainda estou pensando. – comentei voltando a me concentrar em filmes que eu conhecia.

- Podemos fazer uma votação. – escutei o Remus sugerindo quando a confusão estava piorando.

- Alguém tem mais alguma idéia a acrescentar? – escutei a Lene perguntando e me olhando irritada.

Abaixei a cabeça e coloquei no meio dos joelhos tentando pensar em alguma coisa rápido.

- Precisa de tempo? – me perguntou o Potter.

- Seria bom. – respondi desanimada.

- Deixa comigo. – ele comentou antes de se levantar – Lene, acho que você deveria ter um ajudante, para ajudar a administrar tudo, fazer a chamada, escolher os papeis, roteiro e tudo mais. Você não vai dar conta sozinha.

- Que idéia perfeita! – escutei a Dora empolgada. – Eu posso ajudá-la. – ela disse na mesma hora.

- Na verdade o certo seria alguém para representar a opinião masculina também. – comentou o Sirius. – Eu me candidato para esse cargo. Vou ajudar a escolher a melhor peça, e as mais gatas para subirem no palco. – ele disse todo malicioso.

- Para que ele quer ser assistente? – perguntou a Alice um pouco confusa.

- Para ficar do lado da Lene é claro. – respondeu a Dora.

- Tudo bem Sirius. – comentou a Lene derrotada.

- Aí que romântico! – disse a Alice sonhadora. – Eles vivem brigando e logo vão descobrir que se amam loucamente.

- Alice você é um gênio! – eu disse tendo a melhor idéia que já tive.

- Claro que sou! – ela disse animada.

- Eu voto em apresentarmos Sr e Sra Smith. – eu disse fazendo todo mundo ficar quieto por alguns segundos.

- Eu não vi isso em nenhum livro. – comentou o Pedro.

- E como seria essa história? – perguntou um garoto.

Tentei contar a história de um jeito que todos entendessem, como por exemplo, ninguém entendeu quando eu disse "agentes secretos", mas entenderam quando eu disse que eram como Inomináveis.

- Achei legal por que tem romance, aventura, comédia, na verdade um pouco de tudo e pode agradar a todos. – comentei por fim.

- Eu disse que ela é um gênio. – escutei o Potter comentando.

- Quem aceita a idéia da Lily levante a varinha! – escutei a Lene perguntando e em segundos todas, ou quase todas as varinhas estavam para cima. – Você tem como nos mostrar esse filme? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu tenho ele. Se conseguirmos um projetor... –comentei.

- Vou falar com a professora, mas quero todo mundo das oito e meia no salão comunal para assistir o filme, e amanhã discutimos como vamos dividir as personagens. Dispensados! – ela disse por fim.

- Bem na hora do jantar! – escutei o Pedro reclamando.

- Na verdade no final do jantar Rabicho. – comentou o Remus.

- Mas ainda é hora do jantar. – ele reclamou.

- Você consegue comer em uma hora e meia. – comentou o Remus.

- Na verdade não... Vou morrer de fome de noite. – reclamou o Pedro.

- Adorei a idéia do tal filme Lily. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eu também. Não sei por que não pensei nele antes.

- Vocês dois seriam perfeitos para o papel. – comentou a Dora com o Sirius.

- Poderíamos definir os personagens por beleza, então eu estaria no palco com o papel principal. – comentou o convencido.

- Você não pode estar no palco. Você agora é meu assistente. – comentou a Lene se juntando a nós.

Essa peça vai dar o que falar!

* * *

**Oie turma, aki esta o primeiro cap, espero que tenham alguma idéia sobre a fic. O cap não era para terminar ai, mas como não dava para deixar vocês só com o trailer...**

**Acho que os caps não demoram para sair agora, estou de férias da facul, alias, segunda é meu primeiro dia de férias rsrsrs então tenho certeza que vou escrever mais rápido. Comentem mtooo, eu adoro receber comentários, sem contar que é o melhor modo de saber o que vcs estão achando da fic!**

Mizuki Yin: minha primeira leitora da fic! fiquei feliz que gostou do trailer e espero que tenha adoradooo o cap :D

Carol Potter Cullen: obrigada! espero que a idéia agrade msm :) o que achou do cap?

Jane L. Black: sua espera acabou, pelo menos para o primeiro cap rs

gisllaine farias: olha quem apareceu rsrsrs obrigada pelo elogio :) sério que gostou tnto do trailer? espero que tenha rido mtooo mais com o cap :)

Esther Mara: oieee, espero que um dia vc ria tanto que caia da cadeia (falo sério, tive uma leitora que fez isso um um cap da "Até que enfim vc é minha")

CahBigaiski: :D espero que goste mesmo, e ria mtooo, fiz a fic para alegrar o dia de vcs rsrsrs

**Obrigada pelos comentários turma, vocês são uns amores...**

**p.s. Bem vindos a Fic!**


	3. Sr e Sra Potter

O dia passou rápido depois daquilo, alias, não tinha muito o que fazer depois daquilo, a não ser ir para o dormitório fazer os deveres e tomar um bom banho.

A Lene sumiu por um tempo atrás de tudo para passar o filme no salão, e claro que a maioria do pessoal já tinha espalhado para o resto da grifinória sobre a "sessão pipoca" mais tarde.

Eu estava deitada confortável em um dos sofás perto da lareira, faltava quase meia hora para o jantar e o salão estava lotado. Eu sei que não deveria ocupar o lugar de três pessoas, mas estava tão bom ler meu livro li sossegada, pelo menos eu estava sossegada até os marotos chegarem, alias, o Sirius e o Potter.

- Você tem que me contar! – escutei o Sirius pedindo, alias, implorando acho que ficaria melhor.

Tentei não olhar para eles, quem sabe eles não me vissem e fossem sentar em outro lugar.

- Me dá um espaço ruiva. – pediu o Sirius.

Fingi que não era comigo e continuei olhando para o meu livro. Eu ainda estava com raiva por causa das perguntas chatas dele para o Potter sobre "como viramos amigos".

- Por que você esta tão obcecado com isso? – perguntou o Potter puxando os meus pés e se sentando no sofá para depois colocar minhas pernas em cima das dele.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele sem entender como ele é cara de pau. Como ele chega e vai colocando as minhas pernas no colo dele? O que vão pensar? Ele não tem essa intimidade.

- Não me olhe assim. Você não iria me deixar sentar. – ele me disse quando me viu olhando para ele irritada.

- Por que ele pode sentar e eu não? – perguntou o Sirius emburrado se sentando no chão.

- Ele não pode sentar. – respondi dando de ombros. – Mas por que a briga? – perguntei vendo que não conseguiria mais ler o meu livro.

- O Pontas não quer me contar os detalhes. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Eu já disse que não sei do que você esta falando. – reclamou o Potter.

- É claro que sabe. Eu fiz uma pergunta simples. – ele disse impaciente.

- Pergunte para ela então. – reclamou o Potter.

- Eu sou muito jovem para morrer. – comentou o Sirius.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei sem entender o porquê da briga.

- Sobre o seu sutiã o que mais? – perguntou o Sirius com a carinha inocente.

Posso ficar vermelha e entrar em pânico ou devo matar o Sirius primeiro?

- Ele esta falando sobre isso. Eu nem ao menos sabia que... – começou o Potter.

- Ela sabe que você olha, alias, que homem não olha? Já vi até o Ranhoso olhando. – comentou o Sirius.

Agora eu fico muito vermelha!

- Ei! Respeito é bom e eu gosto! – eu disse irritada me cobrindo com a almofada.

- Não se preocupe. Ele vai apanhar depois. – comentou o Potter como se o Sirius fosse uma criança mimada.

- Não é justo! Eu só fiz uma pergunta simples. O que custa responder? – reclamou o Sirius fazendo bico.

- Não vou falar sobre isso com vocês. – respondi irritada.

- E nem deveria. O Sirius tem que aprender a calar a boca. – reclamou o Potter. – Por que você não pergunta isso para as suas "amigas"? Aposto que elas não se incomodariam de responder. – comentou o Potter.

- Elas sempre mentem. Eu sempre acho que é maior, bom, quase todas às vezes elas estão com aquela porcaria enganadora de sutiã de enchimento do mal.

- Se chama bojo, Sirius. – corrigi.

- Que seja! O bojo do mal. – ele comentou emburrado.

- E posso saber o que o sutiã das garotas fizeram contra você? – perguntei já fechando o livro.

- Você não vai entender. Mas o Pontas deveria. – ele reclamou.

- Entendo, mas não você falar da Lily, nem de nenhuma das nossas amigas. – disse o Potter dando um ponto final na história.

- Afinal por que surgiu toda essa conversa de sutiã? – perguntei intrigada.

- Não faço idéia. Ele só veio com essa conversa maluca durante a reunião sobre a peça de teatro. – respondeu o Potter pensativo.

- É que fiquei curioso. Nunca tinha parado para reparar na Lily desse jeito por que você sempre estava no meu pé, mas depois que ela me contou sobre como vocês são íntimos... – ele começou.

- Sirius! – gritei irritada.

- Acho bom você parar com qualquer idéia que esteja tendo com relação a ela. – disse o Potter batendo na cabeça do Sirius.

- Foi só um pensamento sabe... – reclamou o Sirius massageando a cabeça.

- Vou ter que apagar a sua memória de novo? – perguntei irritada.

- Como assim de novo? – perguntou o Sirius.

Eu e minha boca gigantesca.

- Você contou? – perguntou o Potter deprimido.

- Já me arrependi. – respondi irritada.

- Vocês já apagaram a minha memória? – perguntou o Sirius irritado.

- Olha só... Hora do jantar. Vou descer meninos. – eu disse já me colocando de pé em segundos.

- Vou com você. – disse o Potter na mesma hora.

Acho que sairíamos correndo se não ficasse tão na cara que estávamos fugindo da pergunta do Sirius.

É claro que já apagamos a memória dele. Foi muito constrangedor escutar ele fazendo piadinhas por dois dias inteiros, no final nós dois acabamos apagando a memória do Sirius, por que tínhamos prometido não fazer e ambos fizemos escondido.

- Não acredito que você contou. – reclamou o Potter enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Pensei que ele tivesse amadurecido o suficiente. – eu respondi irritada. – Eu faço ou você? – perguntei para ele quando vi o Sirius surgir no salão com o resto do pessoal.

- Vemos isso durante o filme. – ele respondeu piscando para mim.

O jantar passou rapidamente e sempre o Sirius abri a boca para falar eu ou o Potter cortávamos o assunto.

- Estou ansiosa para ver o filme. – disse a Dora sorridente.

- Então temos que chegar logo para pegar bons lugares. – comentou a Alice.

- Poderíamos conseguir pipoca. – comentou o Pedro.

- A idéia é boa. Vamos ver isso. – comentou o Remus.

- Nós guardamos um lugar para vocês. – disse a Dora empolgada.

Depois que o Remus e o Pedro foram assaltar a cozinha e as meninas foram guardar lugar para todos, o Potter e eu tratamos de nos apressar para vermos como iríamos apagar a memória do cachorro do Sirius, me lembro que da última vez deu muito trabalho.

O salão comunal estava parecendo um cinema com poltronas e tudo mais. Até mesmo a pipoca que o Remus estava distribuindo para todo mundo com o Pedro reclamando que eles iriam ficar sem pipoca.

Me sentei do lado do Potter e do Sirius, então não deu para discutirmos estratégias durante o filme.

- Parece um casal que eu conheço! – disse o Sirius em certa parte do filme.

- Quem? Você e a Lene? – perguntei rindo.

- Na verdade você e o Pontas, tirando a parte dos amassos, pelo menos, quase tirando essa parte. – ele comentou pensativo.

- Acho que é mais a sua cara... Você que gosta de coisas perigosas. – comentei.

- Não gosto de coisas perigosas ruiva, só de coisas divertidas. – ele respondeu com um sorriso numero vinte e seis "Olha como eu sou inocente".

- Não em importaria de encenar, se fosse para fazer um papel pequeno, quem sabe o motorista do carro desse criminoso. – comentou o Potter.

- Você quer mesmo ficar me cima daquele palco? – perguntei incrédula.

Eu sei que o Potter gosta de ser o centro das atenções, mas não é tanto assim.

- Na verdade preferia jogar quadribol, mas como não tenho escolha e não entendo nada de roupas... – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você poderia ajudar com o cenário. – comentei.

- Se eu puder escolher iria ficar feliz tendo que montar algumas coisas com isopor. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Você poderia conversar com a Lene. Aposto que ela te colocaria para ajudar em alguma coisa que você goste. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Não custa tentar. – ele comentou dando de ombros e voltando a se concentrar no filme.

Na verdade o tempo passou rápido enquanto assistíamos o filme, o Sirius ficou fazendo comentários nada apropriados, mas quem pode culpá-lo?

Vi que de tempos em tempos a Dora olhava sugestivamente para o Remus, mas o esperto nem ao menos se deu conta, e sobre a Alice... Não tem o que falar, acho que ela perdeu metade do filme mandando cartas para o Frank.

A Lene estava super concentrada e fazendo anotações, não quero nem ver o que ela tanto escreve naquele caderno.

Assim que o filme terminou a Lene se postou em frente às cadeiras e começou a falar sobre o filme, não prestei muita atenção, afinal ela estava falando sobre como deveria fazer alguma adaptações para que todos entendam e tudo mais.

- Então todo estão de acordo com o filme?- ela perguntou por fim.

Fiquei muito satisfeita quando praticamente a grifinória inteira levantou a mão, até mesmo os alunos de outros anos que não participariam da peça.

- Amanha a reunião será só para explicar como irão ser escolhidos os personagens e logo serão dispensados, então não faltem. – ela disse por fim.

Todos nos levantamos para irmos aproveitar o resto da noite antes de irmos deitar, mas parece que alguém não teve tanta sorte:

- Preciso de sua ajuda Sirius. – comentou a Lene.

- Boa sorte. – disse o Remus rindo.

- Ela não vive sem mim. – ele comentou sorrindo galanteador.

- Eu vou terminar a lição de história da magia. Você me ajuda Remus? – perguntou a Dora bem sugestiva.

- Ela disse isso mesmo? – perguntei para a Alice assim que os dois se afastaram.

- Nossa Dorinha esta se tornando mulher. – comentou a Alice rindo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre os dois que eu perdi? – perguntei espantada.

- Na verdade não que eu saiba, mas até que poderia acontecer. Vocês poderiam falar com o Remus. – ela comentou com o Potter e com o Pedro.

- Eu não me intrometo com essas coisas. Sempre sobra para mim no final. – comentou o Pedro antes de ir atrás do resto de pipoca que tinha sobrado na bandeja.

- Por que sempre sobre para ele? – perguntei sem entender.

- Vamos dizer que o Pedro não namora muito. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Também, ele é baixinho. Deve ser difícil achar alguém do tamanho dele. – comentou a Alice maldosa.

- Olha quem fala... A varinha falando do bruxo! – comentei indicando o tamanho minúsculo dela.

- Você também não é grande coisa ruiva. Você deve precisar de um banquinho para beijar o Sirius ou o Tiago. – comentou a Alice mostrando a língua.

- Se eu preciso de um banquinho você precisa de uma escada. – respondi me segurando para não rir da careta dela.

Mas não consegui segurar a risada muito tempo, por que o Potter começou a rir feito um maluco que fugiu do hospício, e claro que eu acompanhei.

- Isso pode ser contagioso. – comentou a Alice saindo de fininho.

Até parece que o Potter também não percebeu que isso foi só uma desculpa para nos deixar a sós.

Depois de nos acabarmos de rir finalmente sentamos nas escadas do dormitório masculino, já que a salão comunal estava lotado e não tinha mais onde ficar.

Fiquei observando o Sirius e a Marlene discutindo alguma coisa que parecia ser muito chata pela cara de concentrado do Sirius, o que é uma coisa bem cara.

- Acha que os dois se acertam? – me perguntou o Potter cortando o silencio.

- A não ser que um dos dois dê o braço a torcer, é impossível. A Lene nunca vai admitir. – comentei.

- O Sirius muito menos. – comentou ele desanimado.

- Quem sabe com essa história de teatro eles não passem mais tempo juntos e resolvem logo isso? – sugeri.

- Em falar em Sirius... Como vamos afinal apagar a memória dele? – ele me perguntou.

- Como você fez isso da última vez? – perguntei sem idéias.

- Esperei ele dormir. – comentou ele dando de ombros – E você?

- Derrubei ele da escada. – respondi me lembrando de como foi difícil fazer o Sirius bater a cabeça em algum lugar para fingir que foi por causa do tombo e não do feitiço que ele esquecesse algumas horas do seu dia.

- Derrubou ele da escada? Então foi por isso que ele foi para a enfermaria? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Quero realmente morrer seu amigo. – ele comentou ainda rindo.

- Na verdade só derrubei ele da escada por que é meu amigo, senão tinha batido com alguma coisa com força na cabeça dura dele. – respondi observando o Sirius discutindo com a Lene.

- Cada dia que te conheço mais, vejo que você é ainda mais maluca do que eu pensava. – ele comentou rindo.

Ele nunca fica sério? Não entendo como ele consegue estar sempre de bem com a vida.

- Eu não sou maluca, só tenho um padrão diferente. – comentei sorrindo. – Mas você cuida do Sirius. – comentei.

- Por que eu? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

- É mais fácil você esperar ele dormir do que eu ficar aqui armando alguma coisa para bater nele. – comentei.

- Ainda não acredito que você contou para ele depois do tudo que passamos. – ele comentou pensativos.

- Eu gosto do Sirius, gosto das brincadeiras sem graça dele e até as coisas insanas que ele fala. Até do ego enorme dele, ele realmente acredita que tudo gira em torno dele. –comentei.

- Isso foi uma declaração? – ele me perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Foi uma declaração de amizade pura e sincera. – respondi antes de me voltar minha atenção agora para o Remus e a Dora.

Não demorou muito para que o sono chegasse e eu fosse dormir.

A noite foi bem tranqüila, acordei como de costume cedo e foi ler no salão comunal. O Remus já estava lendo sentado em uma das poltronas quando me sentei para abrir o livro.

Não demorou muito para a Alice descer e ficar ali olhando o fogo, logo depois desceu a Dora e desistimos de ler para ficarmos jogando conversa fora.

- A Lene esta demorando. – comentei quando vi que se demorássemos muito iríamos perder o café.

- Ela ficou até tarde fazendo coisas para a peça junto com o Sirius. – comentou a Alice.

- E você ficou acordada também? – perguntou a Dora estranhando.

A Alice geralmente era a primeira a ir dormir.

- Fiquei... Estava fazendo o dever que estava atrasado. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- E onde estão os meninos? – perguntou a Dora.

- O Sirius deve acordar tarde já que ele ficou com a Lene ontem. – comentei.

- Mas e o Tiago? – perguntou a Dora.

- Os dois brigaram de noite. Não entendi muito bem a briga, mas sei que amos foram dormir muito tarde. – comentou o Remus.

- Os dois brigaram? Sério? Impossível! – comentou a Alice rindo.

- Os dois vivem brigando... – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Não parece. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- É que eles nunca conseguem ficar mais que algumas horas brigados. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Melhor irmos acordar esse povo. – comentei olhando novamente o relógio.

- Eu acordo a Lene. Vocês acordam os três marotos preguiçosos. – comentou a Dora já indo para o quarto das meninas.

- Melhor irmos logo então. – comentou o Remus já de pé.

O quarto dos meninos como de costume estava terrivelmente bagunçado, apenas um canto do quarto se mantinha arrumado, que sempre julguei ser o do Remus, e tive a minha certeza hoje quando ele foi guardar o livro.

O Pedro foi o primeiro a acordar e correr para o banheiro reclamando que estava atrasado para o café.

Quando fomos acordar o Sirius ele ficou xingando a nossa pobre mãe de todos os nomes feios que ele se lembrava naquele estado de sonolência, já que eu acho que o vocabulário dele deve ser bem maior.

O Potter jogou o travesseiro em cima de mim e puxou o cobertor para cobrir o rosto.

Depois de longos minutos brigando com o Potter para a posse do cobertor dele ele se levantou irritado e foi para o banheiro. Quase não me agüentei de pé de tanto rir quando ele deu de cara com a porta.

- Benfeito! – resmungou o Sirius.

- Ainda estão brigados? – perguntou o Remus espantado.

- Tudo culpa da cabeça de fósforo. – comentou o Potter emburrado voltando a sentar na sua cama.

- Cabeça de fósforo é a sua mãe. – retruquei mostrando a língua.

Eu sei que foi infantil, mas era para ele rir, precisava ser infantil.

- Realmente, tem vezes que minha mãe realmente parece uma cabeça de fósforo. – comentou ele pensativo.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês? – perguntou a Alice.

- Vamos dizer que o Pontas pensou que eu estava dormindo e tentou me pregar uma peça. – respondeu o Sirius me olhando de um jeito assassino.

- Que coisa feia Potter. – brinquei tentando amenizar a cara assassina do Sirius.

- Por que ele esperou você dormir? É mais legal pregar peças enquanto a pessoa pode ver que foi passada para trás. – comentou a Alice.

- Até que a idéia não é má. – comentou o Sirius com muita malicia.

Já posso ver que ele vai aprontar.

O dia passou bem lentamente, as aulas eram chatas e a minha companheira de conversa estava ocupada rabiscando alguns papeis, e sempre só me dizia que era para a peça.

Essa peça esta ocupando minha melhor amiga em tempo integral, isso não é justo!

Chegamos um pouco adiantados para a reunião da peça no final do dia, e aproveitei para ir falar com o Potter sobre o fracasso dele quanto a apagar a memória do nosso amigo:

- Você deveria ter esperado ele dormir. – comentei.

- Eu esperei. Ele já estava até roncando, mas aquele... Ele fez um feitiço escudo, aposto que já saiba que iríamos tentar alguma coisa.

- Então teremos que fazer alguma coisa rápido, ele deve estar tramando alguma coisa naquela cabecinha maligna dele. – comentei olhando o Sirius conversando com a Lene.

- Podemos empurrar ele da escada. – comentou o Potter despreocupado.

- O problema é que as escadas se mexem e ele pode levar um tombo feio. – comentei dando de ombros.

- E quem se importa? – brincou o Potter rindo.

Revirei os olhos e sorri. Só ele para brincar com coisa séria. Se alguém escuta...

- Desculpem a demora. – comentou a Lene com mais um discurso. – Mas já estou fazendo os primeiros ajustes no roteiro da peça e assim que tiver tudo certo e aprovado pelos professores eu passo para todos.

Que tipos de ajustes ela esta fazendo que demora tanto?

- Primeiro de tudo, não vamos ter audições para a escolha dos papeis, conversei com a professora Mcgonacal, e ela concordou que isso poderia causar problemas e brigas, então para ficar uma coisa mais justa será colocado um painel no salão comunal com vários lugares me branco, cada lugar irá representar um papel, tanto no palco como por trás das cortinas, como ajudando com luzes, figurino e etc., estará dividido um lado para as mulheres e outros para os homens, para que não tenhamos problemas.

Ela parou de falar, acho que para dar tempo do pessoal absorver as informações.

- Cada um só terá que ir lá e escolher um campo alheatório no quadro e tocar com a varinha, segunda feira todos poderão ver que papel escolheram, e com sorte já pegaram os roteiros para começarem a decorar.

- Não se preocupem, irá ter muita magia no quadro, então ninguém vai conseguir trapacear. – comentou o Sirius olhado na nossa direção.

Isso foi uma indireta para alguma coisa sem sentido dele ou foi impressão minha?

- O quadro ficara no salão comunal de hoje depois do jantar até segunda antes da primeira aula. Uma vez escolhido o papel, não será possível trocar, então boa sorte quando forem colocar os nomes no quadro. – comentou a Lene.

- Quem não colocar o nome do quadro por qualquer motivo que seja ficará de detenção, e terá alguns pontos creditado no final do trabalho, além de que a professora que irá escolher como a pessoa ira colaborar com o teatro como punição, então aconselho que todos coloquem os nomes. Já vi a tia Mine fazendo uma listinha de castigos para aplicar em quem não colocar o nome no quadro. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Odeio essa coisa aleatória. Eu nunca tenho sorte. – comentou a Alice fazendo bico.

- Nem me fale. Com o meu azar todo é capaz deu pegar o papel principal masculino. – comentou a Dora.

- Mas eles já disseram que vai estar separado o papel dos meninos e das meninas. – comentou o Remus.

- Você não conhece a minha má sorte. – comentou a Dora fazendo uma careta.

- Estou com a impressão que o Sirius vai aprontar alguma coisa. – comentei pensativa vendo que o Sirius ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de onde estávamos.

- Não se preocupe ruiva. Ele só está irritado por que tentamos apagar a memória dele de novo. Ele nunca faria nada contra nós dois. – comentou o Potter despreocupado.

Até parece que eu acredito nisso!

Olhei para ele na maior dúvida e ele deu de ombros.

- Vou ter que esperar para ver e começar a dormir de olhos abertos. – brinquei.

- Pelo menos ele não pode entrar no seu quarto. – ele comentou.

- Quando vocês têm quadribol? – perguntei pensativa.

Eu poderia jogar um balaço no Sirius, ele ficaria inconsciente e eu poderia apagar a memória dele sem problemas.

- Em que mundo você esta Lily? O quadribol está cancelado para o pessoal do sexto ano. – comentou a Alice. – Até eu sei disso.

- Esquece o que eu disse... – eu comentei desanimada, lá se foi uma idéia perfeita.

- O que pretendia aprontar? – me perguntou o Potter enquanto íamos para o salão comunal.

- Queria derrubar o Sirius da vassoura. – comentei irritada.

- Nunca pensei que veria a minha ruiva favorita conspirando contra mim. – disse o Sirius aparecendo do meu lado e me assustando.

- De onde você veio? – perguntei levando a mão ao peito.

- Não estamos conspirando contra você. – comentou o Potter passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Claro que não veado. Vocês estão só discutindo o melhor jeito de me deixarem desacordado. – comentou ele revirando os olhos.

- Não reclame. Não mandei você fazer tanta piada sem graça. – comentei emburrada.

- Como piada sem graça? Eu nunca fiz uma piada que ninguém riu. – ele disse com seu sorriso "Eu sou o máximo"

- Você mesmo rir da piada não conta. – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Então... Já sabem que papeis vocês querem pegar? – ele perguntou mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Quero ajudar com o figurino. – comentei pensativa.

- Quero ajudar com o cenário. – comentou o Potter.

- Trabalho braçal. Bem a sua cara. – comentou a Alice se aproximando. – Acho que teremos fila perto da sala quando você estiver trabalhando, não é Lily?

- Não entendi a piada. – comentei olhando para a Alice sem entender a indireta.

- Ela nunca soube dar boas indiretas. – comentou a Dora.

- Alguém me explica que eu ainda não entendi. – pedi revoltada.

- Ela esta falando para você concordar que o Tiago é bonito. – comentou o Remus.

- Se eu algum dia falar isso o ego dele vai inchar tanto que é capaz de explodir em mil pedaços. – respondi irritada.

Até parece que eu vou dizer para o Potter que ele é bonito. Jamais!

- Que conste que você não discordou. – comentou o Potter com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Achei melhor não responder e dei de ombros. Louco não se contraria.

O resto do que sobrou do nosso tempo livre não fizemos nada muito útil, e para a minha incrível sorte o sábado chegou rapidamente, alias, não foi tanta sorte assim já que acordei com o pé esquerdo naquela manhã.

Para começar aquele pesadelo horrível com o Potter e eu abraçados na torre de astronomia. Não quero nem imaginar o que estávamos fazendo lá.

Para completar cai da cama... Não precisar rir! Cair da cama é normal no castelo, principalmente quando se tem amigas malucas como colegas de quarto.

Até onde entendi a idéia de me acordar gritando "Fogo!" foi da Lene.

- Parem de rir! – gritei irritada depois de voltar batendo o pé para a minha cama.

- Vai ter que admitir que foi engraçado você saindo correndo só de pijamas pelo quarto procurando seus livros. – comentou a Dora.

- Quem em sã consciência iria querer salvar os livros? – perguntou a Alice.

- Meus livros são preciosos. – me defendi irritada.

- Preciosos? Você deveria ter ido salvar suas roupas, seu dinheiro, sua fotos... Mas livros? – reclamou a Lene.

- Afinal com o que estava sonhando que estava sorrindo? – perguntou a Alice maliciosa.

- Com nada. – respondi automaticamente.

Eu não estava sorrindo. Estava fazendo uma careta isso sim.

- Nada? Acho que nada agora em nome. – comentou a Dora e as três começaram a rir novamente.

Alguém entendeu a piada? Eu não achei graça.

- Eu estava tendo um pesadelo. – eu disse revoltada tentando falar mais alto que as risadas delas.

- Pesadelo? Seu tom de voz e seu sorriso diziam que o sonho era muito bom. – comentou a Alice.

- Hum... Tiago! – disse a Lene com uma voz melosa e dengosa fazendo elas caírem em outra sessão de riso.

Acho que ela estava tentando me imitar, mas eu nunca falaria o nome daquela coisa de cabelos espetados desse jeito.

- Eca! – eu disse fazendo uma careta.

- Vamos tomar café. – disse a Alice quando finalmente parou de rir.

- Vou tomar um banho. Podem ir à frente. – eu disse me levantando da cama.

- Não demora. Vamos guardar lugar para você do lado do Tiago! – disse a Lene voltando a rir depois de pronunciar o "Tiago" com aquela voz esguilhaçada.

- Podem rir! Eu nunca disse isso! – eu gritei quando elas fecharam a porta. – Até parece que eu diria isso.

Depois do banho as coisas começaram a desandar de vez, não achei minha calça jeans favorita e muito menos a minha varinha. Também... Aquelas meninas fizeram uma bagunça no quarto.

Desci para o salão principal irritada por não poder usar minha calça jeans.

- O que houve? – me perguntou o Remus quando me sentei para tomar café.

- Não achei a minha calça favorita. – comentei irritada.

- E por que o drama? Essa calça esta legal. – comentou o Potter.

- Por que o único dia que eu posso usar jeans é de final de semana e a calça sumiu. – reclamei.

- Não é aquela calça que você emprestou para a Alice? – perguntou a Dora.

- Eu não peguei nada emprestado essa semana. – comentou a Alice na defensiva quando olhei para ela irritada.

- Já vão colocar o nome de vocês no quadro para a peça? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Estou esperando a Lene me dar uma dica para que eu não precise pegar nenhum personagem. – comentou a Dora.

- Eu já disse que não vou ajudar ninguém. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros. – Seria injusto com as outras pessoas da grifinória.

- Mas somos suas amigas. – comentou a Alice.

- Suas melhores amigas. – completei.

- Não vou ajudar vocês. – ela disse por fim.

- Sua amiga traira. – comentei chateada.

Eu nunca tenho sorte com essas coisas.

- O Sirius pode nos ajudar. – comentou o Pedro.

- É verdade... O almofadinhas também sabe mais ou menos onde estão os personagens naquele quadro. – comentou o Potter animado.

- Sinto muito, prometi para a Lene que não diria nada para ninguém e vocês estão incluídos. – comentou ele dando de ombros.

- Isso é injusto. Que vantagem temos de ser amigos de vocês? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Eu posso tirar algumas cenas que vocês não gostem de interpretar. – comentou a Lene. – Claro que dependendo da cena.

- Eu posso trocar algumas falas e coisa parecida. Pode ser útil. – comentou o Sirius me olhando fixamente.

- Não gostei do seu olhar. – comentei devolvendo o olhar penetrante.

- Não gostei de você ter me derrubado da escada. – ele comentou.

Como ele soube que eu derrubei ele da escada para apagar a memória dele? Isso não é justo! Alguém contou para ele.

Agora tenho que ter cuidado quando estiver perto de uma escada.

- Não me olhe assim. Eu não iria falar para ele. – disse o Potter na defensiva.

- Como assim você derrubou ele da escada? – perguntou a Lene.

- Longa história. – comentei nem um pouco a fim de contar.

- Temos o dia inteiro de folga. –disse a Alice.

- E temos o final de semana inteiro para a Lene nos dizer sobre os papeis da peça. – comentei de volta.

- Isso não é justo. Quem não quer contar é a Lene. Por que não podemos saber do quase assassinato do Sirius? – perguntou a Dora.

- Acho que vamos ter que arriscar e colocar o nome naquele quadro. – comentou o Remus pensativo.

- Na verdade você não precisa Remus. A professora te chamou e disse que vai te ajudar com os papeis já que você talvez não possa estar no palco. – comento a Lene.

- Isso não é justo. Só por que ele tem um probleminha peludo ele vai escapar. – comentou o Potter revoltado.

- Nem tudo é justo. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Você só não está preocupado por que não precisa colocar seu nome lá. – comentei.

- E estou feliz por ser assistente da Lene. Na verdade vou ficar só lá rindo e mandando vocês ensaiarem. – comentou ele sorrindo animado. – Vai ser tão divertido!

- Eu não acho nada divertido. – comentei emburrada.

- É por que você não é uma marota! – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Também não achei graça. – comentou o Pedro.

- Você não conta. Só fica feliz com bolinhos. – implicou o Potter.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Você não vai ficar agarrada com o Frank? – perguntou a Dora com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele vai fazer trabalho à manhã inteira com o pessoal da casa dele. – respondeu a Alice com a voz manhosa.

- Podemos terminar os deveres de história da magia. Estão todos atrasados. – comentou o Remus.

- Na verdade eu já comecei o meu. – respondi sem dar importância.

Afinal, eu só tinha escrito cinco linhas das duzentas que o professor pediu, mas mesmo assim eu já tinha começado.

- E a ruiva sempre estudiosa. – comentou o Potter sorridente.

- Alguém tem que compensar a falta de estudos de vocês. – respondi segurando o riso com a cara de indignado que ele expressou.

- Falta de estudos? Eu sou tão estudioso! – comentou ele ainda fingindo estar indignado, com a mão no peito e uma voz arrastada e irônica.

- Isso... Já vão começando a ensaiar. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Eu realmente não quero ter que subir no palco. – comentou a Dora chateada.

- Por quê? – perguntou o Remus.

- Eu tenho péssima memória. Não vou conseguir decorar falas, sem contar que tenho pavor de falar em público.

- Imagine todo mundo pelado, é sempre bom. – comentou o Sirius malicioso.

- Já tentei, e acabei saindo correndo da sala. – comentou a Dora fazendo bico.

- Eu me lembro disso. Foi assustador. Pensei que você iria vomitar em cima de mim. – comentou a Lene antes que caíssemos na risada.

- Ainda não decidimos o que fazer com o dia livre. – comentou o Pedro.

- Eu tenho alguns encontro para ir, então não vou dar a minha ilustre companhia por algum tempo. – comentou o Sirius com o seu sorriso número 81: "Vou aprontar!", eu sinceramente odeio esse sorriso.

- O que você vai aprontar Six? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Nada por enquanto ruivinha. – ele respondeu ainda com aquele sorriso.

Mau sinal!

Na verdade não fizemos absolutamente nada durante o sábado, ficamos quase o tempo inteiro tentando decidir que o fazer, até que desistimos e resolvemos perturbar a Lene para nos contar sobre os papeis da peça, e as mudanças que ela fez no roteiro.

Mas nada que pudesse nos ajudar, e tínhamos até segunda pela manhã para colocar nossos nomes, e eu ainda não tinha a menor idéia de onde colocar.

Quando já chegava perto das nove da noite o Sirius se juntou a nós e a "festa" começou. Contávamos piadas e nos divertíamos.

O Remus foi dormir logo com a desculpa que tinha que acordar cedo para fazer o dever já que tínhamos enrolado o dia inteiro e não tínhamos feito nada.

- Acho que vou arriscar. – comentou a Dora olhando fixamente para o quadro da peça.

- Então vou junto. – eu disse já desistindo de conseguir informações com a Lene e com o Sirius.

A Dora foi a primeira e tocou o um ponto vermelho do quadro assim como a Lene tinha nos falado. E pronto. O nome dela apareceu em vermelho no lugar onde ela tinha marcado.

Assim que ela se sentou eu me levantei para fazer a mesma coisa. Não iria adiantar ficar ali sentada olhando o quadro. Eu nunca iria ter uma dica de onde colocar o meu nome, ou uma dica de onde não colocar meu nome.

Parei em frente o quadro por alguns segundos, passei a linha no chão que tinha os feitiços e fiquei olhando o quadro tentando me decidir. Eram tantas opções. Quase ninguém tinha colocado o nome ainda. Acho que todos estavam esperando um sinal divino.

- Lilyzinha, que tal fazer isso depois? – me perguntou o Sirius me agarrando por trás e me tirando de perto do quadro.

- Melhor fazer logo. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Não é melhor não. Pense bem. Já estou quase conseguindo informações para ajudar vocês. Você não tem nada a perder esperando até amanhã de noite ou até segunda de manhã. Se eu não conseguir nada, paciência, senão você vai sair ganhando.

Olhei desconfiada para o Sirius. Ele é um ótimo amigo, mas nunca to bonzinho assim.

- Esta desconfiada de mim ruiva? Sou seu melhor e mais fiel amigo. Não pode desconfiar de mim. – ele comentou fazendo aquela cara de dó. Odeie quando ele faz essa cara.

- Você venceu. Vou esperar, mas tente conseguir alguma informação útil te segunda. Eu realmente não quero ter que subir no palco. – comentei me dando por vencida e voltando a me sentar.

- Desistiu? – perguntou Lene rindo.

- Não custa esperar mais um pouco. – comentei derrotada.

- Quem sabe até você colocar o nome já tenham pegado pelo menos os papeis principais. – brincou a Lene rindo.

- Eu adoro você Lene! – disse a Dora pulando de felicidade.

- Não entendi por que essa alegria toda. – comentou o Pedro olhando estranhamente para a Dora que ainda pulava de felicidade.

- Por que isso significa que eu não vou ser a personagem principal, o que já é um grande alivio. – comentou a Dora feliz.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você não tenha pegado papel nenhum. – comentei.

- Mas que já é um alivio pensar que não é o principal, isso você não pode negar. – comentou o Potter.

- Agora que eu não coloco mesmo o meu nome lá. – comentou a Alice chegando.

- Não pode ser tão mal assim. – comentou o Pedro já de pé pegando a varinha.

- Vai arriscar? – perguntei olhando para ele.

- Não vai adiantar muito eu ficar aqui esperando. – ele respondeu dando de ombros e indo colocar o nome.

Depois dos corajosos colocarem o nome do quadro, não demorou muito para que fossemos dormir.

Acordei tarde no domingo, e ainda com uma bela dor nas costas.

Tomei meu banho sossegada quando percebi que nenhuma das meninas ainda estava no quarto.

Fui tomar meu café e me encontrei com a Alice que já estava terminando o dela.

- Acordou tarde! – ela comentou assim que me sentei.

- E com dor nas costas. – reclamei.

- Pede para o Tiago fazer uma massagem. Ele é bom nisso. – ela comentou.

- Como sabe que ele é bom nisso Alice? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

Deixa o Frank escutar isso.

- Uma vez estava brincando com os marotos, senão me engano falei que eles estavam parecidos com o Snape, ou alguma coisa parecida. Só sei que no final fiquei fugindo deles por mais de meia hora, e quando finalmente paramos de correr eu não estava mais nem conseguindo andar de tanta dor nas pernas, aí nosso amigo Tiago me fez uma maravilhosa massagem.

- Que por sinal eu ainda tenho que aprender a fazer. – comentou o Frank chegando e nos cumprimentando.

- Conseguiu terminar os trabalhos ontem? – perguntei para ele enquanto ele se sentava do lado da namorada.

- Na verdade eu mais namorei do que fiz trabalho, mas acho que deu para adiantar muita coisa. – ele respondeu rindo.

- E o que os pombinhos vão fazer hoje? – perguntei rindo.

- Na verdade nada. Vamos ficar namorando o dia inteiro. – respondeu o Frank já dando um beijo rápido na Alice.

- Por favor, eu estou comendo. Nada de ficar se agarrando do meu lado. – pedi fazendo uma careta.

Eu não posso os deixar namorar em paz. È minha função da amiga ficar e atrapalhar um pouco.

- E você? O que vai fazer? – me perguntou a Alice.

- Na verdade primeiro tenho que fazer os deveres de história da magia. E depois... Acho que vou criar coragem e colocar meu nome no quadro para a peça. – respondi.

- Eu coloquei o meu hoje de manhã. Espero ter pegado alguma coisa legal para fazer. – disse a Alice empolgada.

- Só espero que você não pegue o papel principal ou vou ter que ter uma conversinha com a Lene e com o Sirius. Não quero a minha namorada beijando ninguém por causa de uma peça. – comentou o Frank enciumado.

- É verdade. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Tem cenas de beijo na peça. – comentei pensativa.

Como eu pude me esquecer disso? Agora eu realmente preciso da ajuda do Sirius para não pegar o papel principal. Já pensou se pego o papel da Sr Smith e o Pedro pega do Sr Smith? Eca!

- Eu realmente não quero pegar nenhum papel. Vou ficar muito bem cuidando do figurino ou qualquer coisa parecida. – comentei desanimada.

- Talvez a Lene tenha tirado essas cenas. – comentou a Alice esperançosa.

Não precisei dizer nada, só olhei para ela emburrada.

A Lene nunca iria tirar as "melhores" cenas da peça. Beijos são fundamentais nesse tipo de apresentação.

- Vou ver isso agora mesmo. – comentou o Frank olhando para a porta.

Depois que ele se levantou que fui reparar que a Lene estava entrando no salão com a Dora, com o Remus e com o Potter.

- Acho melhor ir impedir ele. O Frank é ciumento de mais. – comentou a Alice já se colocando de pé.

Pelo visto fiquei sozinha mais uma vez.

Fiquei terminando de comer, alias, tentando já que logo vi o Remus tentando afastar o Frank da Lene, e fui obrigada a ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Calma gente. Vocês nem ao menos viram se a Alice o papel principal. – escutei o Potter dizendo.

- Eu não vou mudar nada da peça mesmo que ela tenha pego. É tudo profissional Frank. Você vai ter que se conformar com isso. – disse a Lene irritada.

- Não vão brigar por uma coisa que talvez nem esteja acontecendo. – comentou o Remus. – Alias, quais são as chances reais da Alice estar com o papel principal? Seria muito azar. – comentou o Remus novamente.

- Relaxa Frank! Garanto que se a Alice pegar o papel principal tento trocar com ela, seja o meu o que for. – comentei.

Eu sei que posso me arrepender disso, mas... É melhor eu ter que beijar o Pedro do que deixar todo mundo brigando. Sem contar que o Remus tem razão. Quais são as reais chances da Alice pegar o papel principal?

- Você não trocaria de papel com a Alice. – comentou a Dora.

- Melhor ter que beijar o Pedro do que deixar os dois brigando. – comentei.

- Beijar o Pedro? – perguntou o Potter confuso.

- Acho que da grifinória a pessoa menos indicada para o personagem principal é o Pedro, sem contar que eca! Não deve ser agradável beijar ele. – comentei com uma careta.

- Ninguém vai ter que beijar ninguém. Não vão ter cenas de beijo. Isso seria errado! – comentou o Remus.

- Errado? A peça é sobre um casal. É obvio que tem beijos. Como faríamos a cena que eles quase quebrando a casa? Eles dariam um abraço no final e pronto? Deve ter umas três cenas pelo menos com beijos. – respondeu a Lene.

- Acho que vou reconsiderar a parte de não querer o papel principal. – comentou o Potter.

Não perdi a oportunidade e bati na cabeça dele.

- Isso dói! – ele comentou.

- Não quero comentários pervertidos enquanto eu estou aqui. – comentei irritada.

- Com ciúme ruiva? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Me recuso a responder isso! – respondi.

- Estou brincando. Nem que fosse pra dar uns amassos com você eu iria quere ser o Sr Smith. Não vai ser muito legal perder os finais de semana tentando decorar falas e ficar ensaiando. – ele me respondeu.

- Perder finais de semana? – perguntou a Dora alarmada.

- Quem foi mesmo que inventou isso de teatro? Já estou querendo matar alguém. – comentou a Alice.

- Nada de briga gente. Se vamos ter que fazer isso, que seja dando risada. – comentei.

- Não se preocupem. Temos uma hora por dia para ensaiar. Ninguém vai perder final de semana. – respondeu a Lene.

- Eu realmente espero que você esteja certa. – comentou o Remus pensativo.

Depois dessa confusão toda eu acabei perdendo a pouca fome que tinha e fui para a minha infelicidade fazer o dever de história da magia.

Já passava da hora do almoço quando finalmente terminei o dever. Mas foi ai que as coisas começaram a desandar naquele domingo.

Assim que guardei meu material, fui me encontrar com o pessoal que estavam no lago jogando conversa fora, o problema é que o Potter estava em pânico quando cheguei.

- É claro que eu não perdi! – escutei ele reclamando com o Pedro.

- O que houve? – perguntei assim que cheguei perto o suficiente.

- Minha varinha sumiu. – comentou o Potter irritado.

- Como assim sumiu? – perguntei não acreditando.

Como alguém perde a varinha assim?

- Evaporou ruiva! Ela não esta em lugar nenhum. Já revirei o dormitório inteiro e o castelo inteiro. – ele reclamou.

- Você deve ter deixado cair. – comentou o Remus.

- Eu nunca deixei a minha varinha cair. – reclamou ele irritado.

- Já tentou convocar? – perguntei.

- Não! – Ele disse animado. – Vai gente... Alguém convoque a minha varinha. – ele disse quando viu que ninguém se mexeu.

- Ok! Eu faço isso. – eu disse procurando minha varinha.

Exato! Procurando. Alias fiquei alguns longos minutos procurando, já que não encontrei nada.

- Devo ter esquecido no dormitório. –comentei irritada.

Eu nunca esqueço a varinha.

- Vou buscar! – eu disse ainda intrigada com o sumiço da minha varinha.

- Vou com você. Procurar mais um pouco no quarto. – ele disse derrotado.

Voltamos para o dormitório praticamente correndo, acho que se estivéssemos com uma varinha teríamos ido voando para ir mais rápido.

Acho que o Potter estava com a mesma idéia que eu. Alguém tinha pegado as nossas varinhas, é coincidência de mais ele ter perdido a varinha assim e a minha ter "ficado no dormitório".

- Estou no quarto. – ele me disse antes de subir correndo as escadas.

- Ok! – respondi subindo de dois em dois degraus.

Se for possível revirei o quarto inteiro, tinha roupa espalhada pelo quarto, camas bagunçadas. Tirei tudo do malão e nada!

Fui para o quarto dos marotos muito irritada com o sumiço da minha varinha.

- Achou? – me perguntou o Potter assim que entrei.

- Adivinha? – perguntei derrotada.

Pelo menos o quarto dele não ficou muito diferente do meu depois de procurar a varinha.

- Eu tenho certeza que não perdi. – ele reclamou.

- Então somos dois. – comentei ainda irritada.

- Por que ninguém quer nos ajudar a procurar? – ele reclamou novamente.

- Isso só pode ter um nome. – eu comentei pensativa.

- Sirius! – ele completou pensativo também.

- Mas por quê? – perguntei chateada.

- Ruivinha, nós apagamos a memória dele algumas vezes e tentamos de novo. Achou que ele não iria fazer nada? – me perguntou o Potter derrotado.

- Pensei que você era o líder dos marotos. – comentei frustrada.

- Não é bem assim... – ele comentou derrotado se jogando na cama.

- O que ele vai aprontar? – perguntei pensativa.

- Não faço idéia, mas podemos tentar achá-lo. – ele me encorajou.

- E como pretende fazer isso Einstein? – perguntei irônica.

O castelo é enorme, e nem sabemos há quanto tempo as varinhas sumiram.

- Quem? – ele me perguntou confuso.

- Deixa para lá. – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Primeira tentativa. – ele disse pegando um espelho.

- Não é hora para ficar se olhando no espelho Potter! – reclamei.

- É um espelho de duas faces Lily. – ele explicou. – Sirius Black! – ele disse para o espelho.

Não preciso dizer que o Sirius não respondeu, não é?

- Tem mais algum plano brilhante? – perguntei depois que o Potter cansou de xingar o Sirius pelo espelho.

- Preciso achar o mapa! – ele disse depois de alguns minutos pensando.

- Mapa? – perguntei sem entender. - Que mapa? Para que você quer um mapa?

- Depois eu explico. – ele disse já correndo para fora do quarto.

- Potter! Espera-me! – gritei correndo atrás dele.

Acho que nunca pensei correr atrás do Potter!

Para a minha surpresa voltamos para o lago onde o pessoal ainda estava sentado conversado.

Não tive tempo nem de observar o por do sol.

- Aluado, você sabe com quem esta o mapa? – ouvi o Potter perguntando.

- Até onde sei o Sirius pegou ontem de manhã e não vi mais depois. – ele respondeu sem importância.

- Sem idéias! – me disse o Potter se sentando na grama.

- Alguma hora ele vai ter que voltar para o dormitório. – eu disse irritada.

- Só quero saber como ele pegou a sua. Ele não pode ter entrado no seu quarto. – comentou o Potter desconfiado para os nossos amigos.

- Temos um traidor entre nós. – brinquei.

Ficamos de tocaia no salão comunal esperando o Sirius voltar, mas já passava das onze da noite quando finalmente desisti de esperar e subi para o meu quarto.

O Potter já estava quase dormindo no sofá quando o mandei ir para a cama também. O que quer que o Sirius queira com as nossas varinhas, ele já deveria ter feito.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Segunda-feira, e eu não coloquei meu nome no quadro ainda. Acho que a professora Mcgonacal não vai gostar se eu disser que a minha varinha sumiu misteriosamente o domingo inteiro.

Peguei meu livro e desci para esperar o Sirius. Ele precisava parar com a brincadeira logo.

- Ele não esta no dormitório. – foi o que o Potter me disse quando me sentei na poltrona naquela manhã.

- Esta aí há muito tempo? – perguntei.

- Algum tempo. – ele me respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Precisamos colocar nosso nome no quadro. Logo o prazo termina. – comentei.

- Acho que não teremos problema com o prazo. – comentou o Potter irritado.

- Acha que ele vai devolver logo? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Acho que ele já fez o que queria. – ele comentou indicando o quadro.

Fiquei confusa! O que ele queria dizer com isso? Foi quando eu vi! Meu nome estava no quadro, em um canto esquecido, perto do nome da Dora. O do Potter estava no outro lado do quadro, no meio de muitos outros nomes.

- Você não acha que... – eu comecei.

- Acho que teremos muito o que ensaiar. – ele comentou derrotado.

- Ele não nos colocaria nos papeis principais, não é? – perguntei me sentando derrotada no sofá.

- Não. Acho que ele só quis dar uma lição. Devemos ter algum personagem como os amigos dos principais ou alguma coisa parecida. – comentou o Potter me animando um pouco.

- Posso matar seu amigo cachorro? – perguntei querendo chorar de raiva.

- Só depois que eu matá-lo. – comentou o Potter irritado.

Ficamos mis algum tempo nos lamentando no salão comunal, até que o pessoal começou a descer, mas o Sirius ainda não tinha aparecido.

Sinceramente o Sirius me fez até perder a fome naquela manhã. Eu realmente queria acreditar no Potter, mas não acho que o Sirius seja tão bonzinho, senão ele não teria sumido tanto tempo.

Para falar a verdade o Sirius chegou atrasado na La de poções naquela manhã, e sentou junto com o Pedro no fundo da sala.

Nós nem tivemos tempo de recuperar nossas varinhas, muito menos de irmos tirar satisfação com ele.

A parte estranha de tudo foi quando chegamos à aula de feitiços. Eu sentei atrás do Sirius e o Potter do meu lado, enquanto o próprio Sirius estava sentado com a Lene.

- Devolve Sirius. Acabou a graça. –eu cochichei com ele.

- Devolver o que ruiva? – ele me perguntou com aquela falsa cara de inocente.

- Você sabe do que ela esta falando. Pode ir devolvendo. E já sabe que vai ter volta. – disse o Potter irritado.

- Não peguei nada de vocês. – ele disse sorrindo diabolicamente antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

- Peguem suas varinhas e repitam o movimento. – escutei o professor dizendo.

Eu e o Potter olhamos um para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

Vimos todo mundo fazendo os movimentos com a varinha e logo em seguida o professor vindo até a nossa mesa.

- Algum problema? Senhorita Evans? Senhor Potter?

- Não professor. È que não estamos achando a varinha. – disse o Potter fingindo olhar a mochila.

O professor olhou desconfiado para nós, mas logo se afastou.

- Achei! – gritou o Potter de repente me assustando.

- Achou? – perguntei em entender.

- Achei. – ele respondeu espantado.

E para o meu espanto a minha também estava na minha mochila.

- Mas nós procuramos aqui. – eu disse espantada.

- Tiramos tudo da mochila ontem. – comentou o Potter.

- Não é possível. – eu disse pensativa.

- Vocês são bruxos. Tudo é possível! – disse a Lene.

- E ficam me acusando injustamente. – reclamou o Sirius fazendo bico.

Eu tenho certeza que não estava na minha bolsa!

Ficamos o dia inteiro frustrados e tentando arrancar informações do Sirius, mas ele nunca confessou nada.

Logo a ultima aula do dia terminou, e com ela teríamos que ir para a sala de transfiguração saber sobre a escolha dos personagens.

Meu estomago já estava até revirando de nervosismo.

Sentei-me no fundo da sala. E para o meu espanto o resto dos meus amigos, exceto claro o Sirius e a Lene, estavam do nosso lado também.

- Hoje só vamos ver algumas mudanças que foram feitas no roteiro, combinar os próximos encontros e distribuir os papeis. – comentou a Lene.

- A principal mudança na peça foi o nome. – começou o Sirius sorrindo de um jeito que eu não gosto muito. – Os personagens principais terão seu sobrenome mantido, vamos supor que eu e a Lene estivéssemos como personagens principais, então o nome da peça seria "Sr e Sra Black" – disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Algumas cenas foram cortadas, outras editadas. Vocês poderão ver melhor assim que eu entregar os roteiros. – comentou a Lene mostrando os livros em cima da mesa. – Algumas pessoas pegaram duas funções na peça, como por exemplo, cenário e algum figurante, por que tínhamos muitos figurantes na peça e poucas pessoas para ajudarem com tudo.

- Agora vamos para a parte legal do dia. – disse o Sirius empolgado.

Muito empolgado devo ressaltar.

A Lene apontou a varinha para o quadro e em seguida vários nomes pequenos apareceram em cima dos nossos.

- E nossa Jane será... – ela disse com suspense. – Lily Evans!

Já posso vomitar?

- E nosso John será nosso querido amigo Tiago Potter. – comentou o Sirius com aquele sorriso maligno.

- Vou matar o Sirius! – ouvi o Potter revoltado do meu lado.

- Eu vou me matar! – eu disse enjoada.

- Senhoras e Senhores, eu tenho a honra de entregar o roteiro da nossa peça, "Sr e Sra Potter". – disse a Lene fazendo um leve movimento com a varinha. E logo os pequenos livros começaram a voar para as nossas mãos.

Agora eu posso vomitar!

* * *

**Oie turma... Demorei mas cheguei com um cap gigantesco! E espero que tenham mtosss comentarios!**

**Bom.. como podem ver.. O Sirius é do mal hauhauhaua Não preciso dizer que o próximo cap não sai semana que vem neh? Infelizmente não sei quando exatamente vou postar :( pode demorar um pouco, mas eu posto rsrsrs**

zix black: hahahaha o sirius é muito maluco... acho que você vai ter ainda mais certeza disso nessa fic rsrsrs ainda bem que gostou do cap anterior e espero que tenha gostado ainda mais desse. Bjinhos

Carol Potter Cullen: uau! obrigada pelos elogios! espero que continue pensando isso até a fic terminar rsrs eu não estava com uma imaginaçao fertil.. eu tenho uma imanação fertil.. estou sempre viajando na batatinha huahauah viu que ninguém convenceu a lily? huahauh coitada! sobre a fic ser grande... ainda não sei, mas tão grande qto a Até que enfim vc é minha, mtooo dificil... chuto uns 15 caps... mas ainda não sei.. não planejei a fic inteira ainda. bjinhos

Mizuki Yin: hehehe eu tb adoro o filme, por isso achei legal fazer a fic :)

Jane L. Black: rs desculpe a demora!

nessie: eu tb espero ter tempo pra escrever rsrsr

gisllaine farias: oie sumida! que bom que gostou da fic! bom.. acho que matou sua curiosidade sobre a reação da lily... resta saber a reação do resto do castelo, bjinhos

Cullen MA: rsrsrs até eu quero huaha

CahBigaiski: fico feliz que tenha gostado... e espero que tenha se divertido bastante nesse cap tb!

Lola Potter Weasley: vc leu pelo blog? mas nem deiou comentário lá tb.. que maldade! já passei na sua fic viu! rs bjinhos

Laah'S: desculpe a demora, as coisas aki em casa não estou nda faceis, alias, nunca estão rs

Mila Pink: rsrs ainda bem! essa era a intenção! :)

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários turminha! Vocês que me deixam com forças para continuar! Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido com o cap! Espero não demorar com o próximo, mas infelizmente não esperem nada para semana que vem, acho quase impossível eu conseguir postar.**

**Bjinhos amores**

**p.s. entrem na minha comu no orkut!**


	4. Hogwarts me chama de Sra Potter

Depois da minha cena quando descobrir que vou ter o papel principal na peça, ou seja, sair correndo e ir vomitar, as coisas correram tranqüilamente, na medida do possível é claro.

Descobrimos que a Dora vai fazer um figurante e vai ajudar no cenário, junto com o Remus.

A Alice realmente pegou um papel na peça, mas para a alegria dela, ela vai ser a psicóloga, então são poucas falas na primeira e na última cena, e principalmente nada de beijos.

O Potter não estava tão mal quanto eu com toda essa história de personagem principal, mas não posso dizer que ele estava feliz com tudo isso, pelo menos não estava feliz até o Sirius chegar:

- Seu cachorro pulguento! – eu gritei irritada.

- Como você pode fazer isso com a gente? – perguntou o Potter irritado quase pulando em cima do Sirius.

- Vocês não têm provas que fui eu. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eu faço você confessar se for esse o problema. – ameacei.

- Essa ruiva é brava hein Pontas. Vai ter que ter cuidado quando forem ensaiar as cenas mais quentes. Já pensou ela resolve morder a sua língua? – perguntou o Sirius ainda sorrindo.

- Ai meu Merlin! – gritei apavorada.

O Sirius tinha razão! Têm cenas de beijo na peça. Eu vou ter que beijar o Potter!

- Pode contar cachorro. Quem te ajudou? – perguntou o Potter enquanto eu fingia desmaiar do lado.

- E por que eu precisaria de ajuda? Eu sou de mais! O grande Sirius Black não pede ajuda! – ele disse com aquele sorriso irritante número 1 "Eu sou o maioral".

- Isso foi uma confissão? – perguntei.

- Isso foi uma hipótese. – respondeu ele.

- Vou ficar com a confissão. – comentei.

- Então vocês serão um casal finalmente? – perguntou a Dora empolgada vindo nos abraçar.

- Nem me fale. – comentei chateada.

- Veja o lado bom Lily. Pelo menos vocês são amigos. – comentou o Remus.

Dei de ombros. Acho que não é tanta vantagem assim.

O Potter logo me abraçou pelos ombros e saiu me puxando para o outro canto da sala.

- Já querem ficar sozinhos? Onde vai ser a lua de mel? – perguntou o Sirius enquanto nos afastávamos.

Resolvi não responder, ou diria uma coisa muito feia.

- Vai ser na sua casa. – respondeu o Potter rindo enquanto me empurrava para uma cadeira.

Isso mesmo. Ele não é delicado como todas as meninas desse castelo pensam. Ele me empurrou violentamente, devo acrescentar, na cadeira. E se sentou na cadeira de trás.

É claro que eu fingi que não estava falando com ele.

- Temos duas opções. – ele me disse bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

Sabe... Acho que foi proposital ele sentar atrás. Consigo sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, assim como seu hálito fresco.

- Opções para que? – perguntei sem entender onde o infeliz queria chegar com aquilo.

- Para acabar com tudo isso. O que mais? – ele perguntou rindo. E mesmo não olhando posso jurar que ele passou a mão no cabelo.

- E como pretende fazer isso Einstein? – perguntei debochadamente.

É claro que é impossível desfazer isso! Se tivesse um jeito eu mesma já teria feito alguma coisa.

- Vocês esta falando com um profissional. – ele comentou rindo. – Na verdade temos alguns minutos para apagar a memória de todo mundo aqui da sala, ou arrumar um vira tempo e esconder nossas varinhas. Bem simples! – comentou ele despreocupado.

- Se acha tão simples por que ainda esta aqui? – perguntei me virando para encará-lo.

- Ora ruivinha... Eu preciso de um incentivo! – ele respondeu presunçoso.

- Pode tirando o hipogrifo da chuva Potter. – eu disse voltando a olhar para frente onde todos ainda cercavam o Sirius e a Lene á procura de informações.

- Não é isso sua mente poluída. A menos que você queria. – ele comentou malicioso. – Na verdade só não fui ainda, por que vai ser fácil para mim lidar com isso, é só fingir que estou gostando e pronto. É com você que o castelo inteiro vai fazer piadinhas e perturbar nos corredores. Não vou me arriscar a toa, a menos que você queira.

- Discurso encantador Potter, mas não acho possível você sair inteiro dessa sala se resolver apagar a memória de todo mundo.

- Não sem ajuda. – ele comentou sorrindo sugestivamente.

- Não vou fazer isso. Já acabou a minha cota de memórias com o Sirius. Sem contar que se nos pegarem seremos expulsos. – comentei.

- Nunca nos pegaram ruiva. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Prefiro não arriscar. – comentei desanimada.

- Eu falei sério quando disse que você que iria ter a escola inteira nas costas Lily. – ele disse estranho, como se estivesse preocupado.

Incrível como eu viajo quando estou na beira de um ataque de nervos. O Potter nunca ficaria preocupado com a minha sanidade só por que metade da escola vai falar que eu sou fácil e a outra metade que eu me "entreguei" ao Potter.

- Ficarei bem. – respondi tentando dar um pequeno sorriso, que acho que não passou de uma tentativa falha.

- Você tem poucos segundos para mudar de idéia. – ele comentou indicando a porta com a cabeça.

Vi que todos já estavam se preparando para sair, alias, a Lene já estava terminando seu discurso novo.

-... E amanhã todos terão que vir para a aula. Assim começaremos a tirar as medidas para as roupas e ensaiar a primeira cena.

- Você tem sempre a alternativa de fingir que gostou, assim como eu vou fazer. – comentou ele se levantando.

- Nunca! – respondi emburrada.

Ele pareceu derrotado e chateado com alguma coisa, mas eu sinceramente não estava com cabeça para ver o que ele tinha. Alias, eu já poderia imaginar a grifinoria inteira no salão comunal esperando para saber as novidades.

Acho que fiquei chocada quando abriram a porta de sala e eu não consegui enxergar o corredor de tanta gente que tinha ali.

Todos ficaram aglomerados na porta não deixando ninguém sair da sala, eu ouvi várias perguntas e frases soltas no meio da confusão. Só levantei da minha cadeira quando o Sirius me puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos fazer as honras Lily. – ele me disse me abraçando pelos ombros.

Não foi surpresa quando vi que o Potter estava sendo arrastado para a porta pelo Sirius também.

- ...Sr e Sra Potter. – escutei a Lene respondendo orgulhosa.

Por que ela esta orgulhosa? Eu vou que vou sofrer nessa história toda.

- É verdade Tiago? – escutei uma menina perguntando. Acho que ela não deveria nem ter idade para flertar com ele.

- Isso mesmo. Vocês estão diante do personagem principal da peça da grifinória.

- Mas você queria esse papel? – escutei mais alguém perguntando.

- Claro que sim. Eu sou perfeito para esse papel, sou bonito, inteligente, charmoso e todo mundo me ama! – escutei ele e seu ego falando.

Alias, acho que o ego estava praticamente gritando.

- E quem vai fazer par com você? – escutei alguém perguntando.

- Estão diante da Sra Potter. – respondeu o Sirius me empurrando para frente.

Acho que preciso riscar o Sirius da minha lista de amigos!

Diferente de quando o Potter disse que pegou o papel principal, eu não escutei palmas e muito menos elogios, acho que os grilos na floresta proibida estavam mais altos que o corredor.

Vi várias bocas se abrindo e olhos ficando arregalados.

É... Acho que causo essa impressão.

- Mas você odeia falar em público. – comentou uma amiga do Frank.

- Pois é! – comentei desanimada.

O silêncio constrangedor não demorou muito. Logo todos estava fazendo perguntas e estavam animados de novo. Acho que foi mais o susto. Quem algum dia iria dizer que Lily Evans iria fazer par romântico com o Potter? Eu nunca diria isso e diria da cara de quem falasse uma loucura dessas.

Sai de lá o mais rápido que consegui, e claro que com a Lene logo atrás.

Assim que cheguei no meu quarto e consegui respirar a Lene chegou e se sentou na cama dela:

- Você vai facilitar as coisas não vai? Nossa nota depende disso. – ela comentou.

- Não quero realmente falar disso Lene. – comentei desanimada.

- Sei que não vai gostar de ouvir Lily, mas vai ser bom para vocês dois. Quem sabe assim você não conhece o verdadeiro Tiago?

- Eu já conheço o verdadeiro Tiago. Você sabe que somos amigos agora. – comentei desanimada.

- Sei... Mas isso não muda os fatos que você não conhece realmente o Tiago.

- Como o que, por exemplo? Sério! Por que todo mundo diz que tenho que conhecê-lo direito? Eu pensei que ele não gostasse tanto de atenção. Que só fizesse aquilo para conseguir a minha atenção. Pelo menos foi o que você e o Sirius me disseram e o que pareceu, já que ele sempre tenta ficar um pouco atrás quando se trata dos marotos.

- Eles são marotos Lily. Gostam de atenção. Só você não gosta. Mas o Tiago não gosta tanto como o Sirius.

- O Sirius não é um padrão. – comentei.

- Vou ter que concordar... O Sirius não tem os miolos no lugar. Mas relaxe. Leia a peça que você vai gostar. Você adora esse filme. Um final feliz não vai fazer mal. – ela comentou piscando para mim.

- Sei... – comentei desconfiada.

A Lene esta sendo muito boazinha com essa história de peça. Nem me ameaçou com um feitiço maluco ainda. Suspeito!

- Você esta sendo tão boazinha assim por que aprontou alguma coisa. – eu disse desconfiada.

- Eu aqui tentando ter uma conversa séria com você e você desconfiada de mim. – comentou o Lene fazendo drama.

- Eu te conheço Lene. Você não estaria tão calma sabendo que eu vou ter que fazer um papel romântico com o Potter e você que teria que me convencer que é uma coisa boa. – comentei.

- Eu já tenho alguns problemas maiores. Pior do que fazer você tratar o Tiago bem a ponto de fazer um par romântico com ele, é te convencer que você não vai morrer falando na frente de todo mundo em cima de um palco.

- Foi você que ajudou o Sirius, não foi? – perguntei.

- Na verdade passou bem longe. O Sirius pediu sim a minha ajuda, mas eu não ajudei. – ela respondeu.

- Como não? Você é apaixonada pelo Sirius. Faz de tudo para agradá-lo.

- Acho que você esta me confundindo com a Alice. – ela respondeu rindo. – Eu faço de tudo para irritar o Sirius. É bem mais divertido.

- O Sirius esta se saindo um péssimo amigo. – comentei chateada.

- Ele pode até parecer um péssimo amigo Lily, mas você sabe lá no fundo que ele esta tentando ajudar. E infelizmente o jeito dele é meio extravagante.

- Meio? – perguntei rindo.

- Ok! Ele exagerou! Mas ele nem sabe que você tem medo de falar em público. – comentou a Lene defendendo o Sirius.

- Espero que ninguém saiba. – comentei pensativa.

- Logo eles vão descobrir. Vai ser impossível você esconder do Sirius e do Tiago por muito mais tempo. Amanhã começam os ensaios, e o Tiago esta com quase todas as cenas com você, e o Sirius, ele irá estar presente em todos os ensaios. – comentou a Lene pensativa. – Não seria melhor você contar para eles?

- Contar? Nem pensar! Não quero ninguém com pena de mim por causa disso. – comentei irritada.

- Pena? E porque teriam pena de você? Aposto que eles iriam tentar ajudar.

- Já tive muita ajuda do Sirius ultimamente. – comentei chateada.

- Sirius só esta sendo um bom amigo. – comentou a Lene.

- Se vingando de mim? Não acho que ele é um bom amigo assim! – comentei chateada.

- Você sabe, assim como o Tiago também sabe, que o Sirius esta tentando ajudar vocês dois a se entenderem, e bom, não pode ser o melhor jeito, mas é o jeito que o Sirius achou. – comentou a Lene.

- Ok! Vou tentar manter a calma e não brigar com o Sirius por causa disso, mas ele tem que ir com calma nessa história toda, ou melhor, desistir. Ele sabe que o Potter e eu não nos entendemos. E nada vai mudar isso.

- Parece que só você acredita nisso. – ela disse rindo antes de se levantar e ir para o banheiro.

Não sei onde ela viu graça!

Aproveitei para sair do quarto e tentar relaxar um pouco. Esse negócio de ser estrela não é muito vantajoso, afinal, todo mundo fica me parando no corredor para saber sobre a peça.

- Esta melhor Lily? – me perguntou o Remus quando me sentei do lado dele no salão comunal.

- Na verdade não, mas fazer o que! – comentei desanimada.

- Esquece o pessoal. Vai ser legal apresentar uma peça. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- Você realmente acha legal estar em cima de um palco, na frente do castelo inteiro e encenar alguma coisa? – eu perguntei incrédula.

- Não parece ser tão ruim assim. – ele comentou na defensiva.

- Tirando o fato que vou fazer par romântico com o seu amigo. – comentei fazendo uma careta.

- O Pontas é legal. – comentou o Remus sorrindo.

- Legal ele pode ser, mas você não iria gostar de beijar ele. – comentei.

- Me recuso a responder. – ele comentou rindo.

- Sabia que você não iria gostar da idéia. – brinquei.

- Que idéia? – perguntou o Pedro se juntando a nós.

- Dei a idéia do seu amigo fazer par romântico com o Potter no meu lugar, mas ele não gostou muito. – comentei rindo.

- Eca! – foi o que o Pedro respondeu com uma careta.

- E os outros? – perguntou o Remus.

- Brigando no quarto. – comentou o Pedro dando de ombros.

- De novo? – perguntou o Remus levantando as sobrancelhas.

- O que fazer? Eles se amam! – brincou o Pedro.

- Oi gente. – disse a Dora se juntando a nós.

-Onde você estava depois da reunião que eu não te vi? – perguntei.

- Estava dando autógrafos. – ela brincou. – Estava conversando com a Alice e com o Frank. Sabe como é... O Frank ficou super feliz da Alice ter pegado um papel legal e que não tome muito o tempo dela com ele.

- Nessas horas que é bom ter um namorado. – comentei rindo.

- Ou melhor, não ter um namorado. O Frank é muito ciumento, apesar de ser um amor de bruxo. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- Na verdade é Frank é legal, honesto e ama muito a Alice. Não é isso que importa? – perguntou o Remus.

- Claro que é isso que importa. Mesmo se ele fosse um monstro, um vampiro ou sei lá o que, e os dois se amassem eles ainda seriam lindos e felizes juntos. – ela comentou olhando diretamente para ele.

Tenho a impressão que isso foi uma indireta bem direta.

- Não necessariamente. – comentou o Pedro pensativo. – Se o Frank fosse um vampiro a Alice não iria ficar velha para ele algum dia? Eu não iria gostar de namorar uma tia de sessenta anos. – comentou ele pensativo.

- Só você para pensar nisso Pedro! – brigou a Dora enquanto o Remus e eu segurávamos a risada.

- Olha quem chegou para fazer a alegria da festa. – escutei a voz do Sirius animada.

Me virei para ver quando ele se sentou no braço do meu sofá.

- Qual a piada? – ele perguntou quando viu o Remus rindo.

Mas eu na verdade não consegui prestar atenção no Sirius. O Potter se sentou no chão de frente para mim, praticamente do lado do Pedro, e por incrível que pareça ele estava de óculos de sol.

Como alguém pode usar óculos de sol se já usa óculos normais? Sem contar que esta de noite! Já passa da hora de jantar, e ainda por cima estamos em um ambiente escuro.

Certo... Não posso negar que ele ficou incrivelmente... Bonito assim.

- Falando em vampiros... – comentou a Dora.

- Por que os óculos? – perguntei.

Não sei o motivo, mas o Sirius começou a rir feito um maluco. Tudo bem que ele é maluco, mas ele estava parecendo alguém que fugiu do hospício.

- Tive alguns problemas no quarto. – respondeu o Potter evasivo.

- Isso aí é para você aprender que eu que mando aqui. – comentou o Sirius ainda rindo.

- Afinal, por que vocês estavam brigando de novo? – perguntei extremamente curiosa.

Sei que isso não é da minha conta e tudo mais, mas fazer o que? Sou curiosa!

- O Pontas acha que essa peça pode acabar com a vida social de vocês dois. Principalmente com a sua. Então resolveu me acusar injustamente e sem provas. – comentou o Sirius com muita ênfase a parte de "injustamente e sem provas".

- Não é injustamente. – comentei com um bico.

- Mas ainda é sem provas. – comentou a Dora.

- De que lado você esta? – perguntei para ela.

- Do lado que quero ir ao casamento de vocês um dia. – ela comentou sorrindo.

- Mas você vai. Eles vão se casar em uma das primeiras cenas da peça, bom, pelo menos, vão dar a entender que casaram. – comentou a Lene se juntando ao grupo.

- Daqui a alguns dias a Lily vai estar casada com o nosso amigo Pontas. – comentou o Pedro.

- Acho que os dois já estão tecnicamente casados, já que na peça eles já estão juntos há uns cinco anos. – comentou o Remus.

- O único que não precisava ler o roteiro já leu e aposto que decorou algumas falas. – comentou a Lene orgulhosa.

- Por isso temos ele no grupo. Precisamos de um nerd de exemplo. – comentou o Potter.

- Pensei que a Lily como nerd já dava exemplo o suficiente. – comentou o Sirius bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Ei! – eu reclamei.

- Certo... Parem de enrolar o assunto e expliquem o óculos. – pediu a Dora.

- Eu já disse. Ele me desafiou e eu lhe dei um belo soco na cara, só para ficar esperto. – comentou o Sirius com seu sorriso "Eu sou de mais!"

- Se você realmente tivesse batido no Pontas você também estaria com um olho roxo Almofadinhas. – comentou o Remus.

- Eu brigo melhor que esse magricelo. – comentou o Sirius apontando o Potter.

Não acho que ele seja magricelo, alias, ele é bem musculoso.

- Se isso é magricelo... – comentou o Pedro.

- Quer tirar logo os óculos e acabar com o mistério e com a palhaçada do Sirius? – perguntei já me irritando com toda aquela besteira.

Tudo bem que ele fica sexy de óculos, mas tem que haver um motivo para ele estar de óculos de sol no salão comunal.

- Você esta enxergando sem seus óculos normais? – perguntou a Dora.

- Estou bem cego para falar a verdade. – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Mesmo estando sem enxergar direito prefere ficar com esses óculos? – perguntei inconformada.

- Vamos dizer que sofri um acidente e meu olho foi o mais atingido. – ele comentou.

- Quer tirar esses óculos antes que eu tenha que ir aí tirar? – perguntei irritada com tanta embolação e mistério.

- Eu iria adorar que você tirasse. – ele disse sorrindo.

Virei os olhos e ele sorriu ainda mais. Odeio não poder ver os olhos das pessoas!

Foi quando o Potter finalmente tirou aqueles óculos, horríveis, certo... Sexy, mas enfim, ele estava péssimo!

Não estou brincando, até mesmo quando ele cai da vassoura ele ficava melhor.

- Pode fechar a boca meninas. Eu sou forte mesmo. – comentou o Sirius.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou o Remus.

- Você nunca ficou com o rosto assim nem caindo da vassoura. – comentei.

- É que ele protegia o rosto quando caia. – comentou a Dora.

Todos olharam para ela sem entender.

- Eu faria isso. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Eu faço isso. Melhor machucar a mão e o braço e ficar uma semana sem escrever e deve de casa do que machucar meu lindo rosto. – comentou o Potter, e reparei que ele já estava com os óculos de novo.

- Conta logo o que aconteceu! – pedi.

- Espero que você passe alguma coisa no rosto. Não podemos ter um John com um olho roxo. – comentou a Lene.

- Já passei uma poção. Amanhã já deve estar melhor. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei mais uma vez.

Eles estão brincando de ignorar a Lily?

- Ela esta preocupada com o marido.- brincou a Dora.

- Ela esta irritada por que não foi ela que bateu nele. – comentou o Pedro rindo.

- Eu já disse que arrebentei a cara desse esnobe. – comentou o Sirius.

- O Potter esnobe? Sirius meu querido, ele pode ser muita coisa, mas esnobe ele não é. – comentei.

- Que lindo ela defendendo o amado. Tínhamos que ter filmado esse momento mágico. – comentou a voz da Alice.

Quando foi que a Alice chegou?

- Menos Alice. Quase nada. Só estou curiosa. – comentei. – Então? O que aconteceu? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Esta ficando surda ruiva? Eu já disse que bati nele. – comentou o Sirius.

- E eu sou o bozó! – comentei revirando os olhos.

- Quem? – perguntou o Sirius em coro com a Lene e com o Potter.

- Deixa para lá. – respondi irritada com a falta de cultura sobre os trouxas.

- Então... Foi bem estranho meu acidente. – começou o Potter.

- Acidente? – perguntou o Remus.

- Eu resolvi dormir um pouco depois da reunião, estava muito cansado. – comentou o Potter.

- Eu queria tirar um cochilo de tarde também. – comentou o Pedro sonhador.

- O problema de dormir de tarde é o Sirius. Ele sempre inventa de fazer barulho quando tem alguém dormindo.

- Eu não invento. Eu só precisava achar algumas coisas no meu malão. – comentou o Sirius inocente.

- Que seja! – Comentou o Potter – Eu acordei assustado quando ele bateu a porta do guarda roupas, e como eu não sou nem um pouco quieto enquanto durmo, acabei me enrolando ainda mais no cobertor e caindo de cara no chão.

- Você esta brincando? – perguntei tentando inutilmente segurar o riso.

- Eu disse que ninguém iria acreditar. – comentou o Sirius.

- Por isso vocês estavam discutindo? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Também. – comentou o Potter.

- Não acredito que o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos caiu da cama e ganhou um olho roxo. Cadê os seus reflexos de quadribol? – perguntou a Lene

- Sumiram enquanto ele sonhava com a Lily. – comentou a Alice sonhadora.

Revireis os olhos com o comentário fora de hora da Alice.

- Eu sou apanhador e não batedor para me defender de um tombo desses. – ele comentou rindo.

- Ainda acho difícil acreditar nessa história de cair da cama. – comentou a Lene.

- Por que ninguém acredita que eu bati nele? – perguntou o Sirius fazendo bico e cruzando os braços no peito.

- Por que senão você também teria apanhado. – comentei revirando mais uma vez os olhos.

- Acho que a revolta dele é por todo mundo achar que ele iria apanhar. – comentou o Pedro rindo.

- Mas é claro que ele iria apanhar. – comentou o Potter acompanhando o Pedro.

- Como foi com o Frank Alice? – pergunto a Dora mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Muito bom. Já até ensaiei algumas partes da minha cena. Vai ser tão engraçado ter a Lily e o Tiago discutindo a relação comigo. – ela comentou rindo e fazendo todo mundo, exceto o Potter e eu, rir.

- Não achei graça. – comentei desanimada.

- Eu muito menos. - comentou o Potter sobre os risos dos nossos amigos.

- Vocês têm que admitir que é no mínimo engraçado que a primeira briga de vocês, oficialmente como um casal vai ser com a Alice como terapeuta. – comentou a Dora.

- Primeiro que não somos oficialmente um casal. – respondi emburrada.

- E não vamos brigar, vamos interpretar uma briga, o que tem muita diferença. – respondeu o Potter.

- E que diferença isso faz? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Melhor eu ir dormir logo. Pelo visto vocês não vão falar de outra coisa além dessa peça. – eu disse um pouco irritada já me levantando para ir para o meu quarto.

Já estou vendo que essa peça vai ser bem complicada. Será que eu sou a única que achei uma péssima idéia de fazer essa peça ridícula no lugar de quadribol? Apesar de odiar quadribol, acho que prefiro o Potter se exibindo em uma vassoura do que em cima de um palco comigo.

Aproveitei que todos ficaram me olhando sem entender de onde vinha tanta raiva e subi rapidamente para o meu quarto.

Fiquei feliz quando sai do banheiro depois de trocar de roupa. Ninguém tinha me seguido. Bom sinal! Acho que vou ter uma boa noite de sono.

Acordei com o sol entrando pela janela e com mais um dia de aulas. Tentei me arrumar devagar, mas acho que eu realmente sou uma daquelas pessoas que tem mais energia de manhã.

Peguei meu livro, depois de arrumar minha mochila e já fui tomar café. Para a minha incrível falta de sorte o salão principal não estava tão vazio como eu esperava, mas mesmo assim consegui abri o livro e curtir um bom café da manhã, bom até meus amigos chegarem, e não foi surpresa quando o assunto ainda era a tal peça.

Não posso dizer que o dia foi ruim, porque não foi. Eu simplesmente apaguei da minha mente que depois das aulas eu iria ter que ensaiar a bendita peça na frente de pelo menos umas dez pessoas, o que já é um público razoável.

E é claro que ignorei todo mundo que veio me perguntar alguma coisa idiota sobre o assunto, como eu estar gostando de ter que dar alguns beijos no Potter durante a peça e tantas outras coisas constrangedoras como isso.

Só queria saber de quem foi a idéia de fazer essa maldita peça. E quem foi o infeliz que colocou na cabeça do Sirius que seria legal me ver em cima de um palco.

E dia estava quase acabando bom. Foi no intervalo da penúltima aula que as coisas realmente desandaram, quando eu estava voltando para o dormitório por que tinha acabado o meu pergaminho e me deparei com o Snape.

Eu realmente não estava a fim de brigar novamente com o Snpae, pelo menos era o que fazíamos agora sempre que nos encontrávamos.

Os dias que o Snape estava de bom humor ele vinha novamente me pedir desculpas por causa daquela dia no quinto ano que ele me chamou de "sangue ruim" e nos dias que ele esta de mau humor, bom... Vamos dizer que hoje foi um desses dias.

Eu realmente não estava a fim de conversar, então tentei simplesmente dar meia volta e pegar outro caminho para a última aula, mas vamos dizer que fugir nunca foi muito o meu forte.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa Lily? – me perguntou o Snape parado no corredor impedindo a minha passagem.

Quando fui responder foi que reparei o corte profundo que ele tinha na boca, e algumas marcas no rosto. Acho que o Severo andou apanhando por ai.

Não que eu estivesse olhando para a boca dele, mas o machucado estava bem feio e chamativo, era impossível não ver.

- Para a aula é claro. – respondi tentando não comprar briga.

Eu geralmente sou das pessoas que compram briga, mas meu dia já estava ruim o bastante para ter que agüentar os sonserinos me irritando.

- Para aula sozinha e com essa pressa? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

O que ele tem haver com a minha vida para desconfiar de alguma coisa?

- Não é da sua conta. – eu disse já ficando irritada e o empurrando levemente para poder passar no corredor e me livrar daquele tormento.

- Esta ficando igual seus amiguinhos da grifinória. – ele disse com desdém.

- Novamente isso não é da sua conta. É melhor ser igual pessoas da grifinória do que da sonserina. – respondi irritada.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Pelo menos nunca dissemos que somos bonzinhos. – ele comentou sorrindo sarcástico.

Alguém sabe o que passou na cabeça desse maluco para dizer isso? Eu realmente não entendi onde ele quis chegar.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não é da sua conta. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Bufei de raiva, arrumei meus cabelos e sai andando.

- Fiquei sabendo que vai participar da peça. – o escutei dizendo enquanto eu tentava sair o mais rápido possível daquele corredor sem correr. – Senhora Potter, Lily? Nunca pensei que se rebaixaria tanto por um pouco de atenção e dinheiro. – ele disse finalmente acabando definitivamente com a minha pouca paciência.

- Cala boca! – gritei indo extremamente irritada até ele. – Você não tem direito de falar sobre a minha vida. – gritei.

- Olha só... Vejo que peguei no seu ponto fraco. Esta apaixonada pelo Potter ou tudo isso é pelo dinheiro e fama?

- Você não sabe o que esta dizendo. – eu disse tentando me acalmar e dar as costas para ele.

- O que foi Lily? O Potter te proibiu de falar comigo? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Odeio esse sorriso! Eu realmente tenho vontade de bater nele quando ele sorri assim.

- Brigou com os seus amiguinhos comensais e veio descontar em mim de novo Snape? É assim que quer meu perdão? Eu realmente não sei como um dia pude pensar que era sua amiga. – eu disse irritada antes de dar as costas para ele e sair andando.

- Você não sabe o que diz Evans. – ele disse segundo meu braço com força.

- Solta o meu braço ou não respondo por mim Snape. – eu disse ainda mais irritada, se é que isso ainda é possível.

Eu conseguia sentir meu rosto queimando de tanta raiva.

- Pode se dizer que eu sei um truque ou dois. – ele disse confiante.

- Como se eu tivesse medo de você. Comensais como você faço questão de esmagar nos dedos. – eu disse irritada.

- Já disse que você esta do lado errado. – ele disse irritado.

- E eu já disse que nunca vou para o seu lado. – respondi irritada.

- Você me ama Lily. Eu sei disso. – ele disse antes de me agarrar e grudar seus lábios com os meus.

Não sei que sensação foi pior, a humilhação, a falta de respeito, o nojo!

Não tive forças nem ao menos para bater nele. Só me afastei e fiquei chocada com todo aquilo. Ele nem ninguém nunca tinham me agarrado assim, nem mesmo o Potter.

Foi muito nojento! Queria sair correndo e lavar minha boca incansáveis vezes até que a sensação daqueles lábios saísse de mim.

Fiquei ali só olhando para ele sem saber bem o que fazer e com nojo de mais até mesmo para levantar a varinha e tomar alguma providencia.

Sempre me imaginei batendo e azarando até deixar o infeliz na enfermaria se algum dia isso acontecesse.

Mas fiquei ali parada. Imóvel! Sinto nojo de mim mesma agora.

- Eu disse que você me ama. – ele disse confiante e com um sorriso no canto do rosto.

- Você é nojento. Não se aproxime de mim ou... – eu comecei a dizer.

Mas ele pegou no meu braço novamente e com um sorriso ainda maior disse:

- Ou o que ruiva?

- Ou eu te deixo na enfermaria por tempo indeterminado. – escutei a voz do Sirius. – Se afaste dela agora.

- Ela sabe se defender sozinha Black. Cai fora! – o Snape disse irritado.

- Cai fora você Snape. E nunca mais ouse ficar a menos de vinte metros de mim. – eu disse puxando o meu braço e saindo irritada.

Escutei o Sirius jogando algum feitiço no traste, mas realmente não me importei para ele. Até rezei um pouco para quem bateu nele dar mais alguns socos. Não iria fazer mal nenhum.

Quase sai correndo depois que virei o corredor, não o fiz por que sabia que o Sirius estava atrás de mim e não queria mostrar que fiquei abalada com tudo aquilo, mesmo ele sabendo que eu fiquei.

- O que foi aquilo no corredor Lily? – ele me perguntou descrente.

- Foi à coisa mais nojenta que já fiz na minha vida. – eu disse irritada.

- Percebi! Eca! – ele disse fazendo uma careta. – Você esta bem? – ele me perguntou vendo que não ri da sua careta.

- Vamos dizer que isso fechou o meu dia com chave de ouro. Posso dizer que foi o pior dia do ano até agora. – eu comentei ainda tentando inutilmente me acalmar.

- A coisa boa é que o dia não pode piorar. – comentou o Sirius piscando para mim.

- Você não tem idéia de como ele pode. – eu disse bufando de raiva antes de entrar atrasada na aula.

* * *

**Oie Pessoas, desculpem a deora com o cap, ele ia demorar bem mais, então dividi esse cap em dois, esse e o próximo, assim vocês não ficam sem nada para ler.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap, o próximo já começam os ensaios, e para a alegria de vocês, eu já comecei a escrever :)**

Alice D. Lupin: espero que a peça fique realmente legal :)

Mila Pink: hahaha o sirius tem muitas personalidades rsrs, como ele econsegui fazer aquilo, vai falar só mais para frente :) eu realmente espero que vc ria mtooo até o final da fic :)

Gaal: realmente vc é muitoooooooo má... vc te contar um segredo, sou movida a comentários rsrsrs uau! Mto obrigada pelos elogios, e não sou uma das melhores em T/L, preciso de apresentar alguns autores srsrsrs é verdade... eu tb odeio ler fic que não esta completa, é horrivel ficar esperando o final, mas espero que não desista. Como eu disse para a Mila, ssó vou contar como tudo realmente aconteceu para eles pegarem o papel principal lá para frente, agora os dois pombinhos ainda estão com raiva por causa de tudo isso.

Carol Potter Cullen: Sirius é do mal... Não mexam com ele rsrsr Estou tentando fazer uma boa adaptação, até baixei o filme para pegar algumas falas :) A comu que falei tem no meu perfil, é minha comu de fãs no orkut... depois dá uma olhadinha :)

Laah'S: hahaha que bom que gostou :) desculpe a demora

Lola Potter Weasley: odiando o cachorrinho? coitado! aposto que agora voltou a ama-lo, eu digo que minhas leitoras tem um humor volátil quando se trata do sirius hauhaua

Luu Potter: desculpe a demora!

deny weasley: demorou, mas garanto que não foi de maldade rsrsrs

**Bjinhos amores, espero que tenham gostado de cap e deixem mtaaaaas reviews. Até o próximo**!


	5. Primeiros Ensaios

A aula não foi muito boa, principalmente com a Lene me perguntando toda hora por que me atrasei e eu não conseguindo prestar atenção em nada. Eu ainda estava inconformada com a minha reação a cena nojenta do Snape.

Como eu simplesmente fiquei ali parada?

Eu não sou assim. A Lily que eu conheço teria arrebentado a caro daquele palhaço, mas eu só o empurrei e fiquei lá parada sem reação. Chocada de mais para fazer alguma coisa útil como dar um bom tapa na cara dele.

O Sirius não comentou o ocorrido e sei que ele viu toda a cena, senão não teria ido me socorrer daquele jeito.

Não posso reclamar do Sirius. Ele é um bom amigo, um ótimo amigo se for parar para pensar, ele me entende até melhor que as meninas. Se elas tivessem visto aquela coisa nojenta teriam ficado lá paradas me perguntando por que eu não fiz nada.

O Sirius já... Bem... Respeita o meu espaço e sabe que eu ainda estou chocada de mais para falar alguma coisa. Não que isso impeça ele de me perguntar mais tarde alguma coisa como "o que aconteceu com você cabeça de fósforo? Eu esperava um bom soco de direita no Seboso."

Seria loucura falar que ainda sentia os lábios dele nos meus? Caramba! Nunca pensei que iria ficar tão besta por causa de um... Eca! Beijo roubado e nojento do Snape.

Acho que preciso me internar em um hospício.

E aquele machucado na boca? Estava horrível! Queria saber quem foi o responsável. Queria era agradecer. Eu deveria ter o deixado com o olho igual ao do Potter.

Tudo bem que o Potter ficou um charme de óculos de sol, o que causou a maior agitação na ala feminina da escola.

Eu sei que aquela história de cair da cama foi a pior desculpa da vida do Potter, mas...

Espera aí! O Potter com um olho roxo e o Snape com a boca cortada no mesmo dia. É coincidência de mais.

- Vamos Lily. A aula já acabou. – Escutei a Dora me chamando.

- Já? – Perguntei me sobressaltando.

- Já faz alguns minutos. – Ela disse rindo. – Todo mundo foi busca os scripts da peça para o ensaio.

- Verdade... Temos o ensaio. – Eu disse com um gemido.

- É só a primeira cena Lily. Não tem nada de mais. Você só vai ficar sentada falando com a Alice e brigando com o Tiago. – Ela comentou sorrindo.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Comentei tentando me animar.

Fui sem a menor pressa para o quarto buscar o script e vi que a Lene já adiantou um pouco, já que eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde tinha colocado e misteriosamente ele estava em cima da minha cama.

Respirei fundo e fui para a segunda tortura do dia.

Quando entrei na sala já tinham algumas cadeiras em círculo perto de onde seria a mesa da professora.

Alguns estavam de pé conversando no canto da sala com papel e lápis na mão. Fui até onde a Alice estava afinal à primeira cena era com ela.

- Onde arrumou esses óculos? – Perguntei quando vi que ela estava com óculos de grau.

- São do Tiago. Só estou experimentando. Fico bonita de óculos? Acho que as pessoas de óculos ficam com cara de inteligentes.

- Inteligentes? – Perguntei sem realmente acreditar que ela estava colocando um óculo de grau.

- São... Ficam mais intelectuais. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Acho que vou colocar um para o papel. - Então peça para arrumarem um sem as lentes. – Comentei tirando os óculos do rosto dela.

Coloquei os óculos pendurado na blusa, já que não vi o Potter por perto.

- Senta aí ruiva. Vamos primeiro dar as instruções para o pessoal do figurino e cenário. – Comentou o Sirius me mostrando uma cadeira.

- Vamos aproveitar para ler as falas. – Comentou a Alice empolgada.

Assim que o Sirius se afastou ela abriu o caderno e ficou me olhando.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Não vai decorar suas falas? – Ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Agora não. – Respondi dando de ombros.

Não demorou muito para que todos se aproximassem. Não prestei realmente atenção no que o Sirius e a Lene estavam dizendo sobre as roupas e o cenário, além de que ela não queria que eles costurassem, afinal, acho que nenhum deles sabe fazer isso, ela só queria que achassem um patrocinador, para emprestar as roupas e faríamos uma propaganda, pelo menos foi o pouco que entendi.

Sobre o cenário também era alguma coisa parecida, mas me distrai quando o Potter se sentou do meu lado ainda com aqueles óculos de sol. Fiquei imaginando como ele ganhou um olho roxo e o Snape a boca cortada e as bochechas roxas no mesmo dia.

Coincidência de mais para mim.

- Podemos começar? – Escutei o Sirius perguntando feliz.

Olhei para ele para saber sobre o que ele se referia, e percebi que as outras duas cadeiras vazias já estavam ocupadas pelo Sirius e pela Lene.

- Melhor os dois colocarem a cadeira do lado um do outro e a Alice de frente. Tentamos primeiro ler as falas e para ver a entonação da voz. – Comentou a Lene.

Não disse e nem fiz nada. O Potter puxou a cadeira para o meu lado e logo a Alice estava sentada na nossa frente.

- Devolve meus óculos Lily. – Ela pediu estendendo a mão para mim.

- Os óculos não são seus Alice e você não vai conseguir ler nada com esses óculos. – Eu disse sem lhe devolver os óculos. - Já vi que você esta de péssimo humor. – ela comentou fazendo um bico.

- Quem não percebeu isso é que precisa de óculos. – Comentou a Lene com o Sirius.  
- Eu ainda estou aqui. – Respondi irritada.  
- Dê os óculos para o Pontas poder ler a vamos começar logo com isso. – Pediu o Sirius me mandando um leve sorriso.

Revirei os olhos e entreguei os óculos para o Potter que estava ao meu lado.

- Podemos começar? – Perguntou a Alice empolgada já com o roteiro aberto.  
- Vá em frente. – Disse o Potter abrindo o roteiro dele também.

Reparei que o olho dele já estava quase bom de novo. Só se viam algumas manchas, mas o troço roxo tinha sumido.

- Esta bem. Eu começo. – Ele disse lendo o roteiro.

Era ele mesmo que começava?

- Eu queria dizer que não precisávamos ter vindo aqui. Já estamos casados há cinco anos e...

E ficou calado. Será que ele esta com o olho tão ruim que não consegue ler o roteiro?

- É a sua vez Lily. – Disse a Lene sem paciência.

Foi quando eu resolvi abrir a porcaria do roteiro.

- Melhor começar de novo. – Disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Esta bem. Eu começo. Eu queria dizer que não precisávamos ter vindo aqui. Já estamos casados há cinco anos e... – Começou o Potter de novo.

- Seis! – Eu disse entediada lendo a porcaria do roteiro.

- Cinco, seis anos... – Disse o Potter sem importância. – Isso é como um check-up para nós. A chance de dar uma olhada no motor... Trocar o óleo se precisar. Trocar uma válvula ou duas... – Ele disse com dificuldade.

Acho que ele não sabe o que é uma válvula, se nem eu que sou trouxa sei...

- É! – eu li.

Isso lá é fala?

-Tudo bem então vamos abrir o capô. – Disse a Alice empolgada.

- O que é um capô? – Perguntou o Sirius interrompendo a Alice.

- É uma parte do carro Sirius. – Respondi dando de ombros.

- Não seria melhor mudar isso? – Ele perguntou olhando para a Lene.- Já mudamos coisas de mais. Isso fica. Sem contar que é uma aula de estudo dos trouxas. Tem que ter alguma coisa de trouxa. – Comentou ela pensativa.  
- Ok! – Respondeu o Sirius se dando por vencido.  
- Pode continuar de onde parou Alice. E Lily queria, menos tédio e mais raiva. – Ela me disse sorrindo.

Mais raiva do que já estou? Impossível!

-Tudo bem então vamos abrir o capo. – Disse a Alice novamente. – Em uma escala de um a dez, qual é o nível de felicidade de vocês? – Ela perguntou empolgada.  
- Oito. – Respondi na hora. Eu me lembrei dessa parte do filme.  
- Espera aí... Dez é um casal totalmente feliz e um é um casal infeliz ou... – Começou o Potter.  
- Respondam com o que vir a cabeça. – Disse a Alice ainda empolgada.

Duvido que daqui uma hora lendo as mesmas falas ela ainda esteja empolgada.

- Esta bem! – Disse o Potter se dando por vencido. – Esta pronta? – Me perguntou olhando-me.  
- Estou! – Respondi.  
- Oito! – Dissemos juntos.

Vi a Lene sorrir! Acho que até que não estamos indo tão ruim assim.

- Com que frequência fazem sexo? – Perguntou a Alice.

- Eu sei que essa era uma pergunta do filme, mas não poderiam tirar? – Eu perguntei já sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Essa é a parte divertida Lily. Nem pensar. – Comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Pergunta de novo? – Perguntou a Alice.

- De novo. – Respondeu a Lene.

- Com que frequência fazem sexo? – Perguntou a Alice novamente, e não foi menos pior do que a primeira.

- Eu não entendi a pergunta. – Eu li.

Claro que não entendi a pergunta. Que pergunta mais fora de hora!

- Eu também não entendi. É a coisa de um a dez? – Perguntou o Potter sorrindo.

- Mas o um é muito pouco ou não é nada, por que... Quer dizer, tecnicamente falando... O zero é que seria nada.

Eu concordo plenamente. O zero é nada!

- E nesta semana? – Perguntou a Alice.

- No fim de semana? – Perguntou o Potter

- Claro. – Respondeu a Alice entediada.

- O que seria isso de "Apresentação"? – Perguntei vendo que não tinha resposta para a pergunta.

- É por que a pergunta não tem resposta no filme, tem o anúncio do nome, e vamos fazer a mesma coisa. Quando a Alice responder vamos ter um narrador que dirá alguma coisa como "Sr. e Sra. Potter". – Respondeu a Lene sorrindo.

- Continue Alice. – Pediu o Sirius.

- Contem como se conheceram. – Ela pediu.

- Essa parte não é muito legal. Não é nessa parte que a senhora Smith acorda de lençol na cama dele? – Perguntei desesperada.

- Não é senhora Smith Lily. É senhora Potter, e para a sua felicidade pulamos essa parte. Só vamos mostrar a parte de vocês se conhecendo mesmo. Deixamos os beijos mais para o final. – Comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- Que pena! – Comentou o Potter com um falso lamento.

Achei melhor não responder, pelo menos não teria que me preocupar com aquilo por enquanto.

- Pode ler Alice. – Pediu a Lene.

- Contem como se conheceram. – Ela pediu novamente.

- Ah... Foi na Colombia. – Disse pensativa.

- Bogotá! – Disse o Potter sonhador. – Foi há cinco anos.

- Seis! – Eu disse irritada.

- É... Cinco ou seis anos. – Respondeu o Potter.

Finalmente acabou a primeira cena.

- Ficou bom para a primeira leitura. – Comentou a Lene sorrindo para mim.

Acho que só eu e ela entendemos que o "bom" foi eu não ter saído correndo de pavor.

Ok! Não foi ruim, só estamos o nosso grupinho de sempre, o Potter, o Sirius, eu, a Lene e a Alice. Não tem nada de mais nisso. O problema vai ser quando todo mundo quiser vir assistir os ensaios.

- Vamos tudo novamente e agora, tentamos mudar a voz quando preciso e algumas expressões faciais. – Pediu a Lene.

- Já vi que vou decorar isso aqui mesmo sem querer. – Comentei desanimada pensando no tanto de vezes que iria ter que repetir "Seis!".

Depois daquela longa hora finalmente a Lene deu o ensaio por encerrado.

- Amanhã vamos começar a ensaiar a segunda cena. Então Alice... Venha! Vamos ensaiar desde o começo de novo, mas dessa vez vamos mais algumas cenas. – Comentou a Lene.

- Eu vou avisar o pessoal que tem falas amanhã para virem. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Mas já outra cena? – Perguntei desanimada.

- Essa cena foi curta e tinha poucas pessoas. Precisamos fazer o pessoal começar a decorar as falas. – Comentou a Lene.

- Muitas pessoas amanhã? – Perguntei ainda mais desanimada.

- Com falas nem tantas, mas a cena em si sim. – Ela me respondeu pensativa.

- Acho que vou estar doente amanhã. – Brinquei.

E bem que eu queria ter uma desculpa para faltar nos próximos ensaios.

Peguei minhas coisas rapidamente para sair dali. Não via a hora de estar sozinha no dormitório e poder me xingar o máximo possível por não ter dado um soco no Snape.

Claro que nem tudo são flores na vida da Lily aqui. Eu nunca consigo fazer o que eu quero do jeito que quero, nem ao menos ir para o quarto.

O Sirius foi correndo atrás de mim, e infelizmente se eu saísse correndo dele não seria muito educado, mas acho que o problema maior foi o Potter estar correndo atrás do Sirius.

Ok! Ele não estava atrás do Sirius, já que estava gritando o meu nome e pedindo para esperar, mas seria melhor se ninguém soubesse dessa parte.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Me perguntou o Sirius assim que me alcançou.

- Dormir. – Respondi dando de ombros.

- Às sete da noite? – Me perguntou o Potter com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Acordei cedo. – Menti descaradamente.

- Sei... – Ele respondeu desconfiado.

- Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? Eu queria falar com você. – Disse o Sirius ignorando meu olhar do mal para o Potter.

- Você não disse que queria falar comigo. – Argumentei inutilmente.

Eu sei que o Sirius não precisava falar nada. Depois da cena que ele viu, no mínimo ele iria querer conversar.

- Achei que fosse óbvio. – Ele comentou rindo.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Perguntou o Potter nos olhando desconfiado.

- Coisas de melhores amigos. – Comentou o Sirius me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Sério... Depois conversamos. – Eu disse tentando me afastar deles.

- Depois? – Ele perguntou desanimado. – Mas eu quero conversar Lily! – Ele disse com uma voz de criança.

Odeio quando ele faz chantagem assim!

- Eu realmente perdi alguma coisa. – Comentou o Potter.

Preferi não responder. Depois que descobri que é impossível ter tamanha coincidência com aqueles dois machucados, resolvi simplesmente ignorar o Potter.

- Preciso tomar um bom banho. – Eu disse para o Sirius me afastando um pouco mais.

- Você não vai fugir assim tão fácil. – Ele comentou rindo.

- Não esta sendo fácil. – Comentei rindo também.

- Será que ninguém vai me contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou o Potter – E por que o stress todo Lily? Você estava muito estranha lá na sala.

- Eu não estava estranha. – Comentei irritada.

- Imagina se estivesse. – Comentou ele bem baixo, mas eu ouvi.

- Acho melhor conversarmos depois. – Comentou o Sirius começando a puxar o Potter.

- Eu ouvi isso Potter. – Comentei irritada.

- Vai tomar seu banho cabeça de fósforo. Depois conversamos. – Disse o Sirius sorrindo e tentando puxar o Potter para longe.

- O que aconteceu nas últimas aulas? – Me perguntou o Potter sem rodeios.

- Nada que seja do seu interesse. – Respondi muito irritada.

Ele arregalou os olhos incrédulo.

- Pensei que ainda fossemos amigos. Não fiz nada dessa vez para você me tratar assim. – Ele comentou chocado.

- Não fez? – Gritei nervosa.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. – Comentou o Sirius. – Não sabiam que prejudica o crescimento da criança ver adultos brigando assim? – Perguntou o Sirius tentando amenizar as coisas.

- O que foi que eu te fiz agora? – Perguntou o Potter ignorando o Sirius.

- Nada Potter. – Eu disse dando meia volta para ir embora.

- Pensei que estávamos tentando ser amigos. Amigos contam as coisas. Você poderia confiar um pouco em mim e contar o que aconteceu com você! – Ele gritou para mim.

- Não sabe mesmo ficar de boca fechada. – Ouvi o Sirius comentando com o Potter quando parei de andar.

- Confiar em você? Ser amigos? Eu é que deveria estar cobrando isso de você! – Gritei irritada voltando para perto dos dois. – Você mentiu para mim sobre essa porcaria de olho roxo. – Eu disse tirando os olhos do rosto dele e apontando para o olho dele que ainda estava levemente marcado.

- Não sei do que esta falando. – Ele disse sem me olhar nos olhos.

- E lá vão eles para mais uma briga desnecessária. – Escutei o Sirius reclamando antes de se afastar e se encostar na parede.

- Depois vem cobrar amizade e sinceridade de mim. – Eu disse muito irritada antes de sair andando novamente.

Não vi qual a reação imediata dele, só sei que senti sua mão no meu braço depois de andar alguns passos.

- O que você quer saber? Que briguei com aquele seu amiguinho asqueroso de novo? Briguei sim! E não me arrependo nem um pouco. E não te contei por que você nunca quer saber o que aconteceu, só escuta o que quer escutar. – Ele reclamou parecendo irritado também.

- Só escuto o que quero? Então por que diabos estou perdendo meu tempo em uma discussão inútil? – Perguntei irritada.

- Brigamos por que ele estava falando de você para aqueles amigos nojentos dele. – Ele disse parecendo se acalmar.

- Conte uma novidade. – Respondi ainda chateada por ele não ter me contado.

Ficamos quietos nos olhando por algum tempo, não sei bem ao certo, acho que o Sirius já estava até entediado quando finalmente o Potter quebrou o silêncio:

- O que houve com você? – Ele me perguntou.

- Me encontrei com o Snape. – Eu disse sem dar muita importância.

Não quero que ele saiba de tudo.

- Agora eu que digo: Conte uma novidade. – Ele comentou.

- Brigamos. – Eu disse irritada.

- Ah! – Ele disse parecendo levar um susto com a informação.

- Melhor eu ir. Tenho que tomar um banho. – Eu disse sem olhá-lo. – Depois conversamos Sirius. – Eu disse antes de sair correndo dali.

Ótimo! Ele tinha que brigar com o Snape? Aposto que todo aquele mau humor do Ranhoso foi culpa do Potter.

Certo... Preciso me acalmar, nem tudo é culpa do Potter, pelo menos nem toda parte de tempo. Queria que o Potter tivesse quebrado os dentes daquele imbecil ao invés de só cortar a boca dele.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório não me incomodei em falar com as minhas amigas que ficaram me fazendo perguntas do porque das lágrimas. É... Mais uma vez eu estava chorando sem motivo aparentemente. Eu não queria ter brigado com o Potter e muito menos não ter tido uma reação adequada com o Snape. Isso significa que estou apaixonada pelo Snape? Eca! Melhor parar de pensar besteiras.

Tomei um longo e relaxante banho para depois ter coragem de encarar todo mundo.

As meninas ainda estavam lá e simplesmente contei metade da história, ou seja, briguei com o Snape e com o Potter. Claro que elas fizeram inúmeras perguntas que eu não respondi, simplesmente disse que não queria falar sobre aquilo.

Sinto-me mal não contando para as meninas, mas sei exatamente o que elas vão dizer, que o Snape é um idiota, coisa que eu já sei, que eu deveria ter quebrado a cara dele, outra coisa que me arrependo de não ter feito. Iria falar que o Potter estava me defendendo de alguma besteira do Snape, o que possivelmente é verdade, e não contou a verdade por que não queria que eu ficasse nervosa, o que também pode ser verdade.

Mas ele não confiou em mim. Tivesse me sacudido até que eu escutasse tudo. Eu sei que não seria fácil, mas somos amigos agora. Ela poderia ao menos demonstrar confiança.

Sei que estou sendo egoísta, eu mesma não contei tudo que aconteceu, mas tenho os meus motivos, não é?

Como eu iria contar que o Snape me beijou e eu simplesmente fiquei ali parada?

Eu sou um fracasso!

- Você não é um fracasso ruiva. – Escutei a voz do Sirius, e percebi que novamente minha boca grande tinha me traído e falado alguma coisa em voz alta.

- Sinceramente não estou muito bem para conversar agora Six. – Respondi me jogando em uma cadeira do salão comunal.

- Esta assim por causa do Ranhoso ou por causa do Pontas? – Ele me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Na verdade por causa dos dois. – Eu disse derrotada.

- Quando você disse que o dia poderia piorar eu não acreditei, mas piorou. – Ele comentou fazendo uma careta.

- Infelizmente! – Respondi derrotada.

- Quer conversar sobre qual briga primeiro? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Para falar a verdade não quero conversar sobre nenhuma das duas. – Eu comentei desanimada.

- Então eu escolho. – Ele disse empolgado. – O que foi aquilo com o Snape? Eu esperava um belo soco de direita. – Ele comentou.

Comecei a rir! Foi exatamente o que eu imaginei que o Sirius iria dizer.

- Eu também esperava Sirius. – Comentei.

- Então...? – Ele me perguntou sem entender.

- Simplesmente não sei o que aconteceu. Eu fiquei chocada, chateada, me senti humilhada, não sei direito explicar, mas estava chocada de mais para reagir. – Comentei derrotada.

Quem sabe conversar ajude!

- Nunca achei que diria isso Lily, mas eu também ficaria chocado em uma situação como essa. – Ele comentou sorrindo.

- Até parece! – Comentei rindo. – Mas eu sempre imaginei que se isso acontecesse comigo eu tomaria uma atitude, azararia ele, bateria, gritaria, qualquer coisa além de ficar aparada lá olhando para a cara dele e me sentindo enjoada. – Comentei

- Acho que sempre imaginamos que vamos tomar alguma atitude sobre algumas coisas da nossa vida, e simplesmente quando acontece ficamos tão chocados que ficamos lá parados Lily. Não vou dizer que é normal você ter ficado lá parada, mas não acho tão estranho assim.

- Eu sempre esperei alguma coisa do tipo com relação ao Potter, mas o Snape? Sempre fomos amigos! – Eu disse muito chateada.

- Esse que é o problema. Vocês sempre foram amigos e infelizmente você ainda tem esperanças que ele volte para o caminho certo. – Ele comentou sabiamente.

É... Pode acreditar... O Sirius às vezes parece ser sábio.

Não precisei dizer nada. Ele falou a verdade, sempre espero que o Snape veja que esta fazendo a maior besteira da vida dele e desista de tudo isso, mas esta cada vez mais difícil acreditar nisso.

- Snape tem alguns problemas psicológicos Lily. Não deve levar ele em consideração. Logo ele vai estar atrás de você nos corredores te pedindo desculpas.

- Não acho isso Sirius. Acho que ele gostou do que fez.

- Claro que ele gostou, e não deve se arrepender disso realmente, mas pense bem Lily. Odeio dizer isso, mas apesar de tudo, parece que ele gosta de você. E quando começar a pensar com a cabeça de cima, vai ver que fez muita besteira.

- Não sei se realmente posso perdoá-lo Siirus. – Comentei chateada.

- Você é uma pessoa boa de mais para não perdoar Lily. Nesse caso isso poder ser o problema. Você já o perdoou se parar para pensar e por isso esta ainda mais chateada.

Fiquei quieta, claro que aquilo fazia sentido, mas como o Sirius poderia saber de tudo isso?

- Agora deixando o Ranhoso para lá... Sobre o Pontas...

- Não quero realmente falar sobre isso. – Eu disse não o deixando terminar.

- O Tiago errou e sabe muito bem disso, sabia disso antes mesmo de inventar aquela história maluca de cair da cama. – Ele me disse ignorando o que eu disse.

- Isso não ajuda Sirius. Ele sabia que eu iria descobrir que era mentira e mesmo assim continuou com aquilo? Por que não disse a verdade?

- Eu até sei a resposta Lily, mas acho que você tem que perguntar isso para ele. Também sei que você esta mais chateada com ele do que com raiva.

- Outra coisa que eu não sei explicar. Ele mentiu, mas e daí? Por que me sinto tão mal com isso? – Perguntei sem entender.

- Você querendo ou não esta começando a confiar nele Lily. Esta vendo que ele é realmente uma boa pessoa, até brigou comigo quando falei que ele é esnobe.

- Por que ele não é. – Respondi.

- Exatamente! – Ele me respondeu sorrindo. – Você está muito assustada por descobrir que ele não é realmente o que você sempre pensou dele. E quando finalmente começa a confiar um pouco nele, ele mente sobre uma coisa banal dessas, mas para ele, assim como para você se for parar para pensar, ele ter brigado com o Ranhoso não é algo tão banal assim.

- Não sei por que eles se odeiam tanto. – Comentei revoltada.

- Por que eles são apaixonados pela mesma mulher. – Comentou o Sirius piscando para mim.

- Não é motivo para ficaram brigando toda vez que se encontram. – Comentei.

- Pode parecer que não, mas é um bom motivo. – Ele comentou sorrindo.

- Não vejo você brigando por aí por causa da Lene. – Comentei.

- Somos um caso complicado. Apesar de gostar da Lene, sei que vou magoá-la muito por não ser capaz de larga todas as outras mulheres por uma só. Isso pode parecer à coisa mais idiota do mundo para você, mas eu sou galinha. Fazer o que! – Ele comentou sorrindo.

- Você é um bobão. Isso sim. – Comentei rindo.

- Você é pior que eu cabeça de fósforo. – Ele comentou rindo e bagunçando o meu cabelo.

- Me recuso a responder seu saco de pulgas. – Comentei rindo e tentando inutilmente arrumar meu cabelo.

Eu estava rindo como uma maluca quando escutei aquela voz bem conhecida as minhas costas:

- Podemos conversar um minuto? – Escutei o Potter me perguntando.

- Essa é minha deixa para sair. Pense em tudo que te falei Lily. – Ele disse antes de se afastar e ir sentar com o resto dos marotos e das minhas amigas que conversavam alegremente do outro lado do salão.

- Eu realmente acho que não precisamos conversa. – Eu disse sem olhá-lo.

- E você sabe perfeitamente bem que precisamos sim. – Ele me disse se sentando no antigo lugar do Sirius.

Eu simplesmente assenti. Seria inútil fingir que não precisávamos conversar depois de ficarmos gritando como doidos no corredor.

- Me desculpe!- foi o que saiu da boca dele depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. – Sei que deveria ter te contado, mas você não iria querer me ouvir. – Ele comentou chateado.

- Eu iria sim. – Eu menti.

Não poderia simplesmente falar a verdade não é? Estaria falando que ele fez certo em mentir, coisa que não fez.

- Agora é você que não esta sendo sincera. – Ele comentou.

- Ok! Eu não teria ouvido, mas você poderia ter tentado. Me amarrado em uma cadeira, me sacudido, gritado qualquer coisa até que eu ouvisse. – Eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Te amarrado em uma cadeira acho que seria bem complicado. Te sacudido não iria adiantar muito, sem contar que corria a risco de ficar com outro olho roxo, e gritado... Não pensei nisso, por que sei que você sairia correndo depois de gritar comigo, ou eu ficaria irritado ao ponto de desistir de contar ou não teria chances de gritar, você já estaria bem longe.

- Odeio quando você esta certo! – Admiti irritada.

Ele riu levemente depois da minha confissão.

- Eu sou de mais! – Ele disse rindo.

Eu simplesmente revirei os olhos.

- Te devo desculpas também. Eu estava nervosa com outras coisas e acabei pegando pesado. – Eu admiti. – Mas afinal... Por que brigaram?

- Vamos dizer que nunca nos demos bem, e nos encontramos no corredor ontem, não foi muito agradável, ficamos um provocando o outro, não que isso seja certo, mas não sou do tipo de levar desaforo para casa.

- Eu sei. – Comentei.

- Vamos dizer que exageramos nas ofensas e logo já estávamos nos atracando.

- E por que não usou a varinha? – Perguntei.

- Nessas horas até me esqueço que tenho uma varinha. – Ele comentou despreocupado.

- Pensei que você brigasse melhor que ele. – Comentei depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- E brigo. Isso aqui foi quando eu já tinha dado a briga por encerrado e estava indo embora. O filho da mãe levantou e atacou por trás, me derrubou e bom... Não foi agradável. – Ele comentou indicando o olho.

Dei risada da situação, e vi que meus amigos estavam todos olhando para nós, claro que eles simplesmente disfarçaram quando viram que eu estava olhando.

- Agora é a sua vez. – Ele disse depois de alguns minutos.

- Eu realmente preferia não falar disso. – Comentei.

- Sirius me disse para não te pressionar, mas você estava péssima.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, mas vou ficar bem.

- Não vai mesmo me contar? – Ele perguntou chateado.

- Não pretendo contar para ninguém. O Sirius só sabe por que ouviu metade da conversa. – Respondi.

- Vai me contar um dia? – Ele me perguntou na dúvida.

- Vou. – Eu disse na mesma hora.

E claro que ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Quando eu conseguir falar sobre o assunto sem me sentir assim e tiver certeza que você não vai ter um "pit". – Respondi a sua pergunta muda.

- Por que eu iria ter um "pit"? – Ele me perguntou desconfiado.

- Outro dia... – Eu respondi dando de ombros. – Por que não me conta por que exatamente estava brigando com o Sirius no quarto? – Perguntei para mudar de assunto. – O Pedro disse que é por que vocês se amam.

- Brigamos por vários motivos, alias, sempre estamos brigando, o bom é que cinco minutos depois estamos nos abraçando pedindo desculpas. – Ele comentou sorrindo.

A coisa que eu mais admiro nesses meninos é a amizade que eles têm!

- Temos a noite inteira. – Comentei.

- Na verdade não têm. Vamos comer? Logo termina a janta. – Comentou a Lene se aproximando.

- Os deixe conversar em paz. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Se quiserem trazemos alguma coisa. – Disse o Remus generoso.

Vi o Potter me olhando, acho que procurando uma resposta.

- Eu não estou com fome. – Eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Tragam alguma coisa se conseguirem. – Pediu o Potter.

- Pode deixar. – Disse a Dora sorrindo.

- O que deu neles? – Escutei a Alice perguntando para a Lene.

- Não façam nada que eu não faria. – Disse o Sirius antes de sair.

Assim que eles saíram ficamos nos olhando e sorrindo por algum tempo.

- Me conte a lista interminável do motivo da briga. – Pedi quebrando o silêncio.

- Primeiro motivo foi por causa da minha briga com o Ranhoso. O Sirius queria que eu fingisse que estava doente e não saísse da cama até meu olho ficar melhor, e eu não achei a melhor saída.

- Todo mundo iria te ver se você estivesse doente. – Comentei. – Não iria dar certo.

- Não tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que a Lene iria me matar se eu perdesse aquele ensaio, sem contar que os professores iriam querer me levar à enfermaria se estivesse doente ao ponto de perder as aulas. – Ele respondeu pensativo.

- Nada bom para a sua mentira. – Comentei rindo.

- Foi aí que tentei inventar uma desculpa para tudo isso, e como nunca saímos com sequelas de uma briga... – Ele comentou.

- Não faziam ideia do que dizer. – Terminei por ele.

- Exatamente.

- Mas esse não foi o maior motivo para a briga, foi? – Perguntei desconfiada.

Não tem como uma briga entre grandes amigos ser por que um não gostou da desculpa do outro.

- Não... Essa foi à primeira briga. Depois que o assunto ficou um pouco sério. O motivo da briga mesmo foi por causa da peça.

- Não pensei que você iria brigar com o Sirius por causa disso. Pensei que a batalha era minha. – Comentei brincando para tirar a tensão.

- Vamos dizer que não gosto que me manipulem desse jeito. – Ele respondeu pensativo.

- Acho que ninguém gosta. Mas o Sirius pegou pesado! – Eu comentei derrotada.

- Quer a verdade? – Ele me perguntou depois de alguns instantes.

- Claro. – Eu disse na mesma hora.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o Sirius fez isso para nos ajudar. Eu concordo se você disser que não é o melhor jeito, alias, acho o jeito muito ruim para falar a verdade.

- Você também caiu na conversa da Lene de que foi o jeito que o Sirius encontrou para fazer nós dois nos entendermos? – Perguntei descrente.

- Pare um pouco para pensar Lily. O Sirius é impulsivo e sempre vê as coisas pelo melhor jeito possível e ignora os possíveis problemas.

- Não justifica. – Respondi.

- Não justifica mesmo, mas tente entender a cabeça do cachorro! – Ele me pediu calmamente. – Ele acha que fomos feitos um para o outro e nós que ainda não vimos isso.

- Ele acha que eu não vi isso. – Corrigi.

- Eu não queria ser tão direto assim. – Ele comentou rindo. – Enfim... Qual o melhor jeito de fazer você se apaixonar por alguém? – Ele deu uma pausa - Mantê-la perto o suficiente. - Ele mesmo respondeu.

- Mas isso não é bem o melhor plano. Os dois podem passar a se odiar, ou forçar a convivência rápido de mais. – Comentei pensativa.

- É exatamente o que eu estava tentando explicar para o Sirius. – Ele comentou.

- Nós já somos amigos. Não era melhor esperar e ver como tudo isso iria ficar? – Perguntei.

- Seria a coisa certa a se fazer, mas a mais lenta, e nosso amigo não é uma pessoa paciente. – Comentou o Potter rindo.

- Não achei que você iria se incomodar com essa peça. – Comentei pensativa depois de alguns minutos.

- Não me incomodo. A peça vai ser divertida se parar para pensar. Eu estarei um bom tempo do seu lado e com uma boa desculpa. Teremos que ensaiar mesmo fora do horário das aulas para podermos decorar as falas, existem umas cenas bem quentes, eu realmente não me importo, mas não acho que seja o melhor jeito de te conquistar. Se é que isso é realmente possível. – Ele disse sério.

Senti o meu rosto esquentar na mesma hora.

- Eu sei que você odeia falar no assunto e não acredita que eu te amo e tudo mais, mas... – Ele fez uma pequena pausa – Te conheço o suficiente para saber que te pressionar nunca é o melhor jeito. – Ele comentou sorrindo gentilmente.

- Pelo menos amanhã é sábado e não temos ensaio. – Eu disse depois de longos minutos vermelha e sem graça.

Acho que ele entendeu perfeitamente que eu queria mudar de assunto.

- Até que o ensaio não foi ruim. Só ficamos sentados. – Ele comentou rindo.

- Foi só a primeira cena. – Reclamei.

- Veja o lado bom... As falas são fáceis. – Ele comentou sorrindo.

Dei de ombros. As falas são fáceis, mas são muitas.

- Poderíamos ensaiar qualquer dia. – Ele disse distraído.

- Teremos que fazer isso algumas vezes. – Respondi pensando em meu medo de palco.

- Parece que a Alice gostou de ser a psicóloga. – Ele disse animado.

- Na verdade ela adorou. A Alice queria estar no palco e tudo mais, o problema é que ela não queria o papel principal, sem contar que iria tomar muito tempo dela com o Frank se pegasse em papel com mais falas como os melhores amigos do casal. – Comentei.

- Só quero ver como eles vão fazer as cenas de ação. – Comentou o Potter pensativo.

- Essas serão as piores cenas para ensaiar. – Comentei pensando em algumas cenas complicadas.

- Mas acho que no geral a peça vai ser divertida. – Ele comentou rindo.

- Vai sim. Acho que a maioria do pessoal vai gostar. Tirando os professores, já que terão cenas "quentes". – Comentei rindo.

- Duvido que a Mcgonacal saiba dessas cenas. – Ele respondeu rindo.

- Eu não quero estar por perto quando ela descobrir. – Comentei rindo também.

Não demorou muito para que os outros voltassem do salão principal.

Ficamos até tarde conversando e só fomos dormir quando o salão comunal já estava praticamente deserto.

Acordei cedo como de costume e fiquei lendo sozinha até que o Remus se juntou a mim no salão.

Não demorou muito para que todos os nossos amigos acordassem e logo fomos tomar café.

- Hoje vamos tirar as medidas das roupas. – Comentou a Lene

- Eu quero uma roupa bem séria. – Comentou a Alice contente.

- Vamos começar a ensaiar também a segunda cena. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Na verdade vamos ensaiar a primeira cena de novo e a segunda, então não pense que esta de folga Alice. – Comentou a Lene piscando para ela.

- Já começamos a desenhar em cenários. O primeiro já está praticamente pronto o esboço. – Comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Já viram quem vai ser o narrador? – Perguntou o Remus.

- Narrador para que? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Alguém tem que anunciar o nome da peça e coisas assim. – Respondeu o Remus.

- Ah! – Foi à resposta do Pedro.

- Qualquer um pode fazer isso. – Comentou a Lene dando de ombros. – Qualquer coisa eu mesma falo.

- Vamos só ler as falas de novo? – Perguntei já pensando que a segunda cena é quando os dois se conhecem.

- A principio sim, mas se der tempo pretendo pelo menos ensaiar a movimentação, mesmo sem cenário essa cena vai ser fácil de ensaiar. – Respondeu a Lene pensativa.

- Essa não é a cena que o Pontas esta tomando alguma coisa no bar e a Lily chega com os policiais? – Perguntou o Sirius.

- Essa mesma. Temos que ensaiar os dois mostrando as armas, se encontrando. E já começar a colocar o pessoal com papéis menos significativos para ensaiar, os policiais e o barman por exemplo. – Comentou a Lene.

- Já avisou o pessoal que vai ter ensaio? – Perguntei.

- Na verdade mandei todo mundo aparecer, afinal, vamos ter que tirar as medidas. No caso de vocês, fazemos isso enquanto ensaiam. – Ela comentou despreocupada.

- Já tem os desenhos das roupas? – Perguntou a Alice.

- Das primeiras cenas já temos sim. – Comentou o Sirius empolgado. – Tem uma roupa muito "da hora" da Lily. – Comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Que roupa? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Aquele que você vai vestir quando for matar o cara logo no começo da peça. - Ele respondeu pensativo.

- Vocês não tiraram essa cena? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Por que tiraríamos? É uma cena importante para mostrar o seu trabalho. Não têm como cortar! – Respondeu a Lene.

- Não podem pelo menos colocar uma roupa mais descente? – Perguntei preocupada.

- De que roupa vocês estão falando? – Perguntou o Potter curioso.

- Se lembra de cena que a Jane se veste de prostituta e mata um cara? Logo no começo do filme, ela escapa com a alça da bolsa se jogando de um prédio ou alguma coisa assim. – Disse a Alice.

- Eu gostei a roupa. – Ele contou pensativo.

- Aposto que vai deixar de gostar quando a Lily vestir aquilo na frente da escola inteira. – Comentou o Remus.

- Já estamos atrasados para a aula! – Eu disse antes do Potter ter oportunidade para abrir a boca e responder as provocações do Remus.

As aulas passaram rápido, tão rápido que estranhei quando o sol começou a se por e tive que ir buscar o roteiro para mais um ensaio.

Quando cheguei à sala de transfiguração vi que a sala estava incrivelmente lotada. Literalmente o sexto ano da grifinória estava inteiro lá.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Perguntei para a Alice que estava em um canto da sala sorrindo observando tudo.

- Estão vendo as roupas e os cenários. O Tiago não voltou ainda, estamos esperando vocês dois para começar os ensaios. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Já viu sua roupa? – Perguntei vendo seu sorriso.

- Já sim. Já tiraram as minhas medidas e já me mostraram o esboço do desenho. Ou pelo menos o que eles estão tentando conseguir. É um terninho muito fofo. – Ela disse empolgada.

- Aposto que eu não vou ficar tão empolgada com as minhas roupas. – Comentei mais comigo mesma do que com ela.

- Não reclame. Eu vou ter que usar terno. – Disse o Potter chegando.

- Melhor do que usar roupa de vadia. – Comentei irritada.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Aí estão vocês... Vamos começar. Enquanto ensaiam a primeira cena o pessoal vai tirar as medidas de vocês. – Comentou o Sirius nos puxando para o outro lado.

- Mas essa cena fazemos sentados. – Eu disse tentando inutilmente me livrar daquilo.

- Vão só ensaiam as falas. Depois fazemos tudo direitinho. – Ele disse sem importância.

- Certo – Disse o Potter pegando o roteiro.

- Sem roteiros. – Disse a Lene pegando nossos roteiros e jogando em uma cadeira. – Como eles vão medir vocês se estiverem com as mãos ocupadas? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso malvado.

- Mas eu não decorei as falas direito. – eu disse revoltada.

- Mais um motivo para ensaiar sem o roteiro. Improvise. – Ela disse maldosamente.

- Não vou nem responder o que eu vou improvisar Lene. – Eu disse irritada.

- Pode começar Tiago. – Ela disse quando um dos meninos mandou o Potter levantar os braços.

- Esta bem! Eu começo. Eu queria dizer que não precisávamos ter vindo aqui. Já estamos casados há cinco anos e... – Começou o Potter.

- Seis! – eu disse irritada enquanto a Dora media minha altura.

- Cinco... Seis anos... – Disse o Potter sem importância. – Isso é como um check-up para nós. A chance de dar uma olhada no motor... Trocar o óleo se precisar. – Ele disse com dificuldade.

- Continue. – Pediu a Lene quando o Potter ficou quieto.

- Me esqueci o resto da fala. – ele disse irritado.

-... Trocar o óleo se precisar. Trocar uma válvula ou duas... – Leu a Lene.

- Do começo! – Pediu o Sirius.

Ninguém merece!

Ficamos uns vinte minutos para conseguir completar a primeira cena sem erros. Acho que pior do que não poder ler os roteiros era ter que ficar virando e levantando os braços para o pessoal nos medir.

- Vou chamar o pessoal para a segunda cena. – Disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Lily, posso falar com você um minuto. – Pediu a Lene parecendo um pouco aflita.

Afastamos-nos um pouco de onde o pessoal estava conversando para que ela pudesse dizer o que queria.

- Não entre em pânico. – Ela pediu com uma voz bem calma.

- Não estou em pânico. – Eu disse sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Certo. Agora não vamos ser só nosso grupinho. Teremos os policiais e o barman, então tente fingir que estamos conversando no salão comunal! – Ela pediu.

- Não estou nervosa. – Comentei tentando relaxar.

- Espero que você continue assim. – Ela comentou sorrindo antes de voltarmos para perto do pessoal. – Você já pode ir se quiser Alice. Não vamos ensaiar de novo a primeira cena hoje. – Ela disse assim que chegamos perto da Alice e do Potter.

- Posso ficar e ver o ensaio? – perguntou a Alice empolgada.

Vi a Lene me olhando de canto de olho, acho que ela pensou algo parecido com "Quanto menos gente melhor!"

- Melhor não. – Comentou a Lene indecisa.

- A deixe ficar Lene. Não vai ter problema nenhum. – Comentei como que não quer nada.

- Tudo bem! – Disse a Lene com um falso tom de derrota.

- Esses são o barman e os policiais. – Disse o Sirius trazendo um pequeno grupo de meninos até nós. – Vocês já devem conhecer a Lily e o Tiago. – Ele disse indicando a mim e ao Potter.

- Podemos começar? – Perguntou a Lene puxando uma cadeira. – Primeiro vamos só ler as falas. Depois fazemos a encenação. – Ela disse já se sentando e abrindo o próprio roteiro.

- Vamos para a segunda cena. – Disse o Sirius contente.

- Comecem quando quiserem. – Disse a Lene.

- Você olha lá que eu vou dar uma olhada por aqui. – começou um dos meninos.

- Houve um crime feio por aqui e a policia esta procurando quem esta viajando sozinho. – Disse o menino que interpretava o barman.

- Está sozinho senhor? – Perguntou o primeiro guarda. – Está sozinho?

- Senhorita seu passaporte. – Pediu um dos meninos.

Acho que chegou a minha vez.

- Senhora, seu passaporte. – Pediu ele novamente.

- Está sozinha? – Perguntou o outro menino. – Está sozinha? – Me perguntou novamente

- Não. – Eu respondi.

- Não... Não. Está tudo bem. Ela esta comigo. – Disse o Potter.

- Eu sou a Jane. – Eu disse.

- John. – Ele me respondeu.

- Prazer. – Eu disse.

- O prazer é meu. – Ele respondeu.

E terminou a primeira leitura.

- Agora vamos tudo de novo, mas interpretando. Tiago você fica aqui. Isso aqui vai ser o balcão. – Disse a Lene indicando a mesa da professora. – E vocês vêm daqui. – Ela disse indicando um ponto da sala. – Lily e Tiago, não se esqueçam das trocas de olhar. Essa cena não tem muitas falas, mas é muito importante, principalmente que pulamos as cenas que mostram vocês dando uns beijos. – Ela comentou piscando para mim.

- Se vocês não interpretarem bem essa cena, teremos que colocar as outras duas de novo no roteiro. – Comentou o Sirius com um sorriso sacana.

- Do começo de novo. – Disse a Lene nos afastando. – Não se esqueça que esta fugindo deles Lily. E os dois não se esqueçam de mostrar a arma para o público. – Disse a Lene muito mandona.

- E não se esquecem de olhar para outro como se acabasse de salvar sua vida. – Comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Acho que vamos ter problemas com essa cena. – Comentei.

- Nem me fale. – Ele disse desanimado.

- Podem começar. – Disse a Lene.

- Você olha lá que eu vou dar uma olhada por aqui. – Disse um dos meninos enquanto todos entravam onde deveria ser o Hal do hotel.

O Potter olhou para eles curioso por alguns instantes.

- Houve um crime feio por aqui e a policia esta procurando quem esta viajando sozinho. – Disse o barman enquanto o Potter ainda olhava os policiais.

- Está sozinho senhor? – Perguntou o primeiro guarda indo na direção do Potter que se fez de desentendido – Está sozinho? – Ele perguntou de novo.

Foi quando eu entrei em cena. Olhei para os lados tentando achar uma possível saída, e parei olhando para o Potter.

- Senhorita seu passaporte. – Me pediu um dos meninos enquanto eu ainda mantinha os olhos o Potter. - Senhora, seu passaporte. – Ele me pediu de novo.

- Está sozinha? – Perguntou o outro menino, mas eu ainda não respondi – Está sozinha? – Me perguntou novamente.

- Não. – Eu respondi indo na direção do Potter.

- Não... – Disse o Potter mexendo nas costas, acho que para mostrar a arma, coisa que eu me esqueci de fazer. - Não. Está tudo bem. Ela esta comigo. – Ele disse me puxando pela mão para fora de cena.

Fingimos escutar através da porta enquanto nos olhávamos.

- Eu sou a Jane. – Eu disse lhe estendendo a mão.

- John. – Ele me respondeu sorrindo.

- Prazer. – Eu disse.

- O prazer é meu. – Ele respondeu.

- Corta! – Gritou o Sirius.

De onde ele tirou isso?

- Essa fala é de diretor de cinema Sirius, não de teatro. – Disse a Lene balançando a cabeça e rindo levemente.

- Eu sempre quis dizer isso. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Alguns errinhos... Meninos, vocês estão atrás de fugitivos, sejam mais brutos, sérios. – Disse a Lene pensativa.

Vi os três concordando.

- Lily nem vou falar nada. Você não mostrou a arma na perna. – Ela me disse fazendo careta.

- Eu me esqueci. – Respondi na defensiva.

- E mais uma coisa. Vocês dois acabaram de ver a salvação quando se olham no salão. Mais emoção gente. Sem contar que um gostou do outro no quarto. Eu sei que é só um "Oi, meu nome é fulano", mas tentem passar para o público que você gostou dele. – Ele disse empolgada.

- Mas eu fiz isso. – Reclamei.

- Faça isso de um jeito menos Lily e mais Alice. – Comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Ei! – Reclamou a Alice.

- Você que é a romântica sem limites. – Ele se defendeu.

- A Lily também é! – Ela disse cruzando os braços nervosa.

- A Lily só é assim quando pensa que ninguém esta olhando. – Comentou a Lene rindo.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. – Eu disse revoltada.

- Nunca vi a Lily suspirando pelos cantos, igual à Alice. – Comentou o Potter pensativo.

- Mas eu já ouvi ela sair cantando e dançando pelo quarto com cara de boba. – Comentou a Dora se aproximando.

- Não estava com cara de boba! – Me defendi.

- Que seja! – Disse a Lene desinteressada. – Faça cara de Alice.

Como assim menos Lily e mais Alice? Eu sei mostrar quando estou apaixonada. Só que cada um encara as coisas de um jeito.

- Vamos de novo! – Escutei a Lene dizendo enquanto eu ainda falava mal de todo mundo em pensamento.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ensaiamos aquela mesma cena. Uma hora era o jeito que eu olhava, outra hora era o sorriso do Potter, depois eram os policiais, e a Lene nunca estava satisfeita com a cena.

Saímos da sala da Minerva já tinha começado a janta, e tínhamos a promessa de retomar tudo do começo no dia seguinte e ainda começar o ensaio da terceira cena.

Depois de jantarmos e fazermos a enorme quantidade que tínhamos de trabalhos e ficamos conversando no salão comunal:

- E o Remus? – Perguntei estranho ele não estar por perto.

- Foi arrumar uma arma de plástico para o ensaio de amanhã. – Respondeu a Dora.

- Não seriam duas armas? – Perguntei.

- É a arma para a terceira cena. A cena do parque de diversão. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Que cena? – Perguntou a Alice.

- Nós vamos há um parque de diversão, a Lily vai atirar em alguns alvos em um jogo e vai errar. – comentou o Potter. – Depois eu vou dar uma de metido e acertar os alvos e ganhando um ursinho pequeno de presente, e como a Lily não gosta de gente metida ela pega a arma e acerta todos os alvos.

- Isso me lembra que tenho que arrumar dois ursinhos, um grande e outro pequeno para ensaiar. – Comentou a Lene.

- Essa cena é tão boba... Por que não tiraram? – Perguntou a Alice.

- Na verdade eu pensei em tirar, mas é o namoro deles. Ia ficar muito esquisito sair deles se conhecendo para eles anunciando o casamento. – Comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Você tirou os beijos da cena, não é? – Perguntei depois de me lembrar exatamente da cena.

- Tirei. Coloquei alguns beijos no rosto, mas isso não vai dar para fugir por muito tempo. Daqui umas duas cenas vocês vão estar casados, pelo menos selinhos vão ter que dar. – Respondeu a Lene.

- Poderíamos começar a ensaiar logo a cena mais legal do filme. – Disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Que cena? – Perguntou o Pedro.

- A que os dois ficam tentando se matar e depois acabam se agarrando. – Ele comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu definitivamente não quero estar presente quando isso acontecer. – Disse o Pedro pensativo.

- Podemos mudar a cena. – eu tentei.

Claro que era inútil falar isso, afinal é uma das cenas mais legais do filme. Só que ela deixou de ser legal quando eu tenho que fazer a Jane e o Potter o John.

- Bela tentativa. – Comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Vamos ensaiar uma cena por dia? – Perguntou o Potter mudando de assunto.

- Acho difícil. Logo as cenas começam a ficar mais longas e mais trabalhosas, e vamos demorar alguns dias ensaiando, mas é bom aproveitar que essas cenas do começo são curtas e sem muita coisa.

- Esse negócio de teatro é tão legal! – Comentou Alice animada.

- Eu não acho legal quando vou ter que fazer o papel do cara sem graça. – Comentou o Pedro.

- Que cara sem graça? – Perguntei.

- Eu sou aquele cara que vocês tentam matar no começo. – Ele respondeu desanimado.

- Então temos algumas cenas juntos. – Respondeu o Potter sorrindo gentil.

- Não vai ser muito agradável. Quase todas as cenas que eu faço com os dois, vocês estão brigando, o que é capaz de sobrar para mim. – Ele comentou desanimado.

- Podemos falar de outra coisa? Já estou cansada de falar dessa peça. – Comentei antes que o assunto durasse o suficiente pra me deixar entediada.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – disse o Remus chegando com uma sacola.

- Não. Só estávamos zoando com o Pontas e a ruiva. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Conseguiu? – Perguntou a Dora empolgada.

- Aqui estão as duas pequenas para a segunda cena e uma grande para a terceira. – Ele respondeu entregando a sacola para a Dora.

- Você que transfigurou? – Ela perguntou empolgada.

- Na verdade não pude transfigurar, mas a professora me deu autorização para mandar uma carta para algumas lojas no vilarejo e consegui bem rápido. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Esse negócio de só poder usar coisas trouxas vai ser complicado para montar o cenário. – Comentou o Pedro pensativo.

- Quero ver como vamos fazer para a Lily sair voando de um prédio. – Comentou a Alice.

- Já estou vendo esse tipo de coisas com a professora, alias amanhã eu tenho uma reunião com ela na hora do almoço sobre algumas coisas da peça.

- Reunião? Que chique. – Brincou a Alice rindo.

Ficamos mais algum tempo ainda falando sobre isso, mesmo eu insistindo para mudar de assunto. Não fomos dormir tarde, afinal, com todo aquele frio de outono ninguém aguentava ficar fora da cama até tarde sem estar do lado da lareira.

O dia seguinte estava chuvoso e todos estavam desanimados. Odeio Quinta-feira, o dia é sempre cansativo e desanimado.

Fui me arrastando ao longo do dia de uma sala para a outra. Não prestei realmente atenção nas aulas, estava com muito sono para isso. Acho que preciso parar de ficar até tarde conversando e ir dormir, ou pelo menos acordar mais tarde.

Na hora do almoço e na aula livre que tínhamos em seguida a Lene tinha sumido, o que interpretei como ido a tal reunião com a Minerva.

Já estava virando rotina ensaiarmos e não foi grande surpresa quando o Sirius quis repassar a segunda cena durante o tempo livre, o que devo acrescentar que foi muito tedioso.

- Que falta de empolgação. – Disse o Pedro depois do que para mim já parecia à milésima vez que dizia as mesmas falas.

- Não é você que tem que ficar repetindo dez vezes a mesma coisa. – Eu disse um pouco irritada.

- Temos mesmo que ficar fazendo isso no tempo livre? – Perguntou o Potter desanimado.

- Daqui alguns dias você é que vai estar empolgado para ensaiar nos tempos livres. – Comentou o Sirius malicioso.

- Não digo empolgado, mas vamos ter motivos para ensaiar. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ainda bem que amanhã é sexta feira e final de semana não em ensaio. – Comentei mais para mim mesma do que para o pessoal.

- Duvido que não tenha ensaio. – Comentou a Dora.

- Algumas pessoas tem que fazer trabalhos atrasados no final de semana. – Comentou o Pedro.

- E outras que simplesmente descansar. – Comentei.

- Vocês estão em um desanimo. – Reclamou o Sirius. – Estamos ganhando nota em todas as matérias do jeito mais fácil possível. – Ele disse empolgado.

- Mais fácil para você que só fica sentado olhando para a nossa cara. – Respondeu o Remus.

- Por que já não começamos a ensaiar logo a próxima cena? – Perguntou a Alice.

- A próxima cena é dos dois no parque de diversões. – comentou o Sirius pensativo. – Vocês vão estar abraçados. – Ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

- O que seria abraçado? – Perguntei não me lembrando muito bem da cena.

- Me deixe demonstrar ruiva. – Ele respondeu se aproximando e passando o braço no meu ombro. – Agora é só me abraçar pela cintura. – Ele comentou puxando minha mão. – Se quiser pode deitar a cabeça no meu ombro para ficar mais real. – Ele disse maroto.

- Não quero ser morta pelas suas fãs. – Respondi rindo.

- Você sabe que é minha preferida! – Ele me respondeu com aquele sorriso número sete "Eu sei que você me ama".

- Acha que consegue fazer isso sem ter um ataque do coração Lily? – Perguntou a Alice rindo.

- Sem problemas. – Eu respondi sem entender o que ela quis dizer com "ataque do coração"

- Essa cena não têm beijos nem nada? – Perguntou o Remus.

- A cena original tem, mas a sem graça da Lene tirou e colocou um beijo no rosto. – Reclamou o Sirius.

- Vai dar mais emoção Sirius. Todo mundo vai estar esperando o grande beijo. – Comentou a Alice sonhadora.

- Não tinha pensado por esse lado. – Ele comentou pensativo.

- Esse não é aquela cena que o John fica se exibindo com a arma e a Jane vai lá e acaba com ele? – Perguntei empolgada.

- Ela não acaba com ele. Só acerta mais alvos que ele no jogo. – Respondeu o Potter.

- Ou seja, acabou com ele. – Respondi.

- Seja quem for que acabe com quem, vamos descobrir mais tarde. Acabou o tempo livre. – Comentou a Dora.

O resto das aulas passou muito rápido, o que foi um espanto, já que o começo do dia tinha sido bem tediante.

Para a minha infelicidade logo chegou a hora dos ensaios e mais uma vez me vi abrindo o roteiro para mais uma cena ao lado do Potter.

- Essa cena também não têm muitas falas, então tentem demonstrar que gostam de estar um com o outro, por que na próxima cena vocês já anunciam o casamento. – Comentou a Lene.

- Arrumamos a arma e os ursinhos, mas os alvos ainda não foram desenhados direito. – Disse o Remus chegando com dois ursinhos e uma arma de plástico.

- Não se esqueça que quando a cena estiver acabando você joga o ursinho pequeno fora Tiago. – Disse a Lene entregando os objetos para um menino que iria fazer o rapaz da barraca.

- Sem problemas! – Respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

- E quando a cena começa vocês estão abraçados, e não se esqueça do beijo no rosto. – Ela continuou.

- Certo. – Respondeu o Potter.

- E sorriam. – Ela finalizou olhando para mim.

- Estou sorrindo. – eu disse colocando um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Podem começar. – Disse a Lene puxando uma cadeira e se sentando.

- Decorou as poucas falas? – Me perguntou o Potter enquanto nos preparávamos.

- Espero que sim. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Ação! – gritou o Sirius entusiasmado.

- Já sei... Ele sempre quis dizer isso. – Disse a Lene com cara de tédio.

- Posso? – me perguntou o Potter se aproximando.

- Sem problemas. – Eu respondi sorrindo.

Não tem nada de mais amigos se abraçarem, não é? Eu abraço o Sirius toda hora. O Potter não é diferente.

O braço do Potter era um pouco maior que meus ombros o que deu a deixa para que eu desse a mão para ele e colocasse a outra na sua cintura.

- Eles não são lindos? – Ouvi a Alice suspirando.

- Mamãe me fez lindo assim. – Brincou o Potter sorrindo.

- Lindo e modesto. – Comentei revirando os olhos.

- Parem de enrolar. – Pediu a Lene impaciente.

- O que deu nela? – Me perguntou o Potter.

Dei de ombros. A Lene é maluca de natureza, não precisa de uma razão especifica.

- Eu quero tentar. – Eu disse quando paramos de andar.

Teoricamente aqui deveria ser a barraquinha de tiro ao alvo

- Dois. – Disse o Potter entregando o dinheiro. – Sabe segurar isso aí? – Ele me perguntou enquanto eu esperava o menino me entregar a arma.

- Assim? – Perguntei segurando a arma.

- Isso. – Ele disse rindo. – Tem que mirar. – Ele me disse depois que fingi dar um tiro e errar.

- Eu estou! – Eu disse rindo. – Não vem não... Eu posso te matar. – eu disse quando finalmente acertei um tiro.

A cena ficaria melhor se realmente tivesse alguma coisa para atirar.

Rimos quando terminou os meus tiros e entreguei a arma para o Potter, que deu uma de exibido e acerto quase todos os tiros.

- Ganhamos alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou para o menino da barraca enquanto eu olhava para ele desconfiada. – Golpe de sorte! – Ele me disse.

Ele pegou o ursinho e me mostrou.

- Eu quero tentar de novo. – Eu disse séria.

- Vamos de novo. – disse ele pagando o moço de novo.

E finalmente eu acertei todos os tiros.

- Onde aprendeu a atirar assim? – ele me perguntou depois que peguei o meu urso gigante.

- Pura sorte. – respondi dando de ombros.

O Potter passou ao lado de uma criança e lhe entregou o ursinho pequeno, me abraçou e me deu um beijo no rosto enquanto caminhávamos para fora da cena.

Até que não foi tão ruim, pelo menos não das cinco primeiras vezes.

- E finalmente terminamos por hoje. – Disse a Lene sorrindo. – Amanhã serão duas cenas intercaladas.

- A do anuncio do casamento. – Disse o Sirius desnecessariamente empolgado.

- Eles vão se casar! – Comentou a Alice empolgada.

- Na verdade eles já estão casados há... – começou a Lene.

- Cinco ou seis anos. – Completamos o Potter e eu juntos.

- Eles estão pegando o jeito da coisa. – Comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Já podem se soltar. – Comentou o Sirius rindo.

Foi quando percebi que eu ainda estava abraçada ao Potter e ao ursinho de pelúcia.

- Por que não tentamos tudo desde o começo? – Perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Não é má ideia. – Disse a Lene ainda mais empolgada.

Longo dia!

* * *

**Oie Pessoas... Dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto hein! Duas semanas não é tanto assim, principalmente que o próximo deve demorar mais que isso, já que voltei a ficar meio sem tempo para escrever, sabe como é neh, esse cap eu ainda tive alguns dias de férias da facul, não tinha trabalhos na facul ainda, e o serviço estava de boa, eu parava algum tempinho lá e escrevia (já que o projeto estava adiantado), mas como nem tudo são flores... A facul voltou, já estou tendo trabalhos no fds, o serviço já estou em outro projeto que não tem tanto tempo livre, enfim... sorry, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco mais de duas semanas o próximo cap.**

**E claro... Muito obrigada pelos comentários e tudo mais... E ainda insisto... As pessoas que leem a fic e não comentam: é uma boa hora para começar rsrs**

gisllaine farias: oiee flor... já se recuperou do susto do cap passado? rsr eu sei que foi nojento, mas necessário rsrsrs, o sirius deveria ter arrebentado a cara dele, a lily devia ter arrebentado a cara dele, mas enfim... espero que esse cap tenha sido melhor :D

Mila Pink: hahaha nojento o snape! como ela conseguiu ficar lá parada? não sei... acho que foi o choque! rsrss Espero que esse cap tenha sido mais engraçado que o anterior.

Gaal: eu nem demorei! Duas semanas não é tanto é? hahah sua dúvida sobre o tiago ter ficado nervoso senão me engano vai ser no próximo cap... ou foi nesse? bom... logo vc descobre rsrs eu tb adoro o sirius... ele é o mais simpático... mas em uma coisa eu concordo com o pessoal, ele é mtooo bipolar rsr. E claro que te apresento outras fics boas... Vê lá na minha lista de favoritas... tem mtaaaa fic T/L legal :D

Laah'S: o snape foi grosso, mas é a vida rsrsrs depois fala mais sobre o ocorrido. qdo o tiago vai descobrir? acho que vai demorar um pouquinho rsrs

CarolPotterCullen: obrigada pelos dois comentários rsrsrs Já melhorou? Eu concordo... o Tiago é mtoo lento! Hello! Acaba logo com a raça do seboso rsrs bom... os ensaios començaram e agora que vão ficando melhores, mas espero que tenha curtido esses primeiros.

Lola Potter Weasley: hahaha acho que todo mundo ficou com nojo pela Lily... deu mta dó dela :(

**Novamente obrigada pelos comentários turma. Espero que tenham gostado do cap.**

**Bjinhos até o próximo cap!**

**Quem quiser falar comigo antes, me procure na minha comu no orkut. **

**Bjos**


	6. Snape só incomoda

Finalmente sexta feira!

O sol esta brilhando, os pássaros cantando... E Hoje tecnicamente é o dia do meu casamento.

Pode parecer loucura, mas estou com a impressão que as coisas nunca mais serão como antes.

Certo... Brincadeira. Já acordei!

- Falando sozinha Lily? – Me perguntou o Potter se sentando na cadeira ao lado.

- Pensando na cena de hoje. – Comentei sem importância.

- Eu não gostei muito da cena de hoje. Repassei algumas coisas com o Kenji e não gostei de ter que fingir que estou apanhando.

- Deve ser legal escalar uma montanha. – Eu disse pensativa.

- Sua cena é melhor que a minha. Você escala uma montanha enquanto diz que vai se casar enquanto eu apanho em um treino. – Ele reclamou.

Não respondi além de rir um pouco da cara dele.

- Como vamos fazer essa cena? Não são duas cenas ao mesmo tempo? – Perguntei para ele.

- Até onde eu sei a Lene já deu um jeito nisso. – Ele me respondeu sem importância.

- Como você fica sabendo do tudo isso e eu não? – Perguntei inconformada.

- O Sirius gosta de falar. – Ele respondeu rindo.

- Acho que o senhor Potter quer dar aula no meu lugar! – Disse o professor de História da magia.

- Não obrigado professor. Gosto da sua aula. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Como ele é cara de pau!

Não conversamos naquela aula por motivos óbvios, afinal o professor ficava nos olhando a cada cinco minutos e o Potter ainda tentava fazer cara de santo, o que na minha opinião só piorou as coisas.

- Como se sente se casando hoje Lily? – Me perguntou a Alice enquanto íamos buscar os roteiros no quarto.

- Na verdade eles só estão anunciando o casamento. - Comentei.

- Mas como não tem cena do casamento e logo depois já mostra vocês em casa e tudo mais... – Ela comentou rindo.

- Que seja! – Respondi dando de ombros.

Melhor não contrariar.

Não foi surpresa quando estava indo para a próxima aula, poções e me encontrei com o Snape no corredor, mas dessa vez definitivamente eu não estava sozinha. Todos os meus amigos estavam junto e devo dizer que o Snape foi corajoso a mesmo assim vir falar comigo.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele me disse parando na minha frente.

- Licença. – Pedi passagem.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele me disse mais uma vez.

Fingi que não era comigo e dei a volta nele para poder continuar andando, mas nem tudo dá certo. Ele segurou o meu braço:

- Preciso falar com você. – Ele me disse.

- Mas eu não preciso falar com você. Agora me solta. – Eu disse irritada.

- Não sei o que deu em mim ontem. – Ele disse ainda segurando o meu braço. – Fiz sem pensar.

- Sem pensar? Até parece! – Eu disse irritada.

- Larga ela Ranhoso. – Disse o Sirius se aproximando com toda a turma.

- Por que não vai brincar com suas poções Snape? Não vê que esta em minoria aqui? – Perguntou a Lene.

- A Lily não quer falar com você. – Disse o Potter irritado, e pude ver todos os marotos com a mão na varinha esperando o primeiro sinal de luta.

- Não falei com você Potter. Não vai querer levar outro olho roxo, não é? – Perguntou o Snape maldosamente.

- Não vai querer que eu quebre os seus dentes, não é? – Perguntou o Potter já ficando parado do meu lado pronto para bater no Snape.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por longos minutos e para mim parecia que estavam falando por telepatia.

- Te procuro depois Lily. – Ele me disse saindo.

- Se eu ficar sabendo que você se aproximou dela... – Disse o Sirius irritado.

- Vai fazer o que Black? – Perguntou o Snape não se dando ao trabalho de olhar para o Sirius.

- Deixe ele para lá. – Eu disse abaixando a mão do Sirius quando ele mirou a varinha no Snape.

- Já estamos atrasados. – Disse o Remus cortando o clima pesado.

A aula foi até que tranquila se tratando de uma aula com grifinória e sonserina na mesma sala.

Vi que os meninos estavam jogando coisas no caldeirão do Snape, mas sinceramente não me importei.

Dessa vez ele merecia que o caldeirão explodisse na cara dele, mas pelo visto uma aula não foi o bastante.

- É por que eu não tinha nenhum ingrediente explosivo na mesa, senão teríamos explodido a sala inteira. – Disse o Sirius rindo quando saímos da sala.

- O que o Snape fez dessa vez para eles estarem tão irritados? – Perguntou a Dora se referindo ao Sirius e ao Potter.

- Acho que a pergunta é o que deu no Sirius e no Tiago e não o que o Snape fez. – Comentou a Alice.

- Dessa vez o Snape aprontou mesmo. – Comentou o Pedro.

- Como sabe? – Perguntou a Dora.

- Ouvi o Sirius e o Tiago falando sobre isso. Além da briga do Tiago com o Snape ontem, ou antes, de ontem, tem mais alguma coisa.

- O que poderia ter acontecido? – perguntou a Lene pensativa.

Achei melhor não me intrometer na conversa. Não queria que todos soubessem sobre a minha briga com o Snape. Seria igual no quinto ano quando brigamos.

- Não acha que ele vai ficar te procurando no corredor como fazia ano passado? – me perguntou o Sirius me puxando para um canto ao lado do Potter.

- Realmente espero que não. – comentei pensativa.

- Se quiser eu deixo ele na ala hospitalar tempo suficiente para esquecer que te... Que brigou com você. – disse o Sirius já quase falando o ocorrido para o Potter.

- Acho que isso não vai ser necessário. – Comentei pensativa.

Seria muito legal se o Sirius e o Potter acabassem com o Snape, acho que me sentiria melhor sabendo que alguém bateu nele por mim, mas não é uma coisa muita certa.

- Ele não deve ter sido muito simpático com você. – Comentou o Potter pensativo.

- Por que diz isso? – Perguntei sem entender.

- Você esta cogitando a possibilidade de brigarmos com ele. – Ele me respondeu pensativo.

- Eu? Não! – Menti descaradamente.

- Não pense que me engana mocinha. Eu vi! – Ele me disse segurando o riso.

- Agora que o casal já esta trocando intimidades, por que não criamos uma cena do casamento na peça? – Perguntou o Sirius sorridente.

- Por que não Sirius. – Respondemos juntos.

- Isso não é justo. Era mais fácil convencer vocês de alguma coisa quando os dois viviam brigando. – Comentou o Sirius emburrado.

- Eu prefiro sem brigas. – Comentou o Potter rindo.

Não posso dizer que o dia não foi agradável, por que dei muitas risadas até chegar a hora do almoço.

- Vocês não sabem da última. – Disse a Alice empolgada se sentando conosco enquanto esperávamos o Pedro terminar de comer.

- Adoro fofoca! –Disse a Dora feliz e quase pulando do banco para se aproximar mais da Alice.

- Frank acabou de ter aula com o Hagrid. – Disse a Alice empolgada.

- Com o Hagrid? – Perguntou a Lene sem entender.

Não é novidade que eu também não entendi. O Hagrid até onde eu saiba nem conseguiu se formar.

- Parece que o professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas esta doente. – Comentou a Alice.

- E desde quando o nosso amigo Hagrid dá aula? – Perguntou o Sirius curioso.

- Pelo que entendi, ele esta dando aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas, só para o pessoal não ficar sem aula. – Respondeu a Alice.

- Vai ser divertido ter aula com o grandão. – Comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Não acho que o professor esta doente. Ele estava muito bem ontem na aula. – Comentou o Potter pensativo.

Pior é que faz muito sentido o que ele disse.

- Vai ver ele esta lutando na guerra. – Comentou o Remus.

- Ou foi algum problema de família. – Sugeriu a Dora.

- Ou talvez o diretor tenha uma organização secreta contra Você-Sabe-Quem e o professor esteja participando. – Brincou o Pedro se acabando de rir.

- Isso faz sentido Pedro. – Eu disse pensativa.

Faz muito sentido na verdade! Alguma coisa que não é o ministério esta lá fora lutando contra aqueles tontos. Poderia ser muito bem o diretor.

- É bem a cara do Alvo. – Comentou o Potter rindo.

- Segunda temos aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Será que até lá o professor já voltou? – Perguntou a Dora.

- Espero que não. Vai ser bem divertido ter aula com o Hagrid. – Comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Em falar nele... Podemos ir visita-lo amanhã. – Disse a Dora empolgada.

- Não seria má ideia. – Comentei.

- Combinado então. Vamos todos visitar o Hagrid amanhã. – Comentou o Remus antes de se levantar. - Precisamos correr para a próxima aula.

Sentei-me com as meninas nas próximas aulas e ficamos conversando sobre bobagens. Foi muito bom para relaxar e esquecer tudo isso com o Snape, pelo menos foi até a hora do ensaio.

- Você não é bem-vindo. – escutei a Lene irritada enquanto eu ainda caminhava até a sala de transfiguração para o ensaio.

Ela deveria estar muito irritada.

- Não é permitido alunos de outras casas no ensaio. – escutei a voz do Sirius.

Estou com um péssimo pressentimento do que me aguarda naquela sala.

Não precisei nem entrar na sala para saber o que estava acontecendo. O Potter estava do lado de fora me esperando.

- O Ranhoso esta te esperando. – Ele me disse irritado.

Olhei desconfiada para ele. Ele estava realmente muito sério.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Só estou tomando um ar. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Você não esta muito bem. – Comentei.

- Até que enfim você chegou! – escutei a Dora falando comigo e em seguida ela me puxou pelo braço.

- Lily! Tire esse... Ranhoso daqui antes que eu mesma precise fazer isso. – pediu a Lene vermelha.

Acho que as coisas não estavam nada bem. Todos da grifinória estavam apreensivo e alguns até com a varinha na mão esperando uma briga.

- O que você quer agora? – perguntei para o Snape quando chegamos do lado de fora da sala.

Onde o Potter ainda estava "tomando um ar".

- Você sabe que precisamos conversar. – Ele me disse.

- Acho que já falamos tudo que tínhamos para falar. – Eu disse irritada mantendo uma distancia razoável dele.

Não tinha certeza que o Potter conseguia ouvir a conversa então eu evitava falar alto. Não queria que ele descobrisse, pelo menos não desse jeito.

- Me desculpe Lily! Você sabe que não foi minha intenção te deixar magoada. – Ele me pediu com uma cara de dó.

Ok! Eu tenho dó dele. Ele era meu amigo! Mas o que ele fez...

- O que de em você? – Perguntei irritada.

- Estava irritado com o exibido do Potter. Depois tive uns problemas com o pessoal da sonserina. Sei que não justifica, mas...

- Não justifica mesmo Snape. – Eu disse muito irritada. Eu nunca descontei minha raiva nele.

- Foi sem pensar! – ele disse desesperado.

- Não me diga que foi sem pensar. Isso é um absurdo! – Eu disse muito irritada.

- Isso é tudo culpa do Potter e daquela gangue estúpida dele. – reclamou o Snape irritado.

- Ele não tem nada haver com isso. – Eu disse ainda irritada.

- Você mudou depois que começou a andar com ele. Ele é má influencia para você!

- Má influencia? Pelo menos ele não fica brincando de matar trouxas por aí e não fica idolatrando um louco que pensa que pode dominar o mundo. – Agora ele tinha me tirado do sério.

- A Lily que eu conheço nunca defenderia o Potter. – Reclamou o Snape.

- O Severo que eu conheço nunca teria feito aquilo. – Eu disse chateada.

- Não podemos voltar a ser como antes? – Me perguntou o Snape se aproximando.

- Não podemos! – Afirmei me afastando.

- Não podemos tentar? – ele perguntou se aproximando novamente.

- Não! – eu disse dando mais um passo para trás.

- Cadê aquela Lily que odiava os marotos? – ele me perguntou se aproximando mais.

- Morreu junto com o meu amigo Snape. – eu respondi irritada.

- Eu estou aqui! – ele disse colocando a mão no meu rosto.

- Você não é a mesma pessoa. Não vou ser amiga desse novo Snape. – Respondi empurrando a mão dele para longe.

E simplesmente sai andando. Acho que já foi emoção de mais para um dia.

- Ainda precisamos conversar. – Ele me disse pegando no meu braço.

Ô mania!

- Não temos nada para falar. – Eu disse puxando meu braço de volta e novamente voltando a andar para onde o Potter estava.

- De novo essa história? Temos muito o que conversar. Não se faça de desentendida. Você gostou do que aconteceu ou teria me batido. – Ele comentou segurando novamente o meu braço.

Vi o Potter os olhando atentamente, e desejei que ele bancasse o herói só para variar. Dessa vez eu não me importaria.

- Esta faltando pouco para você ganhar um olho roxo. – Respondi irritada.

- Vai dizer que não foi bom? – ele disse voltando a ser o Snape nojento.

- Esqueci de te dizer uma coisa essencial: Você me dá náuseas. – eu disse irritada eu disse me soltando e indo até o Potter, alias, já estava quase do seu lado quando o Snape me alcançou novamente.

Adorei essa frase. Lembro-me quando disse para o Potter ano passado quando ainda brigávamos como gato e rato.

- Você não vai me tratar como trata o Potter. – Ele Disse irritado.

- Tem razão. – Eu disse me virando sorrindo para o Snape.

Vi o Snape sorrindo e o Potter parecendo que levou um soco no estômago.

- O Potter é um bom amigo, não deveria tratar os dois iguais. – Eu disse antes de jogar meu braço nos ombros do Potter, ou pelo menos tentar fazer isso já que ele é muito mais alto. – Desculpe. Podemos ir? – Perguntei para ele.

- Claro ruiva! – Ele disse passando seu braço pela minha cintura.

- Não faça isso Lily! – Gritou o Snape irritado.

- Nossa conversa acabou Severo. – Eu disse antes de entrar na sala e fechar a porta.

- Pronta para se casar? – Me perguntou o Potter assim que entramos.

- Pule a parte do "Se tem alguém contra esse casamento..." – Brinquei.

- Não precisa nem pedir. – Ele respondeu rindo.

- Vejo que o problema foi resolvido. – Comentou a Lene sorrindo para mim.

- Espero que sim. – Respondi sorrindo.

Vi que o Sirius me analisava do outro lado.

- Acabou? – Ele me perguntou.

- Acho que ele entendeu o recado. – Respondi piscando.

- Então vamos começar logo o ensaio por que já estamos atrasados. – Disse a Lene voltando a ser... A Lene!

- Vou chamar o pessoal que esta faltando. – Disse o Sirius antes de se afastar e ir até onde o pessoal montava o cenário.

- Como são duas cenas ao mesmo tempo, cada um vai ocupar metade do palco. – Comentou a Lene.

- E como vão fazer para trocar de uma cena para a outra? – Perguntei.

- Só vamos mudar a luz. Pelo que conversei com a professora, o salão vai estar escuro, então só precisamos iluminar só a cena correta. – Ela respondeu pensativa.

- E já sabe como vamos fazer? Eu vou escalar uma montanha. – Comentei.

- Vamos fazer como se fosse uma escada, você só vai subir no degrau e fingir estar se segurando na "montanha". – Ela respondeu pegando um desenho. – Essa é a ideia do cenário. – Ela disse me mostrando um esboço.

- Quero fazer um protesto! – Brincou o Potter.

- Diga! – Disse a Lene o olhando atentamente.

- Não quero apanhar na cena. – Ele reclamou.

- Vai ser divertido! – Respondeu ela rindo.

- Pelo menos você tentou. – Brinquei.

- Vamos logo fazer a tal cena. – Disse o Potter emburrado.

- Vamos tentar fazer uma vez só lendo, depois vamos vendo como irá ficar a interpretação. – Comentou a Lene quando todos chegaram.

- Podem começar. – Disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Há para! Espera aí. Você só conhece essa garota há seis semanas. – disse o menino que faz o papel de melhor amigo do John.

- Eu estou apaixonado. – Disse o Potter parecendo cansado. Acho que era para imitar a voz que ele teria que usar quando estivesse na cena realmente. – Ela é inteligente... É sexy... É desinibida... Ela é espontânea... É a coisa mais meiga que eu já vi. – Ele disse pausadamente me olhando e sorrindo.

- Eu fiquei com a Cleide dois anos e meio antes de pedi-la em casamento. Você precisa ter a base de uma amizade, meu camarada. A atração passa. – Ele disse para o Potter. – Oi! – Disse como se estivesse cumprimentando os figurantes.

E vamos para a minha cena.

- Você não acha que isso esta rolando muito de pressa? – me perguntou a minha "melhor amiga".

- Você me conhece. Nunca faço nada sem pensar bastante. – Realmente eu sou assim, pelo menos nisso eu e a Jane temos em comum.

- O que ele faz? – ela me perguntou.

- Trabalha em construção. Tem uma companhia importante. – respondi.

E de novo para a cena do Potter.

- Se um servidor cair na cidade eles chamam ela a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Ela é um gênio dos computadores. – disse o Potter.

E de novo para a minha cena.

- Ele viaja tanto quanto eu. Por isso é perfeito.

E o Potter de novo.

- Dou no máximo seis meses para esse lance. – disse o "amigo dele".

- Ed, eu pedi ela em casamento. – disse o Potter.

- O que? – perguntou ele assustado.

- Eu vou me casar. – gritou o Potter.

- Eu não estou ouvindo. – disse o amigo dele.

- Eu vou me casar. – Disse o Potter de novo.

- Eu não estou ouvindo. Dá para parar de bater? Eu acho que ele esta surtando. – disse o amigo dele para o treinador.

- A gente vai se casar. – gritou o Potter de novo.

Gostei da última fala, o Potter fez de um jeito tão espontâneo!

- Ficou muito bom. Agora vamos tentar fazer a interpretação.

- Eu não tenho muito o que fazer nessa cena. – Comentei dando de ombros.

- Quem tem que ensaiar mesmo é o Pontas. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Vamos de novo! – Disse a Lene empolgada.

- Só uma dúvida! – disse o "amigo" do Potter.

- Pode falar. – Disse a Lene sorrindo amigavelmente.

- O que é um servidor? – Ele perguntou sem enrolar.

- Verdade Lene. Algumas pessoas não vão entender nada sobre computadores. – Comentei.

- Infelizmente não tem como mudar muita coisa aí. Podemos colocar uma cena depois que você esteja no computador. – Ela respondeu pensativa.

- Já tem uma cena dessas. Só precisaríamos colocar algumas falas. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Vemos isso depois. – Respondeu a Lene sorrindo.

Tivemos um pouco de dificuldades naquela cena. O treino do Potter tomou um pouco de tempo, já que tiveram que ensaiar onde cada um iria bater e tudo mais.

Acho que conseguimos passar a cena umas cinco vezes antes de o tempo acabar e irmos para o salão comunal.

- Podemos ensaiar dês de o começo amanhã. – Disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Mas amanhã é sábado! – Reclamei.

- E daí? Não temos nada para fazer mesmo. Cancelaram o quadribol! – Ele reclamou.

- Como se sentem sendo oficialmente casados? – Perguntou a Dora rindo.

- Estou sentindo falta de uma aliança. – Brincou o Potter.

- Por que vocês não aproveitam que não tem nada para fazer e não contam o que foi aquilo com o Snape? – Perguntou o Remus.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. – Disse o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Eu fiquei atrasado e nem vi o Snape. – Comentou o Potter.

- Ele só queria encher. Nenhuma novidade. – Comentei dando de ombros.

- Até parece que acreditamos nisso. – Comentou a Dora.

- Ele estava bem determinado Lily. – Comentou a Lene. – Tem alguma coisa que não esta nos contando?

- Não é nada galera. É só o Snape. – Eu menti.

- Sei que você escutou a conversa. Pode ir contando. – Disse a Dora para o Potter.

- Eu não escutei nada. Alias, não queria mesmo escutar. Se os dois estavam brigando eu iria interferir, então... – Ele disse dando de ombros.

- Ele só estava parabenizando a Lily pelo casamento. – Comentou o Sirius com um sorriso simpático.

- Você sabe que cedo ou tarde vamos saber o que houve! – Comentou a Lene. - Assim como cedo ou tarde vão descobrir que você odeia teatro. – Ela disse se referindo ao meu medo de palco.

- Não acho que isso vai acontecer. – Respondi sorrindo.

Não adianta ela vir com joguinhos. Não vou contar independente se ela é minha melhor amiga ou não.

- Se não quer contar não conte, mas estamos aqui caso precise. – Disse o Remus gentilmente.

Não demorou muito para que eu subisse para o quarto e não foi surpresa quando o Sirius me alcançou na escada:

- Que tal uma chocolate? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Sorri e o acompanhei até o quarto dos marotos, que por sinal não estava diferente, meias e camisas jogadas para todos os lados, exceto é claro a cama do Remus que estava intacta até o Sirius se joagr em cima dela. Joguei-me em uma das camas (leia-se cama do Potter) jogando as bugigangas dele no chão.

- Como foi à conversa? – Ele me perguntou sem rodeios.

- Não sem meu chocolate. – Brinquei. – Ele só queria inventar historia. O que me deixa mais irritada é que ele diz que fez aquilo sem pensar. Como alguém faz isso sem pensar? – Perguntei irritada já dando uma mordida enorme no chocolate.

- Acho um pouco difícil. – Ele respondeu meio perdido.

- Disse que estava nervoso com o Potter e com os amiguinhos dele.

- Não justifica. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Foi o que eu disse. – Respondi.

- Mas pela cara do Pontas você deu um jeito no Ranhoso. – Comentou ele sorrindo e se jogando ao meu lado na cama.

- Ele me disse que se eu não tivesse gostado teria tido alguma reação além de me afastar dele. – Comentei chateada.

- Esqueça isso. – Pediu o Sirius.

- Enfim, me lembrei que não dito o que senti quando ele me beijou. E bom... Aproveitei a ocasião. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Quero detalhes. – Pediu o Sirius empolgado.

- Você me da náuseas. – Respondi rindo.

- Eu me lembro dessa frase. – Ele disse rindo.

- Parece que o Snape também se lembrou. – Comentei me lembrando da cara dele. – Agarrei o Potter e deixamos o Snape falando sozinho.

- Você e o Pontas estão se entendendo bem. – Ele comentou.

- Assim como você e a Lene que não se desgrudam. – Brinquei.

- Eu sou irresistível. É o meu charme. – Ele brincou rindo.

Ficamos rindo até que o Potter bateu na porta:

- Interrompo? – Ele perguntou.

- Senta ai e se sinta no seu quarto. – Brinquei me levantando da cama dele e empurrando o Sirius para se levantar também.

- Qual a piada? – perguntou o Potter quando viu o Sirius e eu rindo.

- Você. É claro. – Respondeu o mentiroso do Sirius.

- Engraçado! – Respondeu o Potter chegando à cara.

Deixei-o fazer o que queria na cama e pulei para a cama do Sirius.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo ai anã? – Ele me perguntou.

- Bagunçando? – Perguntei com a minha melhor cara de inocente.

- Mais bagunçado impossível! – Comentou o Potter. – Quem derrubou chocolate na minha cama? – Ele perguntou sério cruzando os braços no peito e nos olhando bravo.

- Foi ele/ela. – Dissemos o Sirius e eu juntos, e claro que um apontando para o outro.

Estávamos parecendo duas crianças que acabaram de aprontar.

Vi o Potter revirando os olhos derrotado. Ele nunca iria saber.

- Chocolate? – perguntou o Sirius para o Potter

- Nem vem Sirius. Esse chocolate é meu! – Briguei com ele.

- Nada disso. Fui eu que comprei. – Ele respondeu mostrando a língua.

- Mas você me deu. – Eu disse puxando o chocolate da mão dele.

- Eu quero um pedaço. – Comentou o Potter.

- Vai comprar. – Eu Respondi.

- Que mancada! – Reclamou o Potter se jogando em cima do Sirius. – Me dá um pedaço seus gulosos.

- É meu! – Gritamos o Sirius e eu.

Certo... Não preciso dizer que nós três caíramos na gargalhada.

O resto da noite foi agradável. Comemos chocolate e ficamos falando bobagens.

* * *

**Oie pessoas... desculpem não ter postado no domingo, mas só fui terminar o cap hoje, era para ter terminado ontem, mas tive que trabalhar. Como esta o feriadão chuvoso de vocês? rsrsr**

**Esse cap acabou meio sem noção por que era para ele ser esse e o próximo, mas como ia ficar muito grande e demorar muito dividi em dois, espero que tenham gostado. E já tem uma fila gigante para bater no Snape... Quem quiser vai ter que pegar senha rsrsrs**

**O próximo cap acho que vai demorar um pouco, só escrevi umas três paginas, e ele vai ser grande... mas comentários são sempre bem vindos rsrsr**

Gaal: a lily esta começando a gostar dele neh! vai demorar um pouco para o tiago saber a história completa do snape ainda :(

Mila Pink: hahahaha tb adorei no cap anterior eles abraçados com o ursinho de pelucia rsrs O sirius é fofo neh?

Ines Potter: aeeeeeeee obrigada por mandar comentário... eu amoooo comentários, olha... acho que todo mundo ficou com nojo por causa do snape. Eu adoro o Six... sempre disposto a ajudar... do jeito dele é claro rs

Laah'S: obrigada :D eu tento fazer uns caps grandinhos, mas nem sempre da certo.

Lola Potter Weasley: eu que amo o Tiago e o Six... rsrsrs mas eu posso dividi-los com vc tb rsrsrs

Andro-no-hana: buaaaaaaaaaaaa você nunca deixou comentário... claro que não é tarde para começar a mandar rsrs não vai precisar ver o filme para entender a história... acho que já deu para perceber que as cenas legais vou colocar nos ensaios... fico mto feliz que goste dos caps, eu tento faze-los grande para compensar o tempo q vocês ficam sem post e por que caps pequenos só nos deixam mais curiosos.

CarolPotterCullen: que bom que gostou e que acha que não estou demorando.. mas tem gente que não aceita menos de um cap por semana como resposta rsrsrs brincadeira! eu tb acho complicado a relação dos dois, mas no meu ponto de vista o snape nunca desistiu dela e ela continuou muito magoada com ele... tentei passar um pouco disso, mas um pouco mais divertido nesse cap, não ssei se deu certo. eu baixei o filme no pc, para poder colocar as falas direitinho... acho que fica mais legal com tudo certinho e facilita para quem nunca assistiu.

gisllaine farias: rsrsrs abaixo o snape e seus beijos rsrsrs pode deixar que vou colocar detalhes dos ensaios qdo a coisa começar a esquentar :)

Luu Delacour: rsrsrs eu acho o filme legal, apesar de não uma história tão boa, mas misturado com a fic acho que vai ficar bemmm legal :D

Anellise: fico mtooo feliz que tenha gostado da outra fic e espero que tenha coragem de ler todas e deixa comentários... bem vinda a fic :D

C.: espero não ter demorado tanto, mas acho impossível postar em menos de duas semanas :(

**Bjinhos amores...**

**Façam uma autora feliz e comentem mtooooooooo**

**Até o próximo!**


	7. Potter Doente

Acordei cedo no sábado e aproveitei para fazer a lição atrasada, afinal, melhor aproveitar enquanto está tudo quieto e todos dormindo.

Quando finalizei a tarefa atrasada foi que reparei que o salão ainda estava vazio, digo completamente vazio, acho que eu era a única alma viva daquele lugar. Acho que dessa vez acordei muito mais cedo.

Olhei pela janela e pude ver que a lua ainda estava ali juntamente com o sol. Uma linda lua cheia. Meu relógio marcava seis e cinquenta da manhã. Como alguém pode acordar tão cedo em um sábado?

Eu não tinha nada para fazer e ninguém para conversar naquele momento. É nessas horas que eu vejo como faz falta uma televisão!

Me distrai olhando a lua cheia no céu. É incrível como a lua tem diferentes cores ao mesmo tempo. Agora no amanhecer ela estava ainda mais bonita do que ontem de noite. Sua cor branca deu lugar para as cores alaranjadas que banhavam o céu as seis da manhã.

Apesar o tempo não estar muito quente às seis da manhã e a lua ainda estar visível no céu eu não me importei com ela. A única coisa que me vinha na cabeça naquele momento era tudo que poderia estar acontecendo com os meus amigos naquele momento.

Sei que é besteira e que eles fazem isso com frequência, mas não me impede de ficar preocupada.

Não sei ao certo quando tempo passei pensando naquilo, poderiam ser horas ou minutos, mas despertei dos meus pensamentos quando escutei um barulho nas escadas.

Não estranhei realmente quando vi a Dora descendo as escadas com seu pijama de coelhinhos, pantufas e arrastando um travesseiro. Qualquer um diria que ela não dormiu nada durante a noite, afinal seu corpo estava curvado para frente, os olhos cerrados e seus braços jogados de forma desleixada.

Vi minha amiga jogar o travesseiro no sofá e se jogar no mesmo logo em seguida.

- Eles ainda não voltaram? - escutei sua voz muita arrastada e cansada.

- Ainda não. - respondi sem me dar ao trabalho de olhada.

Fiquei imaginando o que a Dora deve passar durante essas noites terríveis, alias, o que se passa na cabeça de uma pessoa nessa situação? Eu teria tentado inutilmente conversar a respeito com o Remus, mas todos nós sabemos que seria em vão, alias, ela já tinha tentado assim como todos nós incontáveis vezes e recebeu a mesma resposta. A única coisa que me anima é que os meninos estão com ele.

A porta da sala se abriu e por ela passou um Sirius e o Potter cansados e abatidos, eu podia de longe ver em alguns lugares a roupa rasgada, os cabelos despenteados e os olhos fundos.

Eles me olharam e com um sorriso leve e cansado o Potter pegou a Dora no colo que já subiu com ela para o quarto. Eu sei! Por que afinal ele estava levando ela para o quarto deles?

- Esta tudo bem Six? - perguntei quando o segundo começou a subir as escadas também.

- A enfermeira já foi busca-lo. A noite foi um pouco longa, mas foi boa. - ele respondeu com um leve sorriso.

- E o Pedro? - perguntei curiosa estranhando a falta do gordinho.

- Cozinha. - respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

Como assim a noite foi longa e boa? Isso não foi nada agradável de ouvir, principalmente quando ele disse que o Remus vai ser levado para a enfermaria e as roupas dos dois estão rasgadas.

O Potter nem ao menos olhou para mim! Certo... Ele olhou... Um segundo e um sorriso meia boca cansado. Tudo bem que ele estava cansado, mas pelo menos um "oi" ele poderia ter me dado, não é?

Subi as escadas para o quarto deles determinada e uma boa briga. Pelo menos era o que eu queria fazer, mas quando entrei no quarto e vi a minha amiga dormindo igual criança na cama do Remus, o Potter jogado na cama com a mesma roupa, com os pés caindo para fora da cama ainda de sapato vi que as coisas não foram tão fáceis quanto o Sirius tentou fazer parecer.

Em falar no Sirius ele não estava há vista, mas as roupas jogadas pelo quarto indicavam que ele estava tomando banho.

Aproveitei a distração e a falta de sono e fui ver minha amiga que parecia que iria dormir por um bom tempo agarrada ao travesseiro do Remus, não tive muita escolha a não ser cobri-la para não passar frio.

Fiquei esperando o Sirius sair do banho para ver o estado dele e dar uma de enfermeira se fosse preciso, mas como ele estava enrolando e eu não tinha muita coisa para fazer no quarto deles no escuro fiquei observando o Potter que dormia todo torto na cama. Acho que ele vai acordar com dor no pescoço.

Fui até ele com a intenção de pelo menos tirar o sapato dele para que pudesse dormir melhor, mas reparei que ele também não tinha tirado os óculos para dormir, e não duvido que novamente ele chegue falando que os quebrou.

Retirei seus óculos com cuidado do rosto e coloquei na estante ao lado, fiz a mesma coisa com os sapatos, mas não me importei em joga-los em algum canto, afinal, o quarto não estava arrumado.

Parei para olha-lo de perto, ele realmente parece um ser comportado e fofo quando esta dormindo, mas ele mantinha uma expressão sofrida no rosto. O que não pude negar ser bem estranho.

Seus braços estavam com alguns arranhões, mas nada que precise realmente de remédio ou coisa parecida. Será que era só um sonho ruim?

- Esta se entregando Lily? – Escutei a voz do Sirius.

Tomei o maior susto, mas não sei direito se pela voz do Sirius ou pela pouca distancia que eu estava do Potter.

- Eu só... – comecei a tentar me explicar.

- Não acho que ele vá se importar se você continuar. – Ele disse rindo.

- Continuar? – perguntei sem entender onde a cabeça do Sirius foi parar agora.

- Prometo não contar para ninguém que você queria beijar o Pontas enquanto ele dormia. – Comentou o Sirius rindo da própria piada sem graça.

- Me recuso a responder. – Respondi emburrada. – E pode colocar uma roupa? – Perguntei quando finalmente olhei para ele e reparei que ele estava só de calças de moletom.

- Sinto muito, mas gosto de dormir assim. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros e sentando na cama.

Fui até ele ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa, eu realmente não confio nos cuidados médicos desses marotos.

- O que é isso Sirius? – Perguntei vendo as costas dele com muitos cortes e arranhões.

- Tivemos uma noite agitada. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Olhei de cara feia para ele. Noite agitada? Quem ele pensa que engana? No mínimo eles levaram o Remus para a floresta de novo.

- Vai ficar me olhando com cara feia ou vai cuidar do seu melhor e mais gostoso amigo? – Ele me perguntou piscando um olho galanteador.

Me dei por vencida e peguei os curativos que tinha deixado no quarto deles para essas emergências. Me sentei atrás dele na cama e comecei a "trabalhar".

- O que foi que vocês aprontaram? – Perguntei quanto estava terminando.

Vamos dizer que os machucados estavam ainda piores do que de costume.

- A culpa não foi nossa. Não mandei aqueles "pivetes" irem xeretar na floresta proibida de madrugada. – Ele respondeu com uma voz inocente.

Quem ele pensa que engana com essa voz de falsa inocência?

- Preciso me preocupar? – Perguntei já tenebrosa pela resposta.

- Eles não nos viram. – Ele respondeu me tranquilizando. Eu até respirei aliviada. – Demos um jeito. O problema foi que o Remus ficou bem agitado depois disso.

- O que explica todos os cortes extras. – Comentei.

- É por que você não viu o Remus e o Pontas. – Comentou o Sirius descontraído.

- Você disse que o Remus estava bem. – Briguei com ele.

- Ele esta, a enfermeira vai cuidar dele, mas não diria o mesmo do Pontas. – Ele me disse um pouco preocupado.

Tive me ir ver o Potter de novo. Eu não tinha reparado em nada tão grave assim, mas o Sirius me assustou.

- Ele parece bem na medida do possível. – Respondi.

- Levanta a camisa dele. – Pediu o Sirius.

- Ele esta deixado de barriga para baixo, não dá. – Eu respondi.

- Essa é a intenção. Olhe as costas dele.

Ok! Eu não consegui efetivamente levantar um pouco a camisa dele, ele soltou um gemido de dor e uma careta nada simpática, e perdi a pouca coragem.

- Ok! Pode ir contando tudo Sirius. – Eu disse na mesma hora.

- Por que você não termina de cuidar da minha pobre pessoa e depois cuida dele? Amanhã eu conto. Eu realmente preciso dormir Lil.

Respirei fundo e tentei não gritar com ele para não acordar a Dora e o Potter, mas tive vontade de socar a carinha fofa do Sirius.

Voltei para a minha posição anterior e terminei de fazer os curativos no Sirius.

- Ele não morde. – Me disse o Sirius rindo já deitado na cama, enquanto eu estava já há uns dez minutos de pé entre a cama do Sirius e a do Potter pensando que eu deveria ter ficado no meu dormitório.

- Não tem como tirar a camisa dele sem ele acordar. – Comentei pensativa.

- Acorda ele. – Respondi o Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo,

Revirei os olhos e fiquei algum tempo sentada no chão olhando o Potter dormir.

- Mulheres! – Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi o Sirius dizendo antes da sua respiração ficar mais lenta e ritmada.

Depois do meu querido amigo cair no sono fui cuidar do Potter, e devo dizer que as coisas não estavam nada boas para ele, além das marcas vermelhas e algumas até levemente roxas já, tinha o inchaço. Acho que ele não vai participar da festinha da lua cheia amanhã.

Novamente me perdi em pensamentos olhando para o Potter. Onde e o que esses meninos aprontaram durante a noite?

- Lily? – Escutei uma voz confusa atrás de mim.

- Oi Pedro. – Eu sussurrei de volta para não acordar ninguém. – Estava na cozinha? – Perguntei.

- Vou perder o café da manhã e aposto que o almoço, então para não morrer de fome eu fui comer alguma coisa. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros e indo até a cama.

- Bem esperto! – Comentei com um leve sorriso. – Você esta bem? Os meninos não estão muito bem.

- Estou bem. Quando a confusão começou eu estava um pouco afastado, afinal, eles têm pernas cumpridas comparado com um rato. – Brincou ele.

- Não tenho dúvidas. – Respondi sorrindo.

E claro que o Pedro corre menos... Com aquela barriga toda...

- Mas você viu o que aconteceu direito? O Potter desmaiou na cama e o Sirius estava disperso de mais contendo o Remus para reparar no que aconteceu.

Claro que menti quanto à coisa do Sirius, mas o Pedro não iria me contar se soubesse que o Sirius se negou a fazer isso.

- Não vi quando o menino apareceu e nem o que ele estava fazendo na floresta, mas até onde vi o Tiago correu para o outro lado virou humano e imitou um uivo de lobisomem, o que fez o Remus correr na direção dele.

- Ele foi esperto! – Comentei quando ele parou a narrativa.

- Não vi bem a briga dos três, só vi quando o Sirius foi arrastado para uma arvore e machucou as patas e um pouco dos ombros acho.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – Comentei.

- Depois o Tiago foi ajudar o Sirius, e não teve muita sorte, até onde vi o Remus levantou ele a cima da cabeça e arremessou contra uma árvore.

- O que? – Não me contive e minha voz saiu bem alta, fazendo a Dora e o Sirius se remexerem na cama.

- Vi quando o Tiago bateu na arvore e caiu no chão já humano, mas perdi um pouco da briga quando entrei em pânico. Afinal o Remus estava indo para cima do Pontas e a coisa não estava muito boa.

Será que o Potter...?

- Mas ele não... – Comecei temendo a resposta.

- O Almofadinhas chegou a tempo e conseguir desviar a atenção do Remus, mas o Pontas ficou um bom tempo desacordado, e o Sirius o ajudou a andar de volta para o castelo hoje de manhã, mas ele parece melhor. – Ele completou sorrindo.

- Ele esta melhor! – Emendei tentando pensar positivo.

O que eu vou fazer? Não sou curandeira e o Potter precisa de cuidados médicos!

- Boa noite Lily. – Me disse o Pedro puxando o cobertor para dormir.

- Bom dia! – Brinquei.

Já estava perto das oito da manhã e logo teríamos que levantar, então achei melhor fazer igual os meninos e ir dormir. Eu não iria conseguir ajuda-los com eles dormindo. E quem sabe eu sonhe com algum feitiço que ajude em alguma coisa.

Acordei já era quase dez da manhã. Dá para acreditar que dormi tanto?

- Até que enfim levantou dorminhoca. – Disse a Lene rindo enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

- Eu juro que acordei cedo e voltei a dormir. – Respondi me sentando na cama meio zonza.

- Sabe da Dora? – Me perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Quarto dos meninos! – Respondi com um bocejo.

- Estou indo ver o Remus na enfermaria. Quer vir? – Ela me perguntou sorridente.

- Vou mais tarde. Mas se ele perguntar, diga que eles vão ficar bem. – Comentei.

- Eles estão bem? – Ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Seu amor esta muito bem, esta até fazendo graça. – Respondi rindo.

- Vou passar lá depois, mas e o Tiago e o Pedro?

- O Pedro esta bem. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Já entendi essa sua cara. O Tiago esta bem? – Ela me perguntou preocupada.

- Ainda não sei. – Respondi pensativa. – Vou ver isso assim que tomar um banho e me trocar. – Respondi lutando para levantar da cama.

- Temos ensaio de tarde. – Ela anunciou.

Como assim ensaio? Eu acabei de falar que o Potter não esta bem... Tudo bem que eu disse que não sabia, mas isso só significa "não fique preocupado, mas ele esta morrendo". Tudo mundo sabe disso, não é?

- Tente não ter um ataque até eu voltar. – Ela me disse rindo.

- Muito engraçado. – Respondi jogando um travesseiro nela.

- Se olhe no espelho antes de sair por essa porta. – Ela brincou rindo e correndo para fora do quarto.

Eu devo estar um monstro ruivo, com cabelos espetados e a cara amassada.

Não demorei muito no quarto e quando finalmente cheguei ao quarto dos meninos eu como sou uma boa amiga acordei a Dora.

- Eu estava dormindo tão bem... – Ela disse manhosa ainda deitada e se virando para dormir de novo.

- O Remus esta na enfermaria e se você tomar um banho rápido não vai pagar mico com os meninos te vendo acordar e ainda consegue fazer uma visitinha para o seu lobinho doentinho.

- Até que não é má ideia. – Ela disse antes de deixar a preguiça de lado e se levantar.

Depois da Dora sair do quarto só restavam os marotos na cama. O Pedro dormia tranquilamente esparramado na cama. O Sirius estava sonhando alguma coisa bem safada para estar com aquele sorriso enquanto dorme, e o Potter... Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Dora? – Ele chamou um pouco sonolento.

Ele estava sonhando com a Dora ou acordou?

- A Dora acabou de descer. – Eu respondi.

- Lily? – Ele disse muito confuso já a procura dos óculos. Pelo menos isso mostra que ele estava acordado e não sonhando com a minha amiga.

- Bom dia Potter. – Eu disse pegando os óculos dele e entregando para o dono.

- O que você... – Ele começou já se levantando da cama, ou melhor, tentando se levantar.

- Pode ficar deitado aí! O Pedro já me contou tudo que aconteceu ontem. – Eu disse o empurrando de leve para voltar a se deitar.

- O Pedro e a sua boca grande! – Reclamou o Potter.

- Não reclame. Pelo menos ele me deu tempo de pensar em alguma coisa. Não é melhor você ir para a enfermaria?

- E vou dizer o que? Que cai da cama? – Ele Perguntou emburrado.

- Pare de ser chato. Podemos inventar uma desculpa. – Eu disse me sentando na beira da cama dele.

- Como o que? Estou aberto a sugestões. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Que tal dizer que você caiu da escada? Você poderia quebrar algumas costelas. – Brinquei.

- Ninguém cai das escadas Lily. – Ele respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Poderia ser a primeira vez. – Respondi dando de ombros.

- Têm feitiço anti queda. – Ele respondeu.

- Se eu fosse você me ajudava a pensar ao invés de ficar aí colocando defeito nas minhas sugestões. – Reclamei cruzando os braços no peito revoltada.

- Você não pode simplesmente me curar? – Ele me perguntou fazendo bico.

Se eu não estivesse com raiva por ele sabotar as minhas ideias iria falar que ele ficou bem fofo.

- Eu não confiaria tanto nas minhas poções se fosse você. – Comentei me lembrando que quase explodi um caldeirão semana passada quando o Malfoy sentou do meu lado e ficou me irritando a aula inteira.

- Acho que vou arriscar. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então vai tomar um banho, tomar café e vou tentar achar alguma poção ou feitiço para te ajudar. – Respondi já me levantando.

- Você não espera que eu tome banho assim, não é? Eu nem consigo me levantar da minha cama. – Ele reclamou.

- Vai querer ajuda no banho? – Perguntei rindo.

- Não seria má ideia. – ele me respondeu pensativo.

Achei melhor não responder o que passou na minha cabeça, então joguei o travesseiro da Dora, ou melhor, do Remus no Potter.

- Eu doente e você jogando esse tijolo em cima de mim. – Ele reclamou com uma careta de dor.

- Não vai tomar banho? – Perguntei vendo que ele ainda não tinha se levantado.

- Lily querida, eu não consigo me levantar! – Ele reclamou.

- Nunca pensei que falaria isso Potter, mas vou trazer seu café. – Eu disse antes de sair irritada do quarto.

Por que bem ele tinha que sair todo machucado? Não poderia ser o Sirius?

- Eles acordaram? – Me perguntou a Dora quando nos encontramos no corredor.

- O Potter está acordado e com um humor péssimo. – Reclamei.

- O Remus ainda esta dormindo, mas parece estar bem. – Ela comentou sorridente.

- Está indo aonde? – Perguntei.

- Tomar café.

- Então vou com você. – respondi puxando ela pelo braço para o salão principal.

Avistamos a Lene sentada com a Alice e com o Frank.

- Esses grifinorianos estão muito preguiçosos hoje. – comentou o Frank rindo.

- Bom dia para você também. – eu disse lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Vocês acordaram tarde! Fizeram festa de noite e nem me chamaram? – Perguntou a Alice com um bico.

- Fizemos uma festa do cabide. – Comentou a Lene rindo.

- E como é? – Perguntou a inocente da Alice.

- Quando você entra na festa a sua roupa fica em um cabide do lado de fora. – Respondeu a Lene piscando para a Alice.

- Que pena que você não foi. – Brincou a Dora.

- Eca! – Respondeu a Alice com uma careta.

- Poderíamos fazer uma festa dessas no meu quarto quando meus pais não estiverem durante as férias. O que acha? – Perguntou o Frank já dando um beijo no pescoço da Alice.

- Tem pessoas inocentes na mesa. – Disse a Dora com uma falsa cara de inocente.

Não vi o que a Alice respondeu, mas o rosto vermelho dela já dizia muita coisa.

- E os meninos? – Me perguntou a Dora.

- O Potter era o único acordado, mas esta doente. – Eu comentei, afinal, não poderia falar da festa deles de ontem com a Alice e o Frank do lado. Infelizmente eles não sabem de nada sobre o nosso amigo.

- O que ele tem? – Perguntou a Alice preocupada.

- Ele estava bem ontem... – Comentou o Frank.

- Deve ser só uma gripe. – Comentou a Lene.

- Deve ser. Homens são tão chatos doentes. Vocês pensam que o mundo vai acabar. – Comentei.

- Isso é verdade! – comentou a Alice quando o Frank abriu a boca para reclamar.

- Mas não é por que ele esta com gripe que vai escapar do ensaio. Vamos pelo menos ler as falas algumas vezes, mesmo que no quarto deles. – Comentou a Lene.

- Merecemos um dia de folga sabe... – Comentei.

- Só quando conseguirmos avançar um pouco. Estamos nas primeiras cenas ainda. – Ela reclamou.

- Lene... Só faz uma semana que começamos a ensaiar. – Reclamei.

- Exatamente... Já faz uma longa semana que estamos ensaiando e você só se casou ontem.

- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não estou casada? Eu vou morrer solteira! – briguei.

E não foi grande espanto quando todos os meus queridos e amados amigos começaram a rir da minha cara.

- Posso saber qual a graça? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura revoltada.

- Você vai se casar com o Tiago. Isso já é um fato. – comentou o Frank.

- Alias, ela já se casou com ele. Só vão renovar os votos. – comentou a Alice rindo.

- Engraçadinhos! – eu disse fazendo bico.

- Até que não é impossível sabe... – comentou a Dora, mas quando eu lhe dei um dos meus melhores olhares do tipo "morra" ela voltou a falar – Não tenho culpa se vocês fazem um casal fofo.

- E os outros marotos onde se enfiaram? – perguntou o Frank.

- A avó do Remus esta doente de novo e ele foi para casa ficar com ela. – comentou a Dora.

- E eu posso apostar que os outros estão todos dormindo. – comentou a Lene.

- E como vocês ficaram sabendo que o Tiago esta doente? – perguntou a Alice.

A Lene a Dora e eu nos olhamos tentando saber se alguma de nós tinha uma boa desculpa.

- Eu fui avisar eles que vai ter ensaio, e o Tiago ficou resmungando que estava mal, então chamei a Lily para dar uma poção para ele. – mentiu a Lene.

Realmente ela e o Sirius conseguem inventar uma boa mentira em segundos.

- Vamos lá então perturbar eles mais tarde. – comentou a Alice empolgada.

- Se quiser posso ajudar nos ensaios. – comentou o Frank simpático.

- Infelizmente acho que ninguém vai conseguir tirar o Potter do quarto. – comentei.

- Então ensaios só no quarto dos meninos. – comentou a Lene.

- Que pena! Eu vou perder o primeiro dia da Lily casada. – comentou a Alice com um bico.

- Que quiser posso tirar umas fotos. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Eu não estou casada! – disse irritada.

- Que seja! – elas responderam.

Depois disso o café passou rápido. Aproveitamos quando a Alice e o Frank foram namorar um pouco e separamos algumas bolachas para os meninos.

- O Tiago esta mesmo doente? – Perguntou a Dora enquanto íamos para o quarto deles.

- Ele esta um pouco machucado. – Respondi dando de ombros.

- O Sirius e o Pedro estão bem? – Perguntou a Lene preocupada.

- Cuidei do Sirius de noite, e o Pedro como de costume deve ter fugido da briga, por que não tem nenhum arranhão. – Respondi antes de abrir a porta.

- Vocês demoraram! – Reclamou o Sirius.

- Dormiu comigo? – Perguntou a Dora emburrada.

- Dormimos no mesmo quarto se foi essa a pergunta. – Respondeu ele confuso.

- Eu esperava um bom dia, mas vou deixar passar. – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Bom dia Dorinha linda do meu coração! – Ele disse sorrindo e indo abraçar a baixinha.

- Bem melhor! – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Querem falar mais baixo? Tem pessoas querendo dormir aqui! – Reclamou o Pedro.

- Nem vem Rabicho! Você foi o que mais dormiu! – Comentou o Sirius.

- Eu fui dormir mais tarde que vocês. A Lily esta de prova! – Ele comentou.

- Isso é verdade! – Eu disse dando de ombros.

- Mas ele não contou a parte que ele dormiu metade da noite encostado em uma árvore. – Escutei o Potter reclamando

- Culpado! – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Trouxemos bolachas. – Comentou a Lene.

- Eu não consigo nem comer por causa da dor. – Reclamou o Potter fazendo drama.

- Ótimo, sobra mais. Afinal, elas são pão-duras e só trouxeram poucas bolachas. – Reclamou o Sirius.

- Foi o que deu para trazer antes de tirarem as coisas da mesa. – Comentou a Dora dando de ombro.

- E tenho certeza que você não vai se importar de ir buscar mais na cozinha. – comentou a Lene com o Sirius.

- Eu estou doente! – Ele Comentou fazendo drama.

- Que pena! Tinha uma menina lá fora te procurando, mas vou ter que falar que você esta de cama. – Comentou a Dora.

- Ele é bonita pelo menos? Por que se for eu posso fazer esse grande esforço!

Deixei a Dora e a Lena brigando com o Sirius e fui até o Potter que ainda estava deitado na cama na mesma posição da noite anterior.

- Se sente melhor? – perguntei.

- Estou travado na cama Lil. Eu não me sinto nem um pouco melhor. – ele comentou carrancudo.

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria ir para a ala hospitalar. Você pode ter quebrado alguma coisa. – comentei me sentando no chão ao lado da cama dele.

- Nada que você não conserte. – ele respondeu com uma falha tentativa de sorrir.

- Você esta confiando de mais nas minhas habilidades! – comentei rindo.

- Melhor confiar nas suas habilidades do que nas do Almofadinhas.

Olhei para o Sirius que estava imitando alguém que não identifiquei.

- Nisso vou ter que concordar. – comentei rindo.

- Eu sempre estou certo. – disse o Potter com um leve sorriso.

- Vamos ao que interessa. Eu consegui me lembrar de uma poção que você pode tomar, se tiver algum osso quebrado ela vai remendar, mas precisamos coloca-lo no lugar, e vai amenizar a dor. – comentei.

- Mas...? – ele me perguntou.

- Por que acha que tem um "mas"? – perguntei.

- Não estou vendo nenhuma poção na sua mão. – ele comentou tentando rir e logo trocando as risadas por gemidos dolorosos.

- Tem um "mas". – respondi rindo.

- Temia que você falasse isso. – ele respondeu fazendo uma cara triste. – Mas eu sou forte. Pode falar. Vou morrer, não vou? – ele me perguntou exageradamente dramático.

- Você tem poucas horas de vida. Tem alguma coisa que queira fazer antes de morrer? – perguntei entrando na brincadeira.

- Quantos desejos eu tenho? – ele me perguntou sorrindo levemente.

- Até onde eu me lembre para morrer é só um. – respondi pensativa.

- E onde foi parar a história de três desejos? – ele me perguntou espantado.

- O que o casal esta aprontando? – perguntou a Lene indo até nós e deitando no chão com a cabeça no meu colo.

- O Potter esta pensando no seu último desejo antes de morrer. – comentei rindo.

- Eu quero ajudar. – comentou a Dora empolgada antes de deitar encostada na Lene.

- Eu quero deitar também, mas quero deitar na cama com o "bofi". – disse o Sirius empolgado com uma voz fina, na ponta dos pés, e as mãos mexendo em um longo cabelo imaginário.

- Então... Qual o último desejo? – perguntou a Dora depois que todos paramos de rir do Sirius.

- Ainda quero saber onde foram parar meus outros dois desejos. – ele comentou emburrado.

- Você os desperdiçou pedindo para se casar com a Lily. – Comentou o Sirius rindo.

- E ele foi realizado muitas vezes ontem de tarde. – comentou a Lene entrando na brincadeira.

Revirei os olhos. Acho que já cansei de falar que não estamos casados.

- O que estamos esperando para a Lily dar um jeito no Pontas? – perguntou o Sirius depois de alguns minutos que todos ficamos nos encarando em silêncio.

- Eu estou esperando você ir e pegar emprestado a poção lá da ala hospitalar. – comentei.

- Por que você não faz? – perguntou a Dora.

- Por vários motivos. Não tenho os ingredientes, é muito complicada e demora uma eternidade para ficar pronta.

- Vou precisar de ajuda para roubar a ala hospitalar. – comentou o Sirius.

- Só tem a enfermeira que deve ser mais velha que o diretor. – comentou a Dora.

- Não posso azarar a velhinha só por que o Pontas não quer morrer. – Comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Eu te ajudo, mas o máximo que vou fazer é distrair a enfermeira. Não quero ser uma criminosa. – comentou a Lene.

- Nós ficamos perturbando eles. – comentou a Dora rindo.

Os dois já estava chegando na porta do quarto quando me lembrei do principal:

- Não estão esquecendo nada? – perguntei.

- Claro que estamos! É culpa do Sirius que fica me distraindo. – Comentou a Lene voltando.

- Eu e minha incrível beleza que te deixam até sem ar. – ele comentou abraçando a Lene e a puxando pela cintura, enquanto dava aquele sorriso número 34 sedutor.

- Preciso dessa poção. – eu disse lhes entregando um papel com o nome e os possíveis vidros e cores que eles poderiam achar.

- Vamos assistente! – disse a Lene puxando o Sirius pelo braço para fora do quarto.

- Alguém mais reparou que ela não fez questão de dizer que o Sirius estava enganado? – perguntou a Dora rindo.

- Você pensa que vai ficar aí só de boa? Pode vir junto. – disse o Sirius voltando para o quarto alguns segundos depois e puxando a Dora para fora.

- Tenho a ligeira impressão que foi de propósito. – Comentei.

- Eles nem disfarçaram. – Comentou o Potter rindo.

- Não precisamos disfarçar. – Escutei o Sirius gritando enquanto a Dora dizia algo como "mas a conversa estava legal".

- Tenho péssimas noticias Potter. – Eu disse fazendo uma cara bem triste.

- Eu vou morrer? – Ele perguntou assustado. – Eu não posso morrer tão jovem. Nem ao menos me casei com você!

- Engraçadinho! – Eu disse emburrada.

- Eu preciso de pelo menos um filho para deixar o meu legado sabe... – Ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Sei... – Eu disse rindo.

- Então qual a noticia tão terrível? – Ele perguntou voltando a sorrir.

- A Lene não vai nos dar uma folga. – Eu respondi, mas como ele continuou com aquele cara de confusão com uma ruga gigante na testa tive que me explicar – Teremos ensaio mais tarde.

E para o meu espanto ele começou a rir. Isso mesmo. Eu aqui preocupada e ele rindo.

- Não vi nenhuma graça. – Comentei ainda mais emburrada.

- Não é uma piada? – Ele me perguntou parecendo bastante confuso.

- Você é que esta fazendo piada. – Eu reclamei.

- Vai mesmo ter ensaio? – Ele me perguntou espantado.

Ok! Estou começando a achar que o Potter realmente pensou que eu estivesse brincando.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Achou que eu estava de zoando? – Perguntei.

- É claro que pensei que você estava brincando. – Ele me respondeu sério.

- Muito engraçado Potter. Você quase me enganou. – Reclamei irônica.

- Eu não estou brincando Lily. Não é possível que a Lene queira ensaiar. Eu não consigo levantar da cama. – Ele reclamou.

- Com sorte de noite você vai estar de volta as suas atividade. – Comentei.

- Com sorte? – ele me perguntou preocupado.

- Ainda corremos o risco de não ter a poção na enfermaria, ou do pessoal não conseguir pegá-la. – Respondi dando de ombros.

O Potter realmente pareceu preocupado depois do que eu disse, e acho que ficamos o resto do tempo em silêncio, pelo menos nós dois, já que o Pedro roncava na cama ao lado.

- Que cena mais romântica! – escutei o Sirius dizendo quando voltou para o quarto algum tempo depois. – Os dois quietos, um em cada cama e os roncos do Pedro como trilha sonora. – Ele concluiu rindo.

- Imagine a cena não romântica. – brincou a Dora.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e o Sirius aproveitou a distração para me entregar à poção que eles "roubaram" na enfermaria.

Ter a poção em mãos não melhorou em nada a situação, afinal, a poção sozinha não iria fazer nada. Eu precisava usar os feitiços que aprendi, o problema é que iria ter que descobrir na hora se eu realmente fiz certo.

A Lene percebeu que eu estava nervosa e mandou todo mundo sair do quarto, e até me espantei quando ela acordou o Pedro dizendo que tinha sobremesa.

Respirei fundo quando me vi sozinha com o Potter no quarto.

- Quis ficar sozinha para poder abusar de mim, não é? – Ele brincou para descontrair.

- Você não tem tanta sorte. – Respondi tentando sorrir.

Eu estava tão nervosa com aquilo tudo que comecei a pensar se realmente queira ser médica, afinal, eu também cursava as matérias para ser aurora, afinal eu ainda não tinha escolhido uma profissão.

- Eu não mordo Lily. E nem estou em condições se você quiser. – Ele comentou sorrindo simpático.

- Sua última chance para sair ileso disso. – Comentei. – Tem certeza que não quer ir para a enfermaria? Podemos inventar alguma desculpa.

- Sem chance! Não quero ficar naquela cama duas ou três dias e perder a diversão. – Ele comentou rindo.

- Que diversão? O ensaio? – Perguntei irônica.

- Estou falando de hoje de noite. – Ele me respondeu dando de ombros, ou pelo menos uma falha tentativa disso.

- Eu não faço milagres. – Comentei revirando os olhos.

- Não custa sonhar. – Ele comentou. – Vai querer que eu tire a roupa para que possa me examinar? – Me perguntou maroto quando o silêncio constrangedor chegou.

- Nem nos seus sonhos Potter. – Respondi emburrada.

- Na verdade nos meus sonhos as coisas são bem mais quentes. – Ele respondeu com um belo sorriso safado.

- Safado! Poupe-me! – eu disse lhe dando um leve tapa no ombro.

- Ai! – Ele gritou revoltado. – Eu estou doente se lembra? – Me perguntou com um bico gigante.

- Desculpe! – Eu disse envergonhada.

- Você pode me curar agora? Já cansei de sentir dor. – Ele comentou com a maior cara fingida de sofrimento.

Respirei fundo novamente, é agora ou nunca.

- Não me responsabilizo por danos futuros. – Comentei para aliviar a minha tenção.

Claro que só a minha, já que o Potter fazia questão de manter um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Não estou preocupado com danos futuros senhora. – ele me respondeu sorrindo ainda mais.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Acho que já esta até virando um hábito.

Fiz o feitiço, acho que eu cheguei até a suar de tanto nervoso. Vi que o Potter fazia umas caretas durante o feitiço, mas tentei não prestara atenção nisso. A única coisa que eu estava tentando me concentrar era colocar a costela do Potter no lugar certo para poder lhe dar a poção.

Quando eu finalmente terminei o feitiço vi que eu definitivamente não servia para medibruxa.

- Posso respirar agora? – Ele me perguntou.

- Segure a respiração por mais uns trinta minutos. – Brinquei.

- Engraçadinha! – Ele respondeu irritado e com um bico.

- Como esta se sentindo? – Perguntei apreensiva.

- Dolorido. – Ele reclamou.

- Espero que eu não tenha feito nada de errado. – comentei mais comigo mesma do que com ele.

- Você é tão animadora! – ele reclamou irônico.

- Alguém tem que ser realista por aqui! – comentei dando de ombros. – Bebe isso! – eu disse depois de colocar uma certa quantidade de poção no copo.

- Já posso me considerar curado? – ele me perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Na verdade não tenho tenta certeza ainda. – comentei guardando a varinha.

- E vai ter certeza quando? Vai me examinar? – ele perguntou aumentando o sorriso, e colocando um leve tom malicioso na voz.

- Na verdade temos que esperar. – comentei fingindo não ter reparado em seu tom.

- Esperar quanto tempo?

- Até que você me diga se pode andar ou se preciso internar você no . – respondi com um sorriso cruel.

Eu não estava mentindo! Não sei se o feitiço e a poção deram certo, eu realmente espero que sim, por mais que eu deteste o Potter, não iria querer carregar o assassinato dele nas costas.

- Ótimo! Minha enfermeira particular não sabe se vou ficar bom. – ele comentou emburrado.

- Não reclame. Pelo menos não esta mais sentindo dor. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou a Lene entrando no quarto com o resto da nossa gangue.

- Estou morrendo! – reclamou o Potter fazendo o maior drama possível.

- Não exagere! – comentei emburrada.

- A Lily é uma ótima enfermeira. – comentou o Sirius.

- Obrigada Sirius! – comentei na mesma hora corando levemente.

- Se ela usasse uma roupinha curtinha ficaria ainda melhor. – ele completou antes de receber um tapa da Lene e outro meu.

- Eu só não te bato também por que não estou em condições de levantar dessa cama. – comentou o Potter.

- Eu só disse a verdade! – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- O que vamos fazer o resto do dia? – perguntou a Dora.

- O problema não é o que vamos fazer de dia e sim de noite. – comentou o Potter.

- Por que de noite? – perguntou o Pedro confuso.

- Ainda é lua cheia, e eu não posso ir com vocês. – reclamou o Potter.

- Até de noite você vai estar melhor. – disse o Sirius animado.

- Não conte com isso. – comentei.

- Pelo visto o Tiago não vai passear de noite. – comentou a Lene rindo. – Posso ir no lugar dele?

- Claro que você não pode Lene. – eu e o Sirius dissemos juntos, alias, quase gritamos.

- E posso saber por quê? – ela perguntou com um olhar desafiador.

- Você não é animaga. – respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora.

- E daí? Pelo estado de vocês o Remus também não deve estar inteiro depois da noite de ontem. – ele comentou, e acho que se esqueceu que a Dora estava presente.

Vi a Dora arregalar os olhos e levar a mão na boca evitando um grito histérico.

- Ele parecia bem. – comentou o Pedro.

- Ele esta bem! – respondeu o Potter enfatizando.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – comentou a Lene.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? Não vamos perder o sábado só porque o veadinho esta doente, não é? – perguntou o Sirius tentando mudar de assunto.

- Podemos ficar com o Remus na enfermaria. – sugeriu a Dora.

- Na verdade não podemos. A Enfermaria não iria deixar, afinal, tecnicamente o Remus esta em casa cuidando da avó. – comentou a Lene.

- Alguém além de mim já percebeu que essa desculpa da avó doente já esta ultrapassada? – perguntei pensativa.

- Acho que já usamos todas as desculpas possíveis. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Então definitivamente não temos nada útil para fazer. – reclamou a Dora se jogando na cama do Remus.

- Podemos jogar alguma coisa. – comentou o Pedro.

- Ou podemos ir para Hogmead pegar alguns doces. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eu voto em estudarmos. – eu disse contente, mas pelo visto ninguém gostou da minha brilhante ideia.

- Podemos repassar o texto. – comentou a Lene.

- Cansei de ensaiar. – comentou o Potter – Sem contar que eu estou impossibilitado.

- Quando ele souber da cena ele vai ficar melhor rapidinho. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- E posso saber qual é a cena? – perguntei desconfiada.

Coisa boa não pode ser!

- A primeira cena de vocês casados. – respondeu ele sem importância.

- Mas essa cena pelo que me lembro não tem nada de mais. Os dois só estão falando sobre a consulta ao terapeuta. – comentei.

- Me enganei de cena. – comentou o Sirius. – Mas é uma cena próxima. – ele comentou pensativo.

- Acho que se refere à cena que os dois estão na sala e a Jene comenta sobre a cortina. – eu comentei.

- É a cena do beijo? – perguntou o Sirius empolgado.

- Um selinho não é considerado beijo sabe. – comentou a Dora.

- Não tenho certeza se é a primeira cena de beijo Sirius. – comentou a Lene.

- Até que estou me sentindo melhor. – comentou o Potter tentando se levantar da cama.

- E vai piorar rapidamente se não ficar deitado e de boca fechada. – eu disse irritada. – Sem contar que combinamos em modificar essas cenas. – comentei com o Sirius e com a Lene.

- Mas aí o teatro vai perder toda a graça. – comentou a Dora desanimada.

- O teatro perdeu a graça quando fui escolhida para o papel principal. – reclamei.

- Vou ter que concordar. – comentou o Potter.

- Enquanto vocês discutem, vou tomar um banho. – comentou a Lene. – Depois do almoço ensaiamos.

- Em falar em almoço... Esta quase na hora. Vou indo para o salão. – disse o Pedro saindo rapidamente do quarto.

- Como eu sou inconveniente vou ficar aqui. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eu não tenho útil para fazer! – comentou a Dora dando de ombros.

- Eu vou... – comecei com alguma desculpa.

- Vai ficar de enfermeira para o Pontas. Você é a única com o mínimo de conhecimento médico aqui. – comentou o Sirius.

Longa tarde sem fazer nada.

O resto da manhã passou rápido, com o Sirius e o Potter contando piadas. Na hora do almoço o pessoal desceu, mas eu acabei ficando para fazer companhia ao Potter, para falar a verdade puxei uma cadeira ao lado da cama dele e fiquei ali conversando.

- Acho que você precisa dormir! - o Potter comentou trocando bruscamente de assunto.

- Eu estou bem. - comentei tentando inutilmente abrir os olhos e mantê-los abertos.

- Podemos aproveitar que o pessoal esta almoçando e dormir um pouco. - ele comentou sorrindo levemente.

- Até que a ideia não é ruim. - comentei pensando em alguns bons minutos de sono.

Não precisei pensar duas vezes e já me encostei na cama pronta para dormir.

Cheguei a cochilar, ou cheguei bem perto disso. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas senti a mão do Potter acariciando levemente o meu braço enquanto eu "dormia" encostada em sua cama, exausta.

Acordei com uma luz desconfortável no meu rosto e pude ver o Sirius sorrindo na minha frente.

- Não vou deixar vocês dormirem o dia inteiro. - ele comentou ainda sorrindo.

Acha que a primeira coisa que notei além da luz forte nos meus olhos foi à dor horrível no pescoço!

- Trouxemos o almoço de vocês, mas já deve estar frio. - escutei a Lene dizendo de algum canto do quarto.

- Que horas são? - escutei o Potter perguntando.

- Três e pouco da tarde. - respondeu a Dora.

- Já podem soltar a mão... - comentou o Sirius.

Do que esse maluco está falando?

Foi quando finalmente deixei a dor no pescoço de lado e descobri que a minha mão estava junto com a do Potter, para ser mais exata, nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados.

Não me espantei quando senti meu rosto esquentar rapidamente, e claro que soltei minha mão na mesma hora. Quem manda ficar com dó do Potter e dormir encostada na cama dele?

Como foi que isso aconteceu mesmo? Só porque eu fiquei acordada metade da noite pensando no meu amigo, alias, nos meus amigos, Sirius e Remus, lá fora, e levantei antes das seis da manhã?

Tudo bem que eu estava cansada? Mas não era para tanto! Eu não poderia ter dormido aqui. Piorou com o Sirius me acordando.

- Não foi tão mal assim Lily. – Me disse a Lene risonha.

- Não estou vendo graça Lene! – Reclamei ainda tentando inutilmente arrumar meus cabelos e esquecer a dor no pescoço.

- O que fizeram enquanto estávamos dormindo? – Perguntou o Potter.

- Na verdade não fizemos muita coisa. – Comentou a Dora entediada.

- Almoçamos. – Respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Vocês não ficaram só comendo... – Eu disse sem ter nada melhor para fazer e desviar a atenção de cima de mim.

- O Pedro ficou. – Respondeu a Dora rindo.

- Em falar no rato. Cadê ele? – Escutei o Potter dizendo, mas me recusei a olhá-lo. Ele é culpado pela minha dor no pescoço.

- Disse que tinha que estudar. – Comentou a Dora despreocupada.

- E vocês acreditaram nisso? – Perguntou o Potter surpreso.

- Na verdade eu estava com preguiça de ir investigar. Achei melhor incomodar vocês no lugar. Vai ser bem mais divertido. – Respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso muito inocente.

- Então o que vamos fazer já que eu estou impossibilitado? – Perguntou o Potter fazendo drama.

- Vocês podem me ajudar com os desenhos do cenário, já que o Remus vai faltar durante uma semana. – Comentou a Dora.

- Ou você poderia pegar a capa do Pontas e fiar discutindo os desenhos com o Aluado na enfermaria. – Comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Não posso entrar escondida na enfermaria para isso. – Ela disse emburrada.

- E por que não? – Perguntou a Lene. –Eu particularmente adorei a ideia.

- Você só pensa nesse teatro Lene. – Reclamou a Dora.

- Alguém aqui tem que pensar. – Respondeu a Lene irritada, mas pude ver o seu olhar triste desviando para olhar o Sirius.

Parando para pensar um pouco a Lene realmente não anda no seu estado normal ultimamente. Ela nunca foi de estudar ou se preocupar muito com os trabalhos. A paranoica aqui sempre sou eu e não ela.

O que será que aconteceu que ela não fala e esta tentando disfarçar?

- Lily! – Escutei alguém gritando o meu nome.

- O que? – Respondi irritada. – Eu não sou surda sabe. Não precisa gritar!

- Claro que precisa. Você esta aí com cara de morta já faz alguns minutos. Fiquei preocupado sabe... – Comentou o Sirius com aquela falsa cara de preocupação.

- Não estava com cara de morta! – respondi emburrada.

- Estava sim! – Ele respondeu. – Estava sim ô! – Disse abrindo a boca e olhando para os lados, igual um zumbi.

- Eu não estava com essa cara. – Briguei revoltada.

- Dá para os dois parem de brigar e me dizer quando vou poder sair dessa cama? – Perguntou o Potter mais revoltado que eu.

Não sei por que ele esta revoltado. Não é ele que esta sendo acusado de ficar com cara de tonto.

- Não reclame Pontas. Pelo menos você esta deitado confortavelmente em uma cama. Se você estivesse de pé provavelmente estaria ensaiando. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Na verdade ele estar de cama não impede realmente que ele ensaie. – Comentou a Lene empolgada.

- E lá vem ela de novo com esse negócio de ensaio. – Comentou a Dora. – Quer saber? Vou ir atrapalhar o namoro da Alice. – Ela disse já se levantando preguiçosa e saindo do quarto.

- Ela não gostou de vocês a mandarem ficar com o Remus. – Comentei assim que ela saiu.

- Mas já esta na hora deles se acertarem. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- Não é tão simples Lene. Você sabe que o Remus não aceita. – comentei.

- O Remus não sabe o que esta perdendo. – comentou o Sirius.

- Me recuso a tocar nesse assunto. Já conversei com o Remus milhares de vezes. – comentou o Potter.

- Devemos estar ajudando os dois. – comentou a Lene revoltada.

- Nós realmente já tentamos. – comentei.

- Não o suficiente já que eles ainda não estão juntos. – Ela reclamou.

- Eu concordo que eles são dois teimosos e tudo mais, mas o que você acha que podemos fazer? –Perguntou o Sirius.

- Menos do que você esta fazendo por esses dois já seria o suficiente – Comentou a Lene.

Foi impressão minha ou ela estava falando de mim e do Potter como senão estivéssemos no quarto?

- Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. – Reclamou o Sirius.

- Você sabe que não é tão difícil assim. – Retrucou a Lene.

Alguém esta entendo o real motivo da briga? Por que eu tenho certeza que não é por que não estamos jogando a Dora e o Remus em cima um do outro.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. – reclamou o Sirius.

- E pelo visto não adiantou nada. – ela reclamou saindo do quarto irritada.

- Lene! – chamou o Sirius antes de ir atrás dela.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? – me perguntou o Potter.

- Acho que eles estão discutindo a relação. – brinquei.

- Mas acho que a Lene esta certa. – comentou o Potter quando parou de rir.

- Ela pode até estar certa, mas não tem o que ser feito. – Respondi.

- Podemos tentar. – ele disse empolgado.

- Se tiver alguma ideia gênio, é só falar. – comentei revirando os olhos.

Ficamos quietos por algum tempo. E tenho que admitir que eu estava tentando escutar a briga que o Sirius e a Lene provavelmente estavam tendo em algum lugar perto das escadas.

- Acha que eles já se acertaram? – Perguntou o Potter quando depois de algum tempo só escutávamos a nossa própria respiração.

- Acho que o mundo acabou e esqueceram de nos avisar Potter. Está tudo muito quieto para um sábado. – Comentei pensativa.

- Não era hoje o dia do passeio? – ele me perguntou depois de alguns minutos pensando.

- Verdade... – comentei me lembrando que estava perdendo uma visita a loja de doces.

- Eu já comprei chocolates para a turma inteira sabe... – Comentou o Potter, provavelmente vendo o meu desanimo.

- E como você é um ótimo amigo... – Comentei fazendo minha melhor cara inocente.

- Estão na guarda roupas Lily. – Ele me disse risonho.

- Vai adiantar perguntar o que eles estão fazendo lá? – Perguntei já indo rapidamente para o guarda roupas.

- Pedro come de mais. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

Peguei o meu chocolate, meu é claro, por que provavelmente até o Sirius e a Lene resolverem voltar eu já comi tudo, e me joguei na cadeia onde tinha dormido.

- Pessoas doentes se recuperam melhor com um chocolate. – Comentou o Potter assim que mordi uma barra.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda? – Perguntei me recusando a lhe dar uma mordida.

- Sempre que eu vou parar na enfermaria eu ganho um chocolate. – Ele comentou dano de ombros.

- Acho que é para você calar a boca e deixar a mulher trabalhar. – Comentei já terminando de comer o primeiro bombom.

- Então me faça calar a boca! – Ele pediu com um grande e contagiante sorriso.

Ai Meu Deus! Acabei de descobrir que eu tenho a mente mais poluída que a do Sirius!

Acho que ando assistindo filmes demais? De onde mais teria saído a brilhante ideia de beijar o Potter para calar a boca dele? O que é claro que eu não fiz! Caso alguém ainda tenha alguma duvida sobre a questão.

- Voltamos! – Disse o Sirius entrando no quarto com a Lene em seu calcanhar.

- Que empolgação é essa? – Perguntei vendo a animação deles.

- Decidimos torturar vocês dois. – Comentou a Lene sorrindo ainda mais. – Trouxemos os roteiros! – Ela disse empolgada.

- Chocolate! – Escutei o Sirius gritando, e segundos depois ele estava praticamente em cima de mim.

- A cadeira vai quebrar. – Reclamei enquanto tentava tirar o meu chocolate de perto dele.

- Sem problemas. Eu vou ter uma gostosa almofada vermelho berrante para me proteger da queda. – Ele brincou.

- Eu vou morrer esmagada! – Reclamei fingindo desmaiar, mas é claro que sem soltar o meu precioso chocolate.

- Você não vai sair viva se não me entregar o chocolate. – Disse o Sirius rindo.

- Então vou morrer e levar ele comigo. – Brinquei.

- Acabou a brincadeira crianças. Vocês vão quebrar a cadeira. – Disse a Lene já deitada na cama do Sirius.

- Mas eu quero chocolate! – Reclamou o Sirius fazendo bico.

- Nem vem que eu pedi primeiro. Alias, o chocolate é meu! – Reclamou o Potter emburrado.

- Negativo! Ele agora é meu. Pagamento pelos serviços medicinais. – Eu respondi já escondendo o maior número de bombons na minha roupa.

- Não duvide que eu posso pegar! – Disse o Sirius ameaçadoramente.

- Você não é louco ainda. – Respondeu o Potter.

- Nem vêm Pontinhas... Você esta debilitado nessa cama. – Respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso triunfante.

- Mas eu estou firme e forte aqui. – Retrucou a Lene com um sorriso mais confiante que o do Sirius.

E claro que o sorriso do Sirius murchou na mesma hora.

- Obrigada Lene! – Eu disse sorrindo feliz da vida. Tenho o chocolate todo para mim.

- Não entendo por que você não gosta de chocolate. – Comentou o Sirius.

- Ela é a única mulher viva que não gosta de chocolate. – Eu disse dando de ombros.

- Menos um presente para dar para ela no dia dos namorados almofadinhas! – Comentou o Potter rindo.

- Engraçadinho! Eu não preciso dar presente. Eu sou um presente! – ele comentou convencido.

- Isso não quer dizer que seja o melhor presente. – Rebati rindo.

- Nem vem discutir anã. Eu sou o melhor presente que qualquer mulher poderia ganhar. – Ele disse convencido.

- E o pior é que ele ainda acredita nisso. – Comentou o Potter comigo.

- Acabou o recreio crianças. – disse a Lene pegando o meu chocolate. – Só ganha o tesouro quem ensaiar direitinho. – ela disse fingindo estar falando com crianças de dois anos.

- Mas não é justo! Eu não vou ensaiar. – reclamou o Sirius cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo um bico.

- Se eles ensaiarem direitinho você também ganha chocolate. – ela respondeu.

- Não é justo nós dois fazermos o trabalho duro e ele ganhar lucro. – reclamou o Potter.

- Aqui esta o roteiro. Vamos para a primeira leitura e cena de casados. – comentou a Lene empolgada nos entregando o roteiro.

- Essa cena não é a que a Jene esta sem blusa? – perguntei me lembrando do filme.

- Fizemos algumas modificações na roupa. A Dora e o Remus vão saber explicar realmente o que vai ser, mas basicamente você vai estar vestida, não se preocupe. – comentou a Lene sem dar muita importância.

- Quem se importa se ela vai estar com roupa se ela vai dar uns amassos na frente da escola inteira? – perguntou o inconveniente do Sirius.

- Eu não vou dar um amasso em ninguém. – comentei fechando a cara.

- Podemos parar de ter essa discussão todos os dias? – perguntou a Lene.

- Podemos discutir isso quando realmente for necessário? – perguntou o Potter parecendo cansado.

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Certo... Podem começar. – disse a Lene empolgada.

- Começa com um narrador Lene. – comentei.

- Pula isso. – disse o Sirius já se sentando na cama dele.

- Bom... Teria a cena do Tiago pegando um jornal e da Lily fazendo o café da manhã, mas cortamos isso e fomos direto para a cena que eles estão se trocando. – ela explicou.

- Pode começar Lily! – disse o Sirius empolgado.

- O que achou da Alice? – perguntei já lendo o roteiro. – As perguntas dela foram meio chochas. – eu disse sem importância.

- É! Faltou profundidade. – respondeu o Potter.

- E o consultório dela é muito longe. – inventei uma desculpa.

- É... Às quatro horas pegamos um transito danado.

- É! – respondi.

- Isso que é chato!

- Então está combinado? - perguntei

- Tudo bem!

- Ok! – terminei de ler.

Ai terminaria a cena do guarda roupas e começaria a próxima que eles estão na garagem saindo para trabalhar.

- Nisso já vamos emendar a próxima cena que é bem curta. – comentou a Lene me desanimando.

- A... O jantar é as sete. – eu disse desanimada.

- Então está combinado! – ele respondeu de novo.

Parece que nessas cenas o Potter só sabe falar isso.

- Como vamos fazer essa cena dos carros? – perguntei quando terminamos.

- Vocês vão sair pela porta da frente e vão tentar os dois passar pela porta ao mesmo tempo, assim como acontece na cena original. – comentou a Lene.

- O Pontas vai te deixar sair e cada um sai do palco por um lado. – terminou o Sirius.

- Bem simples. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Depois que terminarmos de ensaiar certinho essa cena vocês vão ter pelo menos um dia de folga, já que a próxima cena vocês não estão nela. – comentou a Leme.

- E como fica isso que eles estão se trocando? – perguntou o Potter indicando o começo da cena.

- Vai ser bem simples. A Lily vai colocar os sapatos e arrumando o cabelo, ao invés de ficar por ai sem blusa como no filme. – comentou a Lene.

- O que é um desperdício. – comentou o Sirius antes de a Lene dar um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Enquanto você vai começar a cena com a blusa aberta. – comentou a Lene.

- E espero que termine de abotoa-la logo. Não gosto de homem sem camisa perto de mim. – comentou o Sirius.

- Pensei que gostasse. Não é você que fica na frente do espelho se elogiando? – perguntou o Potter rindo.

- Eu sou a perfeição em pessoa. – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- Coitado... Tão novo e tão maluco. – comentou a Lene.

- Quando será nossa folga? – perguntei descontraída.

- Se tudo correr bem na segunda. – respondeu a Lene. – O Tiago vai estar bom amanhã para ensaiar, não vai? – ela me perguntou.

Olhei para o Potter na dúvida e ele estava quase implorando para falar que não.

- Espero que sim! – respondi tentando sorrir.

- Perfeito! – comentou a Lene empolgada.

Pelo menos vamos ter um dia de folga.

* * *

**Oie pessoas fofas! Eu sei que demorei, mas espero que o cap tenha compensado... ele ficou grandinho vai!**

**Recebi muitos comentários legais depois que postei o aviso... Fico muito feliz que vocês entendam como é difícil arrumar tempo para escrever. Eu particularmente não gostei muito desse cap... Ele não tem muita ação... Serve mais para mostrar como a Lily esta se vendo no meio disso tudo novo. Mas o outro vai estar melhorzinho (eu espero) e infelizmente não vou dizer que vou postar semana que vem, por que acho bem difícil... Comecei a escrever o próximo cap hoje, deve ter umas 6 páginas ainda, mas realmente vou tentar postar mais rápido... Odeio ficar tanto tempo sem postar.**

**Hoje não vou responder todos os comentários por que tenho que ir fazer um trabalho da facul, mas na próxima respondo tah?**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários lindos gente!**

**Bjinhos!**

**Até o próximo cap!**

**Comentem!  
**


	8. É difícil estar casada

Tem alguma coisa extremamente errada comigo! Novamente não sei onde estou e até estou com medo de descobrir, definitivamente essa pessoa do meu lado não é meu bichinho de pelúcia e nem uma das minhas amigas.

Tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa de ontem, e claro que eu me lembrava de tudo, mas não me lembro de ter ido dormir junto com os meninos, literalmente falando.

Talvez reconstituir meus passos ajude. Me lembro que depois do ensaio ficamos conversando, até a Alice e o Frank apareceram. Acho que o clima ficou realmente pesado perto das seis da tarde que foi quando a Alice resolveu ir namorar e o Sirius resolveu arrastar o Pedro para ajudarem o Remus, enquanto o Potter ainda estava proibido de sair da cama, não que ele não pudesse. Ele já estava bem melhor, mas... Não era nada aconselhável, principalmente para ele ir atrás de um lobisomem.

Me lembro até da bagunça e da briga que foi para manter o Potter na cama.

- Eu quero e vou ir junto! – ele disse já tentando se colocar de pé.

- Você não esta bem ainda. – eu disse irritada.

- Eu estou ótimo Lily! – ele me respondeu sem dar importância.

- Não discute Pontas. Você não pode ir. – disse o Sirius enquanto caçava uma blusa de frio no guarda roupas.

- Até parece que vou deixar vocês irem sem mim. – ele reclamou.

- Até parece que você vai levantar dessa cama. – comentei.

- Nós cuidamos dele. – disse a Lene quando o Sirius parou na porta do quarto. – Ele não vai fugir.

- Você é que pensa. – disse o Sirius voltando e pegando a capa do Potter. – Isso é só para garantir que vai ficar mais difícil você nos seguir. – comentou.

- Eu não sou uma criança. Parem de me tratar como uma. Eu estou bem! – ele disse revoltado.

- Amanhã você vai estar bem para ir. Hoje não! Desculpe Pontas. – o Sirius disse antes de sair do quarto.

- Melhor ficarmos com ele. – comentou a Dora.

- Eu não vou fugir de noite. – comentou o Potter emburrado.

- Até parece que acreditamos em você. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Podem ir para o quarto. Eu fico aqui. Vou querer saber quando os meninos voltarem. – comentou a Dora.

- Dora... Todas as luas cheias você é a primeira a tentar ir atrás deles. Não vamos deixar dois fugitivos juntos. – comentei.

- Ei! Não somos dois fugitivos! – reclamou o Potter.

- Que seja! Mas vamos dormir aqui com vocês. – disse a Lene dando um ponto final na discussão.

Ainda me lembro que brigamos para ver quem Iria dormir em que cama, eu acabei dormindo na cama do Sirius com a Lene e a Dora na cama do Remus. Ninguém quis dormir na cama do Pedro, o colchão não é muito confortável, e claro que as meninas queriam que eu dormisse agarrada com o Potter, mas convenhamos... Isso não é lá uma coisa muito certa.

Como eu vou dormir com a Lene e acordo com um homem?

Ah! Eu realmente estou dormindo com um homem... Essa não é a Lene!

- O que houve? – Escutei a voz do Potter junto com mais quatro varinhas em cima de mim.

É! Eu gritei quando descobri que não estava com a Lene. Qualquer um na minha situação iria fazer a mesma coisa.

- Se acalme Lily! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o Potter.

- Cadê a Lene? – Perguntei não conseguindo distinguir as varinhas na minha cara.

- Aqui! – Escutei ela respondendo.

- E quem esta do meu lado? – Perguntei ainda receosa.

- Sou eu ruiva! – Escutei o Sirius respondendo.

- Esse escândalo foi só por que você estava dormindo agarrada no Sirius? – Perguntou a Dora descrente.

- Eu realmente não precisava de detalhes. – Comentou o Potter.

- Desculpem! – Pedi morrendo de vergonha quando todos voltaram a se deitar.

- Se você esta aqui. Onde a Lene esta dormindo? – Perguntei para o Sirius.

- Com o Pontas. Chegamos cedo e a Lene acordou. Ela disse que me deixava dormir na minha cama e foi dormir com o Pontas.

- Não era mais fácil ela ter ido dormir com a Dora? – perguntei não vendo lógica nisso tudo.

- Ciúmes? – Ele me perguntou rindo.

Ainda bem que eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele, por que tenho certeza que ele estava sorrindo e eu iria ficar com mais raiva ainda.

- Não começa Six. Só achei estranho. – comentei.

- Sei... – ele respondeu desconfiado.

- Vamos dormir! – pedi já deitando no peito dele.

Acordei novamente já passava das nove da manhã. Era domingo, então todos provavelmente estavam dormindo. Aproveitei para ir para o meu quarto tomar um banho e ir para a biblioteca fazer alguns trabalhos.

Fiquei praticamente a manhã inteira na biblioteca, só voltei para o quarto quando o Sirius passou na biblioteca falando que o pessoal estava indo comer.

O almoço também não foi tão agitado. O Sirius e o Pedro estavam caindo de sono, o Potter ainda estava emburrado por ter ficado na cama enquanto os meninos se "divertiam".

Ensaiamos a cena durante a tarde, mas dessa vez fizemos os movimentos corretos. Não foi lá grande coisa, afinal, a cena só tem meia dúzia de falas e nenhum contato físico, o que realmente começava a me deixar nervosa era que a cada ensaio mais curiosos apareciam, e isso não é nenhum pouco agradável. Claro que ninguém sabe que realmente é esse o problema. Todos acham que é por causa das minhas cenas com o Potter, o que é claro que me preocupa, mas para que eu possa realmente me preocupar com elas eu preciso primeiro conseguir ficar em um palco com tanta gente em volta sem desmaiar ou coisa parecida.

Eu estava sentada no salão comunal tentando ler um livro perto da lareira. Tentando é realmente a palavra certa. Eu estou apavorada sobre ter que apresentar.

As meninas estavam no quarto dormindo, e os meninos estavam com o Remus. E a única pessoa que posso falar sobre isso é com a Lene, mas ela esta empolgada de mais com o teatro para se preocupar com meu "medo de palco".

- Esta tudo bem com você? – me perguntou o Potter.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei depois de me recuperar do susto com a presença dele.

Não me entendam mal. Ele não é feio ou coisa parecida, mas ele não pode aparecer assim do nada.

- Esquecemos o mapa no quarto. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Já começou a fará? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Quando sai o Sirius estava tentando convencer o Pedro de jogar Verdade ou Conseqüência sem a perda da verdade. – ele respondeu sorrindo ainda mais. Acho que se lembrando da cena.

- Faz tempo que não jogamos todos juntos. – comentei pensativa.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – ele comentou rindo. – Mas por que esta aqui sozinha?

- Não consegui dormir. – respondi sem importância.

- Sentiu falta de alguém para abraçar? Posso ficar com você se for esse o seu problema. – ele comentou malicioso.

- Não se preocupe. O Sirius faz esse papel muito em. – respondi o irritando.

- Tem certeza que esta bem? – ele me perguntou depois que paramos de rir e o silêncio reinou.

- Estou bem Potter. Não precisa se preocupar. – menti rezando para ele não perceber.

- Se o problema é sobre nossas cenas na peça Lily... – ele começou a falar um pouco atrapalhado.

- Eu não tenho nada juro. Pode ir tranqüilo! Quando precisarmos discutir sobre a peça, tenha certeza que vai escutar meus gritos de longe. – brinquei.

- Tudo bem então! – ele disse se dando por vencido. – Tchau ruivinha. – ele me disse me dando um leve beijo no rosto e indo embora. – Se precisar eu estou aqui. – ele comentou já saindo. – Ah! – ele disse parando antes de fechar o retrato. – Obrigado por cuidar de mim. – ele disse com um grande sorriso.

Esse é o Potter que eu tenho como amigo. – isso pelo menos é a última coisa que me lembro do domingo.

Segunda feira amanheceu chuvosa e gelada, eu estava na cama do Remus no quarto dos meninos quando acordei e pelo visto atrasada já que o dia lá fora já estava claro.

Corri para me arrumar e para a minha sorte todas as meninas já tinham tomado banho.

Enquanto eu me arrumava a Lene tratou de acordar os meninos e arrastá-los para tomar café da manhã.

- Eles não deveriam ir com o Remus quando tem aula. – escutei a Lene reclamando quando o Potter voltou a dormir a aula.

Os dois estavam sentados juntos, assim como de costume eu estava sentada com o Sirius, o que convenhamos não ajudava em nada já que ele só acordava para se arrastar para a outra sala.

- Eles nunca deveriam ir com o Remus, principalmente quando tem aula. - respondi entediada.

A aula mais uma vez passou incrivelmente devagar, e para piorar recebi um bilhetinho nada agradável:

_"Lily,_

_Você sabe o que o Tiago tem? Disseram-me que ele estava doente esses dias._

_Emy Jones"_

Como é que eu iria saber o que o Potter tem? A Lene que esta sentada com ele e não eu! Alias, por que ela não perguntou para o Sirius? Ele que é o melhor amigo do Potter.

Tudo bem... Eu sei o que ele tem, mas e dai? Não era para eu ter essa informação.

Depois de ficar xingando a Emy por uns cinco minutos eu resolvi responder o bilhetinho chato dela. Mas é claro que eu não contei a verdade, falei que ele estava com gripe.

Eu não poderia contar que ele foi arremessado em uma árvore pelo melhor amigo que é um lobisomem, não é?

Eu sei que ele já esta melhor, mas ainda esta tomando as poções para dor que fiz e para piorar ele não me escuta quando eu digo que é para ficar na cama e dormir. Não! Ele tem que ir para a casa dos gritos. Moleque teimoso!

- Quem morreu? - perguntou o Sirius com a cara inchada e amassada de sono.

- Ninguém. Volte a dormir! A aula ainda não terminou. - respondi emburrada.

Eu não estava reclamando tão alto assim para ele acordar, não é? Não é?

- Não vai me contar o que houve? - ele me perguntou já aparentemente desistindo de dormir e apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo.

- Não houve nada. – eu disse da maneira mais calma que consegui.

Olhei para o lado e vi a Emy olhando o Potter preocupada. Oi! Eu falei que ele esta gripado não que ele esta morrendo!

- E eu vou acreditar que você esta resmungando há uns dez minutos sem parar por que gosta de falar sozinha? – ele me perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu sempre falo sozinha. – rebati.

O que não deixa de ser verdade!

- Ok! Mas você geralmente não fica tão revoltada assim. – ele comentou pensativo.

Ergui a sobrancelha pensativa. Eu sempre estou revoltada comigo, senão eu não iria ficar falando sozinha.

- Tudo bem... Você sempre tem um ataque, mas geralmente tem um motivo. Geralmente um motivo que me faz rir muito.

- Volte a dormir Sirius. – eu disse irritada.

Eu não sou a palhaça do circo para ele ficar rindo da minha cara!

- O que você tanto olha para a Emy? Ela é bonita, mas pensei que você torcesse pelo outro time. – ele comentou rindo de própria piada sem graça.

- Não sou lésbica Sirius. – respondi irritada.

- Eu sei, mas eu gosto das lésbicas. Elas são sexy se agarrando. – ele comentou pensando em alguma coisa pervertida.

Preferi não responder, afinal o Sirius não estava tão bem da cabeça já que estava precisando de horas de sono.

- Então? Não vai me contar o que a Jones te fez? – ele me perguntou quando viu que eu dei o assunto por encerrado.

- Me fez algumas perguntas idiotas ao invés de perguntar para você ou para a Lene. – respondi tentando não dar importância para isso.

Eu sei que o Sirius não vai parar de perturbar até descobrir o que aconteceu, mas na verdade não é nada de mais. Só não entendo por que ela perguntou isso para mim ao invés de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Que tipo de perguntas? Sobre a peça? – ele me perguntou já curioso.

Às vezes eu odeio essa curiosidade do Sirius, eu sempre tenho que contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que ele não fique perturbando ou não fique pensando besteiras.

- É sobre a peça. Por que ela não foi falar com você ou com a Lene?Não era mais fácil? – perguntei revoltada.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Vai ver ela tem medo da Lene. – ele comentou pensativo.

- E por que alguém teria medo da Lene? – perguntei sem entender a dedução dele.

- Não percebeu que a Lene esta um pouco agressiva com tudo isso de peça? – ele me perguntou quase cochichando.

- Não diria agressiva... – comentei pensativa. – Talvez obcecada. – respondi sorrindo.

- Enfim... Falar qualquer coisa com a Lene ultimamente esta sendo cometer suicídio. – ele comentou bem baixo no meu ouvido.

- Exagerado... – cantarolei rindo.

- Mas é verdade. Esses dias eu fui fazer uma sugestão e ela simplesmente quase me estuporou. – ele disse revoltado.

- Aposto que sua sugestão não era lá muito boa. – comentei.

- Claro que era boa. Era excelente. Perfeita!

- O que você sugeriu gênio? – perguntei já curiosa para saber o tamanho da besteira que o Sirius tinha inventado.

- Só sugeri que ela cortasse algumas cenas chatas e criasse mais cenas de agarração. Aposto que todo mundo iria gostar mais do que você e o Pontas discutindo. Isso tudo mundo vê o tempo todo, mas os dois se pegando ninguém nunca vê.

Para a sorte da Jones e do Sirius o professor dispensou todo mundo.

Corri para a última aula do dia para quem sabe me sentar com a Dora ao invés do Sirius. Ou quem sabe do lado da Jones para saber o que se passou na cabeça de titica dela.

Me senti com a Dora e a aula passou rápido, não conversamos muito, mas a aula estava até que legal.

Tentei não olhar para a Jones durante a aula, mas se eu me encontrar com ela por ai não vou perder a oportunidade de ir tirar satisfação. Eu não sou amiga do Potter para ela ficar me perguntando coisas sobre ele.

Tivemos nosso primeiro dia de folga dos ensaios e eu aproveitei para dormir. Ninguém é de ferro!

Dois dias depois as coisas já estavam melhores, afinal, no dia anterior tinha sido o último dia de lua cheia da semana, o que significa que os meninos estão um pouco mais acordados, a Dora mais contente e temos o Aluado de volta para a turma e doido para pegar a matéria atrasada.

Eu estava com o Remo repassando a matéria na hora no almoço enquanto os outros terminavam de comer.

- Lily! Precisamos conversar. – comentou o Potter.

É claro que eu estranhei aquilo. "Precisamos conversar", não temos nada tão sério para conversar para ter uma frase de efeito assim.

Claro que todos os nossos amigos nos olharam interrogativos, até claro o Sirius soltar uma piada:

- Esse negócio de discutir a relação é coisa de mulher Pontas, pensei que você tinha tomado jeito e tivesse deixando a Lily fazer o papel dela nessa relação.

- Muito engraçado! – reclamou o Potter para o Sirius. – Então Lily...

- Eu realmente não acho que temos nada tão importante para conversar. – comentei.

- Quando você ler a próxima cena eu tenho certeza que vai querer conversar. – ele me disse jogando o roteiro.

- Podemos ver isso mais tarde? – perguntei tentando não pensar no que pode ter de tão ruim no roteiro agora. Eu realmente não me lembro de agarração no começo do filme.

- Temos a aula de Trato de criaturas mágicas. – ele respondeu.

- Afinal por que fazemos essa aula ridícula? – perguntou o Pedro de cara amarrada.

- Você não se lembra que combinamos? – perguntou a Dora.

- Preferia ter o tempo livre. – ele resmungou.

- Na verdade é nosso tempo livre para conversarmos com a turma inteira junta, afinal a Lily faz mais matérias do que todos nós juntos, vamos faz matérias totalmente diferentes e o Remus também. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eu não faço tanta matéria assim. – respondi emburrada.

- A Lily é inteligente! – comentou o Potter sorrindo.

- Você poderia desistir de algumas. Você nunca tem tempo para nada. – comentou a Dora.

- Ela ainda não decidiu se quer ser curandeira ou aurora. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Não decidiu ainda? – perguntou o Sirius. – Acho que você tem problemas sérios Lily. Está explicado por que sua vida amorosa é tão precária.

Não resisti e joguei meu livro de transfiguração na cabeça do Sirius.

- Só disse a verdade ruiva. – ele disse massageando a cabeça.

- Vocês ouviram falar que o Professor dessa matéria esta de licença? – perguntou o Remus antes que eu tacasse outro livro no Sirius.

- Acho que o professor esta doente. Pelo menos foi o que ouvi o pessoal comentando. – disse a Dora pensativa.

- Eu acho que ele esta fazendo alguma coisa para o diretor. – respondeu a Lene.

- Seja o que for, teremos outro professor na aula, o que pode acabar com há nossa hora feliz do dia. – comentou o Pedro chateado.

- Me falaram que a professora substituta é muito simpática. – comentou o Remus.

- Vamos descobrir logo. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Preciso pegar alguns livros na biblioteca. Encontro vocês na aula. – comentou o Remus.

- Vou com você. Preciso devolver esse. – eu disse indicando um dos livros.

- Deve ter alguma coisa na biblioteca que só os nerds gostam, por que esses dois não saem da biblioteca. – escutei o Sirius comentando quando estávamos saindo.

- Pare de falar besteira Sirius! – a Lene reclamou.

Fomos caminhando em silêncio por algum tempo, mas eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta de ficar calada.

- Esta melhor? – perguntei.

- Estou normal. Sabe como é. Cansado, mas bem. – ele me respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

- Estou falando sobre o probleminha que vocês tiveram. – comentei.

- Se refere que eu quase matei um dos meus melhores amigos? Não fiquei muito feliz sabendo que o Pontas quebrou algumas costelas. Isso só comprova que eles estão sendo muito burros que acompanhando e eu um idiota aceitando a companhia.

- Não é bem assim Remo. Você não fez de propósito. – comentei chateada.

Eu definitivamente deveria aprender a ficar de boca fechada!

- Eu poderia ter o matado. – ele grunhiu em resposta.

- Na verdade não poderia você nunca faria isso. Disso eu tenho certeza. – comentei sorrindo. – Sem contar que a culpa foi deles por ter que levado para fora da casa.

- Eu é que não deveria ter os deixado ir comigo. – ele comentou revoltado.

- Deixando ou não eles iriam. – respondi. – Sabe Remus... Você realmente deveria parar de e culpar por todo que acontece.

- É um pouco difícil Lily! – ele comentou depressivo.

- Aposto que se você tivesse um passatempo... – comentei sorrindo com a minha brilhante ideia.

- Já tenho um passatempo! – ele disse indicando o grosso livro nas mãos.

- Estou falando de alguma coisa que realmente te faça bem e te gaste bastante tempo.

- Por exemplo? Sabe... Não sou muito fã de quadribol. Depois da primeira hora o jogo fica muito chato.

- Quem sabe uma namorada? Dora é perfeita para isso. – comentei empolgada.

- Lily... Podemos não falar sobre isso? – ele me perguntou já vermelho de vergonha.

- Na verdade não podemos. Você sempre foge do assunto. – eu disse parando no corredor cruzando os braços.

- É claro que eu fujo do assunto. A Dora e eu juntos esta fora de cogitação.

- Mas você ficou com a Chang mês retrasado. Qual o problema de tentar com a Dora? – perguntei.

- Chang eu sabia que não iria dar certo. Só estava curtindo um pouco.

- Você pode curtir com a minha amiga. Aposto que ela não se importaria.

- Lily... – ele começou a falar bem deprimido.

Não gosto desse tom. Já ouvi isso muitas vezes nesse último ano e não pretendo ouvir de novo.

- Tentar não mata Remus. – comentei. – Sem contar que ela sabe sobre você e assim como todos nós te aceita, alias, te aceita até bem mais do que nós. Por que você simplesmente não para de se esconder atrás desse seu medo e encara as coisas como devem ser?

Ele ficou me olhando de boca aberta.

Eu sei que geralmente vou indo devagar e tentando as coisas aos poucos, mas já esta na hora desses dois saírem desse vai não vai.

- Olha Lily... – ele começou.

Mas infelizmente não pode terminar, pois o Gabriel, goleiro da grifinória nos interrompeu.

- Desculpem atrapalhar a conversa. – ele disse sem graça.

- Sem problemas Gabriel. – comentou o Remus com um sorriso simpático e forçado.

Claro que o menino nem percebeu que o sorriso do Remus era mais forçado que a sonserina ganhando a copa de quabridol.

- Como vão as coisas? – perguntou o Remus.

- Bem. Só um pouco frustrado por não ter quadribol esse ano. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Quadribol seria melhor que essa peça chata. – comentei.

- Preferi que não tivesse a peça. As coisas não estão bem para o nosso time sem metade dos titulares – ele comentou dando de ombros de novo.

Acho que a grifinória tem chances de perder o campeonato esse ano.

- Mas vim perguntar se você pode dar um recado para o Tiago, Lily.

- Eu? – perguntei sem entender.

Olhei para o Remus. Ele que é o melhor amigo do Potter e não eu.

- Estão brigados? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

- Não. – respondi sem entender a pergunta.

- Ótimo! Então... Avisa o Tiago que precisamos de uma força nos treinos do apanhador reserva. O próximo treino é amanhã antes do café. Faz esse favor para mim Lily?

- Claro! – eu disse meio sem entender.

- Tchau Remus. Obrigado Lily. A gente se vê. – ele disse antes de sair.

Encarei o Remus confusa.

- Por que ele não pediu para você dar o recado? – perguntei sem entender.

- Não faço idéia. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Logo já estávamos na porta da sala esperando o professor chegar parta a aula de DCAT.

O Potter e a Lene estavam em uma conversa animada em um canto enquanto a Dora estava lendo um livro e o Sirius estava flertando com uma garota loira.

É impressão minha ou só eu estou um pouco deslocada?

Certo... Minhas opções eram atrapalhar o Sirius, terminar uma conversa que nem eu nem o Remos queríamos ou atrapalhar o Potter e a Lene.

Quer saber? Eu tenho mesmo que falar com o Potter.

- ... Eu não faço à menor ideia. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Atrapalho? – perguntei me aproximando.

- Claro que atrapalha Lily. Estávamos aqui discutindo como iríamos fugir e nos casar em Las Vegas. – brincou a Lene.

- Acho que vocês podem ir de vassoura. Seria romântico. – brinquei.

- Eu sugeri Flu. – comentou a Lene antes de começar a rir.

- Vassoura é romântico? – me perguntou o Potter rindo.

- Para qualquer um que não seja eu, acho que é. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Mas é claro que é romântico. Vocês ficam juntinhos e agarrados, sentindo o vento bater nos cabelos... – comentou a Lene.

- Desse jeito vou pensar que esta apaixonada. – brinquei.

- Eu concordo com a Lene. Voar é muito bom! – comentou o Potter.

- Não gosto de nada que não esteja ligado ao chão. – brinquei. – Antes que eu esqueça Potter. Pediram para te avisar que estão precisando de ajuda com os treinos do apanhador reserva do time. Parece que tem ensaio amanha cedo.

- Eles não vivem sem mim! – ele comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Acho que esse foi o jeito de dizer: "Obrigado pelo recado Lily."

- De nada! – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Por que o Remus está ali emburrado? – perguntou a Lene depois de alguns segundos.

- Tivemos uma conversa que para ele não foi nada agradável. – comentei dando de ombros.

- O que você aprontou ruiva? – me perguntou o Potter sorrindo desconfiado.

- Só disse a verdade. Para ele largar de ser teimoso e agarrar a Dora logo. Claro que não com essas palavras. – comentei rindo.

- Eu que o diga! Tem casais de mais enrolados por aqui. – comentou a Lene.

Logo em seguida entramos na sala junto com o professor.

E devo dizer que a aula foi muito boa.

Assim que a aula terminou fui arrastada para um corredor deserto por ninguém menos que o Potter.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele me disse mais uma vez.

- Podemos fazer isso outro dia? – perguntei desanimada.

- Você não vai gostar se adiarmos muito essa conversa. – ele comentou.

- Ok! Quem morreu? – brinquei.

Eu não estava querendo ter nenhum tipo de conversa séria com ninguém agora. Só queria deitar na minha cama e ficar olhando para o teto. Quem sabe esquecer que tenho vários deveres para fazer.

- Amanhã teremos ensaio. – ele começou parecendo escolher bem as palavras.

- Sei que temos ensaio. Alias, temos ensaio quase todos os dias. – comentei deprimida.

- Hoje concluímos a cena dos dois no trabalho Lily. – ele disse mais uma vez.

- Espero que sim. Não aguento mais fingir procurar os dados do suspeito em um computador que nem existe.

- E eu de ficar falando com uma maquina que não existe, ou seja, falando sozinho. – ele comentou.

Dei de ombros. As coisas provavelmente iriam ficar um pouco piores.

- Logo chegaremos em cenas que você não vai gostar. – ele comentou apreensivo.

- Tenho tempo para convencer a Lene ou apelar para a professora Minerva sobre isso. – comentei sem importância.

- Então esta tudo bem sobre as cenas que os dois estão em casa? – ele me perguntou parecendo aliviado.

Do que ele estava falando?

- Potter estamos ensaiando a cena que os dois vão de novo para ao consultório da Alice. – comentei encostando-me a parede.

- Tudo bem... Vamos começar essa cena hoje. – ele comentou passando novamente a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você vai começar a cena hoje. – comentei alegre.

- Na verdade nós vamos. Se você não deu uma olhada direito no roteiro, tiraram a cena intermediária, então nós dois vamos ter ensaio com a Alice hoje. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- E eu pensando que tinha à tarde de folga. – reclamei cruzando os braços no peito.

- Tiago eu estava te procurando. – disse um menino se aproximando. – Oh! Desculpe! – ele disse todo sem graça assim que me viu.

- Sem problemas. Depois conversamos. – eu disse para o Potter antes de sair andando rumo ao meu dormitório.

Eu precisava urgente de um banho antes de enfrentar a Lene e o Sirius em mais um ensaio.

- Onde você se meteu? – perguntou a Dora quando cheguei ao dormitório.

- Estava conversando com o Potter.

- Sabe Lily... Não esta na hora de chamá-lo de Tiago? Vocês são amigos há algum tempo e estão se dando bem. – ela comentou distraída.

- Eu gosto de chamá-lo assim. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Estou tão empolgada! – comentou a Alice saindo do banheiro.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei sem entender a animação.

- Temos ensaio hoje. – ela respondeu pulando de felicidade.

Eu realmente não sei como ela pode ficar feliz com isso.

- Há Dora... Conversei com o Remus semana passada. – comentei enquanto pegava uma roupa descente na mala.

- Não! – ela gemeu.

- Não fale assim! Eu estava tentando te ajudar. – comentei.

- É mais complicado do que parece Lily! – ela me disse chateada.

- Eu vou te mostrar que é bem fácil. – comentei sorrindo confiantes antes de entrar no banho.

Realmente as coisas são fáceis. Esses dois que complicam tudo. Não é só por que o Remus te um probleminha qualquer que vai impedir os dois de serem felizes. E eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

Fui para o ensaio e não foi espanto quando vi o Snape me esperando na porta da sala.

- Já teve tempo para pensar melhor? – ele me perguntou quando me aproximei.

- Tive tempo suficiente para pensar e descobri que estou fazendo a coisa certa. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você não esta sendo racional. – ele disse aflito.

- Realmente não quero ter essa conversa de novo. – reclamei cansada.

- Lily? – escutei a Lene me chamando, acho que ela escutou a minha voz.

- Tenho que ir Severo. – respondi sem olhá-lo.

- Lily? – ela perguntou já saindo da sala. – Ah! – ela exclamou quando viu o Snape.

- Tchau! – eu disse antes de entrar.

- Lily! – ele me chamou, mas não olhei para trás.

- Você fica Snape. Precisamos conversar. – escutei a Lene falando.

- Como você consegue se atrasar se estávamos todas juntas no dormitório? – perguntou a Alice despreocupada já com aqueles óculos.

- Isso aí tem grau? - perguntei ignorando a pergunta dela.

O Potter me olhou estranhamente, mas não disse nada.

Se passaram longos minutos antes que a Lene voltasse.

- Desculpem a demora. Já podemos começar. – ela disse sorridente.

Não entendi por que ela estava toda contente. Ela tinha acabado de ter uma conversa com o Snape, depois que ele se juntou com os "amiguinhos" da sonserina é quase impossível ter uma conversa agradável com ele.

- Aproveita que a primeira cena é dos dois e vem ver as fotos das opções de roupa que conseguimos. - disse a Dora já me arrastando para o outro lado da sala.

- Isso foi vingança pela minha conversa com o seu lobinho? - perguntei enquanto ela me arrastava.

- Vingança? Imagina Lily! - ela respondeu toda irônica.

Ok! Definitivamente foi uma boa ideia ver aquelas roupas. Ela queria que eu usasse um vestido minúsculo na cena que estou fugindo dos policiais.

- Eu nunca vou vestir isso. - comentei horrorizada.

- Seja razoável Lily. - pediu o Remus vendo a Dora chateada com o que eu falei.

- Me desculpe Dora, mas não vou usar esse vestido. Ele não cobre nada. - reclamei.

- Claro que cobre. Sem contar que logo de cara vamos ter toda atenção da população masculina do colégio. - ela disse empolgada.

- E como vai conseguir atenção do resto da população? - perguntei ingenuamente.

- Com isso. Escolhi pessoalmente! - ela disse me mostrando uma foto de uma roupa masculina.

Tenho que admitir que a baixinha tem bom gosto. Uma calça social e uma camisa branca aberta, isso iria ficar bom na maioria dos meninos.

- Quem vai usar isso? - perguntei.

- Claro que o Tiago. Vocês vão fazer inveja em qualquer casal. - ela comentou empolgada.

- Acho que ideia não é tão ruim. - comentou o Remus dando de ombros quando olhei pedindo auxilio para ele.

- Potter não pode usar isso por aí. Se de uniforme as meninas já ficam perseguindo o coitado. - comentei.

- Senti um pouquinho de ciúmes? - me perguntou a Dora com o seu maior sorriso.

- Eu... - comecei a negar, mas a Lene me chamou.

Me juntei a Alice e ao Potter para o ensaio. Parece que eles já tinham lido a cena o suficiente e iriam encenar e logo eu entraria também.

- Bom parte dois aqui estamos. Mas você voltou sozinho. – a Alice disse toda séria.

- Olha eu não sei direito. Deixa eu explicar. Eu amo a minha mulher, eu quero que ela seja feliz, eu desejo o bem dela, mas é que tem certas vezes... – e ele fez um gesto parecendo que estava me estrangulando.

Enfim terminou a longa cena do Potter com apenas duas falas.

- Como os dois vão estar no palco só vamos mudar a iluminação para a Lily. Esqueçam a cena do filme que ela esta lendo na cama e ele quer dormir. – comentou a Lene.

- Tem um espaço enorme entre nós. – eu disse demonstrando com as mãos. – E ele continua aumentando, com cada coisa que não dizemos um para o outro. Como se chama isso? – perguntei.

- Casamento. – respondeu a Alice segurando o riso.

- O que não dizem um para o outro? – ela me perguntou.

- É... – eu disse meio constrangida.

- Podemos emendar a próxima cena. – comentou o Sirius depois que ensaiamos a mesma cena umas 10 vezes.

E lá vamos nós para a próxima cena...

- As ação subiram em 0,3%. – disse o Potter. – Parece gostoso. – ele disse se referindo a comida.

- Colocou alguma coisa diferente?

- Coloquei. – eu disse.

- É? O que? – ele me perguntou.

- Ervilhas. – respondi.

- Ah. Ervilhas? É... ficou verde!

Sorrimos um para o outro.

- Querida me passa o sal! - ele me pediu.

- Esta no meio da mesa. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Ah! Esta no meio da mesa. – ele comentou me olhando levemente irritado.

- Esta entre você e eu. – respondi.

- Aproveitem que a Alice esta aqui e já vai para a próxima cena Lily. – me disse a Lene.

Ela não vai terminar esse ensaio nunca?

- Você é honesta com ele? – me perguntou a Alice.

- Muito honesta! – respondi rapidamente. – Quer dizer... Eu não mento para ele. A senhora entende? È que... Eu tenho segredinhos! – comentou rindo levemente. – Todo mundo tem segredos.

E lá se foi mais uma cena.

- Terminamos por hoje. A próxima cena ainda estou vendo os detalhes já que vocês vão para a missão. - disse a Lene sorrindo.

- Mas cadê o Sirius? - perguntou o Potter.

Realmente... Desde que comecei a ensaiar ele sumiu e não voltou mais.

- Foi buscar chá. - respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Chá? O Sirius não toma chá. - eu disse sem entender.

- O chá era para mim e para você. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Eu gosto de chá. - comentou o Potter.

- Quando ele chegar mandamos buscar para você também. - comentou a Lene já pegando as coisas dela para sair da sala de transfiguração.

- Não vamos esperá-lo? - perguntei sem entender.

- Ele demorou de mais. - ela comentou dando de ombros.

- O que deu em você? - perguntei alarmada.

- O que você quer dizer? - ela me perguntou parecendo inocente.

A Lene esta muito estranha! Nem parece a minha melhor amiga.

- Vai mesmo deixar o Sirius trazer o seu chá sem que você esteja aqui? - perguntei irritada. - Alias, por que você mandou ele buscar chá? Você odeia chá!

- Ela não gosta de chá? - perguntou o Potter sem entender.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. - ela disse não me olhando.

- Marlene! O que deu em você? - perguntei a puxando pelo braço.

- Menos Lily. Acabei de te livrar do Snape pelos próximos meses. - ela disse desafiadora.

- Você esta instável. Só pensa nessa peça ridícula. Não conversa mais no dormitório. Agora começou a tratar o Sirius como empregado. O que aconteceu?

- Eu vou ali e já voto! - disse o Potter alarmado e praticamente saiu correndo para perto da Dora e do Remus.

- Instável? Eu que estou instável? - ela perguntou furiosa.

- Claro que esta!

- Eu não penso só na peça! - ela reclamou.

- Como não? Sábado o Potter não estava nem conseguindo levantar da cama e você só pensava em ensaiar. - reclamei furiosa.

- Esta com pena do Potter agora? - ela perguntou furiosa. - Eu estou ótima Lílian. E não estou tratando o Sirius mal. Só do jeito que ele quer ser tratado. - ela disse antes de sair da sala batendo a porta.

Acho que fiquei pelo menos uns cinco minutos olhando irritada para a porta que ela saiu.

- Voltei e trouxe chá. - disse o Sirius com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto entrava na sala com uma bandeja.

Eu realmente quis matar a Lene!

- Lily... - começou o Potter.

- Agora não! - eu disse tentando manter a calma.

Sai da sala incrivelmente irritada com a Lene e fui atrás dela.

Achei a Lene chorando no quarto, e bom... Achei melhor não brigar com ela de novo.

- Desculpe Lily! Eu não queria... É que... Sirius esta namorando a Parvati. - ela disse aos prontos. - Eu precisei me concentrar em outra coisa. Eu não pude evitar. Não fiz nada disso por mal, mas você entende, não é?

- Sirius não esta namorando Lene. - eu disse convicta.

Eu sei que ele não esta namorando. Primeiro por que é óbvio. Sirius Black não namora e depois... Sirius nunca falou da Parvati a não ser um comentário "Ela é gostosa, mas é muito grudenta".

- Esta sim! - ela gritou.

- Não esta! Eu saberia se estivesse. Sem contar que o Sirius disse que ela é grudenta.

- Verdade? - ela perguntou esperançosa. Pude até ver os olhos dela brilhando

- Claro que é! - eu disse.

- Esta mentindo! - ela disse voltando a chorar.

Sai do quarto batendo o pé e desci para o salão comunal. Sabia que a gangue inteira estaria lá discutindo sobre a minha briga com a Lene e como a Lene fez o Sirius de bobo.

Andei decidida na direção do Sirius e parei na sua frente cruzando os braços irritada:

- Você esta namorando a Parvati ou não? - perguntei.

- De onde você tirou isso? - ele me perguntou incrédulo.

Não respondi. Só voltei para o quarto ainda batendo o pé irritada.

Eu sabia que era impossível o Sirius estar namorando!

- Ele não esta namorando sua louca! - eu disse batendo a porta do quarto.

- Você não perguntou para ele, não é? - ela perguntou receosa.

- É claro que eu perguntei! - eu disse revirando os olhos. - Caí na real Lene! Ele gosta de você, mas é burro de mais para assumir isso. E você para de se fazer de boba e vai lá conquistar ele.

- Mas Lily... - ela começou a inventar desculpas.

- Você sempre foi a mais atirada e decidida com relação a isso Lene. Se você não fizer a Dora nunca vai ter coragem. - eu disse antes de sair do quarto.

Diga se eu não sou um gênio. Matei dois coelhinhos com uma paulada só. Sem contar que a minha saída do quarto foi triunfal.

Joguei-me no sofá entre o Sirius e o Potter que me olhou de uma forma bizarra.

- Já acabou a crise? - perguntou a Dora.

- Um chocolate deve bastar. - brinquei.

- Tem chá verde. Server? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Obrigada! - eu disse já tomando metade do chá em um gole.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o Remus.

- A Lene estava dando uma de Dora e tendo uma crise. - comentei dando de ombros.

- Por que de Dora? A dramática aqui é você! - ele rebateu fazendo bico.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar ruiva. - comentou o Sirius bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Eu não sou dramática Sirius. Sou só realista. - comentei.

- Eu não fiz o trabalho! Eu vou morrer! Morri! - disse a Dora com uma falha tentativa de me imitar.

Eu definitivamente não sou dramática!

- Você esta bem? - perguntei para o Potter depois de alguns minutos com todos me zoando e ele não ter aberto a boca.

- Só cansado. - ele disse dando de ombros. - Vou me deitar. - completou antes de sair andando para o quarto.

Todos demos de ombro. O Potter tinha treinado a manhã inteira com o time, teve aula e ainda teve muito ensaio, não era de se espantar que estivesse cansado, alias, eu estava exausta.

Cerca de dos dias se passaram e nada muito útil aconteceu. Finalmente eu iria matar a minha curiosidade sobre o novo professor de trato das criaturas mágicas.

A Lene estava um pouco menos mandona e relaxada quanto a tudo, acho que ela não esta muito recuperada sobre o suposto namoro do Sirius, mas logo vai voltar a ser a minha grande amiga.

Não saímos do lugar quanto aos ensaios, alias, hoje teoricamente iríamos começar a próxima cena, sabe aquela que ela se veste como uma vaca e vai matar o cara.

Eu ainda estava tentando fazer o Remus parar de ser teimoso e ir logo atrás da Dora, alias o contrário também é válido, mas infelizmente percebi que sou um péssimo cupido.

- Adoro essa aula! – disse a Lene empolgada enquanto caminhamos todos juntos para a aula de Trato de criaturas mágicas.

- Eu realmente não sei como vocês me convenceram de largar um período inteiro de folga para essa aula chata. – comentou o Pedro emburrado.

- Combinamos no começo do ano de ter uma aula com todos juntos. – comentou o Sirius.

- Mas temos praticamente todas as aulas juntos. – respondeu o Pedro ainda emburrado.

- A Lily faz aula de medicina e o Remus para dar aula. – respondeu a Dora.

- Na verdade eu curso todas as aulas com vocês, eu faço dois cursos. – comentei me referindo a minha carga horária de medicina bruxa e auror.

- Eu realmente não sei como você dá conta de tudo isso. Eu mal faço os trabalhos de um curso só. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

Dei de ombros, nem é tanta coisa assim.

- Mas essa aula não é legal... Tirando a parte que não fazemos nada a não ser conversar. – comentou a Dora.

- Na verdade sempre conhecemos algum animal estranho e damos comida. – comentou o Remus.

- Quem será o professor novo? – perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Até onde eu fiquei sabendo é só um amigo do diretor que vai ficar aqui alguns dias. – respondeu a Lene.

- Espero que ele seja tão legal quanto o que esta de licença. – comentou o Potter.

A aula foi incrivelmente boa. Ficamos cuidando de vários bichos. Para falar a verdade nos dividimos em grupos e cada um ficava um tempo com bichinhos diferentes, eu não posso falar que prestei atenção nos bichos realmente, só nos que eram bonitinhos, mas seus nomes nem faço idéia.

O Potter e o Sirius ficaram tentando fazer a Lene e eu chegarmos perto de alguns bichos feios e asquerosos, e já pode imaginar a confusão quando o Sirius pegou a Lene no colo para jogá-la na caixa do bicho.

Eu obviamente sai correndo quando o Potter tentou me pegar, e ficamos rindo quando cai em cima do Remus e o Potter em cima de mim, o que não foi muito confortável, já que ele é um pouco pesado de mais para a minha pobre pessoa, mas fiquei com dó do Remus, imagine ter que agüentar nós dois!

É... A Aula foi muito boa! Nos divertimos muito, mas nem tudo são flores.

As coisas começaram a ficar ruins quando a aula terminou e escutamos o professor substituto dizendo:

- Todos estão dispensados, exceto senhorita Evans e senhor Potter.

Acho que as coisas estavam ficando ruins!

Nos olhamos sem entender, obvio que eu não tinha feito nada de errado, e o Potter nem tinha conseguido me jogar dentro de umas das caixas, e nem estávamos fazendo tanta bagunça. Tem gente que usa essa aula para ficar se agarrando com o namorado.

- Ouvi muito falar de vocês. – disse o professor assim que todos se afastaram.

Olhamos-nos mais uma vez sem entender nada. Acho que toda Hogwarts já ouviu falar das minhas brigas com o Potter isso é meio obvio.

- Mas chamei vocês para falar sobre o comportamento na minha aula. – ele comentou quando viu que não fazíamos ideia de onde ele queria chegar com aquele discurso.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas estávamos bem comportados. Tudo bem que teve uns cinco minutos que saímos correndo, mas foi por que a Lily estava fazendo graça e não quis participar ativamente da aula. – comentou o Potter.

- Ei! Eu estava participando da aula – reclamei.

- Estava, mas não ativamente. Que graça tem conhecer os bichos e não passar a mão neles? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso. – Que seja, mas não estávamos fazendo bagunça. O Sirius estava até gritando e tinham aqueles dois casais, não se o senhor viu, mas eles estavam aos beijos ali no canto. – ele disse indicando um lugar mais afastado de onde estávamos tendo aula.

- O Potter esta certo professor. Não estávamos fazendo bagunça e nem atrapalhando a aula. Peço desculpas se o senhor... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Calma meninos. Não vim dar uma bronca em vocês. – disse o Professor rindo. – Pelo contrário, vim parabeniza-los. Pelo que escutei de vocês pensei que teria uma aula perturbadora.

- Deixamos de brigar faz algum tempo. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Eu sei disso. Não se fala em outra coisa na sala dos professores, mas alguns professores pensaram que vocês ficariam se agarrando pelos cantos, mas fiquei contente quando vi que vocês souberam se comportar, ao contrário de outras pessoas. – ele comentou parecendo bem feliz com o seu discurso confuso e sem noção.

Como assim o Potter e eu somos o assunto na sala dos professores? E que história é essa de ficar se agarrando? Não é só por que fizemos as pazes que estamos tendo um caso!

- Acho que o senhor entendeu errado professor. – escutei o Potter comentando e passando as mãos novamente pelos cabelos.

- Eu ainda não entendi. Por que iríamos ficar nos agarrando por ai? – perguntei para o Potter.

- Melhor que você continue sem entender. – comentou o Potter parecendo preocupado.

- Não estou entendendo meninos. O bolão foi até encerrado. E se eu fosse vocês ficaria longe do professor Horácio.

- Que bolão? – perguntou o Potter.

- E o que tem o professor Horácio haver com tudo isso? – perguntei agora não entendendo realmente mais nada.

- Acho que falei de mais. Pensei que vocês sabiam do bolão. – ele comentou dando de ombros. – Mas enfim... Águas passadas. O bolão já foi encerrado. Se eu soubesse teria participado.

- Ainda não entendi por que ficar longe do professor Horácio! – comentei.

- É que ele perdeu uma fortuna com esse bolão. Ele foi um dos poucos que apostou contra. – respondeu o professor dando de ombros.

- Acho que vocês vão ter que reabrir o bolão. – comentou o Potter.

- Eu não estou entendendo senhor Potter! – comentou o professor pensativo.

- Professor? – chamou uma menina perto de nós.

Pelo visto a próxima aula já estava começando e eu estava atrasada.

- Tenho que ir crianças. Juízo! – ele disse antes de ir para próximo das crianças do segundo ano.

Claro que eu não entendi nada dessa maluquice toda. Que bolão? E por que nos parabenizar por nos comportarmos? Eu sempre sou comportada! Sou monitora, tenho que ser comportada! E o que o professor Horácio tem haver com tudo isso?

Obvio que o Potter não me deixou em paz para pensar e foi logo me arrastando para a próxima aula e devo acrescentar que foi falando sobre muitas coisas no caminho, não me deixando me concentrar.

- Quer ficar quieto dois minutos? Estou tentando entender tudo que aconteceu há cinco minutos. – comentei quando já estávamos chegando na sala.

- Pare de penar nisso Lily. Aquele professor é maluco! – ele me respondeu ainda me puxando para a aula. – Desculpe a demora professora, mas o professor de trato de criaturas mágicas estava querendo falar conosco depois da aula. – comentou o Potter.

- Sentem-se. – escutei a voz da Mcgonacal.

Ótimo! Uma aula difícil. Como vou pensar em tudo que aquele maluco falou?

Tivemos que nos sentar juntos na aula e devo acrescentar que não prestei atenção em nada, ainda estava tentando decifrar tudo que o professor disse.

Acho que eu sou bem lerda, gastei uma aula inteira para descobrir...

E para a minha revelação o professor estava realmente maluco. De onde ele tirou que eu e o Potter estamos tendo um caso? Alias, de onde todos os professores tiraram isso?

Pelo menos o professor Horácio acreditou em mim e que eu nunca iria ficar com o Potter. Tudo bem que ele é bonito, inteligente e fofo, alias, um bom amigo também, forte... Enfim... Não é só por causa disso que eu iria namorar ele, não é?

Eu demorei mais ate a hora do jantar para perceber que não era só os professores que estavam pensando essa besteira. O castelo inteiro estava pensando que estou tendo um caso com o Potter.

E realmente estou impressionada com a minha burrice. Isso faz muito sentido, afinal, por que o pessoal iria vir me dar recadinhos para o Potter? As pessoas estão nos tratando como se fossemos uma pessoa só, um casal nesse caso!

As coisas podem piorar? Claro que podem, por que pensando bem quem seria a única pessoa favorecida com isso tudo? È claro que foi o Potter que inventou tudo isso para tirar proveito da situação. E claro que eu não deixei barato tudo isso, fui logo tirara satisfação.

Depois de gritar muito com o Potter e de muitos "Eu te odeio!" Eu finalmente me cansei e fui para o meu quarto um pouco mais leve, mas não menos irritada.

- O que foi isso lá em baixo? – me perguntou a Dora assim que abri a porta do quarto.

- O que foi aquilo na janta? – perguntou a Dora.

- Fiquei sabendo do escândalo. O que houve? – perguntou a Alice chegando logo depois de mim.

- Não quero falar sobre isso ou vou acabar lançando uma maldição imperdoável no Potter. – reclamei.

- Por que você brigou com o Tiago? – perguntou a Dora.

- Alias, por que ele ficou quieto e agora esta lá emburrado conversando com os meninos? – perguntou a Alice.

- Que fique emburrado! – reclamei irritada.

- Ainda estamos querendo saber o que aconteceu. – comentou a Lene.

- O que aconteceu? Aconteceu que eu descobri que o Potter esta espalhando por ai que estamos tendo um caso. – quase gritei de tão irritada.

- Você não sabia que todo mundo pensa que vocês estão juntos? – perguntou a Alice parecendo chocada.

- Você sabia? – perguntei sem acreditar, pela cara delas, todas sabiam menos eu. – Por que ninguém me contou? Por que ninguém matou o Potter ainda? Aquele traidor! Eu pensando que ele estava querendo ser meu amigo e que eu podia confiar nele... – reclamei andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Acorda Lily. Por que você pensou que estavam tratando vocês como se fossem mais amigos que o Tiago e o Sirius? – perguntou a Dora.

- Por que você acha que o Snape esta enchendo o saco todos esses dias? – me perguntou a Lene.

- Vocês são umas traidoras. Por que ninguém me contou? – perguntei irritada.

- Por que era bem obvio? – perguntou a Alice.

- Sem contar que o Tiago já estava tentado reverter tudo isso. – comentou a Dora dando de ombros.

- Mas foi ele que inventou tudo isso. Quem mais seria? – perguntei.

- Quem foi eu não sei ainda e não vai fazer diferença agora. O importante é que não foi o Tiago. Ele esta tentando acabar com o boato já faz alguns dias. – comentou a Lene.

- Como vocês sabem disso? – perguntei.

Por que eu sou sempre a ultima, a saber, das coisas?

- Por que ele pediu nossa ajuda para acabar com isso antes que você ficasse sabendo e tivesse um chilique.

- Eu não iria ter um chilique se alguém tivesse me alertado disso tudo. – reclamei.

- Até parece! – comentou a Alice rindo. – Não era piada? – ela perguntou quando viu que olhei para ela de cara feia.

- Como tudo isso aconteceu? – perguntei alarmada.

- Acho que é bem obvio Lily. – comentou a Dora. – Vocês estão fazendo um casal romântico na peça, não se desgrudam e são bons amigos. O que acha que o pessoal vai pensar sendo que sabem que o Tiago te ama? – ela me perguntou.

- Primeiro de tudo ele me disse que superou essa quedinha por mim. E sem contar que o que tem haver nós sermos amigos com tudo isso? Eu sou amiga do Sirius e ninguém diz que estou tendo um caso com ele. – reclamei.

- Acredite no que quiser, mas o Tiago não em nada haver com tudo isso. – comentou a Lene.

- Acho que você deve desculpas a alguém. – comentou a Dora.

- Ok! Se o Potter não tem nada haver com isso e estava até tentando acabar com o boato, isso quer dizer que fui um pouco injusta com ele. – comentei.

- Um pouco? – perguntou a Lene. – Acho que você realmente pisou na bola Lily.

- Ele está realmente chateado com tudo isso sabe. – comentou a Dora.

- Se eu fosse você iria falar com ele. – comentou a Alice.

- Vou tentar. – eu disse já descendo para falar com os meninos no salão comunal.

Os quatro estavam conversando quase aos sussurros, mas quando cheguei perto eles fecharam a boca como se eu fosse o assunto principal, alias, não duvido realmente que eu fosse.

- Posso ficar aqui com vocês? – perguntei dando um pequeno sorriso.

Eles não responderam, só abriram um espaço para que eu me sentasse.

- Então... O que estão aprontando? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

- Nada! – respondeu o Remus dando de ombros.

- E vão fazer o que hoje? – perguntei depois que ninguém mais abriu a boca.

- Provavelmente trabalho. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eu já fiz o meu de poções. – comentei dando de ombros, como se alguém tivesse perguntado.

- Vou subir. – disse o Potter de cara fechada já subindo e nem olhando para a minha cara.

- O que deu nele? - perguntei assim que ele saiu de vista.

- Você é que deveria responder. - disse o Remus me olhando estranhamente.

- O que eu fiz? - resolvi mudar a pergunta.

- Se eu fosse você descobriria rápido. Ele está bem chateado. - comentou o Sirius antes de sair do salão com a Dora e o Remus.

- E me deixaram sozinha! - reclamei para o nada.

Eu sei que gritei com ele e tudo mais, mas pensei que ele não iria ficar chateado, não é? Eu sempre fazia isso antes. Melhor eu pedir desculpas!

- Potter? - perguntei quando cheguei ao quarto e a porta estava aberta.

Ele olhou para mim, mas logo desviou os olhos para o livro.

Exatamente... Ele estava lendo deitado na cama dele. O Potter nunca lê!

- É o Potter ou um E.T. fez uma lavagem cerebral em você? - perguntei entrando no quarto e tentando inutilmente fazer ele me olhar.

- Eu leio às vezes sabe... – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Livro legal? – perguntei.

E ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Ok! Eu vim pedir desculpas, mas já que você resolveu me ignorar... - eu disse revoltada.

- Você nem sabe por que precisa pedir desculpas. - ele resmungou.

- Claro que sei! - eu disse ofendida!

E ele fechou o livro e ficou me olhando. Sabe... Qualquer um poderia confundir o Potter com o John do filme facilmente, principalmente com aquela camisa aberta.

Certo... Ignorem esse pensamento, por um minuto fui abduzida, mas já recuperei o controle do meu cérebro.

- Quer me olhar de um jeito mais Potter e menos Snape, por favor? - perguntei irritada com o olhar dele.

- Por que realmente você esta aqui Lily? - ele me perguntou parecendo realmente chateado.

- Para pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento lá na sala. Eu estava irritada com toda essa história e realmente não queria saber realmente como tudo chegou a esse ponto, mas pensei que você tivesse começado isso. Eu sei que não começou, mas eu estava irritada de mais para pensar direito, sem contar que todo mundo sabia o tempo todo e ninguém veio me contar, e você era o único que saia ganhando nisso tudo, tudo bem que é mentira e você tecnicamente não ganhou nada, mas se parara para pensar minha lógica vai fazer sentido. E poxa! Mal estamos amigos e o castelo inteiro já pensa que estamos tendo um caso? A coisa ficou tão grande que até o professor veio falar conosco? Isso é de enlouquecer qualquer um.

- Ei! Mais devagar. - ele pediu rindo.

Foi quando percebi que eu estava falando todas as palavras grudadas e rápido, precisei até parar para respirar.

- Me Desculpe! - choraminguei.

Ele simplesmente riu. Isso mesmo! Eu aqui toda magoada e me xingando por ter tratado o cabeçudo mal e ele rindo da minha cara.

- Ri da desgraça alheia. - reclamei.

- Desculpe Lily. É que você é tão dramática.

- Você que não olhou mais para a minha cara só por que eu gritei com você. Eu sempre gritava com você e você nunca me ignorou, o que devo considerar que eu realmente muito gentil da sua parte, já que eu realmente era insuportável com você e tudo mais.

- Para e respire Lily! – ele comentou rindo.

- Mas... – eu comecei a dizer.

- Eu não estava te ignorando ou qualquer coisa parecida que a sua cabecinha tenho imaginado. – ele me disse rindo. – Só estava cansado e vim descansar um pouco.

- É? – perguntei parecendo uma retardada. Lerda...

- Claro que sim. Eu nunca iria deixar que uma coisa como essa ficasse entre nós. – ele comentou com um sorriso gentil. – Estavam pensando em um jeito de te fazer enxergar que eu não tinha nada haver com isso.

Sorri de volta e a coisa mais louca passou pela minha cabeça. Já pensou se alguém entra e não sabe que somos só amigos? Iria pensar que isso é uma briga de casal.

- Já que esta tudo bem entre nós acho que não vou mais precisar te dar um presente de desculpas. – comentei.

- Eu ainda estou muito bravo com você Lily! Nunca mais quero falar com você de novo. – ele disse na mesma hora.

Claro que rimos logo em seguida. Ele não é tão bom mentiroso quanto todo mundo pensa, alias, acho que ele mente pior que eu mesma, e olha que eu minto muito mal!

- Desculpe por tudo! – eu pedi novamente lhe esticando o chocolate.

Claro que deu uma dor imensa no coração dar meu ultimo chocolate reserva, e olha que vai demorar muito para poder conseguir mais, acho que falta mais umas duas semanas para o próximo passeio.

Ele sorriu e deu uma mordida gigantesca no chocolate, pude até sentir minha boca enchendo de água.

- Lily... Deita aqui. – ele pediu me dando espaço na cama dele.

Obvio que eu sai correndo e me joguei ao lado dele e do Chocolate!

Fiquei incrivelmente feliz quando ele quebrou a barra no meio e me deu metade, devo acrescentar que enquanto fazia isso, me dar o chocolate, quero dizer, ele passava o braço nos meus ombros me fazendo ter um bom travesseiro.

Preciso pedir mais alguma coisa além de chocolate, um lugar confortável e um bom amigo para conversar? Acho que por enquanto está ótimo!

* * *

**Oie Pessoas! Dessa vez ninguém pode falar que eu demorei para postar... dois dias a mais do que o combinado rsrs**

**Já vou avisando que deve ter muitos erros de português ai em cima (mais do que o habitual), mas os erros grotescos peço que me avisem que eu arrumo logo. É que eu terminei o cap agorinha mesmo e vim postar.**

**O cap esta grande e teve bem mais ação neh? Eu sinceramente adoreiiii esse final :D**

**Sobre o próximo cap... bom acho que vai demorar mais que o esperado.. esse só terminei a tempo porque deu uns problemas no serviço e fiquei alguns dias brisando, ou seja, adiantei o cap o máximo possível, mas agora vou ter que trabalhar dobrado para repor esses dias, então já viram!**

Mila Pink: hahah a Lily nunca beijaria ele assim tão facilmente neh? rsrsr Espero que tenha gostado dessa ultima cena... Acho que já mostra que as coisas estõa melhorando e a Lily nem percebeu rsrs

L. Potter Cullen: hahah a Lily é definitivamente maluca!

Zix Black: espero que tenha ajudado a entender um pouco a lene, vou explicar mais nos próximos caps

Julie Devereaux: Postado amore!

Lola Potter Weasley: rsrs fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior mesmo sem ação e espero que tenha gostado ainda mais desse :) Sobre o beijo já sei como vai ser, mas não sei em que cap ele vai ficar... qdo souber já aviso vocês.

Gaal: hauhaua Tiago de qualquer jeito é bom rs

CarolPotterCullen: espero que tenha um tempinho amore, qualquer coisaa copia o texto no boco de notas e lê se net, depois só não esquece de passar e comentar! Boa sorte com seu pai!

Raquel G. Potter: fiquei tão felilz com seu comentário! Obrigada pelo elogio... as vezes é bom para levantar o ânimo. Espero que continue gostando e lendo a fic, e recomendo todas as minhas outras fics e minha lista de favoritos

maripblack: Obrigada! espero que dê vocês gostem ainda mais do filme depois da fic :)

**Obrigada pelos comentários amores, espero que comentem ainda mais com os próximos caps e se possivel divulguem a fic tb!**

**Bjinhos até o próximo!  
**


	9. Pânico

Depois daquela minha briga com o Potter vi que não tinha como me manter longe de boatos, afinal, sempre que eu conseguia convencer uma pessoa que não estamos juntos aparecia mais dez que não acreditavam, e depois de uma semana desisti.

Os ensaios assim como a escola estava a mesma coisa que sempre, e pelo que ouvi falar o tal bolão dos professores não foi reaberto, parece que a maioria deles ainda acredita que o Potter e eu estamos juntos.

A única coisa que não vai bem é minha operação cupido. Definitivamente eu sou o maior fracasso para juntar pessoas, e olha que as pessoas que estou tentando ajudar se amam. Imagine se eles se odiassem.

A Dora se recusava a falar com o Remus pela milésima vez tentando convencê-lo que eles poderiam ser felizes, e tenho que concordar em partes com ela. Ficar tentando convencer alguém que o romance pode dar certo sem nunca ter tentado fica bem complicado.

Por outro lado o Remus não abria mão. Dizia sempre a mesma coisa, que amava a Dora de mais para estragar a vida dela. Que nunca seria tão egoísta a esse ponto.

E eu sinceramente fico com vontade de matar esses dois todas as vezes que eles me falavam alguma coisa que soava como um não. Descobri que odeio a palavra não.

Mas o que mais me irritava é que cada dia tem mais curiosos indo ver os ensaios, cada um com uma desculpa diferente e uma pior que a outra. "Preciso assistir o ensaio para montar o cenário.", "Preciso ver o ensaio para verificar se a iluminação vai ficar de acordo." E assim por diante. Tem como não se irritar?

Pelo menos eu não precisei me preocupar com beijos por enquanto. Eu sei que a cena dos amassos está chegando, mas a Lene combinou comigo que iria adiantar um pouco mais essa cena, enquanto eu me acostumava com a ideia.

Na verdade eu nunca vou me acostumar com a ideia, só estou tentando ganhar tempo para arrumar um jeito de não fazer a cena.

Sobre os selinhos fiquei muito feliz quando o Potter deu uma solução muita boa. Claro que não contamos para ninguém.

O Sirius um dia antes do ensaio já estava me perturbando sobre isso.

- Eu realmente acho que um selinho não mata ninguém. – comentou a Dora.

- Então por que você não vai lá dar um selinho do Malfoy? – perguntei irritada.

- Ruiva, pense bem. Você e o Pontas sempre estão juntos. O que um selinho vai fazer de diferença?

- Toda! – respondi revoltada.

- Vocês não se abraçam as vezes, pegam na mão um do outro ou qualquer outro contato físico? – ele me perguntou.

- E o que isso tem haver com nos beijarmos? – perguntei.

- Na verdade vocês não vão se beijar. Sabe... Selinho definitivamente não tem graça e não conta como beijo.

- Só no seu mundo. – respondi irritada.

- Na verdade Lily. Um selinho não é nada de mais. – insistiu a Doa.

- Sem contar que vocês tem contato físico direto. Um a mais não vai fazer diferença. – comentou o Sirius. – Pense assim. Vocês só vão ter um contato físico com a boca, nada de mais. Só encostar a boca uma na outra. Como se estivessem... Sei lá. Se abraçando!

- Um selinho é como um abraço? – perguntei não acreditando nos meus ouvidos.

- Claro que é. – ele me respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- E você diz isso para todas as garotas que sai? Eu realmente não entendo como você consegue sair com tantas meninas se diz isso para elas. – comentou a Dora segurando o riso.

- É claro que não digo isso para elas. Perderia todo o romantismo e mulher gosta dessas coisas melosas. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Esquece Sirius. Não vou ter esse tipo de contato físico com o Potter.

E claro que essa conversa sobre selinho não foi nada agradável, mas o Poter teve sua brilhante ideia. Alias, deveria ter deixado ele falar logo. Antes mesmo de brigarmos ele estava tentando me chamar para conversar a sós e eu sempre fugia, agora vi que deveríamos ter tido essa conversa antes e encurtado meu sofrimento e neurônios:

- Será que podemos conversar agora ou você ainda não cansou de brigar com todo mundo? – me perguntou o Potter depois de me arrastar para uma sala vazia um pouco antes do terrível ensaio onde teríamos que nos beijar.

- Claro que estou brigando com todo mundo. Ninguém pode me forçar a nada e não vou fazer isso. – reclamei.

- Você não estaria tendo essa crise se tivesse me deixado falar há mais de uma semana. – reclamei.

- Então fala logo que eu ainda tenho que matar a Lene e o Sirius hoje. – comentei entediada.

- Eu tenho uma ideia sobre esses selinhos na peça.

- Qual sua ideia genial? – perguntei não acreditando que ele pudesse ter perdido tempo pensando nisso.

- Quando tivermos que fazer isso simplesmente vamos fazer assim. – ele disse antes de se aproximar muito de mim.

Obvio que eu me afastei o máximo que a parede permitiu.

- Lily! Relaxe e confie em mim. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – ele me pediu com uma voz bem suave.

Acho que demorei alguns minutos para decidir confiar nele e quando percebi ele me beijou, mas não na boca como pensei que faria, ele beijou alguns centímetros abaixo do meu lábio.

- De longe ninguém vai notar que não nos beijamos realmente. – ele disse se afastando.

Respirei até mais aliviada quando vi que ele estava a uma distancia segura.

- Você é um gênio. – eu disse sorridente antes de me jogar no pescoço dele em um bom abraço.

O que é uma tremenda besteira. Vamos concordar... Eu estava feliz por ele ter se afastado e poof! Corro e o agarro. E o pior não foi ter agarrado ele ao ponto de tirar meus pés do chão. Não! O pior foi um casal ter aberto a porta, acho que procurando um lugar para dar uns amassos, e me encontrar naquela situação constrangedora.

- Desculpe! – disse o menino, que acho que era do quarto ano.

Obvio que fiquei parecendo um pimentão e corri para me afastar do Potter.

- Acho que já estamos atrasados. – comentei já saindo praticamente correndo da sala, mas pude ver um sorriso discreto no rosto do Potter.

Por que estou me lembrando de tudo isso mesmo? Sim... Mesmo com tudo dando certo eu ainda estava apavorada. Eu sempre fui péssima para falar em público. Como eu iria apresentar uma peça?

Lene tentou várias vezes conversar comigo sobre o assunto. E claro que na teoria tudo é sempre lindo e maravilhoso. Eu sei que não tem o que temer e que ninguém vai ficar rindo da minha cara, não tão descaradamente assim já que tenho os marotos para bater neles depois.

Mas o que eu posso fazer se travo? É totalmente diferente falar com os amigos, mesmo que a turma seja grande, mas falar na frente de muita gente que nem tenho tanto contato é bem mais complicado.

As coisas realmente ficaram ruins depois de um dia que a Lene e o Sirius estavam em reunião com a professora Mcgonacal.

- Finalmente! – disse a Dora assim que a Lene se jogou em uma poltrona e o Sirius se jogou em cima de mim.

- Socorro! Estou morrendo! Ali esta a luz! Estou indo para a luz... – comentei fingindo não conseguir respirar.

O Sirius é gostoso e fofo, mas ainda continua sendo pesado!

- Não vá para a luz! – pediu o Pedro rindo.

- Não sei como uma pessoa tão pequena pode fazer tanto drama. – comentou o Sirius rindo e bagunçando meu cabelo antes de se levantar.

- Vocês ainda não viram o drama. – comentou a Lene com uma cara muito suspeita.

- Como foi à reunião? – perguntou o Potter.

- Não temos noticias tão boas. – comentou o Sirius.

- A professora quer ver como estamos indo com a peça. – comentou a Lene apreensiva.

- Até que demorou para ela querer ver. Já estamos ensaiando há quase dois meses. – comentei.

- Então ela vai vir assistir o ensaio? – perguntou a Dora empolgada.

- Um pouco pior que isso. – comentou a Lene me olhando diretamente.

Mau sinal!

- Como pior que isso? – perguntei já tentando controlar o meu pânico que começava a crescer.

- Vamos ter um ensaio geral. – comentou o Sirius desanimado.

- Ensaio geral? – perguntou o Remus que até agora não tinha expressado nada sobre o assunto.

- Sabe como é... Com as roupas, cenário e tudo que tem direito. – comentou a Lene.

- Estávamos mesmo precisando ver se tudo estava se encaixando com o cenário e as roupas. – comentou a Dora dando de ombros.

Eles preocupados com o cenário e eu tentando controlar a respiração para não entrar em pânico e sair correndo da sala.

Como assim ensaio geral? Mcgonacal esta ficando maluca? Não podemos ter um ensaio geral!

Isso significaria que todo mundo estaria junto como se fosse o dia da apresentação! Eu não estou pronta para isso!

- Você esta bem Lily? – me perguntou o Sirius parecendo preocupado.

Minha vontade foi dizer a verdade! Eu não estou nada bem! Estou tendo uma crise de pânico aqui! Não posso me apresentar na frente da grifinória inteira assim!

- Estou ótima Six! – menti com o meu melhor sorriso forçado.

- Você não parece estar muito bem. – comentou o Potter me observando.

- Então... Como via ser esse ensaio geral? – perguntei para mudar de assunto.

- Vamos ensaiar tudo até a última cena que vimos ontem, mas vamos ensaiar com as roupas que já estão prontas, cenário e iluminação, todas as cenas em seguida como se fosse mesmo à apresentação. – respondeu a Lene.

- Não estamos prontos para isso. – comentou a Dora.

- Temos mais ou menos duas semanas para nos preparar e apresentar tudo para a professora e para o diretor. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Ensaios gerais durante duas semanas? – perguntei já não conseguindo controlar a vós.

- Você não esta bem! – disse o Potter me amparando para me sentar. – Precisa ir para a enfermaria? O que você esta sentindo?

Eu estava com um nó na garganta, estomago embrulhado e um pouco de falta de ar. Acho que vou morrer!

Não! Vou morrer quando subir no palco com todas aquelas pessoas olhando para mim.

- Só estou com um pouco de tontura. – respondi.

- Vou pegar um pouco de água. – disse o Remus já saindo de perto de nós.

- Acho melhor levarmos ela para a enfermaria. – comentou a Lene.

- Eu estou bem! Não é nada. – eu disse tentando me concentrar em outra coisa sem ser a maldita peça.

- Você não iria passar mal desse jeito senão fosse nada. – comentou o Potter.

- Já melhorei! – eu disse já ficando de pé.

Eu não posso vacilar assim. Ninguém pode saber sobre meu "medo de palco". Imagina só! Vou ser conhecida como a "medrosa" para o resto da minha vida.

Olha lá a medrosa da Evans! – é isso que vão dizer quando me virem.

Em pouco tempo consegui convencer todo mundo que foi só uma queda de pressão, alias, quase todo mundo, afinal a Lene ainda me olhava com atenção.

Aproveitei o resto do dia para atormentar a Dora e o Remus, enquanto o Potter estava deixado no sofá lendo um livro, de novo, e a Lene tinha ido com o Sirius avisar todo mundo sobre a decisão da nossa querida vice diretora.

- Então... – eu disse observando os dois.

- Estou sem assunto hoje! – comentou a Dora dando de ombros.

- Eu acho que vou até a biblioteca... – começou o Remus já se levantando.

- Você fica! Vamos nós três ter uma conversa bem agradável. – comentei já puxando ele de volta para o sofá.

- Nossa acabei de me lembrar que tenho que fazer o trabalho de DCAT. – disse a Dora já tentando se livrar.

- Não se preocupe que eu empresto o meu para você. – eu disse com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Sabe o que é Lily... Eu quero aprender sabe! Se eu não fizer o trabalho eu não vou aprender de verdade. – ela disse com a maior cara lavada.

Quem ela pensa que engana com essa história.

- Já posso te ajudar no trabalho de poções Pontas. – disse o Remus com um sorriso tão grande que chegava a dar medo.

Duvido que tenha trabalho!

Dito e feito! A Cara que o Potter fez com a menção trabalho foi impagável.

- Que trabalho de poções? – ele erguntou levantando os olhos do livro.

- Por que os dois não param de inventar desculpas e me escutam logo? – perguntei colocando a mão na cintura e fazendo a minha melhor cara de irritada.

- Esse é seu grande plano? Colocar nós dois no sofá e falar sem parar? – perguntou a Dora emburrada.

- Vocês não iriam gostar dos outros planos. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Acho que qualquer coisa vai ser melhor do que ter que escutar você nos chamando de teimosos e derivados. – comentou o Remus.

- Não reclamem. Por mim vocês estariam trancados em um armário de vassouras. – comentou o Potter.

- Viu só? O meu plano é o melhor para vocês. Agora sentem me escutem e sejam felizes para sempre. – eu disse com um meu melhor sorriso angelical.

- Quais são as opções? – perguntou a Dora.

- Vocês realmente não vão querer saber. – comentei.

- Tente! – pediu a Dora impaciente.

- Já viram a ideia genial do Potter, e vamos usá-la caso a minha fracasse, mas só para vocês terem uma ideia do que estão se metendo, a ideia do Sirius é desumana.

- Não seja dramática. – pediu a Dora emburrada.

- Não estou sendo dramática! A ideia dele é fazer vocês ficarem colocados quantos dias for necessário.

- Podemos nos descolar facilmente. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Na verdade acho que vai ser bem mais complicado que isso já que não vão estar colados pela mão e sim pela boca. – comentei sorrindo. – Particularmente não achei tão boa, achei, como vocês vão admitir que se amam se não podem nem falar?

- Eles vão ficar se beijando por horas Lily. Não acha que eles não vão precisar falar muito depois disso? – me perguntou o Potter rindo.

- Que seja! – respondi dando de ombros. – O importante é esses teimosos saírem daqui namorando e eu ser convidada para madrinha do casamento. – respondi.

- Tudo bem então... Pode começar seu discurso. – comentou o Remus já se ajeitando no sofá.

Acho que ele pensou que eu iria ficar falando por horas, mas na verdade foram só por uns dez minutos. Fiquei uns cinco minutos xingando os dois de burros, teimosos e tudo que consegui me lembrar, depois que me cansei fiz os dois passarem vergonha contando as inúmeras vezes que escutei eles dizendo que se amam, mas que nunca dizem um para o outro, e para a minha finalização eu simplesmente levantei:

- Vocês têm meia hora. Depois coloco em prática o plano da Lene. – eu disse mostrando vários vidrinhos de memórias nas mãos. – Vem Potter! – chamei o cabeçudo que ainda fingia que estava lendo, mas eu o vi disfarçando o riso quando eu estava xingando as teimosos.

Fomos para o corredor e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando o Potter tirou a capa de invisibilidade do bolso.

- Eu ainda me pergunto como isso cabe ai! – comentei quando ele fez menção de nos cobrir.

- Magia! – ele respondeu sorrindo antes de me abraçar e me forçar a andar com ele.

- Acho que estamos ficando muito grande para andar nessa capa. – comentei reparando que às vezes nossos pés ficavam para fora.

- Se você ficasse mais próxima ficaria muito melhor. – ele comentou segurando o riso.

Acho que fiz uma careta.

Conseguimos entrar no salão comunal de novo, acho que quase vinte minutos depois já que nenhuma alma viva passar por ali para abrir a porta.

Quando finalmente chegamos perto o suficiente para escutar a conversa do nosso casalzinho não escutamos muita coisa:

- A Lily tem razão Remus! – disse a Dora revoltada.

- Não é tão fácil assim Dora. – ele disse angustiado.

- Você quer sabe. Quando eu sair por aquela porta vou levar junto todas as chances que um dia tivemos para ficar juntos e nem adianta ficar arrependido depois. Vou te esquecer já que você é covarde de mais para ficarmos juntos. – ela disse irritada antes de sair decidida para a porta.

Eu sinceramente tive que prender a respiração. Eu estava chocada!

A Dora desafiou o Remus e ainda por cima estava correndo o risco enorme dele não tomar coragem!

Percebi que o Potter também estava angustiado. Olhava repetidamente da Dora para o Remus, e olha que a cena não durou nem cinco minutos.

Quando a Dora abriu a porta e o Remus não tinha saído do lugar que percebi que tudo tinha sido em vão. Que o Remus estava disposto a perder a Dora!

- Eu não acredito! – eu disse chocada de mais para falar qualquer outra coisa.

E Potter estava chocado o suficiente para não me mandar ficar quieta. Estávamos chocados. Eu já estava até tentando colocar as ideias no lugar para amparar a Dora.

Foi quando aconteceu. Eu vi a mão da Dora fechando a porta e no instante seguinte vi o Remus passar correndo por nós em direção à saída.

Não conseguimos ver muita coisa mesmo correndo para fora junto com ele.

Só escutei a Dora dizendo:

- Eu também.

Não acredito que perdi a cena mais fofa do século! Tudo bem, que eles estavam ali se beijando, mas a parte do "Eu te amo" eu perdi!

- E você conseguiu ruiva! – comentou o Potter com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu sou de mais! – eu disse ainda sorrindo.

Eu sou um ótimo cupido!

No dia seguinte as coisas estavam bem agitadas, afinal, os dois estavam namorando... Isso mesmo namorado! Dá para acreditar? O Amor é lindo!

Enfim, todo mundo estava querendo saber como tudo aconteceu, e claro que eu estava disposta a contar para todo mundo todos os mínimos detalhes.

- Acho que isso pede comemoração. – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Só se for depois do ensaio de hoje. – comentou a Lene.

- Já temos o ensaio geral hoje? – perguntou o Potter.

Por que ele tinha que perguntar isso? Eu aqui toda feliz pelo meu feito histórico e ele me lembra disso?

- Temos ensaio geral todos os dias dessa semana e da outra. – ela respondeu deprimida. – Vai ser uma confusão!

- Acho que estou pegando uma gripe! – eu disse já tentando inventar uma desculpa antecipada para não ir aos ensaios.

- Você não vai escapar tão facilmente anã. – me disse o Sirius bagunçando o meu cabelo.

- Não estou tentando escapar. Estou sentindo minhas energias me abandonarem. – menti novamente.

Eu realmente preciso aprender a mentir urgente!

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Estou falando sério. Meu mal estar voltou. Acho que dessa vez vou desmaiar ao invés de só passar mal. – comentei já fingindo um desmaio.

- Temos ensaio amanhã e você não sai escapar, mesmo que eu tenha que ir te buscar no quarto. – comentou o Sirius.

- Você teoricamente não pode entrar no meu quarto. – reclamei.

- Teoricamente! – enfatizou o Potter.

- Eu ainda não sei como ninguém nunca dedurou vocês as autoridades. – comentei.

- Por que somos gostosos. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo galante.

- Eu não acho. – comentou a Dora.

- Ainda bem, ou o Remus iria ficar na dúvida se acabava comigo por eu ser irresistível ou se acabava com você por me achar irresistível. – comentou o Sirius ainda sorrindo.

- E o ego dele vai às alturas. – brinquei rindo.

- O ego dele sempre esta nas alturas. – comentou a Lene.

É! Voltei à realidade cruel de escola, trabalhos e ensaios para essa peça estúpida. Por que eu quis dar uma de heroína e dar a ideia de reproduzir esse filme? Eu não poderia ter escolhido um conto como a chapeuzinho vermelho? Que não teria como eu ser a personagem principal e que se fosse não teriam cenas de amassos e tudo mais?

Ok! Isso tudo não é minha culpa. Eu só fui uma boa alma e ajudei todo mundo. O culpado é o Sirius e mais alguém que ajudou ele, que julgo ser a Lene.

Eles são dois traidores! Principalmente a Lene que sabia que eu tenho medo de falar em público. O que vai ser da minha podre vida agora? Viver escondida em um armário de vassouras nas horas do ensaio? Tomar uma poção errada para ficar doente e viver na enfermaria morrendo?

Por que a Mcgonacal tinha que inventar isso de ensaio geral? Ela nunca ouviu que a curiosidade matou o mato? O problema é que nesse caso o gato sou eu e não ela.

- Pare que falar sozinha e me ajude com as questões. – pediu o Sirius.

É... Enquanto eu estava reclamando a vida já tínhamos ido para a próxima aula e já tínhamos trabalho para entregar.

- Não estava falando sozinha. – reclamei.

Não é bem uma mentira, já que eu não estou falando sozinha e sim pensando comigo mesma. Isso é proibido agora?

- Então pare o que quer que esteja fazendo sozinha – ele disse frisando o "sozinha" – e me ajude com esses exercícios.

Mesmo não gostando da ideia eu fui ajudar o Sirius nos exercícios chatos e pelo menos isso fez a aula passar rápido, afinal o Sirius se esqueceu de avisar que eram trinta exercícios chatos e não cinco ou dez como eu pensei.

Para a minha total tristeza o dia passou voando e ninguém me deixou esquecer que hoje teria o primeiro ensaio geral. Sério! Não vejo por que está todo mundo animado com isso. Acho que só o Potter e eu estamos desanimados, e claro que eu estou em pânico, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Já pensou em um plano de fulga? – perguntei para o Potter quando estávamos saindo da última aula.

- Correr e se esconder é um bom plano. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- Se você garantir que não vão nos encontrar. – respondi.

- Se distrairmos o Sirius e a Lene o suficiente talvez dê certo. – ele respondeu olhando para os lados a procura dos dois.

- Me procurando? – perguntou o Sirius me agarrando pela cintura.

- Não se chega assim por trás Sirius. Eu poderia achar que era um maníaco e ter te acertado. – comentei revoltada.

- Me acertado só se fosse no pé, por que com esse tamanho todo nunca iria alcançar alguma outra parte.

- Ei! – reclamei.

Não sou tão baixa assim.

- Vamos para o ensaio? Temos muito que fazer hoje. – ele disse ignorando meu protesto.

- Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro. – disse o Potter tentando inutilmente fugir.

- É verdade. Preciso de um banho também. Estou fedendo! – eu disse tampando o nariz e tentando me livrar do Sirius.

- Não sei por que vocês são os únicos que não estão empolgados com os ensaios hoje. E nem vem com essa história de banho que o Pontas esta com o perfume que da para sentir de longe e você esta ótima ruiva.

- Eu realmente preciso de um banho Sirius. – eu disse ainda tentando me soltar.

- Sem chance! – ele disse passando o braço meus ombros do Potter e nos arrastando para a sala de transfiguração.

Ok! Eu tenho que parar de ser tão medrosa e encarar as coisas. Sou uma grifinoriana, corajosa e não posso fugir de uns trinta alunos. O que são trinta pessoas me vendo falar?

- Fiquei sabendo que tem ensaio geral hoje. – disse o Snape parado na porta da sala.

- E lá vamos nós de novo. – eu disse revoltada.

- Vou entrar antes que eu faça o Ranhoso lavar o cabelo. – comentou o Sirius irritado. – Você fica com ela e não deixa o Seboso se aproximar. – comentou o Sirius empurrando o Potter para perto de mim.

- Pensei que seu namorado fosse o Potter e não o Black. – comentou o Snape.

Por que mesmo que ele pensa que eu estou namorando o Potter? Ah é... Lene!

- Pensei que você era inteligente de não aparecer na minha frente de novo. – comentei irritada.

- Vim ver o espetáculo. – ele comentou com os olhos brilhando.

Ele está sinistro se for parar para pensar.

- Por que não me deixa em paz? – perguntei irritada.

- Por que eu conheço você e sei que essa história de namoro é fachada. – ele comentou.

- Se eu fosse você iria embora Ranhoso. – comentou o Potter me abraçando pela cintura e apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

- Não enche Potter. Minha conversa ainda não chegou aos traidores do sangue.

- Vai embora Snape. – pedi irritada.

- Só vim ver sua performance diante dos alunos de sexto ano dos leões. – ele respondeu com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Ótimo! Esqueci-me que o Snape sabe do meu probleminha com público.

- Não vamos ter nenhum tipo de problema. – respondi irritada. – Vamos Tiago. – eu disse o puxando para a sala.

- Vou ficar aqui fora esperando. – comentou o Snape rindo.

Só por que da última vez eu sai do palco desmaiada não quer dizer que vai acontecer de novo.

- Você me chamou de Tiago! – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Não se acostume. Foi por causa do Snape.– respondi sorrindo.

- O que o Snape diz dizer com espetáculo e "vou ficar te esperando"? – ele me perguntou sério.

- Não faço ideia. – menti.

Estou virando uma mentirosa. Não consigo ficar um dia sem contra uma mentira para alguém, alias ultimamente não consigo ficar nem uma hora sem mentir.

Foi quando finalmente olhei para a sala lotada que me dei conta que eu estava ferrada!

A mesa da professora tinha sido arrastada para um campo e tinham colocado uma cortina marcando o palco, em outro canto da sala tinham roupas amontoadas e varias pessoas parecendo discutir. Do outro lado tinham vários desenhos colados nas paredes e o pessoal fazia rabiscos e anotações.

Algumas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro lendo o roteiro e a Lene estava conversando com o Sirius, ambos pareciam que logo sairia fumaça da cabeça deles.

- No que fomos nos meter! – comentei.

- Acho que ainda vai piorar. – comentou o Potter desanimado.

- Não me dê noticias ruins. – pedi, alias, quase supliquei.

Me arrastei até onde meus amigos estavam já na esperança de cair um raio ou qualquer coisa parecida na sala para que eu pudesse sair correndo.

- Finalmente! Já podemos começar. – disse a Lene quando nos viu.

- Temos que fazer o teste de luz e depois... – começou o Sirius.

- Os Potter chegaram. Todos em seus lugares. – gritou a Lene ignorando o Sirius e chamando atenção de tudo mundo.

Como assim os Potter? Só estou vendo um Potter nessa sala.

- O que você quis dizer com... – comecei a perguntar, mas fui ignorada.

- As roupas estão na ordem para a apresentação, e vocês podem usar a varinha para se trocar. As luzes o pessoal já esta cuidando e o cenário também vai ser trocado por magia. – disse a Lene me cortando e apontando para vários lugares da sala. – Cadê o meu narrador? – ela gritou irritada.

- A narradora, por favor. – pediu a Dora quando se aproximou.

- Podemos começar? – perguntou a Alice já se aproximando com um terninho bege e óculos sem lentes.

- Só os dois trocarem de roupa e já começamos. – disse o Sirius sorrindo e anotando alguma coisa em uma prancheta.

Fomos praticamente empurrados para dois arames de roupas que estavam próximos as cortinas.

- Junto com a roupa tem um desenho do cabelo e maquiagem Lily. – comentou a Lene antes de sair andando para perto do grupo que discutia.

- Eu definitivamente não vou gostar disso. – escutei o Potter comentando.

- Aposto dez galões que eu vou gostar menos ainda. – comentei pegando a primeira roupa.

Depois que me troquei fiquei meditando tentando inutilmente me fazer acreditar que daria tudo certo. E daí que esta toda a grifinória nessa sala? E daí que está todo mundo olhando para mim e para o Potter?

Que lado é à saída de emergência?

Quando finalmente todo mundo ficou quieto e eu e o Potter nos sentamos um ao lado do outro com a Alice na nossa frente prontos para começar a primeira cena a única coisa que escutamos foi a voz do Sirius:

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Já está tudo pronto Sirius. – ela respondeu ainda olhando uma prancheta.

**-** Você pode pedir o que quiser Lenezinha. Eu sou seu assistente pessoal e único, pode pedir massagem, que eu a ajude a tomar banho, tire sua roupa quando precisar. É só pedir. Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou o Sirius mais uma vez.

- Já disse que não Sirius. – respondeu a Marlene nervosa.

- Mas eu sou o seu assistente e... – ele começou seu discurso mais uma vez.

- Pensando bem eu quero um chocolate quente. Vai buscar! – gritou a Marlene para o Sirius.

- Não vou não! Não quero perder esse ensaio. – disse o Sirius emburrado.

- Então fica quieto! – ela pediu irritada. – Ótimo! Luzes... – ela disse e logo uma luz veio na direção da Alice. – Cenário. – e vi o desenho de um escritório surgir atrás de nós e nossas cadeiras se transformaram em poltronas. – Ação!

Ela pensa que esta dirigindo um filme?

- Esta bem. Eu começo. Eu queria dizer que não precisávamos ter vindo aqui. Já estamos casados há cinco anos e... – Começou o Potter descontraído.

- Seis! – eu disse ainda olhando para o Potter tentando manter aquela luz longe dos meus olhos.

- Olhe para a Alice Lily. – pediu a Lene.

- Vou ficar cega se olhar para ela. – comentei.

- Arrumem essas luzes. – gritou o Sirius.

- Tudo de novo! – pedi a Lene.

- Esta bem. Eu começo. Eu queria dizer que não precisávamos ter vindo aqui. Já estamos casados há cinco anos e... – disse o Potter mais uma vez.

- Seis! – eu disse depois de quase cinco minutos.

O que eu posso fazer se todo mundo fica olhando para mim? Achei uma tática! Olhos fechados ajuda.

- Cinco, seis anos... – Disse o Potter sem importância. – Isso é como um check-up para nós. A chance de dar uma olhada no motor... Trocar o óleo se precisar. Trocar uma válvula ou duas... – ele disse ainda descontraído.

Não é possível que ele não se sinta intimidado com tanta gente.

- É! – eu disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Ok! Eu sei que eles estão me olhando. Posso sentir seus olhos na minha nuca. Posso escutar seus corações batendo e os sussurros na sala.

Ok! Corações batendo eu exagerei, mas os sussurros...

-Tudo bem então vamos abrir o capo. – Disse a Alice séria. – Em uma escala de um a dez, qual é o nível de felicidade de vocês? – Ela perguntou ainda séria, mas agora com um bloquinho e uma caneta na mão.  
- Oito. – respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

Essa cena é fácil por ser sentada, mas como vou fazer com a próxima?

- Espera aí... Dez é um casal totalmente feliz e um é um casal infeliz ou... – Começou o Potter.  
- Respondam com o que vir a cabeça. – respondeu a Alice dando de ombros.

- Esta bem! – Disse o Potter se dando por vencido. – Esta pronta? – escutei ele me perguntando.  
- Estou! – Respondi olhando para ele.

É bem mais fácil quando não preciso enxergar todo esse povo me olhando, apesar de saber que todos estão realmente me olhando.

- Oito! – Dissemos juntos.

- Com que frequência fazem sexo? – Perguntou a Alice.

- Eu não entendi a pergunta. – respondi já sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo de tão quente e algumas pessoas darem risada.

Ok! Risadas não ajudam em nada no meu nervosismo. Ficar de olho fechado só ajuda se esse povo ficar de boca fechada também. Assim eu posso simplesmente fingir que não tem ninguém aqui.

- Eu também não entendi. É a coisa de um a dez? – Perguntou o Potter fazendo cara de desentendido.

- Mas o um é muito pouco ou não é nada, por que... Quer dizer, tecnicamente falando... O zero é que seria nada.

- E nesta semana? – Perguntou a Alice.

- No fim de semana? – Perguntou o Potter

- Claro. – ela respondeu.

As luzes se apagaram e logo escutamos a voz da Dora:

- Senhor e Senhora Potter. – ela disse.

- Contem como se conheceram. – Pediu a Alice quando a luz voltou para ela novamente.

- Ah... Foi na Colombia. – Disse pensativa.

- Bogotá! – Disse o Potter sonhador. – Foi há cinco anos.

- Seis! – eu disse irritada, e obvio que ainda de olhos fechados.

- É... Cinco ou seis anos. – Respondeu o Potter.

As luzes se apagaram e acabou a primeira cena. Quando dei por mim já não estávamos em um consultório e sim no hotel. O Potter já estava com uma camisa de verão então percebi que eu tinha que trocar de roupa e sair de cena.

Sai correndo da do palco improvisado e me troquei. Vestido curto e florido. Ninguém merece!

- Você olha lá que eu vou dar uma olhada por aqui. – disse um dos policiais entrando em cena.

- Houve um crime feio por aqui e a policia esta procurando quem esta viajando sozinho. – disse o barman para o Potter enquanto preparava um drink.

- Está sozinho senhor? – perguntou um dos policiais. – Está sozinho?

Foi quando entrei no "palco".

Ok! Nada de pânico! Só preciso colocar um pé na frente do outro.

- Senhorita seu passaporte. – me pediu um dos policiais.

Fiquei estática! Eu não podia ficar de olhos fechados. Eu precisava andar até o Potter.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem e meu estomago ficar embrulhado, péssimo sinal.

Olhei em volta e cada vez parecia que tinha mais gente em volta.

- Senhora, seu passaporte. – Pediu ele novamente.

É normal sentir tontura enquanto esta andando de salto?

- Está sozinha? – perguntou o outro. – Está sozinha? – Me perguntou novamente.

Acho que deveria ter tomado um remédio para o estomago antes de vir para cá.

- Não. – respondi gaguejando e olhando apreensiva para o Potter.

Eu sei que na cena eu sou bem séria e direta, mas não deu para evitar. Meu estomago esta embrulhado, minhas pernas tremendo e uma leve tontura. Não estou nada bem!

- Não... Não. Está tudo bem. Ela esta comigo. – Disse o Potter vindo na minha direção depois de esconder melhor a arma.

Essa era a deixa para que eu mostrasse a minha arma e saísse com o Potter, mas eu não consegui sair do lugar, muito menos mostrar a porcaria da arma de plástico na minha perna.

O Tiago praticamente me arrastou para onde seria o quarto que nos encontramos.

- Você esta bem? – ele cochichou no meu ouvido.

- Eu... Eu sou... Jane. – eu disse enquanto fingíamos escutar atrás da porta.

- John. – Ele me respondeu.

- Pra- Prazer. – Eu disse.

- O prazer é meu. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e apertando a minha mão.

Logo as luzes se apagaram o que me deixou ainda mais tonta. Já sentia meu estomago me avisando para sair correndo dali. As pernas já não me obedeciam. Acho que vou morrer!

As luzes se apagaram novamente e quando dei por mim e Potter já estava do meu lado com uma calça jeans, camiseta e uma jaqueta de couro.

- Não se arrumou ainda? – ele me perguntou me olhando estranhamente.

Eu preciso sair daqui!

Vi o Potter fazer um movimento com a varinha e eu logo estava com jeans e blusinha. Ele passou o braço no meu ombro e praticamente me arrastou para o palco onde já tinham várias barracas e um parque de diversões ao fundo. Escutei uma gritaria e não soube dizer se era real ou imaginário.

Andamos por alguns minutos pelo corredor incrivelmente grande do parque e paramos de repente.

- Lily! – disse o Potter em um sussurro.

Eu realmente preciso sair daqui!

- Eu quero... Eu quero... – comecei a falar a fala do filme. Mas eu realmente precisava sair daquela sala.

Senti meu estomago mais uma vez e estava da dúvida entre desmaiar e vomitar, mas acho que meu estomago foi mais rápido e logo senti minhas pernas me conduzindo para fora da sala de transfiguração rumo ao banheiro.

Acho que coloquei para fora tudo que tinha e o que não tinha comido o dia inteiro, além de sentir meu corpo tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

Quando sai do Box do banheiro a Lene estava lá me olhando receosa.

Lavei-me na pia e me vi parecendo um fantasma de tão pálida no espelho.

- Pensei que você estivesse pronta. – ela me disse chateada.

- Eu nunca disse que estava pronta. – resmunguei.

- Desculpe! – ela pediu me abraçando. – Você esta tremendo!

- Vai passar logo. – eu disse sem muita certeza.

- Os meninos estão lá fora. – ela me disse apreensiva.

- Passei mal por que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem. – eu disse na mesma hora.

Ela não respondeu, alias, não teve tempo de responder por que eles entraram, mas ao contrário do que eu pensei não foram só o Sirius e o Potter, mas o Snape também.

- Você esta bem? – me perguntou o Potter.

- É claro que ela não esta bem. Já viu a ruiva tão branca assim? Esta pior que a murta. – brincou o Sirius.

- Eu te disse para não ir. – comentou o Snape.

- Cai fora Snape. Você não deveria estar aqui. – reclamei.

- Se você me escutasse não estaria passando por isso. – ele disse mais uma vez.

- Me deixa em paz! – gritei irritada e claro que me apoiando na Lene quando senti minhas pernas falharem novamente.

- Eu dou um jeito nele e aviso o pessoal que o ensaio esta encerrado por hoje. – comentou o Sirius antes de sair arrastando o Snape para fora pela gravata.

- Melhor te levar para a enfermaria. – disse o Potter já passando o braço na minha cintura e me segurando.

- Não é necessário. – eu disse apavorada.

Não quero ir para a enfermaria. Foi só uma crise de pânico!

- Acho que ela só precisa deitar um pouco. – comentou a Lene me olhando compreensiva.

Foi um longo caminho para o dormitório. Eu sabia que logo todos estariam me perguntando o que eu tinha, mas por enquanto a Lene iria segura-los na sala de transfigurações.

- Esta melhor? – me perguntou o Potter depois me se sentei na cama e ele me deu um pouco de água.

- Acho que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem. – comentei.

- Eu acho que é algo mais que isso. – ele comentou pensativo.

- E o que mais seria? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Alguma coisa que não sabemos e que o Ranhoso sabe. – ele comentou irritado. – Você sabe que pode confiar em nós, não é Lily? – ele me perguntou se abaixando e ficando na minha altura de frente para mim. – Senão confia em mim, fale com o Sirius, com a Lene, com qualquer um, mas fale com alguém.

- Ainda não sei do que você esta falando. – menti. – Só comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem.

Eu não poderia contar a verdade. Ninguém pode saber a verdade.

Quando dei por mim todos estavam no meu quarto conversando e até onde sei, por ordem da Lene ninguém tocou no assunto.

Acho que estou livre de ensaios pelo menos por hoje e amanhã.

* * *

**Olá pessoas... Como vão meus leitores fofos?**

**Essa semana até que foi corrida, mas deu para fazer o cap direitinho. Esse cap eu dividi em dois novamente, era para ser esse que postei e mais o próximo, mas como já passava das 40 pag novamente achei melhor dividir, para vocês não ficarem esperando muito. Para a felicidade geral já comecei o próximo e já tenho o cap inteiro na cabeça, mas infelizmente tenho provas na facul essa semana e a próxima, sem contar que tenho a entrega de um projeto do serviço que esta enrolado, então não sei se vou conseguir adiantar o cap, mas não quero atrasar a entrega não!**

**Para aqueles que estão me perguntando sobre a cena do beijo, quantidade de caps e nomes, tudo isso tem no meu blog(link no perfil), olhem em "Principais posts" (menu lateral) e depois escolham a minha fic, lá tem a listagem atualizada de caps(e eu posso mudar sempre, então olhem sempre rs). A cena do beijo provavelmente vai ser no cap 13, e não vão pela lista da ffnet, nós estamos no cap 8.**

**E eu (finalmente) criei meu twitter, lá estou falando do andamento dos caps, postagem e tudo mais, então quem tiver me sigam, vanessasueroz (link no perfil). Estou falando sério... Só criei para ter contato com vocês leitores, senão der certo vou acabar apagando.**

Mila Pink: hahaha eu achei mto legal colocar o bolão.. sempre achei que os professores davam um apoio para o casal :D

Moony u.u com preguia de lo: hahaha eu não sou fã de chocolate não, mas conheço muita gente que é... por isso criei essa lily louca por chocolate.. acho que ficou bem legal :D

Lola Potter Weasley: Obrigada amore! Eu tb adorei a cap anterior. Como eu falei ai em cima o cap do beijo (até agora) vai ser no 13, a cena do beijo em si eu já sei, só falta chegar até lá rsrs Sobre os erros de português, bom... Não sou expert no assunto e não tenho tempo para revisar os caps. Faz muitooo tempo que estou a traz de uma beta, mas até agora nd :(

Gaal: rsrsr mesmo seu comentário sendo pequeno adorei rsrsr Que bom que achou o cap fofo... essa era a intenção, e o próximo vai ser bemm mais fofo! Meus dedos vão estar com mel rsrsr.

**E eu tenho uma reclamação a fazer... Tenho mais de 200 leituras no cap anterior e só 4 comentários! Galera eu amo escrever, mas trabalhar, estudar, e ter uma vida é complicado, a única coisa que me faz largar tudo isso e pegar metade do meu almoço para escrever é recever comentários de vocês. Quem estiver lendo a fic, peço que comente dizendo o que achou!**

**Ah! Espero que tenham gostado de D/R, ficou curtinho e distante, mas achei que ficou legal  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentário (quem postou) e até o próximo cap, que prometo que vai estar do jeito que vocês gostam: muitoooo meloso rsrsrs  
**


	10. Ensaio Geral

**Cap 9 - Ensaio Geral**

Eu já tinha melhorado do meu ataque de pânico e já não sentia mais nada, nem tonturas, nem estomago ruim, nem palidez, eu estava novinha em folha, pelo menos por hoje.

Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso. Como vou apresentar na frente da escola inteira se não consigo me apresentar nem na frente do sexto ano da minha casa?

Não pude pensar muito nisso, afinal todos estavam no quarto conversando e brincando depois do ocorrido. Acho que a ideia geral era ficar com a Lily até que ela melhore.

Assim que todo mundo deixou meu quarto na intenção de ir dormir a Lene me arrastou para o salão comunal, que já estava deserto.

- Agora pode me explicar como foi que tudo chegou a esse ponto? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu disse que não iria dar certo. Não sei por que você ainda ajudou o Sirius e me colocar no papel principal. – reclamei.

- Já te disse algumas vezes que eu não ajudei o Sirius. – respondeu a Lene revirando os olhos.

Ela não pode revirar os olhos assim. Sou eu que faço isso!

- Não vai dar certo Lene. – eu disse mais uma vez caso ela ainda não tenha entendido.

- Mas é claro que vai. É só você imaginar todo mundo sem roupa. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Por que sem roupa? – perguntei sem entender.

- Sei lá! Todo mundo diz que isso ajuda. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Preciso dizer que só tenho amigos loucos?

- Não podemos inventar que eu estou com uma doença muito contagiosa e não fazer esse ensaio geral? – sugeri.

Minha ideia é fantástica. Eu fico na enfermaria fingindo estar morrendo por alguns dias, pego a lição com as meninas e não preciso estar em ensaio nenhum, e com sorte eles colocam alguém no meu lugar.

- Sem chance gênio! Você e o Tiago ficam muito lindos juntos. – ela disse empolgada. – Sem contar que já esta na hora de você superar esse seu medo.

- E quem disse que eu consigo? Eu já tentei ok? Só que não deu certo! – respondi irritada.

Eu já tentei, alias o que ela pensa que eu estava fazendo mais cedo? Brincando de passar mal? Eu estava tentando!

- Tente até conseguir! – disse a Lene empolgada. – Eu posso te ajudar.

- Como? – perguntei já me interessando.

Eu realmente preciso de ajuda, e como a Lene já sabe...

- Não sei! No que você precisar. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Ótimo! Ela nem ao menos tem um plano!

- Que tal me ajudar não me abrigando a passar esse mico? – perguntei colocando a mão na cintura emburrada.

- Sinto muito Lily. Não tem como desfazer a burrada do Sirius. – ela comentou parecendo levemente chateada.

Até parece que ela não gostou! Acho que um dos sonhos da Lene é me ver casando com o Potter ou qualquer coisa parecida, por que ela sempre esta com um dedinho nos planos malucos do Sirius para me juntar ao amigo dele.

Acho que todo mundo se esqueceu de dois pequenos detalhes, eu não gosto do Potter, não desse jeito pelo menos, e o Potter já superou a quedinha que ele tinha por mim. Então não tem como isso acontecer. A não ser no mundo mágico e fantasioso do Sirius.

- Sua burrada e do Sirius! – eu respondi revoltada.

Como ela ainda tenta negar? É muito obvio que foi ela que ajudou o Sirius.

- Não vou discutir isso com você de novo. O ponto é que não podemos deixar que aconteça o que aconteceu hoje de novo. – ela disse pensativa.

- Eu sei um jeito. – eu disse empolgada.

- Que seria...? – ela me perguntou na defensiva.

Até parece que ela não pode confiar nas minhas idéias brilhantes.

Certo... Isso soou meio Sirius agora.

- Simples e fácil. Eu não vou mais participar da peça. Eu posso ser a faxineira ou sei lá o que. Tudo menos ter um papel e decorar falas. – minha ideia não é perfeita?

- Faxineira? – ela me perguntou descrente.

- Claro. Precisamos de alguém para limpar o palco e tudo mais... Distribuir água para o pessoal... Essas coisas.

- Eu realmente não sei de onde você tira essas idéias. – ela disse rindo.

- Não estou brincando Lene. Minha ideia é perfeita. Fingimos que estou doente, ai vocês vão ter que colocar alguém temporariamente no meu lugar para os ensaios, e quando eu falar que melhorei vocês mantém meu substituto. É um ótimo plano!

- É um péssimo plano Lily. Não temos substituto. – ela disse emburrada.

- Podemos achar um. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Tiago não vai gostar dessa ideia. – ela comentou pensativa. – E nem você.

- O Potter sobrevive. E eu vou adorar!

- Adorar? O Tiago vai ter que ficar agarrando alguém na sua frente!

- E o que isso tem demais? – perguntei.

Sinceramente não sei por que eles ainda pensam que eu gosto dele. Acorda! Eu já disse que não gosto!

- Não vou entrar nesse assunto por que você já teve um dia e tanto hoje. – ela comentou balançando a cabeça despreocupada.

- O que faremos amanhã? – perguntei ignorando a revolta da Lene com os meus não sentimentos pelo Potter.

- Você pode tentar mais uma vez. – ela disse indiferente.

- Mais uma vez? Não acha que uma única vez já foi tortura de mais? – perguntei desesperada.

Definitivamente eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

- Pelo menos dessa vez tente ficar com os olhos abertos. – ela me pediu rindo.

- Pensei que ninguém tinha reparado. – respondi emburrada. – Sem contar que sempre posso usar a desculpa que a luz estava me cegando.

- Pode até ser desculpa, mas ninguém realmente vai acreditar nela. – comentou a Lene.

- Lene eu não posso tentar de novo. – comentei angustiada.

- Como não? Você mesma não disse que tem que enfrentar seus medos? Você é uma grifinoriana Lily... Sou maior qualidade é a coragem. Você consegue. – ela me incentivou.

- Eu não sei... Estou mais para uma sonserina medrosa. – comentei chateada.

Eu sei que deveria ser corajosa, e eu até sou na maioria das vezes, mas... Eu tinha tentado, não tinha? E olha o que houve? Eu quase tive um ataque, melhor, eu tive um ataque de pânico na frente de todo mundo.

- Confie mais um si mesma. – ela disse com um sorriso terno.

- Juro que estou tentando. – respondi tentando parecer animada.

Ficamos quietas por alguns segundos até que a Lene quebrou o silêncio:

- Já resolveu sua situação com o Snape? – ela me perguntou.

- É complicado. Eu gosto muito do Snape. Ele foi meu melhor amigo por muito tempo. – comentei pensativa.

- Foi? No passado? – ela me perguntou pensativa.

- Não esta dando certo. Eu não aceito os amigos dele e nem o que ele esta se tornando Lene. Não quero um comensal da morte como melhor amigo. – respondi chateada.

- Eu não gosto dele Lily, mas tenho que admitir que do jeito estranho dele, ele te ama. – ela comentou.

- Eu sei, mas não gosto dele assim. Só como amigo. Ele disse que se eu o quisesse e fugisse com ele, ele largaria tudo isso, mas...

- Eu sei! – ela disse pensativa e compreensiva.

- Ainda estou chateada pelo que ele fez. – comentei.

- Não teria como não estar. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Mas vamos deixar isso para lá e ir dormir. Temos muito que fazer amanhã.

- Acha que o ensaio pode dar certo? – perguntei na defensiva.

- Claro que vai dar certo. – ela me respondeu sorrindo antes de se levantar para ir dormir. – Você não vem? – ela me perguntou quando já tinha chegado à escada e eu nem ao menos tinha me levantado do sofá.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco. – respondi sorrindo para acalmá-la.

Minha amiga deu de ombros antes de continuar subindo para o quarto.

Fiquei algum tempo ainda pensando em um jeito de superar tudo isso. A Lene esta certa sabe. Eu não posso deixar que isso tome conta de mim, mas como se supera um medo desses? Simplesmente ir lá e tentar não esta dando muito certo.

- Lily? – escutei o Potter.

- Ah oi! – eu disse quando o vi se aproximando só com a calça de moletom. – Acordado há essa hora? – perguntei.

- Vim beber água e você o que faz aqui? – ele me perguntou indo até a mesa pegar água.

- Estava sem sono. – respondi sem importância.

Eu não estava sem sono, estava morrendo de sono, mas quem sabe se eu ficar acordada o dia seguinte não demore a chegar?

- Esta melhor? – ele me perguntou.

- Bem melhor. – respondi sorrindo.

É claro que eu estava melhor. Só tínhamos nós dois aqui.

- Vou subir. Não fique aqui até muito tarde.

- Pode deixar. – respondi.

- Qualquer coisa me chame. – ele pediu parecendo preocupado.

- Não vai ser necessário. Estou ótima! – respondi sorrindo.

Ele sorriu. Deu-me um beijo no rosto e subiu para o quarto.

Lutei contra o sono por mais algum tempo e não sei que horas perdi a luta, mas acordei com o Remus pela manhã:

- Lily! Acorde! – ele me chamou.

- Mais cinco minutos. – pedi manhosa.

- Temos meia hora antes do café. – ele me respondeu.

Mesmo frustrada levantei da cama e fui tomar um banho. As meninas já estavam se arrumando quando cheguei ao quarto e ninguém fez comentários sobre eu dormir no sofá. Melhor assim!

O dia se arrastou até o fim da tarde e novamente eu estava lutando desesperadamente para não entrar em pânico.

Eu sou uma garota forte e destemida, então eu simplesmente entre na sala para o ensaio como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cheguei cedo, algumas pessoas conversavam e o Potter e o Sirius ainda não tinham chegado.

- Qualquer coisa avise que paramos tudo ok? – me perguntou a Lene quando a Alice foi se trocar.

- Espero não precisar Lene! – eu disse sentindo aquele friozinho na barriga.

Arrumei-me logo e fui pesquisar sobre a peça. Afinal, até onde eu saiba não poderíamos usar magia, então como podemos nos trocar e tudo mais com a varinha?

Descobri que não podemos criar com magia, mas podemos usar o que já está feito, ou seja, o cenário não pode ser transfigurado nem nada parecido, mas podemos trocá-lo usando magia. O que convenhamos é o que facilitou a nossa vida.

Não demorou para o Potter e o Sirius chegarem.

- Esta animada hoje ruiva. – comentou o Sirius bagunçando o meu cabelo.

- Pode arrumar! Demorei mais de dez minutos para fazê-lo. – eu reclamei indicando meu ex-coque.

- Eu sou homem Lily. E homem não sabe arrumar cabelo. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Pois você tem cinco segundos para aprender. – eu disse irritada.

Onde já se viu? Passo longos dez minutos na frente do espelho tentando usar a varinha para arrumar o cabelo e vem o Sirius e bagunça tudo.

- Você vai ter que aprender a fazer o coque rápido Lily. Na peça vai precisar usá-lo várias vezes. – comentou a Alice vendo a discussão.

- Mais um motivo para eu bagunçar seu cabelo. Para você treinar! – comentou o Sirius fazendo aquele sorriso pretensioso.

- Eu treino outra hora. Agora você vai arrumar o que você fez. – eu disse irritada.

- Não vou não anã. – ele me respondeu rindo.

- Um... Dois... – comecei a contar.

- Vai fazer o que? Pisar no meu pé? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Três... – eu continuei já preparando a varinha para deixar o Sirius com uns dentes gigantes de coelho.

- Parem os dois com isso! – pediu o Potter.

- Quatro! – eu disse ignorando o Potter.

- Você ainda não está pronta Lily? – perguntou a Lene chegando para ver a confusão.

- Culpa do seu querido e amado assistente. – comentei emburrada.

- Deixa isso comigo. – disse o Potter já apontando a varinha para o meu precioso cabelinho.

- Nem vem... Aposto que vai me deixar careca. – comentei já indo para trás.

- Vamos lá ruiva. Não vai doer nada. – ele disse com aquele sorriso.

Sabe aquele sorriso que fez todas as meninas dessa escola, acho que do planeta inteiro, suspirarem pelo canto e fazer tudo que ele quiser? É... Foi esse sorriso. Mas eu como sou uma pessoa imune ao Potter simplesmente sai correndo e me escondi atrás da Lene.

- Eu não sou escudo humano! – só escutei a Lene reclamando antes de um feitiço azul atingi-la e o cabelinho dela ficar parecendo que a vaca lambeu.

Acho que o Potter realmente não sabe arrumar o cabelo. O que se for parar para pensar é bem obvio já que ele nunca nem ao menos consegue pentear o dele.

- Opa! – ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Tiago Potter! – gritou a Lene furiosa.

- Eu gostei! – o Sirius disse contente. – Ficou sexy! – ele comentou com aquela voz cheia de malicia.

- Eu disse que ele não sabia arrumar cabelo. E eu gosto dele ondulado. – comentei indicando o meu próprio cabelo.

- Eu quero meu cabelo de volta. – gritou a Lene irritada.

- Seu cabelo ficou legal. Não sei do que esta reclamando. – comentou o Tiago depois que se escondeu atrás do Remus.

- Querem parar com tudo isso e começar o ensaio logo? Precisamos passar várias cenas ainda hoje. – ele disse todo sério.

- Tinha que ser o Remus para acabar com a brincadeira. – reclamou o Sirius.

Depois que o cabelo da Lene voltou ao normal, graças a Alice, e o meu ficou arrumado de novo, também graças a Alice, fomos todos para os nossos lugares.

Ainda rindo as luzes se apagaram e logo estava focada na Alice que tentava manter o rosto sério.

- O Tiago que começa. – anunciou a Lene para o menino da luz.

- Foi mal! – ele respondeu sem graça.

Com a luz no Potter ele já logo começou a falar.

Foi quando chegamos à parte do "Com que freqüência fazem sexo?" que me lembrei que estávamos com muitas pessoas em volta.

Esse povo não sabe realmente ficar de boca fechada, não é? Poxa! Tinha que dar risada? Eu não me lembrava que isso aqui era um ensaio geral e meu estomago não estava doendo, assim como não estava com tontura, nem pressão baixa nem tudo mais que uma pessoa possa sentir em um ataque de pânico.

Não! Eles definitivamente não sabem ficar quietos. Poxa! Tudo mundo sabe que tem essa pergunta na peça, assim como todo mundo sabe que ela termina com o Potter dizendo alguma coisa como "Pergunta sobre sexo de novo! Dez!". Por que rir? Não é engraçado!

Assim que as luzes apagaram corri e tomei um pouco de água com açúcar. Quem sabe ajude?

Coloquei o vestidinho florido novamente e estava pronta para a próxima cena.

- Você olha lá que eu vou dar uma olhada por aqui. – disse um dos policiais entrando em cena.

- Houve um crime feio por aqui e a policia esta procurando quem esta viajando sozinho. – disse o barman para o Potter enquanto preparava um drink, ou melhor, fingia preparar um, já que não tínhamos nem água.

- Está sozinho senhor? – perguntou um dos policiais. – Está sozinho?

E eu entrei no palco.

Até que foi fácil. Acho que a água com açúcar ajudou um pouco, tirando que meu corpo ficou um pouco mole.

- Senhorita seu passaporte. – me pediu um dos policiais.

- Senhora, seu passaporte. – Pediu ele novamente.

- Está sozinha? – Perguntou o outro menino. – Está sozinha? – Me perguntou novamente

- Não. – Eu respondi dessa vez decidida e confiante.

- Não... Não. Está tudo bem. Ela esta comigo. – Disse o Potter já vindo na minha direção.

Ele mostrou a arma na cintura atrás da blusa e eu aproveitei para mostrar a minha na perna. Nos abraçamos e saímos rápido indo para o outro lado do cenário, onde abrimos na porta e entramos no quarto.

Assim que encontramos o ouvido na porta eu disse:

- Eu sou a Jane.

- John. – Ele me respondeu.

- Prazer. – Eu disse lhe estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é meu. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Oh! Eu consegui fazer duas cenas. Dá para acreditar nisso?

Não importa que meu estomago esta um horror e que não sinto meus dedos direito. Quem se importa? Eu fiquei dez minutos no palco com mais de trinta pessoas me olhando.

Coloquei a calça jeans e a camiseta, soltei meus cabelos e logo senti o braço do Potter passando pelos meus ombros.

- Se sente melhor? – ele me perguntou antes das luzes se acederem.

- Vamos ver. – eu disse apreensiva.

Andamos pelo corredor. E devo acrescentar que ficou bem legal a parte do cenário andando junto conosco fazendo parecer que o corredor era bem maior.

Paramos em frente a tal barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, onde um menino estava nos olhando e sorrindo.

- Eu quero tentar. – Eu disse quando paramos de andar.

- Dois. – Disse o Potter entregando o dinheiro. – Sabe segurar isso aí? – Ele me perguntou enquanto eu esperava o menino me entregar à arma.

Assim que peguei a arma, alias, a coisa foi meio que gradual, o Potter me soltou, eu peguei a arma, o menino ficou me olhando e sorrindo.

Eu sei que ele estava só sorrindo e querendo parecer gentil, mas estava com cara de riso. Isso mesmo. Parecia que ele estava segurando o riso. E o que devo dizer? Meu estomago não gosta de pessoas sorridentes.

- Assim? – Perguntei segurando a arma e sorrindo nervosa para o Potter.

- Isso. – Ele disse rindo.

Eu tentei acertar um tiro e levei um susto quando escutamos um estalar bem alto ao fundo.

- Abaixem esse som! – escutei a Lene reclamando.

- Tem que mirar. – me disse o Potter rindo ainda mais.

- Eu estou! – eu sei que deveria ter dito isso rindo, mas eu estou passando mal aqui!

Não precisei nem mirar novamente e escutamos um outro estalo, acho que deveria simular o barulho da arma novamente, mas acho que deu alguma coisa errada, por que as latas não saíram do lugar.

E claro que eu aproveitei a distração para sair correndo para o banheiro novamente. Melhor agora do que quando meu estomago realmente reclamar.

Tudo bem! Ele já estava reclamando, mas eu não queria admitir que estava novamente tendo uma crise de pânico. O pior que dessa vez eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma. Poxa! Eu tinha aguentado três longas cenas. Mereço um desconto não é?

Até parece! Minhas pernas acharam que foi adrenalina de mais para uma pessoa só e resolveram falha bem na hora que eu mais precisava delas.

É... Acho que qualquer um, incluindo eu mesma, achou que eu iria de cara no chão, igual um abacate maduro, mas eu tenho um herói. Parece meio glichê que é sempre um dos marotos que me salva, mas pelo menos dessa vez não foi o Sirius e sim o Potter.

- Eu sabia que você não estava bem. – ele disse quando me pegou.

- Banheiro, por favor. – pedi quando ele me pegou no colo e ficou parado olhando para a minha cara.

Acho que novamente estaria gliche se eu dissesse que coloquei tudo para fora de novo, mas bem... Crises de pânico devem ser sempre iguais, não é?

Não demorou muito e escutei a voz do Remus.

- A Lene pediu para você ir que eu cuido da Lily. – ele disse.

- Não vou sair daqui enquanto não souber se ela esta bem. – reclamou o Potter.

- Ela vai ficar bem! Não confia em mim? – o Remus perguntou.

- Eu volto assim que der. – escutei o Potter dizendo antes de escutar o barulho da porta.

Assim que escutei a porta se fechando de novo, coloquei a cabeça para fora do Box e vi o Remus.

- Ele já foi? – perguntei tentando não deixar ele perceber que eu fiquei feliz pelo Potter ter saído.

Não me entenda mal, mas... Quem é que iria gostar que te vissem toda descabelada, pálida e provavelmente toda suja de coisas nojentas que eu nem vou citar.

Tudo bem que eu não tinha certeza se estava realmente suja, por que não tive chances de me olhar no espelho, mas... Enfim! Melhor não correr o risco!

- Ele já foi e assim como tudo mundo esta querendo saber o que esta acontecendo com você. – ele me disse parecendo preocupado.

- Acho que meu estômago esta irritado por não ganhar chocolate todos os dias. – eu disse com a minha melhor desculpa. - Eu estou pelo menos! – completei quando vi a cara de descrente dele.

- Sirius disse que iria repor seu estoque de chocolates essa noite. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Sirius é um anjo! – eu disse animada.

Claro que não tão animada, já que segundos depois tive que voltar correndo para o banheiro, mas fazer o que... Meu estomago é burro e não percebeu ainda que não estamos mais em um palco.

- Não vai me contar o que você tem? – ele me perguntou enquanto eu lavava o rosto.

- Eu tenho um estomago fresco que não sabe viver sem chocolate. – respondi dando de ombros.

Pelo menos eu não sei viver sem chocolate, principalmente diante de tantas crises.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer, não é? – ele me perguntou parecendo aborrecido.

- Eu já te disse minha teoria. Não sei por que você não acreditou! – menti novamente.

Será que eu consigo parar de mentir por pelo menos uma hora?

Logo voltamos para o salão comunal. O Remus disse que iria se arrumar, iria sair com a Dora por ai.

Eu sei que sou monitora e deveria ter feito ele mudar de ideia, mas ele precisa mesmo ficar mais tempo com a Dora, afinal, foi eu que juntei os dois, e quero ser madrinha do casamento.

Logo o pessoal foi chegando do ensaio e me cansei de tantas pessoas que vieram me perguntar se eu estava bem. Eu nem sabia que conhecia tanta gente!

- Eu conheço tanta gente? – perguntei para a Lene e para o Potter que estava no sofá maior.

- Não, mas ele conhece. – respondeu a Lene indicando o Potter com a cabeça.

- Não tenho culpa se eles acham que temos um envolvimento romântico. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto sobre minha nova crise e o Potter por sorte não me fez perguntas.

Assim que o salão estava mais vazio o Sirius apareceu todo arrumado:

- Estou indo em Hogmead. Além do estoque de chocolates da Lily, vão querer mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou para nós três.

- Um dia de folga. – pediu a Lene antes de subir.

Ela assim como todos nós sabemos que o Sirius não esta indo para o vilarejo só para conseguir meus chocolates. Ele tinha um encontro, então o mau humor da Lene estava explicado.

- Lene...? – me perguntou o Potter quando o Sirius saiu.

- Sirius! – respondi dando de ombros.

- Qual dos dois é mais teimoso? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Eu acho que é o Sirius. Pelo menos a Lene admite que gosta dele. – comentei pensativa.

- O Sirius também já admitiu. – reclamou o Potter.

- Ele estava bêbado. Então não conta. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Claro que conta! Lembro-me muito bem dele com aquela voz mansa e o bafo de wisk de fogo na nossa cara dizendo "Pontas ela é de mais. Sua amiga é meu chão Lily! Eu amo vocês. Eu amo aquela garota!"

- Ele estava bêbado e amava todo mundo. – comentei rindo.

Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando sobre os dois. Foi quando eu bocejei que percebi que já estava incrivelmente tarde. O Sirius já até deveria estar voltando.

- Esta esperando seus chocolates? – me perguntou o Potter quando viu que eu não levantei da poltrona.

- Pelo menos não estou deitada no sofá com cara de sono. – brinquei.

- Deita pode não estar, mas cara de sono já é outra coisa. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Não estou esperando o Sirius. Só não tinha percebido como esta tarde. – eu disse pensativa. – E você? Esta esperando ele ou o Remus voltarem?

É o Remus e a Dora tinham sumido antes do Sirius e até agora também não voltaram.

- Nenhum dos dois. Estava esperando o salão comunal ficar vazio. – ele disse com um sorriso diabólico no rosto e se levantando do sofá.

- Gosta de ficar sozinho de noite? Se tivesse me aviso eu tinha subido. – brinquei.

- E meus planos iriam por água a baixo ruiva. Eu estava esperando todo mundo sair para nos deixar a sós. – ele respondeu já se aproximando.

- Não quero ensaiar. – eu brinquei tentando me levantar para sair correndo dali.

O Potter querendo ficar sozinho comigo a essa hora da noite? Isso não deve ser boa coisa.

- Agora você não vai escapar. – ele disse colocando um braço de cada lado da minha poltrona e se aproximando um pouco de mim, me deixando sem escolhas a não ser me afundar na poltrona vermelha.

- Eu não fiz nada! – fui logo me defendendo seja lá do que ele possa estar pensando.

- Acha mesmo que eu não percebi essas suas crises de estomago? – ele me perguntou ignorando minha declaração de inocente.

- São só crises de estomago! – eu menti novamente.

- Você realmente mente muito mal. – ele comentou parecendo decepcionado.

O que eu posso fazer se nunca ninguém parou para me ensinar a mentir?

- Vamos lá Lily. Eu só quero saber o que esta acontecendo. – ele me pediu se aproximando um pouco mais e me fazendo afundar ainda mais na poltrona.

- Eu já disse... Minha teoria é a falta de chocolate.

- Você esta sem chocolates há mais de uma semana, como só começou a passar mal agora? – ele me perguntou não parecendo acreditar nem por um segundo na minha incrível teoria.

- Demora para o corpo perceber que esta em abstinência. – aleguei. Nem sei se isso é verdade, ele também não deve saber.

- Eu quero a verdade Lily! – eu pediu com uma voz um pouco dura de mais.

Só eu achei que ele esta apelando? Cadê aquele história que posso conversar com alguém? Que não precisava falar com ele se não confiasse?

Tudo bem que eu confio nele, até de mais para o meu gosto, mas... Acorda! Ele iria me achar a maior fracassada se eu contasse a verdade.

- Eu disse a verdade! – comentei.

- Vamos ser realistas. Você não tem e nunca teve problemas de estomago. E ninguém fica mal assim por que quer comer chocolate.

- Ok! Eu confesso! Eu sou uma chocólatra e estou em crise de abstinência. – eu brinquei tentando convencê-lo de desistir.

Ele nem ao menos sorriu! O que há de errado com o Potter afinal? Eu não quero contar!

- Agora é sério. O que esta acontecendo com você ruiva? – ele me perguntou ainda mais próximo.

Nunca pensei que ficaria tão próxima do Potter assim. Conseguia sentir até sua respiração se confundir com a minha e seu hálito chegar ao meu nariz.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso! – declarei já vendo que minhas mentiras são um fracasso.

- Mas eu quero falar sobre isso. Nunca vi você assim! Alias mal te vejo doente. Sou abrigado a interpretar que você esta com uma doença terrível e quer me poupar? – ele me perguntou parecendo sincero e preocupado.

Ok? Por que eu estava me sentindo mal com tudo isso?

- Eu realmente não posso contar. Me desculpe! – pedi sabendo que estava o decepcionando.

- Lily! Eu realmente preciso saber. Caramba! Não vê que esta me matando com isso tudo? Como acha que me sinto te vendo daquele jeito ontem? Fiquei horas tentando me convencer que foi só um mal estar, mas você piorou hoje de novo. – ele realmente parecia ter uma mistura de sentimentos, ora eu via seu desespero e preocupação, depois raiva, decepção, e não sei mais que outros sentimentos ele tinha. Alguma coisa escura nos seus olhos. Como medo, não sei.

Mas por que ele estava assim? Não é nada de mais alguém passar mal por ai!

- Eu... – comecei desesperada.

Eu não queria e não posso contar! O que ele vai pensar de mim se soubesse a verdade? Não posso só virar e falar: "Ei Potter só tenho medo de falar em publico". Eu definitivamente sou uma fracassada covarde.

- Lily! – ele pediu com a voz sofrida.

E eu pensando que ele era um mal mentiroso! Cara isso de jogo psicológico fingindo estar preocupado a esse ponto esta acabando comigo, mesmo sabendo que é tudo faixada.

Calma! Eu sei que ele esta preocupado, mas não a esse ponto. Ele fala como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor física. É assustador.

Acho que foi por ser assustador e uma mentira tão boa que eu mesma estava na duvida se realmente ele estava falando sério. Foi quando vi sua cara de sofrimento que simplesmente saiu da minha boca. Meio que sem permissão.

- Eu tenho medo de palco. - Sussurrei.

Não sussurrei por não querer lhe dizer, mesmo eu não querendo mesmo, mas com medo de mais alguém ali escutasse. Sabe como é... Sirius, Remos, Dora ou qualquer quadro estúpido que possa sair por ai cotando para todo mundo a medrosa que eu sou.

Ele ficou estático por alguns segundos. Acho que ele não entendeu o que eu disse, ou achou tão absurdo que achou que tivesse entendido errado.

- Como? – ele me perguntou surpreso.

- Eu tenho medo de palco. De falar com publico! – eu disse mais uma vez mesmo sabendo que aquilo era um erro.

Eu gosto do Potter. Não queria perder a amizade dele assim, muito menos por uma coisa estúpida como essa. Mas ninguém além da Lene vai aceitar uma amiga medrosa como eu.

É... Quem imaginaria que uma grifinoriana teria medo de palco. Já pode atirar as pedras.

- É. – respondi com um nó na garganta.

Fiquei mais alguns segundos estática olhando para ele, mas como ele não se moveu achei que não seria arriscado sair de fininho dali.

Subi o mais rápido possível para o meu quarto e me escondi debaixo das cobertas rezando para que o Potter pudesse compreender tudo isso e me aceitar ainda como amiga dele.

Não dormi muito bem. Tive pesadelos sobre a peça. Todo mundo ria de mim. Todos os meus amigos me ignoravam. Resumindo: era seis da manhã e eu já estava de banho tomado, uniforme e esperando o café da manhã.

O café da manhã foi normal, o Pedro comeu até não aguentar, o Sirius ficou contando como foi o passeio ontem, a Lene estava quieta irritada por causa do passeio do Sirius, o nosso mais novo casal estava de mãos dadas sorrindo igual bobos... E eu? Eu nada!

Perceberam que não citei o Potter? Ele não apareceu no café da manhã, e nem na primeira aula do dia.

- Alguém sabe do Tiago? – perguntou a Lene quando estávamos indo para a primeira aula.

Vi que todos deram de ombro.

Na segunda aula ele apareceu, mas não se sentou com a Lene como de costume, sim com o Remus, e por incrível que pareça não fecharam a boa um só minuto.

- O Remus conversando na aula? Isso é novidade! – comentou a Lene.

- Novidade é o Tiago estar enfiado naquele livro com o Remus. – comentou a Dora que estava sentada com o Sirius na carteira de trás.

- Ele está bem estranho hoje. – comentou o Sirius pensativo.

Achei melhor não comentar. Ele deve estar me evitando. Tudo bem que ele não falou com ninguém direito, só um oi e tchau, tirando é claro o Remus, mas ele nem me olhou!

No final da aula a Lene foi atingida por um bilhetinho na cabeça. E que ela não me deixou ver o que estava escrito. Odeio ser a última, a saber, das coisas.

No almoço a Lene sumiu junto com o Potter.

- Alguém sabe o que esta acontecendo? – perguntei enquanto comiamos.

- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa ontem de noite. Você não estava com ele? – perguntou o Pedro pensativo.

- Eu subi antes dele. – respondi já pensando no pior.

Será que ele esta assim por que esta me evitando? Não! O Potter não faria isso, não é?

- O que vocês tanto estudavam na segunda aula? – perguntou a Dora para o namorado.

- Nada de mais. Ele achou um feitiço em um livro e queria ajuda para entender como funcionava.

- E para que ele esta estudando isso? – perguntei sem entender.

- Não sei. Acho que nota extra. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Ele não precisa de nota extra. Suspeito! – comentou o Sirius pensativo.

Ele esta estudando um feitiço para acabar comigo para que não passe vergonha sendo amigo de uma fracassada medrosa.

- E você Liy? Não sabe de nada? Esta com uma cara... – comentou a Dora.

- Estou só um pouco enjoada. – menti mais uma vez.

Será que tem algum lugar que dá curso para deixar de ser mentiroso? Ou sei lá... Grupos de ajuda... Já até me imagino em um grupo como o AA (Alcoólicos Anônimos). "Eu sou Lily e estou um dia sem contar mentiras." "Oi Lily!".

É... Acho que vou ter que procurar ajuda!

O Potter sumiu pelo resto das aulas e para a minha maior surpresa a Lene me procurou na hora do ensaio:

- Tenho noticias para você. – ela disse depois que as meninas saíram do quarto e eu estava procurando o roteiro, que naquela confusão de ontem tinha perdido.

- Espero que boas. – brinquei.

- Acho que são melhores do que boas. – ela comentou sorridente.

- Sou toda ouvidos! – eu disse já pronta para escutar alguma coisa como "Lily, eu sei que você tem um problema então arrumei alguém para ficar no seu lugar na peça. Não é ótimo?"

Mas claro que eu não escuto as coisas que eu quero, alias, por que ninguém me dá boas noticias por aqui?

- Vou te ajudar com o seu pequeno problema. – ela disse empolgada.

Bem... Até ai eu mesma fiquei empolgada esperando alguma coisa milagrosa. Um feitiço talvez!

- Como? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Fazendo um intensivo. – ela comentou animada.

- E seria...? – perguntei até com medo de perguntar.

- Vamos ensaiar mais tempo e ao invés de você sair correndo para o banheiro e terminar o ensaio, vamos continuar até terminar tudo. O que acha?

- Você esta mesmo falando sério? – perguntei vendo que o sorriso dela ainda continuava ali.

- Claro que estou falando sério. O que melhor do que enfrentar seu medo de frente? – ela me perguntou.

- Enfrenta-lo aos poucos e pela tangente. – respondi desanimada me jogando na cama.

- Vai ser legal Lily! – ela comentou tentando me animar.

- Claro que vai. – disse irritada. - Você vai arruinar o pouco de vida social que eu tenho.

- Vou te ajuda. Não vai ser fácil, mas... – ela começou a dizer, mas eu...

Não posso dizer que foi a coisa para corajosa que eu fiz, mas...

Ok! Sair correndo e me esconder não é uma ideia tão ruim assim. Eu sei que isso não foi corajosa, alias nada corajoso, mas acorda! Ela quer me matar de vergonha ou coisa parecida? Eu acho que sou muito nova para morrer de infarto!

Depois que tive certeza que o ensaio já tinha terminado, ou melhor, que já passava da hora de dormir e fui para a cozinha.

Ninguém pode me condenar. Eu estava morrendo de fome. Não colocava nada no estomago desde a hora do almoço.

Comi com os elfos fofos na maior paz, eu sou monitora afinal. Eu posso simplesmente mentir de novo e falar que estava fazendo patrulha. Já estou virando profissional em mentir mesmo.

Em falar em mentiras já bolei uma para amanhã. Todos vão me perguntar o que houve e onde eu estava e eu vou mentir é claro.

Vou dizer que estava com uma dor de barriga horrível e fiquei horas no banheiro quase morrendo, até que uma menina me achou e chamou a enfermeira que quis fazer vários exames e depois me deu um remédio, e ela infelizmente só me liberou da enfermaria bem tarde. Eu sou brilhante, não é? Não tem como não acreditar em uma história dessas.

Depois de comer sem a menor pressa do mundo eu voltei para o meu dormitório com passinhos de gato para não acordar ninguém. Me troquei no escuro para não correr o risco e me enfiei em baixo das cobertas.

Até que o dia não foi tão ruim assim tirando o fato de eu ter saído correndo e me escondido por mais de quatro horas.

Certo... Por que eu tinha que abrir minha boca grande e dizer que estava tudo bem? O dia definitivamente não terminou bem, alias, ele nem tinha terminado quando eu acordei. Não se pode dormir em paz nesse castelo?

Eu estava no meu sonho lindo e maravilhoso com meu príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco... Tudo bem, não era assim o sonho e ele nem era bom, mas eu estava dormindo!

E tenho que admitir que eu pensei que ainda estava dormindo quando acrodei no meio da noite.

- Oi Lily! – escutei a voz.

Eu conheço essa voz! – pensei comigo.

É claro que eu deveria estar sonhando. O que o Potter estaria fazendo no meu quarto que ele nem pode entrar a... Meia noite?

- Me diz que é um sonho! – pedi olhando para as minhas roupas, ou o que sobrou delas já que eu estava de camisola que já estava deixando minha calcinha aparecer de tanto de subiu.

- Hora de levantar! – ele me disse rindo.

- Caramba! Não é sonho! – eu disse alarmada puxando as cobertas para cobrir as minhas pernas.

- Bonita camisola. – ele me respondeu com um sorriso digno do Sirius.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei quando ele se aproximou.

- Vim te buscar. Temos muito que fazer antes do sol nascer Lily. – ele me disse empolgado.

Será que ele não notou que já passa da meia noite?

- Potter... Já passa da meia noite. Não vou sair da minha cama. – reclamei puxando a coberta, me cobrindo e virando para dormir.

Quem sabe se eu fingir que vou dormir ele não me deixa em paz?

- Sem chances ruiva! – ele disse puxando o cobertor.

- Dá para soltar? Eu realmente quero dormir! – reclamei irritada.

- Amanhã é sexta feira Lily. Vou te deixar dormir o quanto quiser no sábado. Você aguenta uma noite sem dormir. – ele disse já jogando o meu cobertor no chão e me jogando um robe.

- Só se for nos seus sonhos. – reclamei.

- Não queira saber quanto tempo e por que você fica acordada nos meus sonhos. – ele completou com um leve tom de malicia. Só eu não entendi a piada?

- Dá para fazer o que ele quer logo? Eu quero dormir! – Lene reclamou com aquela voz de sono.

- Eu realmente te odeio! – eu disse já me levantando da cama e colocando o robe. – Vou precisar colocar outra roupa? – perguntei irritada.

- Prefiro você assim, mas tem luz onde estamos indo. – ele completou sorrindo e passando a mão nos cabelos irritantemente.

Marchei emburrada para o banheiro e coloquei a primeira calça jeans que vi na minha frente.

- Juro que se eu não voltar logo para a minha cama eu te mato assim que conseguir recuperar o sono perdido. – reclamei.

- Não acho que vai querer me matar. – ele disse sorrindo e indo até a janela.

- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntei alarmada quando ele sentou no parapeito da janela com a mesma aberta.

- Saindo do quarto. Como acha que entrei? – ele me perguntou.

- De agora em diante vou dormir com as janelas trancadas. – comentei quando ele pulou.

É! Ele simplesmente pulou pela janela. O cara se matou! Dá para acreditar? Eu acreditaria se ainda fosse trouxa, mas vi o infeliz sorrindo sentado em uma vassoura.

- Vem! – ele me disse ainda sorrindo.

- Você realmente não espera que eu pule de uma janela para uma vassoura, não é? – perguntei rindo.

Claro que ele não espera isso. Primeiro que eu nunca pularia de uma janela para canto nenhum, depois que eu odeio vassouras, eu nunca subiria em uma vassoura, muito menos depois de pular de uma janela. Há claro... Tudo isso sem contar que estou em companhia do Potter.

- Vai me obrigar a te buscar? – ele me perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Eu vou dar a volta. Encontro-te lá na porta. – eu disse já dando meia volta e me afastando da janela.

- Vai fugir de novo Lily? – ele perguntou.

Como ele ousa? Não vê que eu estava em uma situação complicada? Eu não fugi. Só estava me preparando psicologicamente para o que viria.

Eu sou uma grifinoriana afinal! Me sentei na porcaria no parapeito da janela esperando a hora certa de pular. Só que claro que rezando para que essa hora nunca chegasse e o Potter desistisse.

- Ainda estou esperando! – ele disse impaciente.

- Eu realmente não gosto de vassouras, e passei a odiar janelas. – comentei antes de fechar os olhos e me jogar.

Ok! Eu sei que não é a coisa mais sensata que eu fiz. Pular de uma janela e fechar os olhos, mas bom... Eu tinha que pular, não é?

Sem contar que não teria graça se o Potter não tivesse nenhum trabalho para me pegar.

- Nunca mais faça isso! – ele reclamou quando finalmente me colocou em cima daquela coisa.

- Então nunca mais me mande pular de uma janela. – rebati.

- Só por causa disso não vou ser bonzinho. – ele me disse com um sorriso diabólico.

Sinceramente não demorei muito para entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, já que nem tive tempo de me segurar direito e meus cabelos já estavam voando com uma velocidade incrível.

Só não gostei daquele vento gelado no meu rosto e foi somente por isso que me segurei no Potter e escondi meu rosto nas costas dele.

Nem estar em cima de uma vassoura me faria agarrar alguém assim. Eu só passei os braços pela barriga dele para me segurar melhor e colocar alguma coisa entre mim e o ar gelado. Nada mais!

Depois de dez minutos voando percebi que o infeliz estava dando voltas ao invés de ir sei lá para onde ele estava me levando.

- Vai ficar dando voltar até quando? – perguntei próxima ao ouvido dele.

- Até que você percebesse. – ele me respondeu rindo e não pude fazer muito mais do que revirar os olhos.

Quando finalmente paramos e estávamos perto do chão que reparei que estávamos no campo de quadribol. Alguém mais achou isso obvio de mais?

- Não tem nada aqui. – comentei quando finalmente desci daquele troço.

- Mas vai ter. – ele me respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

- Pode se sentar. – ele me disse indicando a única coisa no campo inteiro, ou seja, uma cadeira.

- Eu realmente não estou entendendo nada Potter e estou com sono. – eu disse emburrada.

- Só preciso que me prometa uma coisa. – ele disse parado ao meu lado me olhando profundamente.

- Depende do que for. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Que não vai sair correndo não importa o que aconteça. – ele pediu.

Que pedido mais estranho! Por que eu sairia correndo? Ele é minha única chance de voltar inteira para o castelo, alias para a minha cama. Sem contar que estou no meio do campo de quadribol com as saídas fechadas. Para onde eu iria?

- Por que isso? – perguntei desconfiada.

Alguma coisa ele estava aprontando. Isso era bem obvio.

- Só me prometa. – ele me pediu novamente.

- Ok! Não vou sair correndo, mas isso não diz que não vou te azarrar se fizer alguma coisa.

- Não vou aprontar nada. – ele disse confiante. – Ótimo! – ele disse contente quando dei de ombros – Ponha isso no seu bolso. – ele disse me entregando uma pedra engraçada e verde.

O que eu iria fazer com uma pedra?

- Uma pedra? – perguntei pegando a pedra na mão.

- Você vai ver. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Quanto mistério! – eu disse guardando a pedra no bolso da blusa.

- Ótimo! – ele disse de novo antes de pegar a varinha e começar a fazer alguns movimentos apontando para mim.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntei alarmada.

- Um feitiço! – ele me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Isso eu sei! Quero saber o que especificamente. – eu disse ainda mais desconfiada.

Antes eu só desconfiava que ele estava aprontando, agora tenho mais do que certeza.

Mas não tive muito tempo para pensar no que aquela infeliz estava aprontando, por que logo começaram a aparecer várias poltronas como de teatro na minha frente, todas enfileiradas e acolchoadas.

Não demorou muito e logo sente como se estivesse em um elevador e logo me vi sentada na mesma cadeira em cima de um pequeno palco.

Ele só pode estar brincando!

- Vou te ajudar com o seu pequeno problema! – ele disse todo feliz antes que figuras humanas começassem a ser esboçadas nas poltronas.

- Mas o que... – eu comecei a perguntar, mas logo comecei a distinguir rostos.

Minha mãe estava na primeira fileira junto com meu pai, Lene, Sirius e o próprio Potter. Na segunda fileira tinha o Remus, Dora, Alice, Petúnia. E em um canto afasto de tudo e de pé estava o Snape com as mãos no bolso me olhando sério, enquanto todos os outros sorriam ou acenavam.

- Mas como...? – comecei de novo.

- Olha só! Eu estou ali! – ele disse parecendo espantado.

- O que é tudo isso? E por que todos estão aqui? – perguntei sem entender como poderia ter dois Potters na minha frente. Já não me basta um?

- Um feitiço bem complicado... Eles serão a sua plateia hoje. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Mas...

- Eles não são reais. São só sua melhor lembrança de cada um.

- Minha melhor lembrança? – perguntei já entendendo menos ainda.

- Cada um deles esta em uma boa lembrança sua, e estão do jeito que você se lembra deles. – ele me respondeu olhando para cada rosto.

Foi quando percebi que aquele Snape tinha treze anos.

- E para que tudo isso? Por que essas pessoas? – perguntei ainda cheia de dúvidas.

- Quando fiz o feitiço achei melhor começar devagar. Podemos colocar todas as pessoas que você conhece aqui, mas achei melhor pegar só as 10 principais para você.

- E por que a Petúnia esta ali? – perguntei.

Eu nunca colocaria a Petúnia antes do Pedro se precisasse fazer uma lista.

- Foi você que escolheu assim, escolheu quais os mais importantes.

- E por que a Dora esta na fileira de trás?

- A fileira também diz a quão próximo você se sente dessa pessoa. Se tivéssemos mil pessoais aqui, todas estaria classificadas de acordo com o que você acha importante.

Olhei novamente para os rostos sorridentes. E reparei que o Potter estava na primeira fileira junto com os meus pais.

- Eu ainda não estou entendendo!

- Pergunte o que quiser!

- Por que estamos aqui? Você me evitou o dia inteiro!

- Não te evitei. Só estava um pouco ocupado. – ele respondeu pausadamente.

- Você me ignorou! Não me esperou para tomar café, faltou em algumas aulas, não falou comigo no almoço... Pensei que estivesse com raiva.

- E por que eu estaria?

- Por eu ser uma... – comecei. – Deixa para lá. Mas o que você tanto falava com a Lene e com o Remus?

- A Lene eu precisava que um favor que logo você vai entender. E o Remus estava me ajudando com o feitiço.

Fiquei pensando em tudo isso por alguns instantes. Era tudo irreal. Ele não perdeu o dia inteiro para isso, não é?

- Vou te ajudar Lily. Você não vai mais ter esse problema. – ele me disse cortando meus pensamentos.

- E o que vamos fazer? – perguntei desistindo de tentar entender. – Eu não tenho vergonha de falar na frente de vocês. – comentei.

- Mas vai ter. – ele me disse misterioso.

- Podemos pelo menos tirar você da plateia? Tem dois de você! – reclamei.

- Sinto muito! Não sei fazer isso. – ele comentou não parecendo realmente chateado. – Só não entendi por que o Snape esta de pé.

- Não me faça perguntas difíceis. – comentei rindo.

- Certo. – ele me respondeu rindo também. – Vamos começar então. A Lene gravou o ensaio de hoje, então temos todas as cenas, exceto as nossas falas. – ele comentou olhando para algo atrás de mim.

E logo vi que tinha meio que um vídeo pausado. Como se estivéssemos no cinema esperando o filme começar. Acho que estava mais para um cinema 3D.

- Vamos simplesmente ensaiar. – ele disse pegando a minha mão e me colocando de pé.

- Não vamos ter problemas. Não tenho problema com eles. – comentei apontando para o pessoal.

- Certo. Tenho que te avisar. O público vai mudar assim que começarmos a ensaiar, tudo que você teme vai acontecer.

- Como assim? – perguntei alarmada.

- Se você tiver medo que o Sirius ria da sua cara, ele vai rir. Se tiver medo que a Lene te ignore ela vai ignorar e assim por diante.

- Mas... – comecei assustada.

- Esse é exatamente o propósito Lily. Falei com o meu pai hoje e ele disse que essa pedra que te entreguei é muitas vezes usada para interrogar criminosos, então acho que ela pode ser bem cruel, por isso diminui o feitiço.

- Eu realmente não quero fazer isso. – eu disse alarmada.

- Sei que não quer, mas foi a única coisa que consegui pensar para te ajudar. Vamos pelo menos tentar! – ele me pediu ainda segurando a minha mão carinhosamente.

- Não sei... – comentei tentando não pensar no meu estomago que já estava começando a embrulhar.

- Vamos tentar! – ele me pediu de novo.

- Meu estomago já não esta gostando disso. – comentei.

- Paramos quando você precisar e recomeçamos até termos algum resultado. – ele disse na mesma hora.

Olhei mais uma vez para os rostos na minha frente e olhei para ele e para o Sirius.

O Potter sorria e piscava para mim com os braços cruzados no peito, o Sirius sorria, aquele sorriso número um dele, me lembro dele com aquele sorriso. Foi no dia que saímos juntos para o vilarejo, nos divertimos muito. A Lene estava sorrindo como no dia que declaramos que seriamos amigas a cima de tudo. Eu tinha que tentar, por eles, mas...

- Potter eu... – comecei a dispensar aquilo tudo. Definitivamente não iria dar certo.

- Não pode ser tão ruim! – ele comentou.

- Vamos tentar! – declarei por fim.

Só espero não me arrepender muito.

- É assim que se fala ruiva! – ele me disse com um sorriso enorme e contagiante no rosto.

Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta, mesmo sabendo que não era hora para isso.

Fechei os olhos e quase pude ouvir minha mãe me dizendo para ter fé e acreditar que tudo é possível. Quando os abri novamente eu já não parecia estar no campo de quadribol em cima de um palco. O cenário estava como se estivéssemos ensaiando. A cadeira dura que eu estava sentada agora é confortável e aconchegante como na primeira cena, no consultório de terapia para casais.

- Finja que estamos na sala ensaiando e só nossos amigos estão conosco. – me pediu o Potter.

- Juro que vou tentar. – eu respondi respirando fundo.

Logo o Potter começou a dizer as falas dele e uma Alice apareceu na minha frente com um bloquinho de anotações, assim como nos ensaios. Fechei os olhos e comecei a dizer todas as falas decoradas.

Assim que abri minha boca para dizer as primeiras falas o cochicho começou a encher os meus ouvidos, e pude até distinguir a risada canina do Sirius em meio ao falatório, mas não abri os olhos, tentei imaginar que nada daquilo era real.

Assim que terminamos a primeira cena a Alice sumiu e senti a mão do Potter tocar levemente a minha.

- Fomos bem! – ele me disse parecendo feliz.

- Foi torturante. – reclamei exageradamente.

Eu já havia passado por piores, mas ainda sim foi terrível.

- Que tal tentarmos com os olhos abertos agora? – ele me perguntou enquanto ainda segurava a minha mão delicadamente.

Estou vendo que a noite vai ser bem longa!

Acordei naquela manhã com a Lene me chamando e a primeira coisa que pensei foi "Onde estou?". É patético eu sei, mas a última coisa que me lembro é do Sirius brigando com o Snape, a Alice terminando com o Frank, a Lene e a Dora brigando, o Remus tinha sumido como lobisomem, meus pais me negavam por ser bruxa, e o Potter estava com uma menina loira no colo dele enquanto os dois pensavam que estavam em um quarto.

Melhor eu explicar direito! Estávamos ensaiando há muito tempo, julgaria que já estava perto de amanhecer, e o Potter resolveu que já poderíamos aumentar a potencia do feitiço, já que eu tinha conseguido ensaiar até o final sem sair correndo, vomitar, desmaiar ou coisas parecidas.

Cinco minutos depois tudo que descrevi a cima começou a acontecer de repente, comecei com outro ataque e escutei ao longo a voz do Potter me pedindo para me acalmar, e agora estou acordando com a Lene me olhando.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntei assim que consegui ver que estava no meu quarto, na minha cama.

- Não sei, mas isso estava com você. – ela me disse me entregando um papel dobrado.

_Querida ruiva,_

_Desculpe por ontem, não queria que você tivesse que passar por aquilo, muito menos chegar ao ponto de desmaiar! Acho que te dei muito chocolate depois disso, espero que melhore! _

_Não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas você se saiu muito bem. Estou muito orgulhoso, e não se preocupe, vamos ter muitos ensaios assim para que você perca seu medo._

_Espero-te para o café da manhã._

_T.P._

Bem... Poderia ter sido bem pior!

* * *

**Oie pessoas fofas... COmo passaram o natal? Aposto que muitos viajaram, já que não vi tanta gente na net como normalmente.**

**Primeiro de tudo quero me desculpar pela demora... É gente... Eu estou ciente que passou um mês desde a última atualização, e estou muito deprimida por isso, mas vamos dizer que ninguém colaborou para que o cap saisse logo.**

**Assim que entrei de férias na facul eu pensei "Eba! Vou terminar a fic inteira.", mas parece que minha mãe, meu chefe, meu namo tiveram ideias semelhantes. Minha mãe pensou "Já posso dar férias para a empregada que a Vanessa pode arrumar a casa e fazer comida depois do serviço." - e não pensem que minha irmã ajudou... Ela alegou estar de férias e não ser empregada de ninguém... Mas fazer o que! Meu chefe disse "Já que você não tem mais aulas pode ficar até mais tarde" e lá se vai mais um pouco do meu tempo livre. Ou seja, depois disso não tinha sobrado quase nada, e ai vem meu namo... Eu querendo ficar em casa e escrever um pouco e ele disse "Temos que aproveitar que você esta de férias e podemos nos ver", e ai já viu neh? Nada de fic para mim nem para vocês.**

**Como alguns perceberam estou tentando criar uma promoção para divulgar meu trabalho como escritora, ou seja, eu ganho mais credibilidade e vocês um prêmio rsrsrs Quem quiser conferir como vai funcionar a promo, prêmios e tudo mais, entrem na minha comu no orkut, lá tem um tópico só para isso e claro, para as inscrições. Passem lá gente! É sério... Senão tiver um número X de pessoas não vou fazer a promo... (Os links estão no perfil)**

Bia C. B. Potter: oie Bia... Obrigada! Eu estou achando que essa esta sendo umas das melhores fics que escrevi... Espero que continue assim rsrsrs Bem.. Se eu ganhasse um real de cada um que quer um James... Estaria rica rsrsrs E claro que eu tb quero um James...

Mila Pink: realmente eu não teria conseguido ficar tanto tempo no palco... Eu era assim como a Lily quando tinha meus 12, 13 anos, depois deu um jeito rsrsrs Gostou de como o Tiago descobriu? Ahh você gostou da promo? Vi que perguntou, mas não me lembro de te ver na comu.

R. B. Evans: A Lily é pirada... E bom... Eu acho legal colocar ela com algum tipo de medo ou defeito... Faz parecer mais real rsrsr Espero que tenha dado mta risada lendo o cap... Bjinhos

Lola Potter Weasley: O tiago é perfeito de mais... rsrsrs Eu assisti sim HP7, gostei bastante, achei que foi o mais fiel ao livro, mas achei ele mto parado... ninguém que foi comigo gostou do filme.

Raquel G. Potter: rsrs fico muito feliz que pense assim, e se possivel leia as minhas outras fics, quem sabe você goste. :D Então... De onde eu tiro as ideias? Pergunta dificil... Na verdade eu geralmente crio só uma cena da fic, o resto meio que surge... Os personagens tem vida própria sabe rsrsrsrs

laism: mto obrigada flor... Realmente adoro "ouvir" ess tipo de coisa... Fico feliz que curta as fics! Vai participar da promo então? rs A fic que me pediu eu tirei do ar, por que ela é baseada em um livro meu "Minha última chance" e estou tentando publica-lo, mas ssenão der certo eu te envio por email. Me passa seu email depois que passo se der a fic :)

Bia evans Potter: Ohhh a monitor chefe você vai morrer de rir... Tem uns errinhos nela, mas no geral esta bem legal :) A casa dos gritos eu não gostei mto, mas tem gente que prefere ela.. então... Espero que goste! E goste ainda mais dessa aqui...

Aneleeh: sorry a demora flor, mas como já disse tive alguns problemas técnicos... Mas espero arrumar um jeito de terminar o próximo rapido, se serve de consolo, já escrevi 4 páginas do próximo rsrsrs

vanessa: ohhh minha xara... não me lembro de uma leitora com o meu nome... rs Espero que tenha gostado do cap e continue lendo e comentando.

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: menina... fiquei tão feliz quando vi seu comentário sobre a promo... espero que a promo role mesmo neh! Já esta na comu?

**É isso aí turma.. Obrigada pelos comentários fofos e aguardando muito mais comentários nesse cap. Só para deixar vocês curiosos... esse cap não foi tão romantico como eu esperava, mas o próximo vão ter umas cenas mtooo fofas!**

**Não esqueçam de comentar e participar da promo e claro... Quem tiver twitter me add lá... (O link ta no perfil).**

**Bjinhos, até o próximo cap!**


	11. Nossa Música?

Os dias passaram rápido depois que comecei a ensaiar de noite com o Potter.

Todos os dias depois que escurecia, esperávamos todos dormirem e íamos até o campo de quadribol ensaiar e claro que depois dormíamos nas primeiras aulas.

Tivemos que aguentar as indiretas do Sirius pensando que estávamos tendo um caso ou qualquer outra coisa maluca que se passa na cabeça oca do Sirius.

- Eles estão ensaiando a cena proibida. – comentou o Sirius certo dia depois do jantar.

- A cena não é proibida Sirius. Foi a Lily que pediu para deixar essa cena especifica para depois. – respondeu a Lene.

- Que seja... Mas que eles estão dando uns "pegas" por ai não tem como negar. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não estamos fazendo nada Sirius! – disse o Potter antes de dar um grande bocejo.

- Os dois estão sempre com sono! – ele reclamou.

- Por que estamos indo dormir tarde fazendo trabalho. – respondi cortando o assunto, ou melhor, tentando cortar o assunto.

- Que cena proibida? – perguntou o Pedro ainda tentando engolir um bolinho enorme.

- A cena que eles ficam se agarrando e tirando a roupa. – comentou o Remus marotamente.

- Tirando a roupa? Uau! Não sabia que a relação de vocês estava tão avançada. – comentou o Pedro parecendo admirado.

- E não está Pedro. – respondi fechando a cara.

- Não tente explicar. Ele nunca presta atenção. – disse a Dora dando de ombros. – Mas afinal, o que vocês tanto fazem de noite?

- Estudamos. Não quer estudar com agente? – perguntei.

Obvio que eu menti. Eu não poderia falar algo como "Ei estamos tentando curar meu medo de palco, quer ir lá dar algumas risadas?" – nem pensar!

- Nem pensar! Dez horas de estudo por dia já é suficiente. – ela me respondeu com uma careta.

Demos de ombro e finalmente encerramos aquela conversa.

- Há, me esqueci de perguntar. Algum dos dois sabe dançar? – me perguntou a Lene depois de alguns minutos.

- Claro que eu sei dançar Lene. – respondi ofendida. O que ela pensa que eu faço nas festas? Fico sentada olhando para o namorado gordo da Petúnia?

- Eu sempre danço nas festas dos meus pais. – respondeu o Potter sem importância.

- Menos mal! – ela respondeu parecendo aliviada.

- Eu não entendi a pergunta. – comentou a Dora.

- Logo chegamos à cena que os dois estão tentando se matar em um restaurante enquanto dançam. – ela respondeu sem importância.

- Eu particularmente adorei essa cena. – respondeu a Alice sorrindo. – Ela lá se lamentando por ter perdido o marido e ele aparece todo arrependido, mas os dois orgulhosos não admitem e ficam quebrando tudo. – ela completou animada. – É tão romântico! – disse agora sonhadora.

- Eu não acho romântico! – comentou o Remus.

- Ainda bem, por que não vou destruir um restaurante com você. – comentou a Dora antes de se acabar de rir.

- Fui só eu que não entendi a piada? – perguntei quando vi o casal se matando de rir.

- Deve ser uma piada interna. – comentou a Alice dando de ombros.

- Acho que esta mais para um casal de malucos, mas tudo bem. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Ei! Não sou maluca... – comentou a Dora parecendo ofendida. – O Remus bateu a cabeça algumas vezes, mas nada muito grave.

- Engraçadinha! – reclamou o Remus para a namorada antes dos dois se abraçarem e ficarem sorrindo com cara de bobos.

- Espero não ser assim quando arrumar um namorado. – comentou a Lene com uma careta.

- Se você arrumar um namorado. – provocou o Sirius.

- Está me chamando de encalhada? – perguntou a Lene parecendo muito irritada.

- Não... Ele esta dizendo que não vai deixar você namorar ninguém que não seja ele. – disse o Potter tentando acabar com uma briga entre os dois.

- O que na verdade nunca vai acontecer, porque o Sirius é covarde demais para te pedir em namoro. – eu completei meio sem pensar.

Eu sei que não posso ficar falando essas coisas assim, principalmente para esses dois, mas bom... O Potter falou e eu meio que me empolguei.

- Eu não sou covarde ruiva! – reclamou o Sirius parecendo ficar vermelho.

- Não me venham vocês dois com essas conversas fiadas. Vocês é que são o problema por aqui. – reclamou a Lene furiosa.

- Já é hora de sairmos correndo? – perguntei para o Potter.

- Com toda certeza. – ele disse antes de nós dois nos levantarmos e sairmos correndo para fora do salão comunal.

O que não foi lá uma boa ideia, já que já passava da hora de dormir, e adivinhem? A Lene e o Sirius deixaram de brigar entre si. O problema é que eles fizeram isso para brigar com o Potter e comigo.

A corrida pelo castelo não durou nem cinco minutos. Infelizmente tenho que confessar... Eu não sou uma pessoa muito esportiva, então dez minutos de corrida para castelo já acabou com todas as minhas forças.

O Potter já estava tentando me arrastar pelo corredor quando um monitor nos alcançou:

- Potter e Evans? O que fazem foram do salão da grifinória? – perguntou o monitor da Lufa-Lufa.

- Estou levando ela para a enfermaria. Não sei o que ela andou aprontando, mas não esta bem. – disse o Potter apontando para mim.

Ei! Eu estou ótima!

- Eu acompanho vocês até a enfermaria. – ele disse com um sorriso.

Sinceramente eu não gostei desse sorriso.

- Não é preciso. Sou monitora também. Tenho permissão para andar pelo castelo depois da hora se preciso. – eu disse ainda ofegante mostrando meu distintivo.

Não preciso dizer que não gostei da cara que ele fez, não é? Acho que ele estava doido para dar uma detenção para o Potter.

- Eu não fiz nada! Por que o Lufa-Lufa esta atrás de mim? – ele me perguntou assim que nos afastamos o suficiente.

- Tem um prêmio na sala dos monitores para quem aplicar mais detenção em você e no Sirius até o final do ano. – respondi dando de ombros.

O Remus nunca contou para ele isso? Que amigo!

- Um prêmio é? – ele perguntou muito interessado. – Que tipo de prêmio?

- São alguns galões, mas não sei direito quanto. Eu não pude participar. Eles disseram que era covardia.

- E o Remus? Ele esta na frente?

- Remus não quis participar. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

Depois daquilo fomos direto para o campo de quadribol ensaiar, pelo menos tínhamos nos livrado do Sirius e da Lene por enquanto.

- Acho que logo não vamos mais precisar desse feitiço. – comentou o Tiago depois do ensaio enquanto estávamos sentados no palco olhando o nascer do sol.

- Obrigada por isso! – eu agradeci.

- Disponha!

- Você realmente me ajudou muito. Não sei o que faria em relação a apresentação. – comentei.

- Amanhã estamos livres. A professora vai assistir o ensaio hoje e depois não teremos mais ensaio geral. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- As cenas estão ficando mais cansativas. – comentei.

- É que essa parte do filme tem muitos efeitos especiais, então temos que improvisar e mudar muita coisa. – ele comentou pensativo.

- E desde quando você sabe o que é um efeito especial? – perguntei rindo.

- Andei estudando! – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Se vamos fazer isso do modo trouxa, nada melhor do que pelo menos saber o que esta acontecendo. – ele respondeu rindo.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio vendo o sol nascer.

- Precisamos dar um jeito no Sirius e a na Lene. – comentei.

- Eu já tenho um plano. – ele me disse sorriso diabólico.

- E posso saber qual é? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Simples minha cara ruiva. Vamos ter que fazer algumas cenas impróprias certo? – ele me perguntou.

- Certo. – comentei tentando não pensar naquilo.

- Vamos nos recusar a fazer qualquer coisa antes que eles façam também. – ele comentou com um sorriso gigante.

- Até que não é má ideia Potter. – comentei.

- Eu só tenho boas ideias. – ele respondeu sorrindo ainda mais.

- Até parece! – eu disse para provocá-lo.

Ele me mostrou a língua, assim como eu teria feito, e claro que eu não pude fazer alguma coisa além de rir.

- Acha que a professora vai aprovar a peça? – perguntei depois de um tempo que estávamos calados.

- E por que não aprovaria? – ele me perguntou.

- Sabe como é... Têm cenas violentas, outras impróprias e tudo mais. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Na verdade acho que ela já sabe de tudo isso Lily. Lene deve ter contado a história para ela, ou não poderíamos ter começado os ensaios. – ele me respondeu pensativo.

- E se a Lene mentiu? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Mentir eu acho bem difícil, talvez ela possa ter omitido algumas coisas. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

- Marlene não seria capaz disso, não é? – perguntei na dúvida.

- Marlene não, mas o Sirius já é outra conversa. – ele comentou com um sorriso maroto.

- Em falar no Sirius... Já descobriu quem ajudou ele a roubar nossas varinhas? – perguntei tentando arrancar informações.

- Na verdade nem pensei mais nisso. Estava tão ocupado com essa peça e os trabalhos das outras matérias que nem investiguei ainda.

Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava ouvir.

- A Lene comentou que vamos ter que dançar em alguma cena. – ele comentou como quem não quer nada.

Ok! Eu sei que dançar não é meu forte, alias eu só finjo que danço.

Tudo bem que eu disse que sei dançar e que danço nas festas dos meus familiares, mas pensa comigo... Eu nunca estou em casa para ir à festa.

Não vou mentir... Eu já dancei em algumas festas e até não danço tão mal assim, mas eu estava falando de músicas agitadas sabe... Quando apagam as luzes e colocam aquelas músicas bem ritmada, que a única coisa que você precisa fazer é mexer o corpo.

- Espero que você seja bom em conduzir. – comentei dando de ombros.

Dizem que se a pessoa sabe conduzir qualquer um, ou uma no meu caso, consegue dançar perfeitamente bem. Só espero que não tenham mentido sobre isso.

- Você esta falando com o Tiago Potter Lily. Tudo que eu faço é com perfeição. – ele me disse da maneira mais presunçosa que já ouvi.

- Esta tentando superar o ego do Sirius? – perguntei rindo.

- Não... Já desisti. É impossível ter um ego maior que o dele. – me respondeu o Potter passando a mão pelos cabelos, é... Aquele gesto que ele sempre faz e me deixa maluca.

Não demorou muito para o Sirius aparecer:

- O que as crianças estão fazendo aqui sozinhas? – ele nos perguntou se sentando entre nós dois.

O Potter fez uma careta, mas não entendi realmente o motivo, então vou fingir que é por que ele é louco, o que não deixa de ser verdade.

- Estamos discutindo quanto precisamos encher o seu ego para que ele exploda. – comentei revirando os olhos.

- Você é tão engraçada. – ele disse, e pude jurar que tinha um tom de sarcasmo na voz dele.

- Obrigada Sirius querido, eu faço o que posso. – eu disse com o meu melhor sorriso inocente.

- E a Lene? – perguntou o Potter que até agora assistia nossa demonstração de amor calado.

- Reunião com os professores. – ele respondeu desanimado.

- Reunião? Nós é que somos os monitores... – comentei indignada.

- É sobre a peça! – comentou o Sirius sem importância.

- E por que você não esta junto? – perguntou o Potter desconfiado.

- Por que eu prefiro perturbar vocês. – respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso enorme.

Só espero que tenhamos noticias boas vindas dessa reunião... A última só teve noticias ruins, leia: ensaio geral.

- Alguém sabe do Aluado? – perguntou o Sirius depois da alguns minutos.

- Adivinha... Está com a Dora em algum canto do castelo. – comentei dando de ombros.

- O Aludo esta me saindo pior que o Pontas!

- Ei! – reclamou o Potter emburrado.

- Ele não desgruda da Dora! – reclamou o Sirius.

- Ou a Dora que não desgruda dele. – comentei pensativa.

- Os dois são um caso perdido! – comentou o Potter com descaso.

Não demorou tanto assim para a Lene voltar e irmos para o ensaio.

Mcgonacal ficou assistindo junto com a professora de Ensino dos Trouxas e o diretor.

Isso mesmo! Até o diretor estava por lá!

- Você teve a chance de atirar nela e não atirou? – perguntou o menino que interpretava o melhor amigo do Potter enquanto segurava uma arma e olhava desesperadamente para as janelas. – Amigo, nós estamos equipados aqui cara e você vem me dizer que não conseguiu acabar com ela? Agora ela é um problema para nós dois! A minha casa agora virou prioridade um.

- Me ajuda aqui! – pediu o Potter enquanto procurava dentro do um forno alguns papeis.

- Você esta me deixando doido com essa coisa de papel. Você parece que ficou maluco! – reclamou o menino. – Tudo bem... – ele disse mais paciência. – Eles te deram quarenta e oito horas. Quantas sobraram? Vinte e três? Vinte e duas?

- Dezoito e alguma coisa. – respondeu o Potter sem importância.

- Você tem dezoito horas até eles acabarem com vocês dois?

- Edie! – escutamos uma voz, que eu não faço ideia de quem seja.

- Mãe! Estamos em alerta aqui. Estou protegendo a senhora caramba! Se toca pelo amor de Deus. – gritou o menino que fazia o Edie irritado.

- Deixa para lá! – gritou a voz de novo.

- Eu já estou cheio de brincar com essa mulher. – reclamou o Edie. - Você precisa encarar logo essa vadia.

- Eu sei lidar com a minha esposa. – comentou o Potter ainda procurando alguns papeis.

- Ela não é sua esposa. Ela é um inimigo e ela pode estar lá fora agora! – gritou o Edie nervoso.

- Edie! Consegui! – disse o Potter mostrando um pedaço pequeno de papel.

- Ai mandou bem... Resta agora saber o resto do nome. – ele disse olhando atento ao pequeno papel.

Logo em seguida o cenário mudou e fomos para ultima cena do ensaio.

O Potter estava com alguns papeis e um capacete fingindo ser engenheiro, entrou no elevador sem a menor pressa e logo o cenário mudou novamente mostrando somente o elevador de um lado do palco, do outro, onde eu estava ainda não tinha as luzes para o público.

Logo escutamos um barulho indicando que o elevador quebrou. E um dos meninos começou a falar:

- Aqui é a segurança. Parece ter um problema com seu elevador senhor. Quer que o engenheiro suba para ver o que aconteceu?

- Sem pressa! Eu estou bem confortável. – disse o Potter irônico.

- Esta confortável mesmo? – perguntou o menino que fazia a voz do elevador.

- Jane! – disse o Potter sorrindo.

As luzes do Potter se apagaram e as minhas se ascenderam.

- É você meu amor? – ele perguntou.

- Primeiro e último aviso John. Saída da cidade! – eu disse séria.

- Você sabe que eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ele disse.

E claro que as luzes pulavam do meu cenário para o dele.

- Isso é o que você pensa, mas agora você esta preso em uma caixa de aço, há setenta andares a cima do chão. – eu disse.

- Então é uma armadilha? – ele perguntou cético.

- Ele esta no elevador três. – disse uma das meninas que "trabalhava" para mim.

- Isso não vai dar certo não meu amor. Isso não vai dar certo... Sabe por quê? Por que você vive me subestimando. – ele disse antes de tirar os óculos de sol.

- É mesmo? – perguntei sem convicção.

- Você não faz ideia de quem eu sou. – ele me disse sério. - Você não imagina do que eu sou capaz. – ele disse antes de se apoiar no elevador.

- Eu te digo o mesmo meu bem. – eu disse me aproximando da tela do computador, de onde supostamente eu estava vendo o Potter.

- Deixa eu adivinhar! – ele pediu pensativo. – Carga explosiva no cabo de contra peso? Mais duas nos freios primários e secundários. Será? – ele me desafiou.

- Ele encontrou! – disse alarmada uma das meninas.

- Obrigada! – respondi para ela. – Você também achou o explosivo no cabo principal? – perguntei sorrindo.

O Potter olhou para cima preocupado.

- Prometa que sairá da cidade. Ou eu detono você. – eu disse enquanto ele ainda olhava para os lados preocupado.

Mais alguns minutos de suspense, enquanto o Potter pensa.

- Tudo bem! Eu desisto!Detona! – ele me provocou.

As luzes foram para mim novamente enquanto eu fazia cara de surpresa.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Vai em frente! Detona! – debochou o Potter.

- Você acha que eu não vou? – perguntei irritada.

- Eu acho que não vai não. – ele duvidou.

- Tudo bem! – eu disse cruzando os braços no peito. – Cinco... Quatro... Suas últimas palavras? – perguntei.

- Aquelas cortinas são horríveis. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Adeus John! – eu disse confiante.

E ele sorriu!

Logo em seguida um barulho bem forte de explosão invadiu a sala e fumaça começou a sair por todos os lados.

Assim que a fumaça foi embora a cena voltou para mim.

- O que foi isso? – eu perguntei desesperada segurando o monitor.

- O que? – perguntou a menina sem entender – Você disse adeus.

E eu sai correndo da sala.

O cenário mudou e agora estávamos no térreo do prédio novamente enquanto eu olhava o estrago que o elevador fez, com o meu suporto marido dentro.

- Vem! – chamou minha amiga, enquanto eu ainda olhava os destroços.

A cena muda novamente com outro elevador abrindo e o Potter dentro parecendo chateado. Ele desliga a câmera que ele tinha instalado e sai do elevador.

E fim do ensaio geral finalmente!

Até que não foi tão ruim assim. Apresentamos metade da peça e eu ainda estava viva. Com o estomago um pouco ruim, dor de cabeça e muito suada, mas bem.

Não tive tempo de trocar de roupa e o Potter já estava me abraçando.

- Você conseguiu! – ele disse no meu ouvido.

- Eu consegui! – falei aliviada.

- Você esta bem? – ele me perguntou preocupado quando se afastou um pouco.

- Nada que um sal de frutas não resolva. – respondi sorrindo.

- Um o que? – ele me perguntou sem entender.

- Deixa para lá! – eu disse rindo.

Depois que os professores fizeram suas considerações sobre o ensaio fomos dispensados. Não tive tempo nem de chegar ao quarto direito e a Lene já estava pulando em cima de mim feliz.

- Eu sabia que você conseguiria. – ela disse feliz.

- Eu consegui! – comemorei.

- Não sem ajuda do Tiago! – ela comentou depois que paramos de pular e gritar como doidas.

- Detalhes. – brinquei. – Brincadeira. Ele me ajudou muito. – respondi sorrindo e posso jurar que corei.

- Por que a algazarra toda? – perguntou o Sirius quando se aproximou.

- Estamos comemorando o sucesso do ensaio. – mentiu a Lene.

Melhor ela do que eu que minto muito mal.

- Mas foi só um ensaio! – comentou o Pedro.

- Foi o senhor ensaio! – disse a Dora empolgada. – Caramba! Vocês estavam ótimos! – ela disse sorrindo parecendo feliz.

- Eu sou de mais! – comentou o Potter passando as mãos pelo cabeço.

- Senão fosse eu ali mandando os dois ensaiarem nada disse teria acontecido. Então que eu sou demais e não você! – ele disse sorridente.

- Alguém pode contra o ego dele? – nos perguntou o Potter fingindo que o Sirius não estava na sala.

- Ninguém pode contra mim. E digo isso pelo pacote completo. – comentou o Sirius ainda sorrindo feito bobo. Classifico aquele sorriso como 32: Eu sei que você me ama.

- Eu realmente não sei o que sobraria do Sirius se tirassem o ego dele.

- Sobraria um monte de cabelo. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- E talvez um pouco de sarcasmo. – comentou o Remus.

- Acho que as piadas iriam resistir. – comentei.

- Olha o que vocês pensam de mim. Uma pobre e linda alma indefesa. – ele lamentou enquanto colocava as costas da mão na testa e fazia uma careta de sofrimento.

- Acho que o drama dele se uniria ao seu Lily. – comentou a Lene.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não sou dramática? – perguntei emburrada cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo bico.

- Até que alguém se conversa disso. – comentou a Alice.

- Ou seja, quantas vezes você quiser. – respondeu o Sirius rindo.

- Fala mal, mas não ofende! – reclamei.

- Coitada! Ela não é tão dramática assim. Ela não supera o Sirius. – comentou o Potter passando a mão no meu cabelo.

- Ninguém me supera em nada! –ele disse confiante.

- Principalmente na teimosia. – comentou a Lene antes de se acabar de rir.

- E você adora isso nele. – comentou a Dora de volta piscando um olho enquanto todos nós segurávamos a risada e o Sirius estufava o peito de felicidade, ou será que foi o ego dele que cresceu de mais?

- Vocês não tem nada para fazer? – ela perguntou emburrada depois de alguns minutos.

Alguém mais notou que ela não discordou?

- Na verdade eu não tenho! – comentei dando de ombros.

Tantos dias indo dormindo junto com o sol que agora não estava com sono, mesmo já estando perto do horário de dormir.

Ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo e logo todo mundo começou a subir para os quartos. O Pedro já estava sonhando com uma torta quando o expulsamos do salão e mandamos para o quarto.

A Alice já tinha voltado do namoro e até a Lene e o Sirius já tinham subido.

- Se eu disser que não estou com sono você acredita? – me perguntou o Potter depois que ficamos novamente sozinhos no salão.

- Então estamos na mesma situação... Totalmente sem sono! – declarei com uma leve careta.

- E o que vamos fazer durante essa noite já que não temos mais que ensaiar? – ele me perguntou.

- Estou totalmente sem ideias por enquanto. – comentei dando de ombros.

- A Lene comentou mais cedo que amanhã já começamos o ensaio da cena que vamos dançar. – ele comentou depois de algum tempo.

- Vai ser hilário. – comentei rindo.

Obvio que eu comecei a imaginar a cena. Pense euzinha com aquela roupa social super fofa, salto altíssimo e dançando! Ok? Será que fui só eu que vi o problema?

Primeiro de tudo eu não danço nada quando as luzes estão acessas, muito menos tango quando as luzes estão bem em cima de mim.

Segundo grande problema, eu odeio roupas sociais. Elas são lindas tenho que admitir, mas caramba! Quem foi o infeliz que inventou roupas tão desconfortáveis?

E terceiro e maior problema. Alguém já reparou que a Lily aqui não usa salto? Eu não uso nem sandálias rasteiras, piorou salto agulha de quinze centímetros. Acho que vou levar o senhor tombo!

- O que você esta imaginando? – me perguntou o Potter me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Eu com um vestido social justo, de salto agulha e dançando. – comentei.

- Ainda não vi o problema. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Já reparou que eu não uso salto? – perguntei revirando os olhos e mostrando meu pé, que para variar estava com lindas pantufas.

- Eu gosto das pantufas e não me importo se quiser dançar com elas. – ele comentou rindo.

- Pantufa e vestido social? – perguntei levantando involuntariamente a sobrancelha.

- Iria ficar engraçado e prometo tentar não rir. – ele comentou já começando a rir.

- Quem é que esta imaginando coisas agora? – perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura fingindo estar brava.

E como todos sabem que eu mento muito bem... Ele nãos e importou!

- Vai dizer que não iria ser engraçado? – ele me perguntou ainda rindo, só que detalhe, agora ele gargalhava.

- Queria ver você com aquele terno e gravata. – comentei emburrada.

- Iria ficar magnífico. Nem você poderia dizer o contrário! – ele comentou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Sem comentários!

Claro que me recusei a responder isso. Qualquer coisa que eu respondesse o Potter iria contradizer.

Ficamos algum tempo só olhando para as paredes totalmente sem sono. Tudo bem... Quase sem sono. Depois do que eu acho que foi mais de duas horas olhando para o nada, tudo bem, eu estava olhando para o Potter e ele olhava para o nada, mas ninguém precisa me crucificar por isso.

Enfim, depois desse tempo todo eu fiquei com sono, e deve ter cochilado um pouco. Tudo bem vai... Dormi na poltrona do sofá quase a noite inteira. Acordei com o Potter me sacudindo.

- Eu não dormi! – eu disse assim que abri os olhos e vi que ainda estava escuro.

- Vamos! – ele me chamou sorrindo.

Ok! Ele também dormiu! Dá para ver o cabelo dele fora do lugar e todo amassado. Ele com certeza dormiu.

- Vamos para onde? – perguntei me levantando, e tenho que acrescentar que com uma dor horrível nas costas.

- O que fazemos todas as manhãs do ultimo mês? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Como ele consegue sorrir tão cedo?

- Dormimos? – pelo menos é o que eu me lembro de fazer todas as manhãs.

- Vem Lily! – ele me chamou mais uma vez estendendo a mão.

Levantei-me contrariada enquanto ele revirava os olhos.

- Essa mania é minha! – reclamei enquanto ele me conduzia para fora do salão.

- Estou de pijama. Não vou lá fora! – reclamei.

- Eu também não vou deixar ninguém nos ver. – ele disse minutos antes de puxar a capa da invisibilidade.

Como não adivinhei?

Fomos andando até a torre de astronomia e não estranhei quando vimos no corredor um casal voltando para os dormitórios.

- O que fazemos toda manhã? – ele me perguntou quando paramos no parapeito da torre olhando a vista.

- Vemos o nascer do sol. – respondi sorrindo enquanto olhava aquela vista maravilhosa do sol nascendo no horizonte.

Não sei que momento o Potter me abraçou pelos ombros. Só sei que ficamos ali até o sol já não estar mais entre as nuvens.

Mais um novo dia estava nascendo! E graças a Deus era sexta feira!

Ficamos algum tempo ali só olhando o céu, mas não pudemos demorar tanto e tivemos que voltar para o dormitório, afinal, dali algumas poucas horas teríamos aula.

As aulas foram normais, tirando a aula de poções que novamente me sentei com o Sirius que quase explodiu o caldeirão. Tudo bem que isso não seria novidade, a novidade seria ele fazer isso quando eu estou do lado dele.

- Você me salvou ruiva! – ele disse depois que a aula terminou.

- O que seria de você sem mim? – perguntei orgulhosa.

- Uma pessoa feliz e popular. – ele comentou rindo.

- Você é feliz e popular! – eu disse emburrada.

- Eu seria mais popular! – ele reclamou.

- Esta me chamando de "louser"? – perguntei revoltada.

- Estou dizendo que você não me deixa aprontar, mas eu não teria uma vida feliz sem você ruiva. – ele disse gentil.

Eu sorri agradecida.

- Quem eu iria perturbar e ficar tão irritada facilmente me fazendo rir tanto? – ele completou.

Achei melhor nem comentar! Palhaço!

Obvio que sai batendo o pé irritada! Sirius Black é um bobão!

- Por que essa raiva toda? – me perguntou a Alice.

- O bobão do Black. – respondi emburrada me sentando ao seu lado.

- A Lene que vive dizendo isso! – ela disse rindo. – O que ele fez?

- Ficou rindo de mim. – respondi ainda mais emburrada.

- O Sirius ri de todo mundo. – ela respondeu sem se importar.

- Pois não deveria!

- Falando de mim? – perguntou o Potter se sentando ao meu lado.

- Do seu amigo cachorro e insensível. – respondi.

- O que o Sirius aprontou agora? – ele me perguntou na dúvida.

- Nasceu! – respondi com um bico enorme.

- Resolveu trocar de papel com a Lene hoje? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Deixa para lá! – respondi dando de ombros.

Não iria adiantar muito me irritar por causa disso, como a Alice disse, o Sirius ri de todo mundo.

- Como foi à aula de poções? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Não explodi nada. Já é um grande avanço. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Finalmente acabou o dia. – comentou a Dora assim que se sentou na minha frente.

- Na verdade Dora, ainda falta o ensaio. – comentou o Remus pacientemente.

- Eles não são lindos? – perguntou a Lene que acabava de chegar, se referindo ao Remus e a Dora.

- Eles são melosos. – comentou o Pedro se sentando ao lado do Potter.

- Ensaio cancelado. – comentou a Lene.

O que posso dizer? Fiquei feliz? Não! Eu fiquei extremamente feliz! Um dia sem ensaio...

- Cancelado para todo mundo exceto vocês dois. – comentou a Lene apontando para mim e para o Potter.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – comentei revoltada.

- Eu adorei! – comentou a Alice sorrindo. – Vou agora contar para o Frank.

Nem tive nem tempo de piscar e a Alice já não estava mais lá na mesa.

- E posso saber por que não temos folga também? – perguntou o Potter.

- Vamos ver se vocês sabem realmente dançar. – ela comentou sorrindo parecendo muito feliz.

- É claro que sabemos dançar. – comentou o Potter parecendo ofendido.

- Sabemos dançar! – afirmei. Já disse que estou ficando melhor nessa coisa de mentir?

- Vamos ver se vocês dançam bem juntos. Só isso! – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Não acho que seja necessário. – comentei.

Obvio que eu estava tentando adiar isso. Já pensou o mico que vou pagar tendo que dançar com o Potter? É claro que ele sabe dançar. Os pais ele são ricos, provavelmente ele deve ir a muitas festas.

Tudo bem... Não é por que ele é rico que deve ter ido a muitas festas, bom... Ele tem cara de festeiro e isso ninguém pode negar!

- Já arrumei um radio com a professora. – comentou o Sirius que chegou animado.

- Pegou todas as músicas que pedi? – perguntou a Lene.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu o Sirius muito feliz.

Feliz até de mais.

- Não vejo a hora de começarmos o ensaio de hoje. – ele comentou antes de se sentar entre mim e o Potter.

É... Ao invés dele se sentar no lugar livre que a Alice deixou ele empurrou nós dois, digo o Potter e eu, e se sentou no meio. Sirius é muito inconveniente!

- Por que não se sentou ali? Tinha espaço! – reclamou o Potter indicando o lugar da Alice e o lugar vago ao lado do Pedro.

- Eu gosto de perturbar vocês. – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso de falsa inocência.

O Sirius ficou contando a piada do dia enquanto comíamos, e quando finalmente terminamos, é... O ensaio ficou para depois da janta, fomos para a sala de transfiguração.

- Já deixei o rádio aqui. Se precisarem estarei no meu escritório. – comentou a professora Minerva antes de sair da sala.

- Vamos lá gente. Vamos tirar algumas mesas daqui. – pediu a Lene sorridente.

Odeio quando esses dois estão sorridentes de mais. Significa problemas!

- Eu realmente não estou em um clima para dançar. Sabe como é... Nem tem uma festa. – comentei tentando inutilmente acabar com aquele ensaio desnecessário.

- Vamos ter uma festa. Só nós quatro. – comentou a Lene piscando o olho. – Vai ter divertido!

- Eu adoro festas! – comentou o Sirius sorrindo ainda mais.

- Então cadê as bebidas? – perguntou o Potter.

- Depois eu pego. Não poderia trazer para cá com a professora por aqui. – ele cochichou.

Ele não pode estar falando sério.

- Onde vocês arrumaram todos esses CDs? – perguntei vendo uma pilha de CDs na mesa da professora.

- Parece que a professora de estudo dos trouxas faz coleção de CDs trouxas. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- E posso saber porque tem um cd de funk aqui? – perguntei pegando o cd e mostrando para eles.

- A mulher da capa é gostosa! A música deve ser boa. – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Ei! Vamos dançar músicas trouxas? – perguntou o Potter alarmado.

- Claro que vamos dançar músicas trouxas. Pensou que iríamos dançar o que? – perguntei sem entender o pânico dele.

- Eu não sei dançar nada trouxa. – ele comentou.

- A Lene me fez assistir alguns vídeos de dança. Garanto que a música lenta é igual em qualquer lugar. – respondeu o Sirius cochichando para o Potter, mas acho que todo mundo escutou.

- Vamos começar logo então! – disse a Lene empolgada.

- Acho que comi de mais. Minha mãe sempre diz para não fazer exercícios depois que come. Acho que vamos ter que adiar isso. – comentei colocando a mão na barriga.

- Nem comece a inventar histórias Lily. Vamos ter que ensaiar. – reclamou a Lene.

Não pude fazer muita coisa a não ser fechar a cara emburrada. Por que será que ninguém acredita quando eu conto uma mentirinha simples como essa?

- Podemos começar com as músicas agitadas. – comentou o Sirius.

- Para que vamos ensaiar músicas agitadas se eles só dançam uma música na peça e é tango? – perguntei revoltada. – Alias, para que vamos ensaiar qualquer outra música sem ser tango? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Simples! – disse a Lene dando de ombros. – Para os dois ficarem entrosados. Essa é uma das cenas mais legais da peça. Todo mundo adora essa cena. Temos que fazê-la a altura.

- Estou vendo que vamos sair daqui tarde. – comentou o Potter desanimado. – Coloca logo a primeira música!

- Já que você estão com frescura vamos ensaiar só músicas lentas então. Pode colocar alguma coisa alguma coisa romântica Sirius. – pediu a Lene.

Não demorou muito para uma música instrumental chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Estou esperando. – comentou a Lerne olhando para mim e para o Potter.

Ela fica lá sentada e nós ficamos ralando. Não é justo.

O Potter e eu nos aproximamos, ele passou as mãos na minha cintura e eu relutante enlacei seu pescoço.

- Sabe o que é Lene. Preciso ver como os trouxas dançam para ter uma ideia. – comentou o Potter passando a mão pelo cabelo e se afastando de mim.

Será que ele não sabe dançar direito também?

- Dance como você sabe. Vemos se está bom. – ela disse na mesma hora.

- Eu realmente prefiro que vocês demonstrem. – ele comentou sorrindo encabulado.

Pare o mundo que eu quero descer! Tiago Potter está encabulado? Isso é novidade para mim!

- Vem Lily. Vamos esperar eles nos mostrarem como se faz. – pediu o Potter se sentando em uma das mesas próximas.

Sem entender muita coisa me sentiu ao seu lado.

- O que você esta fazendo? – cochichei para ele.

- O que nós tínhamos combinado de fazer. – ele me respondeu dando de ombros.

Foi quando ele disse isso que me lembrei da nossa conversa para ajudar o Sirius e a Lene a se entenderem. Realmente a ideia parece ser boa.

Ficamos olhando para os dois que se olhavam tentando achar uma solução. Foi uma cena bem engraçada. Tínhamos literalmente invertido os papeis por algum tempo. Eu e o Potter só ficamos ali olhando e os dois arrumando um jeito de não precisar fazer aquilo.

- Eu não sei dançar. – comentou a Lene.

- Claro que você sabe. O que você estava fazendo nas férias lá em casa naquela festa se chama dançar! – respondi piscando para ela.

Claro que ela não gostou da minha resposta, a careta que ela me fez não nega.

- Acho que vocês estão enrolando... Como vocês nos falam mesmo? Ah, lembrei: "Vocês são amigos. O que tem de mais dançar juntos?" – comentou o Potter.

Dessa vez foi ele que recebeu caretas em resposta.

- Me recuso a dançar assim. Não tem clima. – comentou o Sirius emburrado.

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse. E como não tem jeito, melhor deixarmos essa cena para lá. – comentei me levantando.

- Não! – disseram os dois na mesma hora.

- Então nos mostre como é! – pedi.

- Ok! Lily vem cá! – pediu a Lene irritada.

Fui até ela sem entender o que exatamente ela queria.

- Dança comigo para mostrar para o Tiago como se faz. – disse ela já me puxando para o espaço vazio.

- Nem pensar! Sinto muito, mas é contra a sua política dançar com mulher. Você me disse isso da ultima vez que te chamei para dançar. – eu disse me afastando.

- O Almofadinhas esta aqui para fazer o papel de homem. Vai lá e dança com a garota. – disse o Potter empurrando o Sirius para perto da Lene.

- Só para constar, odiamos os dois. – comentou o Sirius revoltado.

- Eu também te amo Six. – respondi mandando um beijo.

- Você não perde por esperar cabeça de fósforo. – ele respondeu emburrado.

Os dois se aproximaram emburrados e fizeram a mesma coisa que eu e o Potter tínhamos feito, ele passou o braço na cintura dela e a Lene passou os braços no pescoço dele, mas tinha alguma coisa estranha naquela cena.

- Assim não vale. Até onde eu saiba nenhum dos dois tem uma doença contagiosa. – comentou o Potter rindo.

Vi a Lene bufando de raiva enquanto o Sirius a puxava mais para perto.

Não sei por que eles estão reclamando. Eles se amam! Todo mundo sabe disso, exceto é claro a Lene que não sabe que o Sirius gosta dela e o Sirius que não acredita que a Lene goste realmente dele, e pior ainda, não acredita que os dois possam dar certo juntos.

Acho que não demorou nem cinco minutos para os dois entrarem no clima da música. A Lene encabulada enfiou o rosto no peito do Sirius, enquanto o mesmo tentava olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse para a Lene.

Foi tão fofo! Já disse que adoro os dois?

O Potter e eu sorrimos satisfeitos. Parece que a ideia do Potter ia realmente funcionar.

Quando a música terminou o infeliz do Sirius se afastou da Lene. Posso matar o Sirius por acabar com o clima?

- Já mostramos. – ele disse voltando a se sentar.

Acho que ele estava meio sem graça por ter cheirado o cabelo da Lene. Ele pensa que eu não vi essa cena? Vi sim!

- Foi bom enquanto durou. – comentou o Potter do meu lado antes de me puxar pela mão para o centro da sala. – Sabe dançar? – ele me perguntou pensativo.

- Vamos ver isso agora! – respondi rindo envergonhada.

- Vou escolher uma música especial para esse momento. – comentou a Lene empolgada indo até o rádio. – Essa música tem tudo haver com vocês dois. E vou fazer os dois escutarem ela até enjoar. – ela comentou enquanto colocava a música. – Quando vocês casarem e tocar essa música no casamento vou contar para todo mundo que fui eu que escolhi a música do casal. Vai ser tão romântico! – ela comentou empolgada.

Acho que a Lene tem uma imaginação fértil de mais em alguns momentos.

Não precisei de muito para saber que música que estava tocando. Logo nos primeiros toques reconheci aquela música "Back at one – Brian Mcknight e Ivete Sangalo". Preciso dizer que adoro essa música?

Nos primeiros acordes da música o Potter pegou a minha mão e colocou delicadamente no pescoço dele, para logo em seguida me puxar para perto dele pela cintura.

**Back at one**

Its undeniable...that we should be together

É inegável ... que devemos estar juntos  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I fall never

É incrível como eu costumava dizer que eu nunca cai  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,

A base que você precisa saber, se você não sabe exatamente como me sinto,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real

Então deixa eu te mostrar agora que eu estou falando sério  
If all things in time, time will reveal

Se todas as coisas no tempo, o tempo revelará  
Yeah

One...you´re like a dream come true

Um ... você é como um sonho tornado realidade  
Two... just wanna be with you

Dois ... só quero ficar com você  
Three... girl its plain to see

Três ... Garota, é evidente para ver  
That your the only one for me, and

Que você é a única para mim, e  
Four...repeat steps one two three

Quatro ... repita os passos de um, dois, três  
Five... make you fall in love with me

Cinco ... fazer você se apaixonar por mim  
If ever I believe my work is done

Se alguma vez eu achar que meu trabalho é feito  
Then I start back at one

Então eu começo para trás em um  
Yeah

É impossível  
Fingir que posso controlar  
O que estou sentindo  
É muito forte pra negar  
Pra que resistir  
Se eu sei que você também quer  
Sabe que eu não vou seguir sozinha  
Você tem a chave do meu coração

One... você é meu sonho bom  
Two... eu quero ter você pra mim  
Three... por muito tempo esperei  
Preciso ouvir você dizer sim  
Four... te quero eu posso repetir  
Five... o que eu te disse até aqui  
A qualquer preço eu quero o seu amor  
Só serei feliz assim

Say farewell to the dark night

Diga adeus à escuridão da noite  
I see the coming of the sun

Eu vejo a chegada do sol  
Eu quero estar ao seu lado baby  
Pra recomeçar  
You came and bring the new life

Você veio trazer a vida nova  
Into this lonely heart of mine

No coração esta solidão de meu  
Vou seguir feliz  
Just in the nick of time

Só em cima da hora

One... meu sonho bom  
Two... just wanna be with you

Dois ... só quero ficar com você  
Three... por muito tempo esperei  
Preciso ouvir você dizer sim  
Four, repeat steps one two three

Quatro ... repita os passos de um, dois, três  
Five, make you fall in love with me

Cinco ... fazer você se apaixonar por mim

If ever I believe my work is done  
Se alguma vez eu achar que meu trabalho é feito  
Then I start back at one

Então eu começo para trás em um

Foi à primeira música que dançamos juntos, não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas foi bom! Isso não quer dizer nada. Eu poderia ter dançado com o Sirius e ter sido bom. É tudo coisa de amigos. Só fiquei impressionada pelo Potter saber dançar, nada mais que isso.

Quando nos separamos percebi que minhas mãos estavam suadas. Como eu consegui ficar suada se nem estava calor?

- Que tal agora uma tudo de novo, mas dessa vez quero os dois se olhando. Essa cena tem muita paixão. Vocês estão apaixonados... Se olhem... – comentou a Lene.

O Potter sorriu para mim parecendo contente com alguma coisa. Pelo menos eu não pisei no pé dele ou coisa parecida.

Tudo bem que estou de tênis e quase não tiramos os pés do chão, só um balanço leve do corpo.

- Eu sei que é dança lenta, mas será que não dá para ter um pouco mais de movimento? Uma voltinha às vezes? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Sem problemas! – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

Ele não pode estar falando sério! Ele realmente espera que eu tire meus pés do chão ou qualquer coisa parecida?

Aposto um chocolate que vou acabar pisando no pé dele. E olha que para apostar um chocolate eu tenho que ter certeza do que estou falando.

- Não sei se esse negócio de voltinha vai dar certo. Por que não me mostram como funciona? – perguntei para o Sirius e para a Lene.

- Você sabe como fazer. Já vi você dançando com o seu pai. – comentou a Lene.

- Não conta. Meu pai sempre foi alto e... Alto.

- O Pontas é bem alto, comparado com uma anã como você! – comentou o Sirius segurando uma risada.

- Vocês entenderam. Não sei dar voltinha nenhuma. – comentei por fim.

Não vou dizer que aquilo não era uma manobra para não ter que realmente dançar alguma coisa por que estaria mentindo, mas garanto que também foi para fazer a Lene e o Sirius se aproximarem.

- Pare de graça e dance Lily. – pediu a Lene.

- Sem chances! Não sem uma demonstração antes. – reclamei me sentando em uma das cadeiras decidida.

- Vem Tiago. Vamos mostrar como se faz. – pediu a Lene.

- Desculpe Lene, mas a Lily é meu par. E ela é bem ciumenta sabe... – ele respondeu cochichando a última parte.

E ciumenta? Até parece!

De onde o Potter tira essas coisas?

- A Lily não se importa, não é Lily? – ela me perguntou irritada já agarrando o Potter.

- Mas é claro que eu me importo!Ele é meu par! – eu disse irritada. – Sem contar que ele tem que ver direitinho como se faz para dançar comigo. Como ele vai observar se vai dançar com você?

- Ele sabe dançar Lily. E você também. Eu realmente não ser porque você esta com isso agora. – ela comentou revoltada.

- Eu não sei! – eu disse revoltada.

- Mas é tão simples! – comentou o Sirius.

- Então dance você e a Lene e me mostre.

- Eu gostei da ideia. – comentou o Potter que até agora não tinha me ajudado. – Vou ficar aqui esperando. – ele comentou vindo se sentar do meu lado.

Não preciso comentar que o ensaio ficou assim por mais uma hora, não é? Toda vez que a Lene ou o Sirius inventavam alguma coisa para a cena, nós simplesmente dizíamos que não sabíamos para fazer os dois dançarem juntos.

Tudo bem que eu na maioria das vezes não sabia mesmo fazer aquelas coisas, mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo desse detalhe insignificante.

No sábado de tarde fomos para o vilarejo, conseguimos até convencer a Dora e o Remus de não sumirem e passearem conosco.

Foi um dia bem divertido. Passeamos, compramos coisas, alias, os meninos resolveram repor o estoque de bombas deles. Não me pergunte como eles gastaram o antigo. Só me lembro de uma bomba nos últimos dias e foi bem jogada, em cima do Lucio Malfoy.

- Vamos tirar algumas fotos? – perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Nada de fotos. Olha só o estado do meu cabelo! – comentou a Dora mostrando o cabelo dela cheio de folhas, afinal, estávamos no outono.

- Vamos lá Dora. Vai ser divertido. – pediu o Remus.

Eles não são lindos? Estávamos todos de pé olhando a vista. O Remus estava agarrado na cintura fina da Dora, a Alice estava grudada no pescoço do Frank. Pedro estava agarrado com uma sacola da _Dedos de mel _sentado em um banquinho. Sirius estava jogando folhas em cima da Lene, é eu sei, ele é maluco! Potter estava sorrindo para todo mundo e eu... Eu estava só olhando tudo.

- Me empresta isso aqui. – pedi já pegando a máquina fotográfica da mão da Dora e tirando uma boa foto da Lene com uma cara de assassina correndo atrás do Sirius com várias folhas de árvore na mão. – Isso vai ficar em um quadro na parede da futura casa deles. – brinquei.

- Tire uma nossa! – pediu a Alic empolgada subindo no banquinho da fonte que estávamos perto e agarrando o pescoço do Frank.

- Só assim para a Alice ficar alta. – brincou o Frank rindo antes de levar um tapa na cabeça muito bem dado pela namorada.

- Muito engraçado senhor Longbottom. – ela disse fazendo uma careta.

E claro que foi nessa hora que tirei uma foto, nada mais legal do que fotos espontâneas. Tudo bem que depois tirei uma foto descende dos dois, mas confesso que achei a foto do tapa mais legal.

- Nossa vez. – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Façam uma pose! – pedi.

Não foi nem preciso pedir de mais. O Remus não esperou eu pedir duas vezes e ao invés do que esperávamos, ou seja, ao invés dele simplesmente nos olhar com um sorriso para a foto, ele pegou a Dora no colo.

Isso mesmo! Ele pegou a baixinha no colo e virou de ponta cabeça. Ela desesperada não sabia se segurava a touca ou a blusa.

- Pode tirar! – ele disse rindo em meio aos gritos da namorada.

Aproveitei e tirei muitas fotos.

- Tire pelo menos uma descente. – pediu o Potter rindo.

Depois de muita gritaria o Remus colocou a Dora no chão e pudemos tirar uma foto normal e sem graça dos dois abraçados.

- Prefiro a Dora de ponta cabeça. Ficou bem mais divertido. – comentei.

- Dá isso aqui ruiva. Você já fez estragos de mais. Minha vez de zoar alguém. – disse o Sirius roubando a máquina da minha mão.

- Volte aqui com isso Sirius. – gritei revoltada correndo atrás dele.

Eu só espero realmente que as fotos que ele tirou enquanto corríamos não ficaram tão pavorosas quanto eu imagino.

- Falto uma do Pedrinho. – comentou o Sirius maldosamente.

E claro que ele tirou bem na pior hora possível.

- Pedro! Diz farofa! – ele pediu sorrindo maldoso.

- Por que você quer que eu diga isso? – ele perguntou com a boca cheia de doces.

- Só diga! – disse o Sirius entediado enquanto segurava a máquina pronta para tirar uma foto do coitado do Pedro.

Não preciso nem comentar que voou doces para todos os lados e quando o Pedro finalmente percebeu o mico que pagou começou a correr atrás do Sirius com as bombas que eles compraram.

Quando eu finalmente iria roubar a máquina de volta para tirar uma foto do Sirius fugindo do Pedro senti uma mão me puxando.

- O que estamos fazendo? – perguntei para o Potter que segurava uma das minhas mãos enquanto a outra estava na minha cintura e me puxava de um lado para o outro.

- Estamos dançando! – ele respondeu rindo.

- Palhaço! – eu disse rindo antes de entrar na brincadeira e passar uma das minhas mãos pelo pescoço dele.

- Sorriam! – escutamos o Remus dizendo segundos antes do clique da máquina fotográfica encher meus ouvidos.

Depois de muitas fotos o tempo já estava ruim e resolvemos voltar para o castelo.

- Que tal um chocolate quente para esquentar? – perguntou a Dora.

- Eu gostei da ideia. – eu disse feliz.

Nada como um chocolate quente para fechar o dia muito bem.

- Gostei do dia de hoje. Poderíamos fazer isso sempre. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Nós fazemos isso sempre. – respondeu o Remus sorrindo. – Não se lembra das vezes que ficamos zanzando pelo castelo?

- Mas nunca fizemos isso com uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos. – ela respondeu mostrando as fotos. – Isso aqui ficou muito bom!

- Eu quero essas para mim. – comentou o Potter pegando duas fotos e guardando no bolso.

- Que fotos pegou? – perguntei extremamente curiosa.

- Não vou te mostrar. Você vai querer para você!

- Isso é maldade! – comentei fazendo minha melhor cara de pessoa inocente.

Aproveitamos o resto do dia para conversar e nos distrair. Nada como um sábado sem preocupações e lição de casa.

Para a nossa surpresa domingo amanheceu chovendo e não tivemos muita escolha a não ser ficar na cama até tarde. Só não perdemos o café da manhã por que a Alice tinha combinado de estudar com o Frank e tivemos que nos levantar.

Eu quase cai para trás quando vi os meninos no salão principal já terminando o café dele.

- Pensei que vocês não viriam. – comentou o Remus depois de dar um rápido beijo na Dora.

- Eu não pretendia vir. – comentei dando de ombros antes de pegar uma torrada.

- Alice nos acordou! – comentou a Lene emburrada.

- Quero voltar para a minha cama. – reclamou a Dora.

- Em falar na loira... Cadê a Alice? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Foi se encontrar com o Frank. – respondi sem entusiasmo.

- Deixem esse animo de lado hoje temos algo divertido para fazer. – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Sério? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Vamos ver você e o Pontas pagarem mico. – ele respondeu ainda mais animado que antes.

- E por que eu iria pagar mico? – perguntou o Potter parecendo não saber do que o Sirius estava falando.

- Oras! Temos que ensinar vocês a dançar tango!

- Isso só pode ser piada! – comentei.

- Vamos nesse ensaio Remus? – perguntou a Dora fazendo a maior cara de dó.

- Claro que vamos. Como o Sirius disse... Vai ser divertido! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Até que a ideia não é nada má. – comentou a Lene parecendo se animar.

- Eu topo. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – eu disse indignada.

- Se você parar para pensar no que o Sirius disse: "Temos que ensinar vocês a dançar...", isso significa que ele pretende dançar também, o que garanto que vai me fazer rir.

Vi o Sirius expressar uma careta e a Lene cair na gargalhada.

- Até que eu gostei da ideia. Pensando por esse lado... – eu disse já me animando um pouco. Eu iria pagar um mico, mas o Sirius também iria ter que dançar o que já compensaria a vergonha.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ele disse na mesma hora.

- Agora já está dito! – comentou o Potter dando ombros.

- Isso vai ser mais legal do que eu imaginava. Vamos precisar de pipoca e cadeiras confortáveis. – comentou a Dora animada.

- Eu cuido da pipoca e vocês das cadeiras. – disse o Pedro animado.

- Até você Rabicho? – perguntou o Sirius parecendo ofendido.

- Vai ser divertido! – respondeu o Pedro dando de ombros.

Já disse que adoro esses meninos? Pois eu adoro! Eles definitivamente me fazem rir.

Como o Sirius disse não tivemos muita escolha a não ser ir ensaiar, afinal era a nossa melhor diversão por hora.

- Ótimo! Agora é só vocês copiarem os passos do filme. – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Sem chance espertinho. Pode puxar a Lene e ir dançar. – comentei segurando o riso diante da careta dele.

- Eu nunca dancei tango. Não vai adiantar eu dançar com o Sirius. – comentou a Lene.

- Então vamos aprender todos juntos. Me recuso a pagar mico sozinha. – comentei com um bico.

- Oras... Mas você vai pagar mico com o Tiago e não sozinha. – comentou a Dora sorridente.

- O Potter não conta. Ele iria pagar mico comigo de qualquer jeito. – comentei.

- Pode os dois levantando daí e vindo dançar também. – disse o Potter para o Sirius e para a Lene. – Dê preferência pode vir junto o casal vinte. – comentou olhando para a Dora e para o Remus que fingiram que não era com eles.

Depois de meia hora de fracasso eu simplesmente desisti de dançar aquele troxo.

- Por que não simplificamos tudo e vamos logo para o ensaio da cena? Eles quase nem dançar... Perdem mais tempo brigando do que dançando. – comentou a Lene já toda descabelada.

- Até que a ideia não é má. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Ótima ideia! Vão ensaiar! – disse o Sirius autoritário.

- Ninguém merece o seu amigo. – comentei com o Potter.

- É seu amigo também. – ele comentou rindo.

Não tive o que fazer a não ser revirar os olhos.

O Potter e eu pegamos os roteiros e lemos as falas algumas vezes, o que devo dizer, não agradou nossos convidados, foi quando finalmente tínhamos decorado as falas que fomos fazer a parte difícil, dançar.

Nesse meio tempo o Pedro tinha ido arrumar um copo para fazer o começo da cena, Coloquei uma mesa e uma cadeira no nosso palco improvisado e me sentei pronta para a tortura.

- Vamos precisar de lágrimas falsas. – comentou a Dora pensativa quando me sentei e peguei o copo fingindo me acabar de chorar por causa do fim do meu casamento.

- Pensamos nisso depois. – comentou o Sirius.

- Ficaria mais legal se a própria Lily chorasse. – comentou o Remus pensativo.

Esse casal só esta aqui para me irritar?

- Nem vem. Isso é já exigir de mais da minha capacidade. – comentei.

- Certo... Esqueçam as lágrimas. Depois pensamos nisso. – comentou a Lene colocando ordem na coisa toda.

Achei melhor voltar à cena.

Levantei a cabeça devagar assim como o filme para exibir minhas lágrimas pelo marido perdido com uma bela taça na mão, cabelo meio caído no rosto, cena lamentável.

Passado alguns segundos limpei discretamente as "lagrimas" dos olhos.

Logo aparece o Potter de costas ainda para o público colocando um pano no braço como os garçons desses restaurantes caros. Pegou na minha mão delicadamente colocando mais bebida na minha taça, e eu já percebendo de quem se tratava logo sorri.

- Madame! – ele disse enquanto me soltava. – Pensei em vários comentários para esse momento. Pensei em "dar um pulo aqui" e dizer, "Amor, obrigado pelo bolo que me deu."

- Muito bom! – comentei sorrindo irônica e olhando finalmente para ele. - E o que você decidiu?

- Eu quero divórcio. – ele disse na mesma hora.

- Gostei! – eu disse sorrindo ainda mais. – Pediu minha mão nesse restaurante, isso cria uma bela simetria.

O Potter fingiu tirar o terno e entregar para o metre, pelo menos deveria ser assim, mas como só estávamos nós dois ensaiando... Não tinha metre!

- Posso me sentar? – ele perguntou já puxando a cadeira.

- Não! – respondi convicta, mas ele se sentou do mesmo jeito.

Aproveitei a distração momentânea dele para esconde minha arma no meu colo embaixo de um guardanapo. E ele não foi tão discreto quando jogou o guardanapo para cima para desdobrar, deixou cair na mesa e aproveitou para pegar uma faca e esconde-la também.

Ficamos nos olhando irônicos por longos segundos. Até que um garçom nos interrompe:

- Champanhe senhor? – foi à voz do Sirius perguntando.

- Não, champanhe é para comemorar. Eu quero Martine!

- Nada para mim! – eu disse sem importância.

Esperei até o garçom sair da mesa, aproximei meu corpo da mesa e perguntei:

- O que você quer John?

- Estamos com um grande problema Jane. – ele me disse fazendo o mesmo gesto que eu, nos deixando um pouco mais próximos. – Você quer que eu morra e eu me preocupo cada vez menos com o seu bem estar. – ele disse enquanto eu ainda continuava sorrindo achando graça de tudo aquilo. – O que faremos? – ele me perguntou por fim. – Mandamos ver aqui mesmo? Salve-se quem puder?

- Iria ser uma pena, pois acho que eles iriam me mandar sair do restaurante depois que você morresse. – eu disse antes de aumentar ainda mais o meu sorriso.

- Dança comigo? – ele perguntou me surpreendendo.

Depois de pensar rapidamente sobre o assunto fui obrigada a dizer:

- Você não dança!

- Era parte do meu disfarce querida. – ele me respondeu me deixando irritada.

Ele se levantou e já estendeu a mão para mim. Dei a mão para ele é claro.

- A preguiça também era? – perguntei me referindo ao disfarce e tentando estar por cima naquela situação toda.

Mal demos dois passos para a pista e ele logo apertou a minha mão com força.

Exclamei um "Aí" involuntário enquanto continuávamos caminhando. Não preciso dizer que ele me puxou bruscamente para junto dele enquanto mantinha um braço na minha cintura e a outra mão segurando firmemente a minha.

Começamos a dançar finalmente!

- Acha que essa história vai ter um final feliz? – ele me perguntou.

- Só histórias que não acabaram tem finais felizes. – respondi.

Continuamos dançando, e essa era eu dançando e pisando desastrosamente nos pés do Potter.

Até é claro que ele me jogava contra uma parede, não sem parar de dançar é claro.

Assim que me recuperei da dor nas costas ele me puxou violentamente par junto dele para podermos continuar a dançar.

Depois que ele me girou no ar e me inclinou para trás aproveitou para passar a mão nas minhas costas e pernas procurando uma arma.

- Satisfeito? – perguntei quando ele fez uma cara de decepção.

- Nem um pouco. – ele disse me levantando e tirando minha faca que estava pressa na perna a jogando para o outro lado do salão.

Aproveitei para fazer a mesma coisa e tirar as possíveis armas que ele tinha.

Devo dizer que foi uma cena não muito agradável quando tive que descer a mão pela barriga dela e depois pela perna.

- Isso aí é o Júnior. – ele respondeu com uma cara safada.

Já disse que odeio essa parte do filme? E olha que costumava ser uma das minhas preferidas.

Demos mais uma volta enquanto dançávamos e me joguei no chão, não iria deixar quieto aquilo. E claro que tirei uma arma que ele tinha pressa no tornozelo e a jogando longe.

Ele me puxou para cima ainda sem sair do ritmo da música, ou pelo menos tentando não sair do ritmo.

- Por que será que não deu certo? – perguntei. – Por que tínhamos vidas secretas ou foram às mentiras que acabaram com tudo?

- Eu tenho uma teoria. – ele disse pensativo. - Bem recente...

- Mal posso esperar para ouvir. – comentei.

- Você nos matou! – ele disse sem rodeios.

- Que provocante. – brinquei.

- Encarava o nosso casamento como um trabalho, como uma coisa para ser entendida, planejada e executada.

- E você o evitou! – respondi irritada.

- Por que se importa? – ele me perguntou presunçoso. – Foi só um disfarce.

- Quem disse que foi só um disfarce? – perguntei sem sincera.

- E não foi? – ele perguntou na dúvida, mas ainda mantendo o sorrido irônico.

- E se não foi? – perguntei sem importância.

Aos poucos nos separamos e depois de alguns minutos nos encarando eu perdi a coragem.

- Eu preciso... – comecei a dizer já indo rápido para o outro lado. - Com licença. – ai eu já estava correndo.

- Lá em cima não tem saída Jane. – ele me disse quando viu que eu corria para as escadas.

Não dei importância e continuei a subir.

- Fica frio John. Ela é mentirosa. – ele disse para si mesmo enquanto me observava subir as escadas. – Fica bem frio.

Nessa parte algumas mulheres deveriam sair correndo de onde eu estava que já não era no palco, teoricamente estava no banheiro feminino.

Depois disso deveríamos ter algumas mulheres gritando e logo em seguida uma explosão.

Em meio ao pânico dos outros fregueses do restaurante as luzes iriam diretamente para o Potter sorrindo animado e depois mostrariam as pessoas correndo para fora do lugar. Enquanto o Potter me procurava na multidão.

As luzes iriam para mim depois de alguns segundos, que caminhava calmamente para a saída do prédio olhando fixamente para o Potter que estaria irritado ao pé da escada onde eu havia subido.

Assim que ele tivesse me visto sairia correndo para multidão e enquanto corria o cenário seria substituído para o da rua movimentada e as pessoas ainda correndo para fora do restaurante.

Ele iria procurar desesperadamente pela rua lotada de pessoas até que um homem iria falar com ele:

- Você esta fazendo tic-tac.

O Potter começa a procurar alguma coisa na roupa desesperado. Arranca o paletó, coloca em uma caixa de correios e começa a gritar na rua:

- Afastem-se. Todo mundo para trás. - para logo em seguida a mini bomba que eu tinha colocado no palito dele explodisse.

- Limusine senhor? – perguntou um rapaz que assistia a confusão.

O Potter aceita, mas de um jeito diferente. Abre a porta do motorista desesperado e arranca o homem do volante o jogando no chão liga a carro e finalmente fim da cena!

- Eu definitivamente odeio tango! – eu disse quando finalmente o ensaio terminou, junto com toda a nossa manhã e metade da nossa tarde de folga e claro, junto com os pés do Potter.

* * *

**Oiee Pessoas,**

**Já sei... todo cap eu tenho uma desculpa para o atraso, mas não podem negar que é sempre uma boa desculpa rsrs Dessa vez foi meu quarto... Aqui em casa esta em reforma e meu quarto foi o primeiro alvo, ou seja, eu estava sem teto rsrs brincadeira, mas as coisas estavam bem complicadas por aki!**

**Bom para os poucos que se interessaram pela promo, ela foi cancelada por que tinham poucos inscritos, quem sabe mais para frente eu reabro para ver se conseguimos algumas pessoas, mas enquanto isso :(**

Mila Pink: ainda bem que gostou... o cap anterior não saiu bem do jeito que eu queria, mas ficou fofo :D realmente... férias geralmente agente trabalhar mais rsrsrs, mas infelizmente minhas aulas na facul voltam amanha, então adeus férias!

Mel Cullen Malfoy: Obrigada :D:D:D

Aneleeh: espero que continue amando a fic rsrsrs obrigada :D:D espero que goste tb desse novo cap

Bia C. B. Potter: algumas pessoas tb já tinham me falado de imaginar o povo sem roupa, mas num rola rsrsr

Vanessajlia: ohhhhhh me enganou com a coisa do nome... obrigada pelo elogio.. ficaria feliz se as editoras pensassem o mesmo :D se quiser passa no meu blog (link na home), lá tem várias dicas para publicar um livro... direitor autorais, tipos de editoras e tudo mais, as vezes te ajuda... e boa sorte... essa vida não é fácil, garanto.. estou nela há mais de 10 anos. Quanto a Kely... ela é uma personagem original, e não fiz outras por que o povo facava perguntando: "cade a lene?" ai me cansei e coloquei a lene nas outras fics.

Sweet Miss: a lene e o sirius? eu espero que eles tenham alguma cena tb, mas ainda não bolei nada para eles... estou esperando surgir alguma coisa.

Lola Potter Weasley: senão me engano para o beijo ainda tem mais um ou dois caps rsrs vai ter que esperar huahauha desculpe a demora, e feliz ano novo bem atrasado rsrs

Leticia: rsrsrsrs desculpe a demora, mas os caps são grandes e minha vida bem corrida rsrs

Raquel G. Potter: menina... tem que postar suas fics... garanto que vai te ajudar... algumas pessoas são bem terriveis e não sabem fazer uma critica construtiva, mas a maioria do pessoal geralmente dá boas ideias e sugestões, sem contar que você ganha leitores e muita vontade de continuar a escrever! tente pelo menos. Qto a visitar sites do HP... difícil! Só qdo alguém indica alguma coisa, passo e olho, mas não freqüento nenhum, só os que eu costumo postar as fics e olhe lá rsrsrs

**Bom gente.. para os curiosos, tem a listagem com o nome dos caps lá no meu blog - principais posts - sr e sra potter, pelo nome já da para saber mais ou menos o que esta por vir :D**

**Obrigada pelos comentários fofos e espero que eles aumentem ainda mais rsrs Novamente desculpem a demora, mas acho que de agora em diante vou demorar mais ou menos isso para postar, então não se assustem, sabe como é, volta as aulas amanhã, ultimo ano da facul, TGI, fudeu! rsrsrs**

**Bjinhos e até o próximo cap turminha!**

**p.s. desculpem os erros de portugues, mas terminei o cap ontem, nem tive como revisar, sorry!  
**


	12. Até ela esta contra mim

Durante aquela semana ficamos ensaiando a mesma cena repetidas vezes, afinal, tínhamos muitos figurantes.

Improvisamos uma escada falsa para os ensaios enquanto o pessoal o cenário dava um jeito de montar alguma coisa segura para que eu subisse e algumas pessoas descessem.f

Só sábado pela noite que tivemos um tempo para conversar e nos distrair. Reunimo-nos no salão comunal, deixamos todos os cadernos e livros nos dormitórios, sentamos enfrente a lareira e desatamos uma conversa agradável, ou pelo menos estava agradável até o Sirius resolver abrir a boca.

- Eu não entendi uma coisa! – ele disse pensativo.

- O que? – perguntou a Dora.

- O filme conta a história de um casal maluco que ora se ama e ora se odeia. – ele começou.

- Não é bem assim Six. Os dois se amam, mas estão tendo uma crise, fe é justamente quando descobrem que cada um tinha uma vida secreta e pensam que o outro estava no casamento por trabalho e não por amor, e ficam brigando o tempo todo até descobrirem que se amam loucamente. – comentou a Alice sonhadora.

- Acho que isso fica bem claro naquela cena que a Jane explode o suposto elevador que o John esta e depois fica toda preocupada com ele. – comentei.

- Ou naquela cena que estamos ensaiando onde ela esta chorando a morte do marido e do casamento, logo no começo da cena. – comentou a Dora.

- Na verdade ele também esta na dúvida. Tem uma hora que ele diz que ela tratava o casamento dos dois como trabalho e fica na dúvida quando ela diz que pode não ser bem assim. – comentou o Remus.

- No fim os dois se amam, mas não se deram conta disso ainda, pelo menos não na parte que estamos. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Qual a grande dúvida nisso tudo? – perguntou a Lene.

- Pensei que o filme retratasse realmente o Pontas e a ruiva, mas ele só é bem parecido. – ele respondeu ainda pensativo.

-Ei! – reclamei.

- É verdade. Vocês não estão em um relacionamento fracassado, mas mesmo assim ainda não descobriram que se amam.

- Ok! Pode parar a encenação para tentar fazer com que o Potter e eu fiquemos juntos do outro modo. – comentei finalmente entendendo a mente doentia do Sirius.

- Eu tenho provas de que vocês se amam. – disse o Sirius na defensiva.

- Esse eu quero ver. – disse o Potter rindo.

- Arrumem uma poltrona confortável que vai começar. – disse a Alice empolgada.

- Essa até eu quero participar. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Prova número um: vocês têm muitas coisas em comum. – disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Isso não prova nada. Todos nós somos amigos por que temos alguma coisa em comum. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Prova número dois: vocês sentem saudades um do outro. – comentou a Lene.

- Outra coisa que não prova nada. Eu sinto saudades de você nas férias e nem por isso quero te beijar. – respondi sorrindo triunfante.

- Prova número três: Seus olhos brilham quando olham um para o outro. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eles vivem se olhando quando pensam que ninguém esta vendo. – comentou a Dora.

- O que nos leva a prova cinco: o Tiago faz de tudo para te impressionar e você fica com vergonha na frente dele. – disse a Lene.

- Ei! Não é bem assim. Eu não fico tentando impressionar ninguém. Não tenho culpa se isso acontece. – reclamou o Potter.

- Prova seis: você é gostosa e o Pontas é aceitável, ele não é como o Sirius aqui, mas dá para o gasto. – comentou o Sirius.

Revirei os olhos. Além de todas as essas provas ridículas não fazerem sentido ele ainda não deixa de se exibir.

- Eu sou incrivelmente gostoso Almofadinhas. Aceitável é... Deixa para lá. Tem mulheres presentes. – comentou o Potter revoltado.

- Ele não discordou que a Lily é gostosa. – comentou o Remus com a Dora que começou a rir.

- Gostosa é a bunda dele. – reclamei, mas esqueci que o Sirius leva tudo pelo lado errado da coisa.

- Obrigado ruiva. Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma tara por bundas! E não posso negar. Minha bunda é muito gostosa. Muitas meninas adoram apertar. – ele disse se achando.

Preciso realmente responder?

- Me recuso a respondeu isso. – comentei revirando os olhos de novo.

- Prova sete: vocês vivem juntos. – ele disse apontando para o sofá de dois lugares onde o Potter e eu estávamos sentados.

Obvio que na hora que ele disse isso nos afastamos ligeiramente encabulados.

- Novamente não prova nada. Eu vivo grudada com você e nem por isso teria algum envolvimento romântico.

- Você tem um desejo secreto por mim ruiva, mas sabe que eu não ficaria com você para não magoá-la.

Eu realmente não sei como o ego de alguém pode ser assim tão inabalável.

- Impossível conversar com ele. – comentei com o Potter que se limitou a rir.

- Prova oito: vocês são lindos juntos! – comentou a Alice.

- Isso eu não posso negar! – disse o Potter me abraçando pelo ombro com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Prova nove: todo mundo já acha que vocês são um casal. Vocês agem como um casal. – comentou a Lene.

- E prova número dez: vocês ambos já passaram a mão em partes impróprias do outro. – disse o Sirius triunfante.

- Pode explicar? – pediu o Potter confuso.

- Eu não queria falar aqui na frente de todo mundo, mas já que você esta pedindo... – ele começou se fazendo de vitima.

- Diz logo Six! – pediu a Dora empolgada.

- Bom... Alguns podem não saber, mas o Pontas é safadinho.

- Ei! Não sou não! Safado aqui é você! – reclamou o Potter.

- Não fui eu que sai por ai apalpando o que não se deve. – disse o Sirius fazendo um movimento com a mão indicando que estava apertando alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando. – disse o Potter irritado.

Aposto que ele sabe! Assim como eu acho que sei.

Acho que o Sirius esta falando daquela vez lamentável de quando eu e o Potter viramos amigos, sabe... Que eu cai em cima do Potter e tudo mais.

- Claro que sabe Pontinhas. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Olha só! Ninguém me contou essa cena.

- Eu vou te contar em... – começou o Sirius.

- Sirius! – eu disse muito irritada.

- Bem... Os pombinhos vão cometer um homicídio em dupla se eu não ficar quieto.

- Ah! – reclamou a Dora.

- Tudo bem, você esta dizendo que o Tiago fez alguma coisa indevida, mas você disse que os dois passaram a mão onde não deveria. Nunca vi a Lily fazendo nada de mais. – comentou o Remus.

- Isso mesmo Reminho! Eu nunca fiz nada de errado! – eu disse empolgada.

- Na verdade todos nós vimos a Lily fazer travessuras e várias vezes por sinal! – comentou o Sirius malicioso.

Fiquei chocada! Eu não fiz nada!

- Desculpa Sirius, mas a Lily é tímida de mais para isso. – comentou a Lene.

- Nisso vou ter que concordar! – comentou a Dora.

- Pontas... O que tem a dizer? – perguntou o Remus.

- Isso aqui é realmente uma novela. – comentou o Pedro rindo.

- A Lily nunca fez nada. Pelo menos não comigo. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

Como alguém ainda pode pensar que fiz alguma coisa? Como as meninas disseram... Sou tímida de mais para isso. Acho que depois de uns vinte anos de namoro quem sabe eu crie coragem de passar a mão na bunda dele?

- Mas eu tenho provas que a Lily fez e todos você vão ter que concordar comigo. – disse o Sirius ainda com aquele sorriso diabólico e malicioso.

Como alguém consegue sorrir daquele jeito?

- Essa até eu quero saber. – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Ok! Vamos pensar no último ensaio. – pediu o Sirius fazendo o maior mistério.

- O que tem de mais? – perguntei sem importância.

- Vocês estão lá dançando desastrosamente... – ele comentou me ignorando.

- Não dançamos desastrosamente. – reclamou o Potter.

- Vocês dançariam melhor se a Lily colocasse os pés em cima dos seus como as criancinhas fazem. – ele comentou rindo da própria piada sem graça.

- Até que não é má ideia. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

Não acredito que ela esta pensando na besteira que o Sirius falou.

Imagine o mico que vai ser se eu tiver que colocar os pés no do Potter, lindo... Vou parecer uma criança de cinco anos dançando com o pai.

É mico de mais para uma ruiva só.

- Enfim... Vocês estavam lá dançando desastrosamente e de repente o Pontas te joga, como naqueles filmes onde o casal esta dançando e vão se beijar, alias, bem que poderia ter um beijo naquela cena. – ele comentou pensativo.

- Eles estão no meio de uma briga Sirius, não dá para colocar beijos na cena. – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Enfim... Nessa hora ele tira a faca, arma ou sei lá o que você tem guardado.

- Não vi problema até ai! – comentei.

- O problema esta depois desse ponto. – ele disse sorrindo malicioso. – Depois disso vocês voltam a dançar tranquilamente até que a ruiva ataca! – ele disse fazendo suspense.

- Eu sei do que você está falando e eu não fiz nada. – eu disse já revoltada. – O Potter pode confirmar!

- Do que vocês estão falando? – ele perguntou quando todos nós olhamos para ele.

- De quando a Lily esta passando a mão na sua barriga e vai descendo bem devagar... – comentou o Sirius demonstrando nele mesmo.

- Lily sua pervertida! – gritou a Dora se matando de rir.

Posso fazer igual à avestruz e enfiar a cabeça embaixo da terra?

- Eu realmente não vi nada de mais na Lily passando a barriga do Pontas. Acho que muitas mulheres já fizeram isso! – comentou o Pedro.

- Disso não temos dúvidas Rabicho! – comentou o Remus agora rindo.

- Ei! Não é bem assim! Não é qualquer uma que pode abusar de mim assim. – comentou o Potter com um sorriso sacana.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Potter. – respondi emburrada.

- Pedro, ele não esta falando da barriga especificamente. – comentou a Lene. – Tente um pouco mais para baixo.

- Oh! Ruvinha... Nunca pensei que você fosse tarada por pernas! – disse o Pedro exaltado dando um susto em todo mundo.

Preciso dizer que ninguém, até mesmo eu, não nos agüentamos e começamos a rir?

Só o Pedro mesmo!

- Agora tenta mais para cima Pedro. Você esta chegando lá. – brincou a Lene.

- Eu tenho direito de defesa. Eu não passei a mão em nenhum lugar inapropriado. – eu disse vitoriosa.

Eu não fiz nada!

- Então por que ficou vermelha quando estava fazendo a cena? – retrucou o Sirius.

- Eu fico vermelha por qualquer coisa. – respondi na defensiva.

- Nisso ela tem razão. – comentou a Alice.

- Vai dizer que não passou a mão no "Junior" do Pontas?

- Que pergunta indelicada Sirius. – comentou o Remus segurando o riso.

- Não estou achando a menor graça. – reclamei.

Eu não fiz nada, pelo menos não de propósito.

Ok, eu confesso! Algumas vezes acabei esbarrando a mão onde não deveria, mas foi sem querer e garanto que eu fiquei com mais vergonha que ele.

- O que você achou Lily? – perguntou a Alice depois que conseguiu parar de rir.

- Achei do que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Do "Junior" do Tiago. É como as meninas falam no banheiro?

- Eu não ouvi isso! – eu disse colocando as mãos no ouvido e sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo.

- Vocês falam disso no banheiro? – perguntou o Pedro abismado.

- É claro que falamos disso no banheiro. Falamos de tudo no banheiro. Por que acha que vamos todas juntas no banheiro? – perguntou a Dora.

- Uau! Eu queria poder entrar no banheiro das meninas. – comentou o Sirius. – O que falam de mim?

- Que seu equipamento é minúsculo. – mentiu a Lene.

- Mas como? Impossível! – reclamou o Sirius parecendo revoltado.

- Que precisa de telescópio para enxergar. – completou a Dora.

- Podemos trocar de assunto? – perguntei.

- Quem foi à infeliz que falou isso de mim? Já podem preparar a lápide que ela estará morta pela manhã. – comentou o Sirius ainda revoltado andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ela esta mentindo Sirius. – eu disse revirando os olhos. – Não sei por que vocês ficam tão sensíveis com esse assunto.

- Mas voltando ao assunto em questão... – começou a Lene. – Não se preocupe Tiago. Ela nega até o fim, então ninguém fala de você.

- Isso mesmo! – eu disse orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Pelo menos não falam na frente da Lily. – comentou a Dora.

- O que? – perguntei abismada.

- Agora a coisa esta ficando interessante. – comentou o Sirius.

- Aposto que falam do Remus também. – comentou o Potter sem importância.

- Ninguém é louca! – reclamou a Dora.

- E nem tem como falar, o Aluado nunca teve ninguém. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Adoro uma fofoca! – comentou a Alice animada.

- A Dora fala do Remus. – comentou a Lene.

Preciso falar que dessa vez foi a Dora que ficou vermelha?

- Não estávamos zoando a Lily? – perguntou a Dora irritada.

- É verdade. Pode admitir Lily. Você fez! – disse o Sirius triunfante.

- Não fiz nada. E o Potter pode confirmar, não é Potter? – perguntei ameaçadoramente.

Fizemos um juramento mudo de nunca falar sobre aquele incidente.

- Ela não fez nada! – ele repetiu categoricamente.

- Vocês ouviram o homem. – eu disse sorrindo.

Como é que uma conversa inocente pode chegar a tudo isso?

- Duvido! – comentou o Sirius emburrado pelo plano dele ter falhado.

- Parece que nunca vamos saber. – comentou a Alice chateada.

- Que tal poção da verdade? – perguntou o Pedro com os olhos brilhando.

- Querem parar com isso? Isso tudo só diz respeito a mim e a minha ruivinha. Ninguém mais! – reclamou o Potter.

- Ai que fofo! – disse a Alice sonhadora.

- Eu não sou fofo. Gostoso, charmoso, mas não fofo! – reclamou o Potter.

- Você é fofo e aceite isso. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Se ele é fofo o Aluado é o que? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Um perfeito cavalheiro. – respondi.

- Isso mesmo! Meu Remuxo é um cavalheiro. – afirmou a Dora.

- Se o Pontas é "fofo", e Aluado é um cavalheiro eu sou o que? Um príncipe encantado? – ele perguntou animado.

Obvio que nós, as meninas e eu, começamos a rir.

Até parece que o Sirius seria um príncipe encantando.

- Claro... Só faltou o cavalo branco e a armadura brilhante. – comentou a Dora enquanto ria.

- Você é o Bad Boy, Sirius. – respondeu a Lene quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- E isso é bom? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Todo mulher tem ou teve um na sua vida. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Então isso é bom. – ele disse animado. – Afinal, nem todas gostam de caras fofos e cavalheiros. Eu sou de mais!

- Toda mulher teve um, mas nenhuma casa com ele. – comentou o Remus vitoriosamente.

E claro que os três marotos presentes se acabaram de rir junto comigo e as meninas.

- Eu não me importo. Não pretendo casar. Casar é para os fracos. – respondeu o Sirius emburrado.

- Nem com a Lene? – perguntei quando paramos de rir.

- Ei! Desde quando meu nome entrou na conversa? – perguntou a Lene emburrada.

- Foi só um exemplo bem colocado Lenizinha. – comentou a Alice sorrindo.

- A Lily só diz isso por que todo mundo sabe que ela vai casar com o Tiago e vão ter vários marotinhos. – comentou a Lene maldosamente.

É claro que eu fiquei ultrajada! Eu não sei nem se eu quero casar, muito menos com o Potter.

Tudo bem que ele deve ser um bom marido, afinal, ninguém pode negar que ele é atencioso, charmoso, gostoso...

Esquece, enfim... Ele é galinha, e o pior, um galinha muito bonito e rico. Imagina o tanto de chifres que eu não iria ganhar?

- Falando sozinha Lily? – me perguntou o Pedro maldoso.

- Aposto que ela estava imaginando a vida de casado. – comentou a Alice.

- Não se preocupe Lily. Te levo café na cama no finais de semana. – comentou o Potter sorridente.

- E pode ter certeza que eu o padrinho do casamento vou aparecer para o jantar. – comentou o Sirius.

- Eu vou ser a dama de honra. – comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Eu é que vou ser a dama de honra Dora. – reclamou a Alice.

- Eu não me importo. Vou ser a madrinha do primogênito. – comentou a Lene empolgada.

- Aposto que essa criança vai ser bem teimosa e explosiva. – comentou o Remus pensativo. – Só espero que ele puxe a mãe.

- Ele pode puxar o pai perfeito aqui. Aposto que ele vai ser o segundo melhor apanhador de Hogwarts. – comentou o Potter empolgado.

- Por que segundo? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Ele pode ser meu filho, mas eu ainda sou o melhor apanhador. – respondeu o Potter passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Alguém aqui além de mim percebeu que não tem nem namoro muito menos um casamento e criancinhas?

- Eu não vou me casar com o Potter! – eu disse irritada enquanto todo mundo discutia os enfeites da igreja e a decoração da festa.

- Ela esta em fase de negação. – comentou a Lene com o Potter.

Mas é obvio que eu escutei. Eu estava sentada no sofá de dois lugares com o Potter e a Lene estava no sofá do lado, de modo que ela não pode ser tão discreta ao soltar essa frase.

- Eu já disse que não estou em negação! – reclamei.

- Então já aceitou? Eu sabia que vocês estavam tendo um caso escondidos. – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Claro que estamos Six. – respondi sarcástica.

- Por que não mudamos de assunto? – perguntou o Potter desviando a atenção de uma possível briga entre o Sirius e eu.

- Ei Anã! – chamou o Sirius e infelizmente era comigo. – Acho que você esta acabando com os pés do Pontas.

- O que você esta insinuando Black? – perguntei revoltada.

Como ele se atreve?

- O Pontas é "fofo" de mais para dizer, mas... Caramba mulher! Quer matar ele? Tente pisar menos no pé dele. Imagina como vai ficar o coitado quando você colocar aquele sapato enorme?

- O sapato não é enorme Sirius, só o salto dele. – comentou a Lene entediada.

- Olha aqui primo Iti (referencia a família Adams), eu não danço mal. Seu amigo que não sabe conduzir.

Obvio que aquilo também era mentira, mas quem se importa?

- Primo quem? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Não queria saber. – comentou o Remus se acabando de rir.

- Cabeça de fósforo! – gritou o Sirius rindo fazendo algumas cabeças no salão comunal nos olhar.

- Saco de sarcasmo! – retruquei.

- Tampinha de garrafa!

- Saco de pulgas!

- Senhora Snape!

- Sirius Black! – gritei irritada.

Anã e cabeça de fósforo é aceitável. Nós sempre nos chamamos assim, mas senhora Snape foi de mais para mim.

Acho que todo mundo pode adivinhar o que veio em seguida. Uma ruiva descabelada e vermelha de raiva correndo atrás de um Sirius Black risonho.

Acho que chegamos a dar duas voltas nos sofá onde o pessoal estava sentado e logo senti alguma coisa me puxando pela cintura e senti que cai em cima de alguma coisa bem confortável.

Só gostei mesmo da situação quando vi que a Lene tinha puxado o Sirius pela camisa e estava quase o enforcando. Uma cena bem cômica!

- O que vou fazer com vocês dois? – comentou a Lene soltando o Sirius.

Finalmente a esperta aqui resolveu se levantar seja lá onde eu estava sentada.

Eu sei que pode parecer guichê, mas a culpa não foi minha se eu estava no colo do Potter. Eu fui obrigada a gritar de susto!

- Se tudo isso é medo de se afastar de mim pode continuar ai. – ele brincou.

- Eles não são lindos? – perguntou a Alice.

Revirei os olhos é claro. Não tinha muito que eu pudesse fazer.

Não demorou muito para irmos dormir, e devo dizer que não demorou nada para o meu despertado tocar no dia seguinte.

O dia passou tranquilamente. De tarde na hora do ensaio ninguém estranhou quando eu tentei escapar de novo. Bom... Eu tento escapar todos os dias!

Quando fui perceber estava pendurada nas costas do Sirius rindo de uma piada idiota com os marotos.

O Remus estava contando alguma coisa engraçada que espero que a Dora nunca ouça, o Pedro tinha sumido para variar. Apostei com o Sirius que ele estava na cozinha. O Potter estava carregando a minha mochila e os scripts para o ensaio.

Mas como sempre nossa alegria não durou tanto. Novamente tivemos uma surpresa ao chegar à sala de transfiguração para o ensaio, Severo estava a minha espera.

O Sirius me colocou no chão assim que viu o meu "amigo".

- Vamos! – chamou o Remus puxando o Sirius.

- Se vocês demorarem eu venho socorrer vocês. – comentou o Sirius.

Vi o Potter colocando nossas mochilas no chão. Foi bem estranho quando senti o corpo do Potter colado as minhas costas e seus braços apertando levemente minha cintura, e foi ainda mais estranho quando ele encostou seu queixo no meu ombro.

Foi uma sensação estranha e confortável! Eu meio que relaxei!

- Podemos te ajudar em alguma coisa Snape? – perguntou o Potter calmamente.

Ainda bem que ele falou. Eu estava distraída de mais com o seu perfume para falar qualquer coisa com o Snape.

- Preciso falar com a Lily. – ele disse sem importância ainda mantendo o corpo encostado na parede ao lado da porta e os braços cruzados.

- Pode falar. – eu disse o encorajando.

Sinceramente eu rezava para que ele me pedisse desculpas.

- Quero falar com você a sós. – ele disse emburrado.

- Desculpe Severo, mas Tiago não se sente muito confortável me deixando sozinha com você.

- Pensa que vou roubar sua garota, Potter? – perguntou o Snape com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Roubar não Ranhoso, mas machucar talvez.

- Eu nunca machucaria a Lily! – disse o Severo revoltado.

- Não fisicamente pelo menos. – comentou o Tiago.

- Parem os dois! O que você quer falar comigo Snape? – perguntei entrelaçando os dedos nervosamente nos do Potter que ainda repousavam na minha barriga.

- Quero te pedir desculpas Lily. Eu estava fora de mim naqueles dias, principalmente naquele dia que bem... Nos beijamos!

Como ele fala isso na frente do Potter e de um jeito que faz parece que eu correspondi?

Eu simplesmente não reagi, mas corresponder já foi de mais.

Senti o Potter ficar tenso, mas não disse nada e não pude ver seu rosto. Ele não poderia saber disso assim.

- Não nos beijamos! – eu disse irritada.

- Então você chama aquilo do que? Encostar minha boca na sua? – ele me perguntou revirando os olhos, uma mania minha devo acrescentar.

- Esqueça isso Severo! – eu comentei ainda mantendo minha cabeça no Potter.

Ele definitivamente não poderia saber dessa história assim.

- Eu agi por impulso Lily! Não vai mais se repetir. Eu a...

- Não diga isso! – pedi irritada.

- Mas eu amo você! Largue esse imbecil do Potter, ele nunca vai te fazer feliz. Caramba Lily! É o Potter! Lembra-se como riamos das idiotices dele?

- Isso foi no primeiro ano Severo. – comentei já tendo mais uma coisa para me preocupar.

- Seja pelo menos minha amiga.

- Você sabe por que deixamos de nos falar. Estamos de lados diferentes. – respondi chateada.

- Fuja comigo! – ele propôs.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – eu disse irritada.

Ele se esqueceu que meu namorado esta aqui? Por que o Potter não vai lá e arrebenta o Snape?

- Eu largo tudo isso Lily. Só preciso que você fique comigo. – ele disse suplicante.

- Eu não posso ser mais do que sua amiga. – respondi.

- Lily! – ele disse se aproximando.

Senti o Potter me puxar um pouco para trás.

Apertei sua mão levemente, eu queria que ele me tirasse dali.

- Snape não perturbe minha namorada ou vou ter que fazer alguma coisa. – comentou o Potter calmamente.

- Não se intrometa Potter. – ralhou o Snape.

- Vamos Lil. – ele me disse já me puxando levemente em direção a sala.

- Você ficou abalada com aquele beijo Lily! Você ia ceder quando o Black apareceu. – disse o Snape irritado.

Senti o Potter me soltar e ele foi pegar as mochilas do chão.

- Você sabe que isso é mentira! – eu respondi.

- Não é! – disse o Snape já se aproximando o suficiente para me puxar pelo braço. – Podemos tentar de novo!

Obvio que eu já tinha entendido que ele não iria desistir me afastei o máximo possível dele naquele momento e tentei controlar a minha raiva e magoa.

- Tira suas mãos imundas da minha namorada Ranhoso. – escutei o Potter com uma voz furiosa.

Não preciso dizer que o Snape ficou com raiva, não é?

Bom, não tive tempo para ver muita coisa, a não ser meu braço sendo solto e o Snape cambaleando para trás.

- Eu disse para se afastar. – disse o Potter irritado. – Vamos Lil. – ele disse tocando levemente no meu braço.

Foi estranho ver o Snape com a mão no nariz terrivelmente irritado pelo soco que levou e o Potter extremamente tranqüilo segurando nossas mochilas. E claro que ele não precisou pedir duas vezes, logo já estávamos na sala.

- Obrigada! – agradeci assim que fechamos a porta atrás de nós.

- Sempre que precisar! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Será que ele esta chateado? O Snape não podia tocar naquele assunto na frente dele.

- Ainda bem que chegaram! – comentou a Lene empolgada.

- Não temos o cenário dessa cena pronto ainda, mas já vamos começar a ensaiar. – comentou o Sirius nos entregando os scripts.

- Acho que a Lily vai querer um pouco de água. – comentou o Tiago depois de jogar nossas mochilas em um canto.

- Estou ótima. – respondi sorrindo.

- Bom... Vamos começar então. – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Que cena estamos? – perguntei assim que me sentei na minha cadeira.

- Cena depois do Tango. Vocês estão no carro indo para casa depois da confusão no restaurante e começam uma briga pelo telefone. – comentou o Sirius.

- A cena inteira é sentada, mas vamos precisar de entonação de voz. Então Lily se lembre você esta chateada seu marido não te ama, é um mentiroso. Esta chateada pelo casamento ter chegado ao fim e irritada por ele não tentar recuperá-lo.

- Certo! – comentei dando de ombros.

- Tiago você esta com raiva. A Lily é uma mentirosa que tratou o casamento de vocês como um trabalho, não te ama e te enganou por anos e ainda tentou te matar com uma bomba.

- Pode deixar Lene. – respondeu o Potter.

- Então vamos começar. – disse o Sirius empolgado.

E lá vamos nós para mais uma cena. Meu celular toca primeiro.

- Jane Potter. – eu digo animada.

- Foi à segunda vez que você tentou me matar. – disse o Potter irritado.

- Que isso, foi só uma bombinha. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Presta atenção, estou indo para casa e vou queimar todas as coisas que eu te dei.

- Então vamos apostar corrida. – eu digo antes de desligar o telefone.

Segundos depois ele me liga de novo.

- Já chegou? – pergunto quando atendo o telefone.

- Quando nos conhecemos você pensou em que?

- Me diz você! – pedi.

- Bom... Eu pensei que você parecia uma manhã de natal! Não sei expressar de outro jeito.

- Por que esta me dizendo isso agora? – perguntei.

- Eu acho que no fim você começa a pensar no começo. – ele me respondeu. – Só achei que você deveria saber. E você Jane?

- Eu pensei... – tomei fôlego para mais uma mentira. – Pensei que você era o alvo mais bonito que eu já tinha visto.

O Potter baixou a cabeça sem graça e pensativo.

- Foram sempre negócios? – ele perguntou chateado.

- Sempre negócios. – respondi.

- Desde sempre? – ele me perguntou novamente.

- Frio e calculado. – respondi.

- Obrigado, era tudo que eu tinha que saber! – ele me respondeu.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

- Tudo bem! – ele disse por fim.

- Tudo bem! – respondi um pouco agitada. E obvio que depois já estava batendo a cabeça no banco revoltada por ter inventado outra mentira. – Merda! – disse comigo mesma.

Depois eu bato no meu carro no dele em frente de casa.

- Ah! – ele grita irritado.

Eu simplesmente dou ré e entro em casa primeiro que ele.

- Pode continuar! – disse o Sirius assim que parei e fechei o script.

- Não vamos ensaiar a próxima cena. – eu disse emburrada.

- Mas a próxima cena é a melhor! – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Qual é a próxima cena? – perguntou o Potter.

- A dos amassos. – respondeu o Sirius ainda animado.

- Já disse que não vamos ensaiar isso agora. – eu disse emburrada.

- Nós vamos precisar ensaiar essa cena logo Lily. – comentou a Lene.

- Por que não vemos isso mais tarde? – perguntou o Remus.

- Certo. Vamos repassar essa cena mais umas duas vezes pelo menos. – comentou a Lene se dando por vencida.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e pelo menos cinco leituras da cena finalmente estávamos indo para o salão da grifinória.

- Como a Jane é mentirosa! – comentou a Dora.

- Realmente. O que custava ela admitir que ama ele? Ele já tinha admitido! – comentou o Sirius.

- Acho que ela pensava que ele estava mentindo. – comentou o Remus.

- Ou talvez ela soubesse que um teria que matar o outro e seria mais fácil assim. – comentei.

- Os dois são bem teimosos. Por isso demoram a se entender. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e cair na cama. – comentou o Tiago assim que chegamos ao salão comunal.

- Também vou tomar banho. – eu disse querendo fugir das perguntas sobre o Snape.

- Vão tomar banho juntos? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.

Subi para o meu quarto em meio às risadas dos meus amigos, e adivinhe novamente eles estavam rindo de mim.

Tomei um banho rápido e aproveitei que o pessoal não tinha subido para ir falar com o Potter.

- Potter? – chamei depois que bati na porta e ninguém respondeu.

Abri a porta cuidadosamente e não tinha ninguém no quarto, e nem barulho do chuveiro.

- Potter? – chamei novamente.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e eu virei de costas na mesma hora.

- Perdida ruiva? – escutei o Potter perguntando.

- Está vestido? – perguntei com medo de me virar.

- Mais ou menos. - ele respondeu dando risada.

O que seria mais ou menos vestido? Só de cueca? De camiseta e cueca?

Obvio que me virei para olhar. Por pura curiosidade é claro, e não era nenhuma das opções que pensei, ele estava de shorts e sem camisa e claro secando o cabelo.

- Está mais arrepiado do que de costume. – comentei.

- É a única hora que tenho para tentar penteá-lo, às vezes ajuda. – ele respondeu rindo. – O que faz no meu humilde quarto? – me perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Queria falar com você! – eu disse sem graça.

- Senta ai! Deixa só eu terminar aqui. – ele disse indo até o guarda roupas.

Pensei que ele estava indo pegar uma camisa, mas ele pegou um pente e ficou vários minutos tentando pentear o cabelo.

- Ainda está bagunçado. – comentei quando ele desistiu.

- Mas melhorou pelo menos. – ele brincou.

- Não vai colocar uma camisa? – perguntei quando ele deixou a toalha no banheiro e veio em minha direção.

- Te incomoda? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Na verdade não! – respondi sincera.

Acho que já acostumei com os meninos sem camisa, afinal, muitas vezes que vamos ao dormitório deles eles fazem questão de ficam sem a parte de cima da roupa.

Ele sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado na sua cama.

- Diga!

- É que bem... Sabe como é... – comecei enrolando. – Obrigada lá com o Snape.

- Não esta com raiva por ter batido nele? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Não precisava ter batido nele, mas não vou dizer que ele não mereceu. – brinquei.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais.

Ficamos sorrindo um para o outro por algum tempo enquanto eu tentava criar coragem e falar sobre... Bem... Sobre Snape.

- Não vai me dizer o que queria? – ele me perguntou cauteloso.

- Já disse! – eu respondi nervosa.

- Não. Você esta enrolando para falar o que realmente quer. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Como você... Esquece! – comecei a dizer, mas é bem obvio. Eu não viria até o quarto dele só para agradecer, sendo que já tinha agradecido na sala.

- Então...? – ele perguntou.

- É que... Bem... – comecei mais uma vez.

- Posso saber pelo menos sobre o que é? Já ajuda. – ele brincou.

- É sobre nossa conversa com o Snape. – eu disse de uma vez me levantando da cama e começando a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- Ah! – ele disse estranho.

Não consegui decifrar o tom de voz do Potter.

- É que eu... Não foi bem como ele disse. Quer dizer... Não queria que você soubesse daquele jeito. – eu disse cada vez mais atrapalhada.

- Lily... – ele começou.

- Me desculpe! Eu ia te contar. Eu queria te contar, mas...

- Lily é que... – ele começou de novo.

- Eu não queria que você soubesse. Não queria que ninguém soubesse, além do Sirius que estava lá, mas fora isso...

- Eu...

- Me deixa explicar! – pedi. - Estávamos discutindo e bem foi de repente, eu não estava esperando por aquilo. Nunca esperei aquilo do Severo. Foi estranho! Estranho, ruim, mas o pior não foi ter acontecido, o ruim foi eu não ter reação. Caramba! Eu sempre pensei que iria dar um senhor tapa em quem fizesse isso comigo, se fizessem, mas fiquei lá parada, estática, não conseguia nem me mover de tão assustada que fiquei... Eu só... Sinto muito!

- Terminou? – ele perguntou calmamente.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu já sabia! – ele me disse.

Eu acho que não escutei direito!

- Como?

- Eu já sabia Lily. – ele me disse indo até onde eu estava. – Fiquei sabendo logo depois do ocorrido. Não me agüentei de curiosidade e investiguei. Não foi tão difícil pegar você e o Sirius conversando.

- Mas você não...

- Eu achei melhor não acabar com o Snape. Você já estava chateada o suficiente para ter que ir a um enterro. – ele brincou.

- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar chateado.

- E realmente fiquei! Caramba! Sempre pensei que você fosse me dar um senhor tapa e um belo chute nas partes baixas se eu fizesse isso com você.

- Eu também achava. – eu disse bem chateada, afinal ele estava certo.

- Ei! O Sirius me disse uma coisa que faz sentido. Sempre dizemos que faríamos determinada coisa, sabe, como quando o povo diz que não iria reagir a um assalto, e reage. Com você foi à mesma coisa. – ele disse isso de uma maneira boa e me abraçou por trás.

Novamente me senti estranha, não era para me sentir confortável, era?

- Relaxa Lily! – ele me pediu me apertando um pouco mais.

- É só que... – comecei.

Mas eu também não tinha muito que dizer. Não sei por que eu me importei tanto com o Potter saber disso, afinal somos amigos, ele não tem nada haver com isso, mas sei lá. Sabe aquela sensação de que você traiu a pessoa? É muito estranho!

- Eu sei Lily! – ele disse me dando um leve e rápido beijo no pescoço.

Por que ele faz esse tipo de coisa? Eu fiquei toda arrepiada! Isso não é justo!

Ai alguém pensa que eu simplesmente me afastei com alguma desculpa e sai correndo para o meu quarto, mas não... Eu sou estúpida de mais para fazer isso. Eu simplesmente gostei daquilo e fiquei ali sorrindo igual uma barata tonta.

Senti o Potter respirar fundo antes de quebrar o silêncio.

- Lily! – o Potter disse depois de alguns minutos ainda naquela posição constrangedora e confortável.

- Oi! – respondi animada.

- Temos outro assunto pendente. – ele disse bem cauteloso.

- Qual?

Do que ele esta falando?

- Temos que começar a ensaiar aquela cena. – ele disse com pressa.

Afastei-me dele no mesmo momento. Ele ainda mantinha as mãos segurando as minhas e eu agora estava de frente para ele.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – eu disse descrente.

- Lily, me escute por alguns segundos! – ele me pediu – De qualquer jeito vamos ter que fazer aquela cena, é uma das principais da peça. Ninguém vai concordar em tirá-la.

- Eu ainda posso convencer a Lene. – tentei argumentar.

- Não você não pode. A Lene assim como todos os nossos amigos acha que é bom para nós dois passarmos por isso.

- Eu não posso Potter! Não estou pronta para isso! – reclamei.

- Podemos só tentar. Ir devagar... – ele sugeriu.

- Não acho que realmente vai dar certo. – comentei pensativa.

- Podemos pelo menos tentar? – ele me perguntou cauteloso.

- Não sei... Até amanhã eu vou ter uma solução. – respondi rezando para pensar em alguma coisa até lá.

Eu tenho que arrumar alguma solução!

Não preciso dizer que passei quase a noite inteira acordada e não consegui muita coisa, não é?

Tinha que ter alguma solução para não precisar fazer aquela cena!

Passei o dia inteiro distraída pensando nisso e devo dizer que a minha imaginação estava totalmente enferrujada já que eu não consegui nem chegar perto de alguma coisa. Eu sei que conversar com o pessoal não vai adiantar, mas acho que é a minha única solução.

- Eu me recuso a fazer aquela cena. – eu disse por fim enquanto íamos pegar os roteiros.

- Você concordou em fazer a Jane na peça. Você meio que esta concordando com tudo que resume ser a Jane, até dar uns amassos no maridão gostoso. – comentou a Lene.

- Você não vai morrer por dar alguns beijos bem dados no Tiago. – brincou a Dora rindo.

- Eu não estou vendo graça! – reclamei.

- Ora Lily. Seja um pouco mais flexível. É só uma cena como qualquer outra. – comentou a Alice tentando me acalmar.

- Podemos pelo menos tentar? – perguntou a Lene.

- Não sei não! – respondi incerta.

Eu não quero tentar, não quero nem pensar naquela cena.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – disse a Alice dando fim à discussão.

Eu mereço essas amigas?

- Alguém já fez o trabalho de DCAT? Eu não consegui escrever os três pergaminhos ainda. – dizia o Sirius quando eu entrei na sala para o ensaio.

- E quanto você já fez Sirius? – perguntou o Remus desgrudando o olho dos papeis que ele tinha na mão.

- Isso realmente importa? – perguntou o Sirius sem importância.

- Importa se você quer meu trabalho para copiar ou para ter base para terminar o seu. – respondeu o Remus.

- Está duvidando que eu fiz meu trabalho? – ele perguntou parecendo ofendido.

- Claro que não. Só quero ter certeza que não vai emprestar meu trabalho para ninguém. – comentou o Remus irônico.

Tentei deixar as implicâncias do Sirius e do Remus para lá enquanto tentava me concentrar no maldito ensaio.

- Parece que vamos pular a parte que o Tiago se mata para entrar em casa e vamos logo para a ação. – comentou a Dora do meu lado.

- Eu realmente não quero fazer isso. – comentei chateada.

- Vamos pelo menos começar. Na dúvida finja um desmaio. – ela brincou.

- Qualquer coisa é só falar que paramos o ensaio. – comentou o Potter depois que a Dora se afastou.

- Já disse que isso não vai dar certo? – perguntei desanimada.

E ele ao invés de concordar comigo simplesmente deu uma risada.

- Vamos começar a cena com a Lily entrando com a arma na mão a procura do Tiago pela casa. – disse a Lene depois de algum tempo.

- Eu tranquei a porta por via das dúvidas. – escutei o Sirius comentando com o Remus.

- É uma cena de ação gente... Então estejam ofegantes e sexys. – brincou a Lene.

- Estar sexy não é realmente um problema. – respondeu o Potter passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Já podemos começar. – disse o Sirius muito empolgado.

Peguei a arma de brinquedo e me postei onde seria o começo a cena, mirei com a arma e andei cautelosamente pela casa até chegar ao hall, apaguei a luz e me coloquei em posição de ataque esperando o Potter aparecer.

- Tiago você vai entrar por uma janela que montamos no cenário paralelo. – comentou a Lene sacudindo a varinha e colocando um cenário.

O Tiago dói cuidadosamente até a janela e sem o menor cuidado meteu o cotovelo no vidro, quebrando o mesmo para poder entrar em casa.

Aguardou alguns segundos a espera que eu aparecesse para matar ele, mas eu não apareci e rapidamente ele abriu o trinco e entrou em casa.

E cena pula para mim novamente ainda andando pela casa com a arma na mão.

A cena pula para o Tiago que ao apertar um botão faz algumas armas que estavam escondidas aparecerem. Ele monta a arma com agilidade e esta pronto para tentar me matar, assim ele mesmo sai pela casa a minha procura.

Eu me agacho na escada e miro a arma para o corredor só esperando a hora que ele vai passar por ali.

Novamente a cena via para o Tiago que tem a brilhante ideia de colocar um espelho para ver se eu estou do outro lado da parede e claro que eu atiro assim que vejo a mão dele. Alias, atiro várias vezes.

- Ainda está vivo amor? – perguntou irônica.

O Potter muito inteligente começa a gemer fingindo que foi atingido e joga a arma no chão para demonstrar isso e assim que eu abaixo um pouco a guarda ele começa a atirar na minha direção através do buraco que eu fiz na parede da sala.

Eu saio correndo e rolando pelo chão para fugir dos tiros e claro que assim que tenho a chance eu atiro de volta tentando matar o infeliz.

Não preciso dizer que começa o quebra – quebra, não é? Os próximos minutos são de nós dois rolando e correndo apontando armas e atirando e claro quebrando a casa inteira.

Fazemos um pouco de suspense como no filme em alguns momentos parando de atirar, mas não dura muito, assim como na parte que o Potter derruba um vaso sem querer e denuncia sua posição na casa, me fazendo atirar contra as paredes.

A parte que eu mais gosto do quebra – quebra é quando o Potter se esconde atrás da porta de geladeira e eu acabo atirando mesmo assim jogando comida e sucos por todo lugar.

Depois disso o Potter perde a arma e como esta na cozinha ele apela para as facas.

- Você atira tão mal quanto cozinha, meu amor. – ele comentou ainda me procurando. – O que não é pouca coisa.

Enquanto ele me provoca aproveito para trocar a munição da minha arma e sem mesmo olhar entro na cozinha atirando o que é um grande erro, já que o Potter abriu o gás do fogão e faz tudo explodir, me jogando na parede com o impacto.

Nessa parte que entramos na briga corpo a corpo e bom... Não foi tão fácil quanto parece.

Assim que eu cai no chão o Potter deveria entrar na sala me dando um chute no estomago, mas não era a minha intenção nem a dele que isso acontecesse.

- Acho que precisamos ver direito como vamos fazer essa parte. – comentou o Potter me dando a mão para levantar.

- Certo... Pulamos isso por agora. – disse a Lene relutante.

- Vamos para a parte que os dois estão frente a frente um com a arma apontada para o outro. – pediu o Sirius.

Ficamos na posição e logo voltamos à cena.

- Eu não posso. – disse o Potter abaixando a arma após alguns minutos naquela posição.

- Não! – eu digo revoltada. – Anda! – reclamo. – Vamos lá!

- Você quer? – ele me pergunta ainda com a arma abaixada. – Atira!

As luzes voltam para mim e para a minha cara de sofrimento segurando as lágrimas.

Seria nessa hora que nos beijaríamos.

Olhei excitante para o Potter.

- Ainda estamos ensaiando! – comentou o Sirius.

O Potter deu um passo para frente bateu a mão na minha arma jogando ela para o lado e se aproximou ainda mais.

- Na cena os dois vãos em direção um ao outro Lily. – comentou o Sirius.

- Não podemos pular essa parte e fazer a cena da briga? – perguntei desviando os olhos do Potter.

- Só tente Lily. O Tiago faz tudo e você só fica parada. – pediu a Lene.

- Eu preciso falar com a professora. – eu disse tendo uma ideia brilhante!

Mcgonagall nunca iria concordar com isso, principalmente sabendo que eu não quero beijar o Potter.

- Acho que o ensaio terminou. – escutei o Potter dizendo enquanto eu corria para o dormitório da professora.

Escutei o barulho das cadeiras sendo postas no lugar novamente e comecei a bater freneticamente na porta da professora.

- Mas o que... – a Minerva começou a dizer, mas parou assim que me viu. – Esta tudo bem senhorita Evans?

Fiquei apreensiva por alguns segundos, mas meu medo de ter que fazer aquela cena foi maior e despejei tudo em cima dela, que não queria fazer a cena, que tentei convencer os outros de tirá-la e tudo mais.

Assim que terminei de falar a professora ainda me olhava estupefata, pelo menos acho que era assim que ela me olhava.

Ela não me disse nada, mas desceu as escadas para onde o pessoal ainda discutia os cenários, figurinos e o resto do pessoal que ainda me esperava para terminar o ensaio.

- Atenção, por favor! – ela pediu assim que chegou à sala. – Infelizmente vou ter que terminar o ensaio mais cedo hoje.

- Mas por quê? – todo mundo começou a perguntar ao mesmo tempo.

- Tenho alguns assuntos para conversar com a senhorita Evans e apreciaria ter um lugar melhor para conversar do que de pé nas escadas. – ela comentou com um pequeno sorriso.

Vi todos os alunos se levantando para sair. O Sirius e a Lene me olharam revoltados, acho que não gostaram da minha ideia brilhante.

- Senhor Potter, poderia ficar mais um pouco? – ela pediu me assustando.

Para que ela quer o Potter presente? Ela só vai cancelar a cena. Deveria chamar o Sirius e a Lene ou anunciar de uma vez por todas, de preferência para todos os alunos para que ninguém tenha dúvidas.

- Algum problema professora? – perguntou a Lene antes de sair da sala.

- Esta tudo sobre controle senhorita Marlene. Conversamos amanhã.

Ela dispensou a Lene! Uau!

- Sentem-se! – pediu a professora nos indicando às cadeiras da sala, logo depois que a própria se postou a sua mesa.

- Professora eu acho que não deveria estar participando dessa conversa. – comentou o Potter meio deslocado.

Pare o mundo que eu quero descer! Alguém já viu o Potter deslocado em algum lugar?

- Sua colega Lílian me trouxe um problema que já deve ser de seu conhecimento, e preciso saber se o senhor compartilha esse sentimento. – ela disse categoricamente.

- Não sei exatamente o que ela te disse, mas não tenho nada contra a cena, se a Lily se sentir confortável para fazê-la. – ele respondeu sem me olhar.

Ele tinha que me apoiar! Ele tinha que falar que também não queria aquela cena!

Tentei dar um olhar de odeio mortal para o Potter, mas infelizmente não fez efeito. Deve ser por que ele não quis me olhar.

Tenho a impressão que ele sabia que essa não era a resposta que eu queria que ele desse.

- Pensei que o relacionamento de vocês já tinha avançado o suficiente para precisarmos nos preocupar com uma cena mais intima. – ela comentou pensativa.

- Vamos dizer que os boatos são falsos. – comentou o Potter sem graça passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- E vocês não tentaram nem desmentir? – ela perguntou surpresa olhando mais para mim do que para o Potter.

- Na verdade até tentamos no começo, mas ninguém acreditava. Eu sinceramente não sei onde eles acham que temos um envolvimento romântico. – comentei.

Esse povo vê coisas onde não têm!

- A senhorita não quer nem pensar melhor no caso? – ela me perguntou apreensiva.

Sacudi a cabeça indicando que não. Acho que se eu falasse em voz alta o Potter poderia ficar chateado, afinal esse foi o maior fora que eu já dei nele, e na frente da escola inteira.

- Então creio que precisarei tomar uma atitude. – ela disse parecendo chateada por dois segundos.

- Então a senhora vai tirar essa cena da peça? – perguntei empolgada.

- Não senhorita Evans. Eu já tinha conversado com a Marlene e com o Sirius sobre essa cena especifica e creio que seja uma das cenas mais importantes da peça de vocês, não acho certo tira-la.

- Mas então... – comecei a ficar desesperada.

- Já que o senhor Potter não se importa em fazer a cena... A melhor solução que vejo sobre o assunto é colocarmos alguém no seu lugar.

- O que? Não pode fazer isso professora. A Lily tem ensaiado bastante para... – começou o Potter enquanto eu estava chocada de mais para falar alguma coisa.

Pode parecer que sim, mas eu não quero sair da peça. Já me acostumei com ela e até gostei de atuar. O Potter até me ajudou com o meu problema com palco!

Eu só queria que ela cancelasse a cena, não queria sair da peça.

- Se acalme Tiago. Ela não irá perder a participação na peça, só vai deixar de fazer essa cena. – comentou a professora.

- Agora eu que não entendi. Como não vou fazer a cena se a senhora disse que não vai tirar a cena?

- Simples. Colocaremos uma substituta somente nessa cena especifica. Eu darei autorização para que mudem a aparência da nova moça para que ela fique parecida com a senhorita.

- A senhora não pode estar falando sério! – eu disse abismada.

Ele não poderia estar falando sério! Ela esta realmente sugerindo que o Potter faça a cena com outra pessoa?

- Fala alguma coisa Potter! – pedi agoniada.

- Não tem outra solução professora? – ele

- perguntou na defensiva.

- Infelizmente não consigo pensar em mais nada. Se sua amiga não se sente confortável tendo uma relação mais intima com o senhor, e não posso tirar a cena assim, então não vejo outra maneira.

- Mas professora isso não é certo! – eu disse irritada. – O Potter nem vai concordar com isso.

- Ele já concordou. Perguntei se ele tinha problemas em realizar a cena e ele me disse que não. – ela comentou parecendo chateada.

- Mas professora... – comecei, mas eu não tinha muito que fazer.

- A senhorita pode mudar de ideia até que seus amigos achem alguém para substituí-la. Depois disso não teremos muito que fazer.

- A Lene e o Sirius não vão concordar com isso. – eu disse relutante.

- Eu já tinha conversado com a Marlene e com o Sirius sobre o assunto e já tinha sugerido isso, mas eles disseram que você iria mudar de ideia, mas deixei claro que não queria que a senhorita fizesse algo que fosse contra.

A Marlene e o Sirius tinham concordado em me substituir?

- Amanhã logo pela manhã orientarei a Marlene e o Sirius a colocarem panfletos no salão comunal para achar alguém para fazer essa cena, mas eu espero que a senhorita mude de ideia.

Ela estava realmente falando sério! Não posso acreditar.

Nos levantamos relutantes para sair da sala, alias, eu é que estava relutante. O Potter parecia absorvido em pensamentos.

- Se mudar de ideia é só me avisar senhorita Evans. – ela me disse quando eu estava saindo da sala.

Assenti com a cabeça, mas até parece que eu vou mudar de ideia!

* * *

**Olá turma... Dessa vez eu não demorei para postar hein! Consegui adiantar esse cap, ia postar ontem, mas infelizmente estou sem internet em casa, justamente no fds a net resolve parar de funcionar... Ninguém merece!**

Mel Cullen Malfoy : rsrsrs ainda bem que esta gostando da fic J e espero que goste das minhas outras Tb J

Aneleeh: ohhhhhhhhhh alguém reparou na história da foto! Ninguém mais reparou a não ser você! Já estamos chegando na cena "imprópria" como a Lily diz rsrsrs

Mila Pink: A ruiva já esta caindo na real, mas no próximo cap, acho que já perceberam que a coisa vai esquentar J

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: desculpe, não foi minha intenção ser tão má assim rsrsrs eu cancelei a promo por um motivo que ninguém pode contestar... falta de interesse dos meus leitores... tipo... na minha comu de fãs tem um pouco mais de 300 pessoas, eu contava com umas 50 mais ou menos para a promo, mas só apareceram 15 e dos 15 tinham alguns que ainda estavam na dúvida se iriam realmente participar, então cancelei por enquanto... Nas próximas férias vou tentar de novo, mas senão tiver público não via rolar.

Loliis:Espero que desse vez eu não tenha demorado rsrsrs

Vanessa Jlia: rsrsrs a tendência são os caps ficarem mais românticos daqui para frente rsrsrs

gisllaine farias: a lily já esta um pouco afim dele... acho que deu para ver no cap, mas tudo vai ficar bem mais claro nesse próximo cap, pelo menos pretendo rsrsrs Fiz o que pediu nesse cap com a parte do "júnior", espero que tenha ficado legal, eu particularmente não achei que ficou tão bom...

KaahL: vlw J espero que continue amando a fic J

Gaal: pensei que você tinha desistido e abandonado a fic! Sei como é isso de não dar tempo... As vezes leio algumas fics e Tb não consigo comentar como deveria, cap por cap, mas sei como o autor se sente rsrsr Tentei colocar mais cenas com o James e a Lily e o nosso casal rebelde Sirius e Marlene, espero que tenha gostado, mas o próximo devem ter bem mais cenas, principalmente entre o Sirius e a Lene.

**Gente desculpe a falta de revisão, eu sei que toda semana eu dou uma desculpa, mas eu realmente estou sem tempo para revisar, tanto que estou atrás de uma beta... Se tiverem erros grotescos, por favor, me mandem por MP que eu arrumo ok?**

**Bjinhos amores! Espero que tenham gostado do cap**

**Comentem!**


	13. Afinal Eu sou um bom cupido

Minha conversa com a Minerva me deixou incrivelmente irritada. Ela não pode colocar alguém no meu lugar, mas por outro lado eu não quero fazer a cena! Custava ela tirar a porcaria da cena da peça? Que diferencia uma única cena vai fazer para o contesto?

Poderia entrar um narrador e dizer algo como "E os dois finalmente se entenderam." Simples, rápido e indolor.

Não que beijar o Potter possa ser doloroso ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas acho que minha saúde mental agradece.

Na manhã seguinte quase cai para trás. Literalmente falando.

Desci as escadas saltitante feliz por ter acabado o dia anterior e o interrogatório sobre quem eles pretendem colocar no meu lugar e como eu fui deixar isso acontecer.

Foi quando vi aquilo pregado no mural de avisos! Não... Infelizmente não se tratava de um passeio para o vilarejo próximo final de semana ou um baile.

_"Audiências para duble da Jane na peça do sexto ano_

_Devido a problemas pessoais a nossa querida Lily (Jane Potter) não poderá representar uma cena especifica da cena e estamos à procura de alguém para interpretar a mesma no lugar dela._

_Quem quiser participar teremos uma pequena audiência hoje no lugar do ensaio que esta sendo cancelado até que encontremos alguém para ficar no lugar da Lily._

_Gratos Marlene e Sirius"_

Eles estão de brincadeira!

- Gostou? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Não pensei que vocês estavam falando sério. – eu disse inconformada.

- Se quiser pelo menos tentar fazer a cena podemos adiar esses panfletos. – ele disse indicando a mão que estava com mais alguns papeis que julgo serem mais panfletos.

Fiquei na dúvida se parava para pensar em uma solução ou não, e acho que o Sirius viu a minha dúvida.

- Tem até o meio dia ruivinha. Depois disso eu coloco os panfletos.

Sai do salão comunal irritada. Eles ainda têm esperanças que eu mude de ideia?

- Está tudo bem Lily? – me perguntou a Alice assim que se sentou ao meu lado para tomar o café da manhã.

- Você não esta sabendo da última novidade? – perguntei espantada.

Tinha me esquecido que a Alice não estava na nossa reunião ontem depois do fiasco que foi o ensaio.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que a professora Minerva quis conversar com você e com o Tiago depois do ensaio. – ela disse pensativa.

- O problema é sobre aquela cena dos amassos. – comentei.

- Ainda se recusa a fazer a cena? – ela me perguntou parecendo espantada.

- Me recuso e tive a brilhante ideia de ir falar com a professora, afinal, ela não iria deixar que me forçassem a fazer o que não quero.

- Nisso tenho que concordar. Não vejo a Mcgonagall dizendo para ir lá e beijar o Tiago. – ela comentou pensativa.

- Exato! Mas ela não ajudou muita coisa. – respondi desanimada.

- Sério? Ela realmente vai força você a fazer a cena? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Na verdade não. Ela disse que já que eu não quero fazer eu não preciso.

- E isso não era o que você queria? – ela me perguntou confusa.

- Queria que ela tirasse a cena da peça só isso! – reclamei.

- E não foi o que ela fez? Você acabou de dizer que ela disse que você não precisa fazer a cena.

- Ela disse que eu não precisava fazer a cena e não que ninguém precisava fazer a cena. – eu disse irritada.

- Como assim? Esta dizendo que alguém vai fazer a Jane no seu lugar?

- Não na peça inteira... Só nessa cena. – respondi cabisbaixa.

- E você esta assim por que alguém vai dar uns amassos no Tiago na frente da escola inteira quando todo mundo pensa que vocês são namorados? – ela me perguntou parecendo confusa. – Ou você finalmente percebeu que é loucamente apaixonada por ele, mas ainda não quer que ele saiba?

De onde a Alice tira essas coisas?

- Eu realmente não sei de onde você tira todas essas maluquices. – comentei.

- Senão é nenhuma das opções que eu disse, então não sei por que você esta chateada.

- Eu não quero ninguém no meu lugar! – reclamei.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim já que você não sente nada pelo Tiago. – comentou a Alice dando de ombros e depois dando uma senhora mordida na torrada.

- Eu só não quero ninguém no meu lugar. Eu sou egoísta e ciumenta. Não quero ninguém fingindo ser eu nunca! – reclamei mais uma vez.

- Já falou com o Tiago como você se sente? – ela me perguntou avoada.

- Até aparece! – respondi emburrada.

- E ele aceitou fazer a cena sem você? – ela perguntou quando finalmente entendeu o ponto alto da questão.

- Aceitou! E estou revoltada com ele. Como ele pode me trair assim? – perguntei expressando toda a minha raiva.

- Na verdade ele não te traiu ainda e até onde entendi você deu permissão para que ele beijasse outra.

- Não é esse tipo de traição Alice! Ele poderia ter dito que não faria a cena sem mim. Era tão simples! – reclamei chateada.

- E qual o problema dele fazer a cena com outra? Até onde eu saiba o Tiago não perderia a chance de agarrar alguém do sexo oposto.

- Acha mesmo?

Será que ele esta pensando em se agarrar com várias meninas por isso aceitou fazer a cena?

- De que vocês tanto conversam? – perguntou a Lene quando chegou junto com o resto do pessoal.

- Lily esta chateada por causa da cena. – respondeu a Alice. – Ou será pro causa do Tiago? – ele perguntou parecendo confusa. – Bom... Não entendi muito bem, mas ela esta chateada por alguma coisa bem confusa.

- E quando a Lily não é confusa? – perguntou o Sirius chegando.

- Não é bem assim. Eu não estou confusa. A Alice que não entende nada. – respondi com um bico gigante e cruzando os braços no peito.

- Já decidiu se vai mesmo desistir do Pontas? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Desistir do Potter? Ele que desistiu de mim! – reclamei.

- A coisa esta pior do que pensei. – comentou a Lene.

- Esta com raiva por que ele aceitou fazer a cena sem você? – me perguntou o Sirius cético.

- Claro que estou! – eu disse revoltada.

- Então esta admitindo que não quer vê-lo agarrado com outra por ai? – ele perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Estou dizendo que eu não quero ninguém fingindo ser eu!

- Na verdade eles vão fingir ser a Jane no seu lugar, o que é totalmente diferente do que fingir ser você! – comentou a Lene.

- Vocês não estão ajudando. – comentou a Alice me olhando de canto de olho.

- Qual é a discussão? – perguntou o Remus se aproximando com a Dora.

- A Lily diz que o Tiago a traiu, mas até onde eu entendi ela deu permissão para ele beijar outra. – comentou a Alice.

- Temos uma confissão aqui? – perguntou a Dora empolgada.

- A Alice entendeu errado. Não estava me referindo ao Potter beijar ninguém, ele beija quem ele quiser, eu estava me referindo a... – mas não me deixaram terminar de falar.

- Posso mesmo beijar quem eu quiser? – perguntou o Potter parecendo realmente empolgado antes de empurrar a Alice e se sentar ao meu lado.

- Obvio que pode! Porque todo mundo fica me perguntando isso hoje? – reclamei revoltada.

Foi quando vi que o Potter estava realmente perto!

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntei irritada quando comecei a sentir sua respiração muito perto da minha.

- Você disse que eu poderia beijar quem eu quisesse. – ele respondeu dando de ombros e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Foi o que eu fiz!

- Eu não estava falando de mim! – reclamei.

- Vendo os dois namorar me fez ficar com saudades do Frank. Depois eu volto. – disse a Alice se levantando dramaticamente.

- Aonde ela vai? – perguntou o Pedro chegando e se sentando ao lado do Sirius.

- Dar uns beijos por ai! – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

- E ninguém vai contar para o Frank? – ele perguntou alarmado.

- Ela está indo beijar o Frank! – respondeu a Dora rindo.

- Já mudou de ideia Lily? – perguntou a Lene quando estávamos indo para a primeira aula.

- Você sabe que não vou mudar de ideia. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Lily! Preciso de ajuda na aula! – disse o Sirius me puxando quando entrei na sala e fui me sentar com a Lene.

- Senão fosse a Lily aqui você já teria sido reprovado! – comentei antes de me arrastar para a mesa do fundo. – Sinto muito Potter vou ter que me sentar no seu lugar. – eu disse expulsando o Potter da mesa.

- Nem queria me sentar no fundo mesmo! – ele disse depois de fazer uma careta por ver a Lene na primeira fileira na frente do professor.

- Boa sorte veado. – disse o Sirius segurando o riso enquanto o Potter se arrastava para a carteira da frente.

- Não enche saco de pulgas. – ele respondeu emburrado.

Devo citar que foi uma longa aula?

Tudo bem que o Sirius é engraçado e tudo mais e faz piadas a aula inteira, mas ninguém merece ter aula de poções com o Sirius.

Depois de várias piadas sobre o cabelo e o nariz do Snape, e depois de mais algumas sobre o Potter ser gay eu simplesmente desisti de prestar atenção na lousa e resolvi prestar atenção no caldeirão do Sirius que logo deveria explodir.

- Você tem um talento nato para explodir as coisas. – reclamei depois da aula.

- Dessa vez eu não explodi nada! – ele se defendeu com a sua melhor cara de santo e com aquele bico gigante nos lábios.

- Não explodiu porque eu joguei a raiz antes disso. – respondi revoltada.

Eu merecia pelo menos um "Obrigada ruiva", mas quem disse que eu ganhei?

- É por isso que eu me sento com você nessa aula. Não é legal explodir nada em cima de mim, quem sabe em cima do Ranhoso...

- O que vocês tanto discutem? – perguntou a Lene se aproximando com o Potter.

- Em como o Sirius acha que você esta maravilhosa hoje. – respondi.

- Eca Lily! Pensei que o único gay aqui fosse o Pontas, mas vejo que isso é contagioso. – reclamou o Sirius com uma careta.

Achei melhor não responder a palavra muito feia que aprendi com a Petúnia e revirei os olhos.

- Que aula agora? – perguntou o Potter novamente sendo o pacificador entre o Sirius e eu.

- A minha preferida DCAT. – respondeu a Lene com empolgação.

- Depois de duas aulas desastrosas de poções, nada melhor do que uma aulinha de DCAT para me animar. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

Nessa aula não me sentei com o Sirius, ele resolveu se sentar com o Potter e ambos ficaram a aula inteira conversando. Queria poder escutar o que eles tento falam!

- Sobre o que acha que eles estão conversando? – perguntei para a Lene depois de um bom tempo observando os meninos.

- Eles quem? – ela perguntou antes de seguir o meu olhar. – Não sei!

- Eles estão tão sérios! – comentei ainda olhando os dois.

- Tiago está sério, Sirius esta sorrindo como sempre. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- E você e o Sirius Lene? Quando vou ver algum progresso? – perguntei depois de desistir de descobrir o que os meninos conversavam.

- Quando você ver o tal Voldmort abraçando trouxas. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Cai na real Lene! Não acha que esta na hora de seguir o exemplo da Dora e fazer alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Lily minha amiga, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, muito menos nessa aula.

- O que tem demais nessa aula? – perguntei.

- Eu gosto da aula Lily! – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Eu também! Não vi nenhum motivo até agora para não falarmos do Sirius.

- Eu realmente quero assistir a aula Lily. – reclamou a Lene me ignorando.

- E eu realmente quero falar sobre você e o Sirius. – eu retruquei.

- Não temos nada para falar sobre nós dois. Não está acontecendo nada e nem vai acontecer. Isso é um fato Lil. Aceite! – ela disse irritada antes de se virar para frente.

Não preciso dizer que fiquei o resto da aula tendo que prestar atenção, não é?

Sai emburrada da sala de aula por causa das maluquices da Lene. Poxa! Ela nem quer mais conversar nas aulas!

- O que foi Lil? – perguntou a Dora.

- Briguei com a Lene. – respondi deprimida.

- O posso saber por quê? – ela me perguntou.

- Sirius! – respondi dando de ombros.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou o Remus.

- Nada na verdade. Eu estava tentando convencê-la a seguir o exemplo de vocês e pelo visto ela não gostou.

- Vocês duas são terríveis! Você fica o tempo todo tentando fazer o Sirius e a Lene se entenderem e ela fica o tempo todo tentando fazer você e o Tiago se entenderem. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- Nem me fale. Aqueles dois vivem falando sobre isso. O Tiago insiste que o Sirius ama a Lene e deveria tomar uma atitude, o Sirius vive dizendo que o Tiago... – ele parou e olhou para mim. – Enfim... Ele vive perturbando o Tiago também. – comentou o Remus sem graça.

- Preciso dar um jeito para o Sirius e a Lene enxergarem que se ama. – eu comentei pensativa.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – comentou o Remus sorrindo quando finalmente chegamos à próxima aula.

- Sou toda ouvidos Reminho. – eu disse empolgada.

Finalmente alguém teve uma ideia!

- Dora vou ter que roubar o seu namorado. – eu disse já puxando o Remus para uma carteira longe do Sirius e do Potter. – Pode falar! – eu disse empolgada.

- Tiago me contou sobre o plano de vocês para tentar juntar a Lene e o Sirius. – ele comentou distraidamente.

- Nosso plano parecia que iria dar certo. – reclamei chateada.

- E acho que pode dar certo, mas vocês estão pegando leve de mais com os dois. – ele respondeu pensativo.

- O que quer dizer com isso senhor Aluado? – perguntei extremamente curiosa.

- Simples, até onde eu saiba você tem até a hora do almoço para dizer que topa fazer a cena com o Pontas certo? – ele me perguntou ainda pensativo.

- Certo, mas ainda não vi aonde você quer chegar. – eu respondi sem entender.

- Diga para a Lene e o Sirius fazerem a cena que depois você faz. – eu disse depois de alguns minutos quieto me olhando.

- Mas eu não vou fazer a cena. – eu disse relutante.

- Eles precisam realmente saber desse detalhe? – perguntou o Remus com um belo sorriso maroto.

- Eles nunca acreditariam em mim Remus. – eu admiti.

O que é a mais pura verdade!

- Você poderia fingir estar com ciúmes do Tiago com outras garotas.

- E por que eu iria ter ciúme? – perguntei sem entender.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas a única esperança do Sirius e da Lene é que você veja o Tiago beijando várias meninas e fique com ciúmes, fazendo você aceitar fazer a cena.

- Eu nunca fui ciumenta. Muito menos com um amigo. – eu respondi revoltada.

Como eles podem pensar isso de mim?

Até parece que eu vou pirar o suficiente para aceitar fazer essa cena. Eu nem gosto realmente do Potter do jeito que esse povo pensa...

- Eles não precisam saber disso. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Acha realmente que pode dar certo? – perguntei pensando na possibilidade.

- Não custa tentar. Você só precisa ser convincente. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Convincente claro! Ninguém nunca acredita em nenhuma mentira minha. – reclamei.

- Lily só exclua o filtro que existe no seu cérebro. – ele me disse calmo.

- Do que você esta falando? – perguntei sem entender nada.

Mas que merda de filtro é esse?

- Oras Lily. Ninguém fala tudo que lhe vem à cabeça. – ele disse sem rodeios.

- Claro que não. Imagine a catástrofe que iria ser. – eu disse alarmada.

- O que poderia acontecer de tão ruim? – ele me perguntou cético.

- Imagino só quando você encontrar alguém o corredor e a pessoa lhe perguntar: "Tudo bem?" ai você ao invés de responder um categórico "Tudo bem!" você iria responder o que realmente quer: "Claro que não esta tudo bem, só de olhar para a sua cara já me deixa de mal humor.". Ou imagine você saindo da aula de História da magia e o professor de perguntando: "Gostou da aula senhor Lupin?" ai você responde: "Credo cara você deveria arrumar outra coisa para fazer da vida. Dar aulas não é sua praia."

- Ok! – ele disse me interrompendo. – Já me convenceu disso.

Sorri satisfeita!

- Não estou falando para você dizer tudo sobre tudo Lily. Só sobre o Tiago ou quando estiver com ele.

- Ainda não vi utilidade. – eu disse sem entender como ele acha que isso vai funcionar.

- Só faça o que eu pedi. No almoço se sente ao lado do Tiago e tudo que perguntarem sobre vocês dois responda a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça. – me pediu o Remus.

- Vai ser bem difícil eu dizer qualquer coisa sem pensar Remus. Eu dificilmente faço isso. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Só tente! E quando a Lene ou o Sirius te perguntarem se você voltou atrás com a coisa da cena. Diga que faz a cena se eles fizerem também. Depois disso não filtre nada que sair da sua boca até o final do almoço e teremos sucesso.

- Você não pode estar realmente falando sério. – eu disse incrédula.

Eu realmente não sei de onde ele tira essas coisas!

Mesmo se eu disser tudo que penso não vai adiantar nada. Não irá fazer aqueles dois mudar de ideia. Não tem como isso dar certo.

- Só faça. Eu dou um jeito de dar certo. – ele disse enigmático.

Agora o Remus me assustou!

Não conversamos mais naquela aula, pelo menos não sobre algum assunto que não fosse a própria aula, mas não preciso dizer que realmente prestei atenção em todas as palavras do professor.

- Finalmente almoço! – disse a Dora empolgada se jogando no namorado.

- Não sei por que a empolgação. Temos longas aulas de Adivinhação e Astronomia depois do almoço. Duas aulas inúteis. – comentou o Sirius desanimado.

- Pelo menos hoje vamos ter pudim de sobremesa. – comentou o Pedro nos arrastando rapidamente para o salão principal.

- Não é tão ruim assim. A Aula de DCAT estava bem agradável. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Aula de DCAT nunca é ruim. – comentou o Remus sorrindo.

- Você ainda vai dar aula para os nossos filhos Remi. – disse a Dora empolgada.

Fui obrigada a rir com a empolgação da Dora e a cara de pânico do Remus.

- Acho que você assustou o Lobinho. – brincou o Sirius com aquela risada canina.

- Acho que o Remus não esta pronto para ser pai Dora. – brincou o Potter também rindo.

Foi entre brincadeiras que chegamos ao salão comunal e antes que me desse conta já estávamos comendo e rindo.

- O que acham que as outras casas estão fazendo para o trabalho de estudo dos trouxas? – perguntou o Pedro olhando um grupinho da corvinal aos cochichos.

- Aposto que é algum clássico. – comentei dando de ombros.

- E aposto que o nosso é o melhor. – disse a Lene muito empolgada.

- Claro que o nosso é o melhor. Comigo e com a ruiva no palco quem poderia ganhar? – perguntou o Potter me abraçando pelos ombros.

Claro que somos os melhores, somos lindos juntos!

Senti alguma coisa me incomodando e vi que o Remus olhava persistente e feroz para mim.

Ele realmente espera que eu diga isso em voz alta?

- Lily? - ele me chamou reprovador.

Como ele pode saber que eu estava pensando em cumprir só parcialmente o nosso acordo?

- Somos lindos juntos! É claro que somos perfeitos! – eu disse sorrindo encabulada.

Como foi que isso saiu da minha boca? Tudo culpa do Lupin e daquele olhar do mal dele.

Sai do meu transe quando escutei uma colher caindo no chão e foi quando percebi boca ligeiramente abertas.

- O que foi? – perguntei vendo todos me olhado. – Só disse o que me veio à cabeça. – respondi dando de ombros.

O Remus sorriu satisfeito enquanto todos voltavam as suas atividades normais.

- Viu só! Até a teimosa da Lil admite. – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Em falar em peça achamos uma roupa perfeita para aquela cena do tango. Você vai amar o vestido Lily. – comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Por que só ela tem roupas novas? – reclamou o Potter.

- Por que você já tem um terno. – respondeu a Dora dando de ombros.

- Não me importaria de ganhar outro. – comentou ele dando de ombros.

Por que o Remus fica me olhando tão acusador? Dessa vez eu juro que não pensei em nada para falar.

Ok! Pensei sim... O Potter não precisa de outro terno! Aquele já fica perfeito de mais nele. Mas acorda! Se eu disser isso todo mundo vai achar que eu sou apaixonada por ele ou coisa parecida, o que não é verdade.

- O Sirius também fica incrivelmente sexy de terno, a Lene que não me escute.

Ai Meus Deus! Eu disse isso mesmo em voz alta? É eu disse. O sorriso do Remus não nega o fato.

- Então eu sou incrivelmente sexy ruivinha? – perguntou o Sirius extremamente galanteador.

- Eu escutei um também nessa frase? – perguntou a Dora enquanto me olhava maliciosa.

Eu a vi piscando para o Remus! Traidora!

- Culpa sua seu lobo de meia tigela. – reclamei baixinho com o Remus.

Pude ver de canto do olho o Potter olhando de mim para o Remus tentando entender alguma coisa, por que é obvio que ele me ouviu xingando aquele lobo chato.

- Podemos dar uma volta mais tarde. Te pego as nove ruivinha? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Você não via dar um soco na cara dele? – o Pedro perguntou para o Tiago.

- Sirius eu não posso falar que você não é bonito, a ala feminina da escola me prenderia pela mentira, mas gosto da minha vida, então não vou sair com você.

- Só eu não entendi a piada? – ele perguntou quando todo mundo ria e a Lene fechava a cara.

- Sem contar que seria bem desagradável ter um encontro com o meu irmãozinho lindo. – eu disse sorrindo inocentemente.

- Então Lily quando vamos poder ensaiar a cena da dança com vocês dois vestidos? – perguntou a Lene cortando o assunto.

- Nunca, seria o dia perfeito! – respondi alegre.

O que esta acontecendo comigo? Acho que fui drogada e não fiquei sabendo.

- Você esta bem? – me perguntou o Potter.

- Ficaria melhor com muito chocolate. – respondi sorrindo.

- Falo sério Lil. Sei da sua dificuldade com saltos. – comentou a Lene.

- Pergunte para o Potter, ele que vai ter os pés triturados pelo meu salto. – respondi dando de ombros e enfiando mais um monte de pudim na boca.

- Foi engraçado quando o Pontas ficou reclamando com o Sirius sobre os pés dele doendo. – comentou o Pedro rindo.

Ok! Eu tive que rir também. Eu sabia que eu tinha machucado ele, mas ele insistia em falar que não aconteceu nada.

- Acho que você está confuso Rabicho. – disse o Potter ameaçadoramente.

- Não estou não. Eu me lembro perfeitamente quando... – mas o Remus não o deixou terminar.

- Então Lily, como se sentiu dançando naquele dia? – ele perguntou.

- Que pergunta besta. Me senti maravilhosa. Eu adoro dançar! – eu disse extremamente feliz.

- Principalmente com o Tiago, não é? – perguntou a Dora segurando o riso.

- Claro que sim. Ele dança bem!

- Eu disse que dançava bem! – disse o Potter passando as mãos pelos cabelos sorrindo encabulado quando todo mundo olhou para ele.

Vi que o Sirius e a Lene olhavam tudo muito desconfiados.

- Tirando o fato de parecer uma criança de cinco anos dançando com o pai... Foi extremamente agradável. – continuei. – Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes! – sugeri sorrindo para o Potter.

- Eu trouxe a máquina. Por que não tiramos uma foto? – perguntou o Remus depois que eu comi mais um pouco.

- Perfeito! – disse o Sirius empolgado. – E me puxou pelo pescoço.

- Diga "X". – disse o Remus sorrindo quando nós quatro sorriamos para a máquina.

- Olha a Lily tirando uma casquinha do Sirius. – comentou o Pedro rindo.

- Aposto que ela gostou mais do braço do Tiago na cintura dela do que do abraço apertado do Sirius. – comentou a Dora.

Achei melhor não abrir minha boca.

- Não é Lil? – ela completou.

- É totalmente diferente. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Diferente como? – perguntou a Lene sem entender.

- O abraço do Sirius é confortável e aconchegante Lene, mas você sabe melhor que eu, não é?

- Aconchegante? – perguntou a Lene irritada.

- É tipo quando abraçamos o Reminho. Confortável e aconchegante. Um abraço de alguém da família é sempre bom.

Vi o Remus sorri satisfeito.

- Acho que a Lene não se sente do mesmo jeito com o Sirius Lily. – brincou o Potter rindo.

- Acho que a Lily não terminou de responder minha pergunta. – comentou a Dora quando finalmente levantamos da mesa para ir escovar os dentes.

- Que pergunta? Ela já admitiu que não tem uma queda pelo Sirius. - comentou o Pedro.

- Mas não disse o que sentiu quando o Tiago a abraçou. – disse o Remus sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Olha só... Estamos atrasados! – eu disse alarmada.

O que quer que fosse que tinha acontecido comigo na hora do almoço já estava indo embora.

- Acho que a Lily quer que você a abrace de novo Pontas. – brincou o Sirius.

- Não seria má ideia. – respondi automaticamente.

Alguém me mate!

- Assim está bom Lily? – brincou o Potter me puxando pela cintura e rindo logo depois que pegou minha bolsa e jogou nos ombros.

- Do outro jeito é bem mais gostoso, mas assim está ótimo! – respondi dando de ombros.

Alguém pode bater com força na minha cabeça para ela voltar ao normal?

- Estão falando de mim? – perguntou o Sirius se aproximando.

- Não! – respondeu o Potter rindo.

- Eu ouvi a palavra gostoso. – disse o Sirius.

- Eu estava falando do Potter Six.

- Isso sim foi uma revelação! – escutei o Sirius dizendo para a Lene.

- Lily por que não aproveita a empolgação e beija o Tiago logo? – me perguntou a Lene fazendo todos nós pararmos de andar.

Assim que abri a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que eu nem sei o que seria o Potter colocou a mão na minha boca.

- Acho melhor você não responder. – ele disse parecendo relutante.

Não preciso dizer que subi correndo para o meu quarto para medir minha temperatura não é? Acho que eu estava tendo alguma virose maluca. Só pode.

- O que você deu para ela? – escutei o Potter perguntando enquanto eu descia as escadas.

- Não importa, mas já esta passando o efeito. – ele deu de ombros.

- Você me drogou! – eu disse revoltada.

- Lily mudou de ideia e vai fazer a cena?

- Claro que não! – eu disse revoltada.

Mas logo em seguida senti alguém me chutando e vi que foi a Dora.

- Quero dizer, não sem um incentivo. – eu disse relutante.

- Se quiser fazer isso a sós com o Pontas antes eu entendo. Deve ser ruim dar o primeiro beijo descente de vocês na frente da grifinoria inteira. – comentou o Sirius.

- Não estou falando disso Sirius. Estou falando de alguém fazer a cena para que eu veja que não é tão ruim assim.

- Esta sugerindo que o Pontas beije outras garota? – me perguntou o Pedro. – Agora até eu quero saber o que vocês deram para ela.

- O que deram para mim te deram também. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

Afinal como eu não percebi antes? O Pedro também estava falando tudo sem pensar.

- O que esta sugerindo Lily? – perguntou o Potter confuso.

- Que o Sirius e a Lene façam a cena. – respondi sem rodeios.

- Seja lá o que você deu para ela, acho que ela precisar ir para a enfermaria. – comentou a Lene.

- Foi só verassidium gente. Ela esta ótima! – respondeu a Dora dando de ombros. – O que? Eu gostei do plano dele. – ela completou quanto todos nós olhamos espantados para ela.

- Vocês me deram o que? – perguntei alarmada depois que entrei na sala e a Lene e o Sirius se afastaram o suficiente.

- Foram só duas gotinhas no pudim, há essa hora já passou o efeito. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- E para que você fez isso? – perguntei alarmada.

- Você mesma disse que não saberia mentir para o casal ali. – ele disse indicando a Lene e o Sirius que conversavam com a Dora.

- E por que ela teria que mentir? – perguntou o Potter.

- Ela teria que fingir estar interessada em fazer a cena se eles fizessem, o que convenhamos ninguém iria acreditar. – respondeu o Remus.

- E acha que eles vão acreditar depois daquele monte de besteiras que eu falei? Eu nem falei nada útil! – reclamei.

- Não que você tenha percebido. – comentou o Potter extremamente baixo.

Acho que ele estava falando sozinho.

- Você basicamente admitiu para o Sirius que a Lene tem uma queda por ele. – comentou o Remus.

- Eu já tinha dito isso para o Sirius, mas ele nunca me escutou.

- Agora garanto que ele vai acreditar. – comentou o Remus piscando antes de sair do nosso lado e ir até a Dora.

- O Sirius que deveria ter comido aquele pudim. – comentou o Potter antes de me puxar suavemente para a carteira mais próxima.

- Ainda não entendi como isso vai ajudar! Eles não vão fazer a cena. – comentei com o Potter.

- Acha mesmo que não disse nada de mais? – me perguntou o Potter parecendo não acreditar naquilo.

- Era verassidium, não é? Não disse nada além da verdade.

- Ou do que você pensa ser verdade. E é esse o ponto! – comentou o Potter antes de nos virarmos para assistir a aula.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Ficamos a aula inteira calados. Eu obviamente estava pensando no que o Potter me disse e tentando achar um significado, e o Potter... Não sei no que ele tanto pensava, mas não era em adivinhações.

- Aceitamos! – disse a Lene parando na minha frente relutante quando saímos da sala.

- Aceitam o que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Vamos fazer a peça se isso te ajudar. – ela disse parecendo não acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Esta realmente falando sério? – perguntei incrédula.

Ela não podia estar falando sério.

- Claro que estou falando sério. – ela me disse sorrindo. - E espero que você faça valer à pena. – ela disse irritada para o Tiago antes de sair dali.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – perguntei, mas ele deu de ombros.

E pela primeira vez no dia eu prestei atenção na aula. E adivinhem? A Aula foi bem legal!

Ok! Eu só devo ter prestado atenção na aula por que acabei sentando com o Pedro que ainda estava revoltado de mais sabendo que comeu pudim com verassidium no almoço.

- Eles fizeram de propósito sabe... Eles sabem que eu amo pudim. – ele disse.

- Acho que eles colocaram no pudim por que sabem que eu amo pudim. – eu disse.

Paramos a discussão por ai.

Não acreditei quando finalmente entramos na sala de transfiguração para o ensaio daquele dia.

- Acho que eles precisam de privacidade ou não vamos ter nenhum progresso por aqui. – comentou o Remus cabisbaixo.

- Lene, não acha melhor tirar todo mundo daqui? – perguntei ara ela.

- Por quê? – ela me perguntou parecendo nervosa, mas não acho que o estres dela seja comigo já que ela observava o Sirius conversando com o Potter.

- Não vamos dar nosso primeiro beijo nos marotos com tanta platéia, não é? – eu lhe disse sorrindo.

Até parece que alguém além dela vai beijar alguém aqui.

- Galera nós vamos ter um ensaio privado hoje por motivos bem óbvios. O nosso casal aqui esta com vergonha de ficarem se agarrando na frente de todo mundo. Garanto que é só hoje. – ela disse enquanto todos resmungavam alguma coisa.

Vi a Lene mexendo toda hora em uma caneta que trazia nas mãos.

- Ela esta bem nervosa. – comentei com o Potter.

Afinal com quem mais eu iria falar se a Lene só deixou nós quatro na sala? Até a Dora, Alice, Remus e Pedro ela expulsou.

- Sirius pode parecer que não, mas esta em uma situação parecida. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Acha que esse plano do Remus vai dar realmente certo? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Talvez, mas acho difícil dar certo assim tão fácil. Acho que o beijo não vai ser suficiente. – ele me respondeu pensativo.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse o Sirius com uma voz bem estranha.

Fui para o lugar que a Lene e o Sirius costumavam se sentar, mas o Potter me impediu.

- Você não vai querer ficar aqui olhando isso depois de algum tempo. – ele me disse me afastando da cadeira.

- Mas... – eu comecei a argumentar.

- Só vamos ficar tempo suficiente para fazer dar certo. – ele disse sorrindo de lado.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou perder o beijo do século? – perguntei não acreditando.

- Quer apostar o que? Você vai querer sair! – ele me disse sorrindo.

- Uma barra de chocolates está bom para você? – perguntei sorrindo.

Nunca ganhei um chocolate tão facilmente.

- Fechado. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Vamos fazer a cena inteira para entrarmos no clima. – anunciou o Sirius.

Segui o conselho do Potter e fiquei de pé enquanto eles pegavam as armas e o Potter ia lá falar alguma coisa com o Sirius.

- Hora do show. – comentou o Tiago quando o Sirius e a Lene ficaram na posição de ataque, ela nas escadas com a arma na não e ele esperando para começar.

É bem estranho vê-los fazendo o nosso papel, mas não foi tão estranho quanto achei que seria, ou como me senti com alguém me substituindo. Deve ser por que eu sei que aquela cena não é para valer.

Observei quando o Sirius fingiu entrar na casa pela janela e a Lene quebrar a casa inteira com a arma.

Quando os dois estavam trocando tiros senti a mão do Potter na minha barriga e logo ele estava me abraçando por trás como estávamos ontem no quarto dele. Seu queijo estava pousado levemente no meu ombro esquerdo e sua respiração me fazia relaxar.

Não abrimos a boca para protestar quando a Lene e o Sirius começaram a pancadaria depois daquela parte que o John explode a cozinha dos dois e a Jane cai no chão.

- Como eles fizeram aquela cena sem nem ter ensaiado? – cochichei com o Potter.

- Acho que estão descontando sua frustração. Não deve ser muito agradável ter seu primeiro beijo com a pessoa que você gosta sem saber se ela esta fazendo isso por obrigação ou por que gosta de você.

Não é que ele tem razão.

Prendi a respiração quando eles chegaram à cena principal. Ambos estavam suados, ofegantes e com a arma apontada para o outro.

Acho que se passaram vários minutos antes do Sirius abrir a boca:

- Eu não posso. – disse o Sirius abaixando a arma.

- Não! – disse a Lene revoltada. – Anda! Vamos lá!

- Você quer? – ele pergunta ainda com a arma abaixada. – Atira!

E essa seria a hora para o beijo.

- Acho que eles vão amarelar. – comentei entre sussurros com o Potter.

- Não vão! – disse o Potter confiante.

Ficamos aguardando por algum tempo, o que para mim foi uma eternidade até que o Sirius deu um passo à frente e tirou a arma da Lene do caminho.

Vi a Lene vacilar um pouco antes de dar um passo à frente também.

As coisas não aconteceram tão rápido como no filme, para mim foi meio que em câmera lenta, mesmo estando próximos eles ainda ficavam se olhando, eu já estava surtando quando o Sirius criou coragem e beijou a Lene.

Meu Deus que beijo era aquele? Aquilo era uma língua? Eca!

Tudo bem! Eu estava muito feliz por eles e acho que ficar pulando igual louca no lugar não ajudou muito, afinal o Potter não se agüentou e começou a rir, mas acho que o nosso casal nem percebeu.

Logo a Lene já estava com as pernas na cintura do Sirius e o mesmo a colocou em cima da mesa da professora.

Aposto que a Minerva não vai gostar de saber disso.

- Eles estão se empolgando! – eu disse alarmada.

- Na verdade eles estão dentro da cena ainda. – comentou o Potter.

Eu estava fazendo um esforço tremendo para olhar aquela agarração toda, mas me sentia horrível vendo os dois dando um amasso daqueles e eu lá olhando.

- Ok! Vamos sair daqui. – eu disse derrotada.

- Sabia! – se vangloriou o Potter antes de me puxar para a porta.

Saímos na ponta dos pés para não atrapalhar o casal e fomos quase correndo para o salão comunal.

- Me deve um chocolate. – comentou o Potter dando abriu o retrato para que eu entrasse.

- E então? – perguntou a Dora ansiosa assim que nos jogamos em um sofá.

- Foi nojento! – eu disse com uma careta.

Vi as meninas abrirem a boca enquanto o Potter ria.

- Nojento por que não era você que estava dando uns amassos. – comentou o Pedro.

- Ok! Eles estavam bem empolgados. – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Então deu certo! – disse o Remus animado.

- Acho que só vamos saber depois que os dois aparecerem. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Não acho que vai ser fácil assim. – comentou a Alice.

- Provavelmente não. Aposto que a Lene vai estar bem confusa. – admiti.

- E acha que o Sirius não vai estar? – me perguntou o Potter.

Acho que ficamos uns dez minutos esperando até o casal aparecer, alias, a Lene aparecer e sumir pelas escadas enquanto o Sirius se jogava no sofá entre mim e o Potter.

- Como foi? – perguntou o Remus.

- Quente! – respondeu o Sirius se abanando.

- Melhor eu ir ver a Lene. – respondi já ficando de pé.

Subi com as meninas para o quarto onde a Lene estava deitada na cama de barriga para baixo.

- Você esta bem? – perguntei assim que entramos.

- Eu não sei! – ela respondeu chateada.

- Isso não ajuda muito. Não sei se pulo de felicidade ou se te ajudo a superar. – comentou a Alice.

- Gostou do beijo? – perguntou a Dora cuidadosa.

- Adorei! – ela respondeu com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Esta mais apaixonada? – perguntei.

- Estou! – ela gemeu.

- Acha que ele gostou? – perguntou a Alice.

- Acho que sim! – ela respondeu chateada

- Então qual o problema? – perguntou a Dora tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Ele ter gostado não quer dizer muita coisa. – ela disse chateada.

- Como não? Ele é apaixonado por você! – eu disse revoltada.

- Eu não tenho tenta certeza! – ela disse mais depressiva.

- Depois daquilo tudo que eu vi acha que ele não gosta de você? – perguntei alarmada.

- Nem vem Lily. O Tiago faz muito mais do que te agarrar por ai e você ainda pensa que a "quedinha" que ele tinha por você não existe mais. – ela reclamou.

- Você disse para ele que gosta dele? – perguntou a Dora.

- Disse! – a Lene gritou quase chorando.

- E ele? – perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Saiu correndo! – ela respondeu já chorando.

Ok! Eu estou estática! Como assim saiu correndo? Ele correu em círculos dando vivas ou correu porta a fora? Ele nem chegou aqui primeiro.

- Calma Lene. Acho que o Sirius entrou em pânico. Não é sempre que a garota que ele ama diz alguma coisa assim para ele. – comentei enquanto a Alice alisava o cabelo dela.

- Se ele sentisse alguma coisa por mim como você diz ele teria dito. Foi à ocasião perfeita! – ela reclamou.

O que eu não pude negar... Estava esperando um "Eu te amo" entre os beijos.

Desci correndo as escadas enquanto as meninas tentavam acalmar a Lene.

Os meninos estavam conversando no mesmo lugar que estávamos antes e marchei irritada até lá.

- Seu porco medroso! – eu disse revoltada apontando o dedo para o Sirius. – Como você pode fazer isso?

- Olha Lily eu...

- Olha Lily nada. Seu inútil! Era a sua chance! – gritei nervosa.

- Calma Lil. – pediu o Potter.

- Calma nada. Esse inútil fez a maior burrada da vida dele. – eu disse irritada para o Potter. – Você sabia que a sua garota esta lá em cima se acabando de chorar pensando que você não dá a mínima para ela?

- Eu entrei em pânico! – ele me disse alarmado.

- Ela esta acabada! Você teve a chance perfeita de ir lá e disse as palavras mágicas, mas ficou quieto e pior ainda saiu correndo. Covarde! – gritei nervosa.

- Que palavras mágicas? – perguntou o Pedro confuso.

- Eu te amo! – respondeu o Remus. – A Lily estava esperando alguma coisa romântica.

- Claro que eu esperava alguma coisa romântica. Não é obvio? A Lene merecia isso Sirius. Ela é louca por você e você agora tem mais do que certeza disso. E eu pensei que você gostasse dela de verdade, mas não sei se você é mentiroso ou um porco medroso.

- Pegue leve Lil. – pediu o Potter.

- Como eu vou pegar leve se até o Severo sabe dizer coisas bonitas e o Sirius não? – perguntei para o Potter. – Qual o seu problema afinal Sirius?

- Eu só não sei o que fazer. Tenho medo de magoá-la.

- Então eu tenho uma novidade para você gênio. – eu disse irritada. – Ela já esta magoada!

Resolvi ir tomar um copo de água na cozinha, eu realmente não estava no meu juízo perfeito! Ok! O Sirius errou muito, mas bom... Não deveria ter gritado tanto.

- Já esta mais calma? – me perguntou o Potter parado no batente da porta da cozinha.

- Eu realmente o chamei de porco covarde? – perguntei.

- E comparou ele com o Snape. – completou o Potter.

- Você não esta ajudando. – comentei chateada comigo mesma.

- Você ainda me deve uma barra de chocolate. – ele me disse sorrindo antes de se jogar na cadeira da frente.

Tirei relutante uma minha barra de chocolate do bolso e dei para ele.

- Acho que você esta precisando mais do que eu. – ele comentou olhando para o chocolate.

- O Sirius não vai me perdoar. E coitada da Lene... – eu disse chateada. – Eu sou um fracasso!

- Nunca diga isso ruiva! – disse o Potter na mesma hora. – Alias, tenho noticias.

- O que? O Sirius resolveu que detesta a Lene? – perguntei alarmada.

- Parece que tudo que você disse afetou o Sirius. – ele comentou calmo.

Eu sabia! Eu sou uma péssima amiga!

- Minutos depois que você saiu correndo de lá ele invadiu o dormitório feminino montado em uma vassoura e muita coragem.

- O que? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Saímos do quarto para deixar o casal se entender. Afinal, o nosso cupido ruivo já tinha feito tudo que precisava ser feito. – ele me respondeu piscando um olho.

- Esta falando sério? – perguntei desesperada.

Eu tinha mesmo feito os dois se acertarem? O Sirius não esta chateada com tudo aquilo que eu disse?

- Você é o melhor cupido da grifinoria! – ele me disse sorrido.

Eu só não me joguei em cima dele de felicidade por que tínhamos uma mesa entre nós, mas devo admiti que vontade não faltou.

- Foi tudo planejado. – brinquei.

- Não tenho dúvidas. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Que tal não irmos para a próxima aula? – perguntei.

- Nem poderíamos ir. A Aula já começou há vinte minutos. – ele respondeu piscando para mim. – Quer dar uma volta?

- Só nós dois? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Você, eu e nosso chocolate. – ele me respondeu rindo e estendendo a mão.

- Nosso chocolate? – perguntei sorrindo e pegando na mão dele.

- Todo nosso! – ele respondeu rindo enquanto saímos da cozinha.

- E aonde vamos?

- Se quiser ficar de vela podemos ir para a torre da grifinoria. Eu prefiro o corujal.

- Ótima ideia.

Isso por que não tínhamos nem terminados as aulas do dia!

* * *

**Aproveitando que choveu horroes em São Paulo e infelzmente (mentira) eu não pude ir para a facul hoje eu vim dar alegria para vocês e postar :)**

**Viram como eu estou boazinha? hauhaa**

CarolPotterCullen: meu deus! quem é vivo sempre aparece hein! espero que esteja gostando da fic e fico mto feliz pela sabia decisão do seu pai rsrs

Mila Pink: hahah eu tb acho a lily uma cabeça dura, mas fazer o que... Existem tantaaas pessoas assim :( Pelo menos podemos contar com a Minerva nessas horas

Lola Potter Weasley: hahaha tb acho que iria acabar com tudo, mas no proximo cap vc vai ver em detahes, e nao se preocupe, finalmente é o cap dos beijos rsrs

Jlia: quem manda a lily não aceitar que ama aquele veado, ops tiago fofo rsrss Obrigada :):)

Leticia: Obrigadaaaaaaaaaa

Gaal: ainda bem! mas espero que continue comentando, segredo, mas eu adorooo comentários (como se ninguém soubesse rs) Ai ai.. o Tiago é sempreee fofo neh! Não sei se o cap foi mais quente, mas o próximo tem finalmente o bjo do casal vinte

Aneleh: hahahahah ela contou pra prof, mas gostei bastante da sua ideia huahauhau cara não acredito que vc disse pra sua mami que estava assistindo o filme "Sr e Sra potter" hahaha adorei! queria que realmente a fic fosse um filme... seria mtaa comédia!

Gluce Volpi Gauccy: Menina! Acho que nunca recebi um comentário tãooo grande em nenhuma fic e nenhum site! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fiquei chocada qdo vi o tamanho! hahah pode entrar na fila que acho que a grifinória inteira esta querendo substituir a lily nessa cena, alias, acho que o mundo inteiro huahau Desculpe pela prova perdida... eu escrevi, mas não numerei! já arrumei no meu original e prometo arrumar aki assim que possivel! Bom o Sirius e a Lene são totalmente um caso a parte, mas espero q tenha gostado deles nesse cap. Qto ao soco bem dado do Tiago no Snape... eu concordo plenamente... Ele mereceu aquele soco a mtooo tempo, sem contar que é hiper fofo o tiago defendendo a lily assim (mesmo a cabeça dura não achando tão legal). Tb achei bem legal a Lily preocupada com o Tiago saber do bjo dela com o Snape, pelo menos mostra que ela sente alguma coisa neh! Nossa depois que fiz aquele cap sobre medo de palco todo mundo veio falar que tem ou já teve medo de palco! Pensei que só acontecia cmg... claro que eu não era tão ruim igual a Lily e nem tinha um tiago para ajudar, mas... Sobre as varinhas que o Sirius roubou, vai contar sim, mas achoque só no ultimo cap, ainda não tenho certeza. Mega obrigada pelo comentário!

Manoela Bueno: hahahaha vc não conhece mto da ffnet neh? se quiser te ajudo.. só mandar MP Fico imensamente feliz que goste das minhas fics :)

JuDarkside: haaaaaaaaaaaa dessa vez eu nem demorei rsrsrs]

Larissa Kajikawa: Sério mesmo? oh.. claro que eu quero, mas não chegou seu email... me manda por MP, mas manda com espaço... ou me add no twitter vanessasueroz, orkut ou sei la o que!

deny weasley: Bem vinda! Espero que curta essa e minhas outras tantas fics do casal vinte rs eu tb adorooo essa musica, principalmente essa versao que postei! E eu nem demorei hein! vc leu hoje rsrsrs

**Obrigada pelos comentários turminha! Fico mtoo feliz qdo leio os comentarios de vcs.. É um mais fofo que o outro.**

**Vamos as noticias boas:**

**- Estou na metade do próximo cap, então não deve demorar mto para postar :)**

**- E finalmente! O proximo cap é o do grande bjo, e só posto se tiver mtooos comentários! hauhaua**

**Como eu sou má!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap sobre a Lene e o Sirius, e obrigada especialmente a Larissa que aceitou ser minha beta, então vou conversar com ela, e se tudo der certo cap que vem já vai estar betado!**

**Bjinhos amores!**

**Até o próximo cap!**

**p.s. ainda não vi mtos de vocs na minha comu no orkut e nem no meu twitter (no segundo costumo avisar sobre os posts)**


	14. Cenas Indesejadas

No dia seguinte acordei com uma estranha sensação de que o dia não iria ser nada bom.

Não me entenda mal, eu estava super feliz pelo não-estamos-namorando-nem-ficando-mas-estamos-juntos do Sirius e da Lene, mas bom... Agora estamos em casais, só o Pedro e eu estávamos solteiros.

Eu sei que o Potter não tem ninguém, mas para ele é fácil arrumar quem ele quiser e quando quiser, por que convenhamos o cara é um pedaço de mau caminho.

Para o meu espanto eu era a única no quarto quando me levantei e o Potter era o único no salão comunal quando desci.

- Estamos bem atrasados. – ele disse sem a menor pressa.

- Você não deveria estar tomando café? – perguntei enquanto íamos para o salão principal.

- Ainda tem meia hora para fazer isso. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Por que não está com os outros? – perguntei.

- E ficar de vela? Nem pensar! – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Rindo entramos no salão comunal e pareceu que nossa voz ecoou no salão por que vi todos pararem de conversar e ficarem nos olhando.

Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Os ignore. – me disse o Potter parecendo saber do que falava.

Não preciso dizer que passamos o café da manhã em um silêncio constrangedor, não é?

- Ei Lily. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – essa era uma menina do quinto ano da corvinal parada na minha frente.

- Claro! – respondi simpática.

- Você e o Tiago Potter terminaram? – ela me perguntou inocente.

Claro que as risadas do Sirius do lado não eram nada constrangedoras.

- Não... Quer dizer... Nós... – não tenho culpa de me enrolar com as palavras. Não posso dizer a verdade, afinal o Snape tem que pensar que temos um caso.

- Eles tiveram uma briga feia ontem, mas logo devem se resolver. – respondeu o Sirius quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Não achei graça. – respondi emburrada.

- Eu achei! – ele respondeu rindo.

- Então é verdade Tiago? – escutei uma menina de Lufa-lufa perguntando para ele na porta da sala, enquanto enrolava os cabelos timidamente.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. – ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Ok! O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei assim que vi aquela cena.

- Simples. Colocamos os cartazes sobre sua substituição na peça ontem enquanto você e o Tiago cabulavam as aulas da tarde. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombro.

- Você não poderia ter feito isso! – reclamei irritada.

Como ela faz uma coisa dessas nas minhas costas? Ela não poderia! Deveria ter esperado eu pensar em uma solução.

- Desculpe Lil, mas você mesma me disse que não ia fazer a cena de jeito nenhum. Tive que seguir as orientações da Mcgonagall.

- Eu te ajudei a ter sei lá o que com o Saco de pulgas e você não esta me ajudando, não quero ninguém no meu lugar. – reclamei.

- Estou te ajudando sim, mas vai demorar para você perceber. – ela respondeu antes de sair puxando o Sirius para uma carteira.

- Problemas Lil? – me perguntou o Potter parando ao meu lado no corredor.

- Vamos dizer que acabei de descobrir que a Lene e o Sirius são péssimos amigos. – eu disse revoltada.

- Há! – ele disse parecendo pensativo. – Veja o lado bom... Logo isso termina!

Acho que levei alguns minutos para ter uma reação por que quando entrei na sala já tinha uma menina sentada com o Potter.

- Acho que vamos ter uma briga afinal! – escutei a Dora dizendo.

- Ela está no meu lugar! – eu disse revoltada.

- E com o seu homem. – brincou a Alice.

- Ela não pode estar pensando que vai ficar lá. – eu disse irritada.

- Pois olhe de novo. Ela já está tirando o livro da bolsa. – comentou a Alice.

Não sei o que me deu exatamente, mas em um momento eu estava com a Dora, Alice e o Remus e no outro eu estava apoiando as mãos na MINHA MESA:

- Desculpe, acho que você está no meu lugar. – eu disse tentando manter a calma.

- Desculpe Lilian, mas cheguei primeiro. – ela disse cínica.

Se eu pudesse lançar uma Avada pelos olhos...

- Acho que você não entendeu... Você está no meu lugar! Sai! – eu disse revoltada.

- Hã... Ana, eu e a Lily tínhamos começado um trabalho juntos aula passada. Precisamos sentar juntos. - disse o Potter passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Ele não sabe fazer outra coisa? E que história é essa de trabalho? Não temos nenhum trabalho para fazer.

- Conversamos depois então. – ela disse sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo no rosto antes de sair. – Pode sentar Evans!

Joguei minha bolsa na mesa irritada. O que aquela anã pensa que estava fazendo sentada no meu lugar?

- O que foi isso? – perguntei irritada.

- A escola inteira pensa que terminamos. Ela só queria saber se era verdade.

- Estou atrapalhando seu flerte? – perguntei revoltada cruzando os braços no peito e batendo o pé irritada.

- Não seja ciumenta Lil. Você é a única Jane Potter para mim. – ele respondeu sorrindo e piscando.

- Eu ainda vou matar a Lene por isso. – eu reclamei comigo mesma.

Aquilo era um sorriso no rosto do Potter?

Depois da terceira aula eu desisti de sentar com o Potter e comecei a contar quantas pessoas me perguntavam se eu tinha terminado meu namoro com ele.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao ensaio daquela tarde eu já estava irritada o suficiente para matar alguém a socos, e olha que precisa de muito para que eu faça isso.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou a Dora.

- Já contei quarenta e sete perguntas sobre meu grande término com o Potter. – respondi.

- Até que foi pouco. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Eu disse perguntas e não pessoas! – eu respondi ainda mais irritada.

- Veja o lado bom. Depois que realmente começar o ensaio hoje ninguém mais vai ter dúvidas.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Foi quando finalmente entrei na sala para o ensaio e pode achar exagero, mas a sala estava tão cheia de meninas para tudo que é lado que mal cabíamos na sala.

- Parece que a noticia se espalhou. – disse a Lene animada.

- Isso tudo não pode ser só por causa do seu cartaz. – eu disse abismada.

- Parece que é sim. Vamos ter um longo ensaio!

E se afastou com uma prancheta.

- O que achou desse povo todo ruiva? Muita menina gata, não é? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Não vou responder. – eu disse revoltada.

- Veja o lado bom... Isso quer dizer que todas queriam estar no lado lugar.

- Estou honrada Sirius. – eu disse emburrada.

- Ainda tem tempo de mudar de ideia. É só falar.

- Não vou mudar de ideia. – eu disse convencida.

- Atenção todo mundo! Fiquem na sala somente as pessoas que irão ensaiar a cena da Jane e do John se reconciliando, os outros estão dispensados. – disse a Lene ampliando a voz.

Tratei de seguir a Dora e o resto do pessoal para fora da sala, mas fui barrada pelo Sirius.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – ele me perguntou.

- É para ficar na sala só quem vai ensaiar, eu não vou.

- Mas você vai nos ajudar a escolher alguém para fazer a cena no seu lugar. – disse o Sirius me arrastando para uma cadeira ao lado dele. – Fique sentadinha e aprecie o ensaio.

- Ok! Ainda tem muita gente aqui. – disse a Lene alarmada para o Sirius.

- Meninas, aquelas que não forem da grifinória infelizmente não vão poder fazer o teste. – disse o Sirius fazendo várias meninas abaixarem a cabeça chateadas e rumarem para a porta. – Melhorou? – ele perguntou para a Lene.

- Parece que vamos ter que ensaiar uma por uma. – ela disse me olhando.

- Hoje vamos só ensaiar com as meninas do sexto ano, caso não encontremos uma Jane pediremos que as outras voltem amanhã. – disse o Sirius sorrindo.

- Bem melhor! – disse a Lene vendo só restarem umas vinte meninas de pé.

- Já posso ir embora? – perguntei realmente querendo sair dali.

- Está ficando louca Lily? Você é quem vai escolher sua substituta. – comentou a Lene animada.

- Longo fim de tarde! – comentei comigo mesma enquanto a Lene anotava o nome de todas as meninas.

- Eu realmente não me sinto confortável com tudo isso. – escutei o Potter falando.

Olhei para o lado e vi que ele estava conversando com o Sirius alguns metros mais para a direita.

- Relaxa Pontas. É só esquecer que ela está aqui. – comentou o Sirius.

- É bem difícil fazer isso! – reclamou o Potter.

- Oras... Você não esta fazendo nada de mais! – disse o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Vocês estão querendo nos matar! – reclamou o Potter levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Estou querendo te ajudar. Agora relaxe e aproveite. Encare como uma despedida de solteiro. – brincou o Sirius.

Do que esses malucos estão falando?

Não pude prestar mais atenção já que a Lene se sentou na cadeira ao lado:

- Se quiser mudar de ideia... – ela começou.

- Não vou! – a interrompi.

- Você que sabe! – ela disse por fim. – Vamos começar então.

Vi o Potter se levantar e ir até onde seria o palco e tentei não ficar chateada por alguém estar me substituindo.

- Comecem a cena do começo e pulem a parte que vocês tentam se matar a ponta pés. – pediu a Lene.

- E o Sirius? – perguntei quando o Potter e uma menina começavam a cena.

- Foi buscar água para o Tiago. Ele vai precisar...

Não entendi o comentário, mas enfim...

A cena foi incrivelmente chata. Acho que só é legal quando eu estou lá, afinal pelo menos o tempo passa mais rápido. Não demorou muito para os dois estarem com arma apontada um para o outro.

A cena não deveria terminar ai? Sério! Eles não podem fazer o Potter sair beijando todas essas meninas por ai. Sem chance... Eles não fariam isso!

Vi que o Potter vacilou um pouco, mas logo deu um passo para frente empurrando a arma da menina e no instante seguinte os dois estavam aos beijos na sala.

Eca! Eu realmente tenho que assistir isso? Ok! Agora não estou me sentindo bem! Aliás, nada bem!

Por que estou com raiva? Ele só esta tirando a roupa dela enquanto os dois se beijam loucamente em cima da mesa. Eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Ok! Podem parar! – disse a Lene finalmente.

- Bebe água! – disse o Sirius indo até o Potter e dando a garrafinha para ele.

Não consegui escutar o que eles conversavam, já que a Lene tentava convencer a menina que iria avisar se ela fosse escolhida.

- O que achou da cena Lily? – ela me perguntou animada.

- No filme é bem melhor. – respondi sarcástica.

- E a menina? Achou que ela interpretou bem?

- Achei ela uma oferecida. – respondi dando de ombros.

Não tenho culpa em falar a verdade. Aquela menina deveria ter vergonha de vir se oferecer para ficar no meu lugar agarrando um cara que nem é namorado dela.

- Oferecida? Que nada! Ela nem se jogou em cima dele. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- É claro que não se jogou... Ela tem amor à vida! – comentou o Sirius se aproximando. – O Pontas está pronto.

- Ok! Próxima! – chamou a Lene anotando alguma coisa na prancheta.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Vai mesmo fazer tudo isso de novo com outra garota? – perguntei inconformada.

Já não foi ruim o suficiente com uma?

- Claro que sim. Faremos isso até nós três gostarmos de uma.

Ela não pode estar falando sério.

Ok! Na quarta menina eu tive que sair da sala. Não dava para ver tudo aquilo e ficar quieta. Como o Potter pode fazer isso?

Precisei de um longo banho relaxante para tentar não pensar naquilo tudo, mas toda vez que eu fechava os olhos eu via o Potter se agarrando com alguém diferente.

Esperei o jantar estar no fim para descer na esperança de não me encontrar com ninguém com coragem para vir falar comigo, mas infelizmente todos os meus amigos ainda estavam no salão comendo.

- Achei que você não vinha! – disse a Alice.

- Perdi a hora no banho. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Já acharam alguém para a peça? – perguntou o Remus.

- Não. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Como não? Tinham mais de vinte meninas lá. – comentei revoltada.

- Bom... Só fizemos o teste com quatro, afinal, você saiu correndo da sala sei lá por que! Não pudemos continuar o ensaio sem você! – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- Eu não vou voltar lá. – eu disse decidida.

- E por que não? – perguntou o Remus.

- Não vou ficar vendo aquela pouca vergonha. – reclamei já perdendo a fome.

- Não é pouca vergonha Lily. É só uma cena idiota que o Tiago esta sendo obrigado a fazer com qualquer outra que queria porque você não quer. – disse a Alice.

- Perdi a fome. – eu disse já me levantando e indo embora.

- Ei Lily a Alice não quis... – começou a Dora, mas eu não quis escutar o resto.

Por que estou me sentindo tão mal com tudo isso?

- Oi Evans. – me disse uma morena parada a minha frente.

- Desculpe! – pedi por ter trombado nela.

- Sem problemas. Fiquei sabendo sobre o seu namoro e depois essa coisa de arrumarem alguém para ficar no seu lugar na peça. Deve estar sendo complicado. – ela disse parecendo pensativa.

- Tenho que ir! – eu disse apressada.

Não se fala em outra coisa na escola a não ser o término do meu namoro de mentira?

- Ei ruiva! Você parece tensa. – me disse o Sirius enquanto eu lia um livro no meu quarto.

- Como entrou aqui? Tenho certeza que tranquei as portas e janelas. – eu disse irritada.

- Varinhas servem para destrancar a porta. – ele disse indicando a dele.

- Sirius eu realmente não estou com um bom humor agora. – eu disse tentando voltar a minha leitura.

- O que foi que te aconteceu para você estar tão irritada?

- Me responda você! – pedi já fechando o livro.

- Nem você sabe porque está irritada! – ele me disse pensativo.

- E daí? Não posso ficar de mau humor às vezes? – perguntei cruzando os braços de maneira feroz.

- Então isso tudo não é por que o Pontas aceitou fazer a cena sem você? – ele me perguntou parecendo calmo.

- Ele não poderia ter feito isso! Pensei que a peça estivesse significando alguma coisa para ele. – reclamei.

Ok! O Sirius nunca era a pessoa certa para me abrir, mas as meninas não entenderiam.

- Foi difícil convencê-lo sabe, mas no final... Bem... Ele sabe que não podemos cancelar a cena e como a professora não deu muitas opções.

- Ele poderia ter dito não! – respondi emburrada.

- E você poderia ter dito sim. – retrucou o Sirius. – Por que saiu correndo da sala durante o ensaio?

- Não estava me sentindo bem. – dessa vez eu não menti.

- Você não parecia bem... – ele admitiu.

- Sirius, por favor, me deixa sozinha. – pedi.

- Só me responda uma coisa! – ele pediu.

Assenti.

- De quem você ficou com mais raiva do Pontas ou das meninas quando eles estavam se beijando?

- Do Potter é claro. – respondi na mesma hora.

- Eu perguntei com raiva e não chateada ruiva. Pense nisso. – ele disse antes de deixar um bombom no criado mudo e sair do quarto.

Comi o bombom e tentei dormir. Preciso dizer que a noite foi longa? Acho que não.

Se passaram mais dois dias nesse mesmo ritmo, agora ao invés de fazer o teste com quatro meninas eu saia da sala antes mesmo da primeira terminar o teste.

Levantei muito mais cedo do que o habitual, com os olhos cheios de olheiras pela noite mal dormida. Eu queria saber o que está acontecendo comigo.

- Já acordada Lil? – me perguntou o Remus quando me joguei ao lado dele no sofá.

- Não consegui dormir. Pesadelos de novo. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Acho que você realmente precisa fazer alguma coisa sobre tudo isso. – ele comentou.

- Sobre o que você está falando? – perguntei.

- Ok! Todos querem que você veja sozinha, mas está assim por que está com ciúmes. Agora você vive de mau humor, não dorme, não fala mais com o Tiago, que, aliás, está bem chateado com tudo isso. Sempre que alguém fala com você, você simplesmente grita irritada. Já quebrou uma mesa ontem no ensaio antes de sair de lá passando mal...

- O ensaio não tem nada haver com isso! – eu disse tentando controlar minha vontade de gritar com o Remus também.

- Não tem mesmo. O problema está no que você pensa que sente e o que você realmente sente com o ensaio. – ele me disse calmamente.

- Eu só não gosto daquela porcaria. Não gosto de estar lá, não gosto de ninguém ensaiando no meu lugar, não gosto das meninas suspirando pelos cantos, não gosto de ter que ficar olhando eles se agarrando toda hora, eu não gosto de ser parada no corredor toda hora por causa disso. Eu não gosto disso! – gritei antes de sair dali irritada.

Por que todo mundo tem que ficar me enchendo por causa disso?

Pulei o café da manhã para não ter que ver ninguém e fui direto para a aula de transfiguração. A professora já estava na sala provavelmente corrigindo aos trabalhos quando entrei.

- Está bem adiantada senhorita Evans.

- Estou sem fome. Posso ficar? – perguntei.

- Claro. Sente-se.

Abri um livro e tentei inutilmente ler sobre o assunto da aula, quando a professora me interrompeu:

- Sei que não deveria me intrometer, mas não acha que já está na hora da senhorita fazer alguma coisa para resolver tudo isso? – ela me perguntou me olhando por cima dos óculos.

- Do que a senhora está falando? – perguntei.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. E sugiro que faça alguma coisa rápido antes que ou você ou o senhor Potter sofram mais do que já estão sofrendo.

Dizendo isso ela saiu da sala e não demorou para que todos entrassem para começar a aula.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Eu realmente não me espantei quando nenhum dos meus amigos se sentou comigo na aula, afinal o único que realmente faria isso seria o Potter, já que os outros estão em casais, e como não estou falando com o Potter...

Eu sei que tenho que reconsiderar não falar mais com ele, mas poxa! Ele nem pediu desculpas por estar se agarrando por aí com qualquer uma que queira.

Tudo bem que as minhas próprias amigas estão do lado dele, dizendo que eu o forcei a isso, mas ele tem livre arbítrio, não forcei nada.

Olhei para ele, não era tão difícil fazer isso, aliás, eu fazia isso muito agora que não nos falávamos. É certo sentir saudade dele? Não sinto saudades do modo geral ou de conversar com ele, pelo menos não tanto. Talvez seja por que só estamos sem nos falar por dois ou três dias.

O problema está que sinto falta de tudo e de nada! Sinto falta da sua risada, das suas piadas sem graça, da sua mania irritante de passar a mão no cabelo, de me puxar pela cintura e me abraçar do nada, do jeito como fica concentrado quando tem um problema para resolver, do jeito que anda.

Eu sei que a maioria é loucura, afinal eu o vejo passando as mãos pelo cabelo toda hora quando conversa com o Sirius durante as aulas, mas definitivamente não é a mesma coisa.

Passei a observar o Potter e até a fazer meu jogo estúpido de numerar seus sorrisos como fiz com o Sirius, o problema é que tem um sorriso em especial que não vi nesses dois dias, e esse sorriso é o que mais me faz falta nisso tudo.

- Sua briga com ele foi mesmo feia, não é? – me perguntou a menina da lufa-lufa que estava sentada comigo na aula.

Olhei para ela atentamente. Nunca tínhamos conversado mais do que o necessário, como "Bom dia" ou "Com licença".

- Não brigamos exatamente. – respondi pensativa.

Acho que teria sido melhor eu ir lá e gritar com ele como sempre faço, pelo menos não estaria me sentindo tão mal, eu acho.

- Me desculpe me intrometer, mas seja lá o que for que aconteceu sei que vão se acertar.

- Não vamos. Nem ao menos decidimos quem está errado nisso tudo.

Eu acho que ele está errado, mas parece que só eu penso isso, aliás, no ponto de vista dele eu estou mesmo errada por estar permitindo que tudo isso aconteça, já que eu posso ir lá e dizer que quero minha cena de volta.

- Ele realmente parece gostar de você! – ela disse parecendo sincera.

- Se gostasse não estaria fazendo aqueles testes ridículos. – respondi na mesma hora.

O que eu não menti!

- Talvez ele esteja esperando que você demonstre que realmente gosta dele e empeça que tudo isso aconteça.

- Não seria presunção de mais? – perguntei levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não seria se ele duvidasse do que você sente.

- Acho que esta mais para eu duvidar no que sinto. – brinquei.

Pelo menos é o que as meninas vivem me dizendo.

- Então talvez seja mesmo esse o ponto. Às vezes ele quer que você veja que o relacionamento de vocês é real. Bom... Devo estar falando bobagens, desculpe!

- Não sei nem o que pensar! – admiti.

- Por que não deixa a lógica de lado e age por impulso. Pode dar certo. – ela disse piscando o olho para mim segundos antes do sinal bater e acabar a aula dupla.

Quem sabe... Não custa tentar!

Olhei para o Potter que conversava com o Pedro animadamente. Queria ir lá abraça-lo e pedir para nunca mais ficar sem falar comigo, mas não o faço. Seria pura loucura.

As aulas se arrastam para a tarde e acho que não preciso dizer que as palavras daquela menina, assim como da professora, ainda estavam na minha cabeça. O que elas queriam dizer com tudo isso?

Assim que cheguei ao corredor de transfiguração vi que tinha uma pequena muvuca no local.

- O que houve? – perguntei para a Lene.

- Estão reclamando por não poderem assistir ao ensaio. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Então deixe que assistam. – eu disse dando de ombros.

O que teria de errado nisso tudo?

- Tiago não quer. Diz que já é ruim o suficiente ter que fazer isso sem platéia. – ela me responde parecendo pensar no assunto.

– Acho que ele não gosta muito de ficar fazendo essa cena inúmeras vezes. – comentou.

- Acho que o problema não está em repetir a cena, e sim repeti-la com quem ele não quer. Quem sabe quando acharmos uma garota fique mais fácil!

- Vocês já poderiam ter escolhido uma delas. – reclamei.

- Só fizemos o teste com sete delas, e não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão. – ela comenta dando de ombros.

- Podemos escolher uma delas! – eu disse animada.

Era só ir lá e escolher alguma aleatoriamente e acabar logo com tudo isso.

- Não é certo. Precisamos fazer o teste com todas antes de chegar a uma conclusão. Não seria muito justo. – ela comentou parecendo chateada.

- O Potter poderia simplesmente desistir e fazer greve. – eu disse me animando com a ideia.

- Não poderia. Ele se comprometeu com a professora Minerva a fazer a peça.

- E o que isso tem haver? Ele pode se recusar quanto a essa cena. – eu disse na defensiva.

- Você é que não deveria ter desistido dela e não ele desistir junto. – ela disse antes de entrar na sala e trancar as portas.

- Você está nos trancando! – comentou o Sirius revoltado. – Se for para me trancar em algum lugar que seja só você, eu e uma cama Lene. – ele brincou.

- Não ouvi isso! – ela disse fingindo estar irritada, mas eu vi um pequeno sorriso no rosto dela.

- Você não esqueceu nada, meu amor? – perguntou o Sirius sentado na cadeira e sorrindo.

- Lily chame à próxima, por favor. – ela me disse parecendo cansada.

- Você trancou a porta! – eu reclamei.

- Por que trancou a porta? – perguntou o Potter.

- Para manter a Lily aqui dentro. Precisamos fazer o teste em pelo menos cinco meninas hoje, senão nunca vamos terminar.

- E você acha que eu não consigo sair daqui se quiser? – perguntei revoltada cruzando os braços no peito.

- Não, por que a professora me deu a chave dela, que é contra magia. – a Lene me respondeu mostrando a chave.

- Pelo visto teremos uma longa tarde! – disse o Sirius revoltado antes de pegar a chave da Lene e ir chamar a próxima menina.

O ensaio estava à mesma coisa dos outros dias, extremamente chato, irritante e nauseante.

Eu sentia meu sangue subir quando a cena ficava nojenta de mais para olhar. Sentia vontade de gritar e xingar todo mundo para que aquela palhaçada terminasse, até mesmo cheguei a tentar abrir a porta e sair dali. Eu realmente precisava de um pouco de ar.

- Obrigada Mayara. Falo com você assim que tivermos uma decisão. – disse a Lene por fim.

A menina sorriu sem graça e não fiz questão de esconder a minha careta malcriada quando a infeliz passou por mim.

- Próxima! – disse o Sirius enquanto jogava uma garrafa de água para o Potter.

Me levantei para acompanhar o Sirius até a porta e dar um jeito de sair dali, mas a Lene me puxou pela blusa.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – ela me perguntou acusadora.

- Tomar um pouco de ar. Não vou demorar. – eu disse parecendo realmente convincente.

- Tiago te dá um pouco de água se quiser. – ela disse ainda desconfiada.

- Não quero água. Só um pouco de ar. – eu disse tentando me afastar dela.

- Senta Lily. Só faltam mais quatro meninas e vamos embora.

Me sentei contrariada enquanto o Sirius chegava com outra menina que sorria e piscava para o Potter.

- Pode começar quando quiser. – o Sirius disse animado depois que voltou para o lugar dele.

E mais uma vez vi outra menina imitando a minha posição na escada, assim como mais uma vez o Potter pulou pela janela e assim por diante.

Acho que a coisa ficou fora de controle quando eles chegaram à parte da cena onde acontece o beijo. Estava na hora do Potter empurrar a arma dela para o lado e os dois começarem a se agarrar, mas não foi bem isso que eu vi.

Geralmente o Potter vacila alguns segundos antes de dar um passo hesitante para frente e empurrar a arma, assim como ele sempre hesita antes de beijar as meninas.

Bom dessa vez foi um pouco diferente. O Potter estava lá naqueles segundos onde ele parece que vai mudar de ideia e sair correndo e de repente à menina dá um passo a frente antes dele.

Ela estava sendo oferecida! Não acredito! Ela estava "forçando a barra". Por que ninguém vai lá e a expulsa?

Antes que eu pudesse processar mais alguma coisa o Potter empurrou a arma e novamente hesitou, mas parece que a loirinha tingida não soube esperar e o agarrou.

Não preciso dizer que não fiquei nada feliz com aquilo, não é?

Ela o agarrou!

Não sei exatamente de onde veio aquilo, mas eu simplesmente me levantei da minha carteira e fui até os dois.

Eu sei que não era bem o que uma pessoa normal deveria fazer, aliás, nem eu sabia o que estava fazendo direito.

Eu só estava com raiva, com muita raiva e sabia que aquela menina que estava me tirando do sério.

Afastei os dois, o que devo acrescentar foi bem complicado já que a aquela vaca estava grudada nele como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Bom... Eu só fui lá e empurrei os dois, simples assim.

- Você está louca Evans? – perguntou a menina com raiva.

- Sai! – eu disse irritada apontando para a porta.

Eu queria que a Lene me ajudasse a expulsar a menina, mas eu nem conseguia ver seu rosto, a única coisa que eu via na minha frente era aquela oferecida.

Eu sabia que todos estavam me olhando, principalmente o Potter que eu podia sentir parado atrás de mim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ver aquela porcaria toda.

- Sai daqui! Fora daqui! – eu disse de novo.

- Você é louca! – a outra disse bem irritada.

- Você não vai fazer cena nenhuma. Sai! – eu disse ficando cada hora mais irritada.

Por que ela não mexia aquela bunda murcha da minha frente?

- Tiago faça alguma coisa! – pediu a menina olhando para um ponto atrás de mim.

- Acho que o ensaio terminou por hoje. – escutei a voz receosa do Potter.

Como vi que aquela "menina", para não falar outra coisa, não se mexeu eu bom... Não fiz uma coisa muito boa, já que agarrei o seu braço e sai puxando ela para fora.

- Não chegue perto dele de novo. – eu disse no ouvido dela enquanto a enxotava da sala.

Não me pergunte por que eu disse isso! Eu estava fora de controle! Eu só... Bom... Foi à primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Voltei para o meu lugar peguei meu roteiro sem olhar para ninguém, mas assim que cheguei à porta para sair da sala a voz da Lene me parou:

- Isso significa que vai fazer a cena? – ela me perguntou.

Não olhei para trás. Não queria ver a cara deles. Acho que a raiva já estava começando a passar e a vergonha já estava começando a aparecer.

- Vou. – respondi antes de fechar a porta e sair pelos corredores.

Não sei por que eu respondi aquilo. Meu Deus! Por que eu disse que vou fazer?

Tudo bem que não quero ninguém no meu lugar e não sei por que não me sinto bem vendo essas interesseiras agarrando o Potter, mas como eu posso fazer a cena? Eu não seria uma delas?

- Ei Evans! – alguém me chamou quando entrei no salão comunal.

Olhei e lá estavam cinco garotas reunidas, e entre elas estava à oferecida que expulsei da sala.

- Ficamos sabendo do seu ataque de ciúmes. – comentou uma delas sorrindo maldosa.

- Você tem que aprender a se controlar. Se o Tiago te deu um pé na bunda, paciência. – comentou a outra antes das três começarem a rir.

- Ele só enjoou de você. – comentou outra fazendo todas rirem ainda mais.

Eu simplesmente continuei andando para o meu dormitório e tentei ignorar aquelas oferecidas.

- Como foi o ensaio? – perguntou a Dora assim que entrei.

- Não quero falar sobre isso! – respondi dando de ombros.

- Conseguiram achar alguém para fazer a cena? – ela perguntou empolgada.

- Parece que sim. – respondi dando de ombros e pegando uma roupa limpa no guarda-roupa.

- Sério? E quem é? – ele perguntou surpresa.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso Dora. – eu disse antes de entrar no banho.

Será que fui muito grossa com ela? Não foi bem a minha intenção.

Fiquei no banho até que meus dedos enrugassem. Eu realmente não queria sair de lá e ter que encarar todo mundo.

- Alguém tem que conversar com ela. – escutei o Sirius dizendo quando desci para o salão comunal.

- Por que você não vai? – escutei a Dora perguntando.

- Vocês são as amigas inseparáveis. – reclamou ele.

- Acho melhor dar um tempo para ela. – comentou o Remus.

- E quem vai fazer a escola inteira dar um tempo para ela? – perguntou a Lene.

- Falando de mim? – perguntei me aproximando deles.

Eles se olharam assustados e um começou a empurrar o outro para perto de mim.

- Vai você! – dizia um.

- Você vai se sair melhor do que eu. – dizia o outro.

- Você tem alguma coisa para me falar? – perguntei cruzando os braços no peito.

- Sabe o que é Lil... – começou a Lene. – Gostei da sua decisão.

- Não era para ela falar isso. – escutei a Dora comentando com o Remus.

- Vai lá Sirius! – a Lene disse empurrando o Sirius.

- Então ruiva... Achei que fosse bater na menina. – ele disse sorrindo

- Vá direto ao ponto Sirius. – pedi.

- É que bem... O Pontas quer falar com você! – ele disse se escondendo atrás do Tiago e o empurrando para cima de mim.

O Potter passou a mão no cabelo enquanto seu rosto ficava levemente corado.

- Por que não me falam logo que o castelo inteiro está pensando que eu estou com ciúmes do Potter por que ele terminou o nosso suposto namoro para ficar de galinhagem por aí? – perguntei me irritando com aquela palhaçada toda.

- Eu nunca disse que queria terminar nosso falso namoro. – comentou o Potter acanhado.

Isso mesmo! Ele estava lá quase encolhido.

- Como você soube? – perguntou a Lene.

- Até parece que já não vieram falar comigo. – respondeu dando de ombros e me sentando no sofá mais próximo.

- E você está bem com tudo isso? – me perguntou a Alice.

- Não, mas vou fazer o que? – perguntei dando de ombros.

- Você pode voltar com o Pontas. – sugeriu o Sirius empolgado.

- Six meu amor, se você não se lembra nós nunca namoramos de verdade. – comentei revirando os olhos.

- Afinal, por que vocês estão brigados? – perguntou o Pedro.

- É complicado. – comentou o Potter passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Descomplique! – disse o Pedro dando de ombros.

- E o que vai fazer sobre os rumores no castelo? – me perguntou o Remus.

- Qual deles? – perguntei.

- Sobre seu ataque de ciúmes agora pouco. – respondeu a Lene.

- Só nós estávamos na sala e não tem como aquela oferecida provar, então... Não vou fazer nada além de negar. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você a chamou de oferecida? – perguntou a Alice alarmada.

- Você acabou de admitir que teve um ataque de ciúmes? – perguntou a Dora abismada.

- Deixem a ruiva em paz gente. – pediu o Potter.

- Ok! Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara. Primeira que aquela garota é oferecida e o Potter se aproveitou da situação.

- Ei! Eu não...

- Vão dizer que ninguém viu que foi ela que começou a cena toda e não o Potter como deve ser? – perguntei não esperando resposta. – Depois eu não tive um ataque de ciúmes, só me irritei um pouco. Não tenho motivos para ter ciúmes.

- Mas você vai fazer a cena mesmo? – perguntou o Pedro.

Olhei para o Potter que me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Parece que sim. – respondi dando de ombros.

Quem sabe se eu fingir que isso tudo é normal eles parem de fazer perguntas.

E bem... Deu certo!

O jantar foi horrível! Em todos os aspectos, não consegui comer direito, depois de todas as provocações daquela oferecida e das amigas eu perdi a fome.

Fui para a sala dos monitores tentar ficar um pouco sozinha. Ninguém nunca iria lá mesmo.

- Podemos conversar? – escutei a voz do Potter.

Desviei os olhos do meu livro e finalmente olhei para ele. Devo admitir que eu estava evitando isso.

Ele estava ali apoiado no batente da porta despreocupado com a camisa um pouco aberta e os cabelos molhados.

Não respondi a sua pergunta, mas fechei o livro e passei a encará-lo.

- Eu sei o que está passando na sua cabeça e tenho que dizer que não é verdade. Não estava me aproveitando de nada e muito menos gostando da situação. Eu só estava fazendo o que prometi que faria. – disse sentando na cadeira a minha frente.

O pior de tudo é que no fundo eu acredito nele, mesmo não querendo acreditar.

- Eu realmente senti sua falta nesses dias e não quero ficar longe de você! Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. – ele disse calmo.

- Também senti sua falta! – foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

- Podemos esquecer tudo isso?

- A culpa foi... – eu comecei a dizer.

- A culpa foi nossa. De nós dois Lil. Você deveria ter aceitado fazer a cena e nos poupado disso tudo e eu poderia ter retirado a minha palavra e não aceitado.

Eu sempre disse que ele não precisava ter aceitado! Tudo bem que eu poderia ter aceitado fazer a cena, afinal vou acabar fazendo de qualquer jeito.

- Não podemos consertar isso agora. – eu disse cabisbaixa.

- Podemos fingir que não aconteceu nada. Cada um assume o seu erro e voltamos a ser como antes. – ele sugeriu.

- Acha que isso vai dar certo? – perguntei na defensiva.

Eu não queria mais ficar longe dele, mas não vou querer ele se agarrando com ninguém na minha frente.

- Claro que vai dar certo. – ele me respondeu sorrindo e pulando para a cadeira ao meu lado. – Somos amigos acima de tudo Lil.

Ele tem razão... Só tentar fingir que nada aconteceu! Afinal foi culpa de nós dois.

- Chocolate? – perguntei lhe entregando um bombom como presente de paz.

E não preciso dizer que ficamos até tarde ali conversando, não é?

Na manhã seguinte, acordei antes de todo mundo como de costume, me arrumei e deitei no sofá para ler um livro enquanto esperava meus amigos.

As coisas estavam bem dentro do normal. Remus foi o segundo a descer, abrir um livro e ficar esperando.

Não trocamos muitas palavras, mas acho que as coisas estão voltando ao normal.

A Dora logo desceu e fiquei observando meus dois amigos trocarem alguns beijos rápidos de bom dia. Definitivamente é bom vê-los juntos.

A Lene desceu logo em seguida, mas ao invés de se juntar a nós ela rumou para o dormitório masculino e voltou algum tempo depois com o resto dos marotos.

Só hoje que reparei em como ela está feliz com o Sirius, o puxando pela gravata escada a baixo e rindo.

Eu sou realmente um ótimo cupido!

- Não vou ficar segurando vela. – comentou o Pedro antes de sair andando para fora do salão.

O Potter veio e sentou nas minhas pernas.

- Bom dia minha ruivinha! – ele disse feliz.

- Vou ficar paralitica se você não tirar essas banhas de cima das minhas lindas perninhas. – brinquei fazendo drama.

Aproveitei quando ele se levantou para me sentar ao seu lado e não me pergunte do onde eu tirei isso, mas simplesmente passei meu braço pela cintura dele. É eu sei! Fiquei maluca de vez!

O dia passou sem problemas... Acho que a escola inteira pensa que eu e o Potter voltamos a namorar. Só faltava um jornal "Extra! Potter e Evans reatam o namoro". Não se falava em outra coisa no almoço.

Durante as aulas da tarde eu tentei não pensar no ensaio que estava chegando e me concentrei só em compensar o tempo que fiquei longe do Potter, e devo acrescentar que ele também parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

A aula de feitiços já estava terminando e eu não tinha olhado nenhuma vez para o professor. O Potter e eu estávamos conversando animadamente via pergaminhos sobre nenhuma coisa especifica, mas acho que esse não era o problema que algumas pessoas estavam vendo em não participarmos da aula e sim na mão do Potter pousada na minha perna.

Eu sei que se eu visse um cara com a mão na perna de uma menina, principalmente na sala de aula eu acharia o cúmulo, ainda mais, acharia que os dois estão faltando com o respeito com o professor, ou até mesmo que o cara é um abusado e tudo mais, mas o Potter... Bom era diferente! A mão dele só estava ali! Era quente e agradável, não estava me incomodando, nem sendo ousada, só estava ali parada. Isso é tão ruim?

- Vocês não estão juntos de mais? – me perguntou o Frank.

- Temos que recuperar os dois dias que ficamos sem nos falar. – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

Eu não disse que ele tinha a mesma opinião que eu?

- Mas precisam se tocar o tempo todo? – ele perguntou apontando para a minha cintura, onde novamente a mão do Potter estava.

- Você e a Alice não poderiam namorar menos e deixar que ela saia comigo às vezes? – perguntei.

- Tuchê! – ele respondeu rindo.

- Que aula agora? – perguntou o Sirius empurrando o Potter e ficando entre nós dois.

- Herbologia. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Ninguém merece! – ele disse parecendo deprimido.

- E o namoro Six? – perguntei.

- De quem? Seu e do Pontas? Eu particularmente acho que já esta demorando a se tornar oficial, mas o Pontas é bem lerdinho Lily. Acho que você que vai ter que pedi-lo em namoro.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. – comentou o Potter com um falso ar zangado.

- Desculpe chifrudo, só disse a verdade. – ele disse levantando as mãos em rendição.

- Ouviu isso Lene? O Sirius quer que você peça ele em namoro. – eu gritei para a Lene que estava andando um pouco mais na frente com o Remus e a Dora.

- Até que não é má ideia. Do jeito que ele é lerdo... – ela respondeu rindo.

E obviamente eu também tive que rir, principalmente pela cara de indignado do Sirius.

A aula de Herbologia passou extremamente rápida, e infelizmente já estávamos a caminho da sala da Minerva quando me dei conta.

Acho que não deveria ter me espantado quando chegamos à sala e ela estava incrivelmente lotada!

- Por que todo mundo está aqui? – perguntou a Dora.

- Parece que todos querem ver o beijo do século. – comentou o Frank animado.

- Mas se eles já estão namorando não é mais o beijo do século. – comentou a Lene.

- Na verdade Mckinnon, ninguém nunca viu os dois realmente se beijando. – comentou o Snape.

- Ranhoso! – disse o Sirius animado. – A que devemos a honra? Você viu o anúncio sobre lavagem de cabelo? Acho que está na sala errada. – brincou Sirius.

Ok! Foi engraçado, principalmente depois da cara de ódio do Severo, mas não me atrevi a rir.

- Acho melhor que o ensaio seja privado hoje. – escutei o Potter comentando com a Lene.

Eu realmente não prestei atenção quando todos saíram da sala xingando baixo. Eu estava mais preocupada com o que eu iria fazer. Eu não poderia beijar meu amigo assim. Não era certo!

Será que se eu fingir desmaiar eles vão descobrir?

- Se você sair correndo eu juro que te amarro em uma cadeira. – brincou a Dora rindo.

- Não vou correr. – afirmei.

- Não tente desmaiar ou coisa parecida, não vai dar muito certo. É capaz de o Sirius te reanimar para continuar a cena. – comentou o Remus fazendo ele e a namorada rirem.

Não vi nenhuma graça, mas pelo visto fui a única.

Novamente começamos aquela cena, tudo bem que eu tinha combinado com o Potter que iríamos tentar fazer a cena inteira, o que me daria um bom tempo, já que teríamos que ensaiar a parte que os dois entram em uma luta de Box.

Para a minha infelicidade à hora mais esperada chegou até que rápido, acho que só estávamos ensaiando há umas duas horas quando finalmente nos vimos apontando a arma um para o outro.

O Potter me prometeu que só iria me beijar quando eu estivesse pronta, ou seja, eu também tomasse a iniciativa, mesmo que esta fosse mínima.

Estávamos lá a quase cinco longos minutos e eu já escutava a Lene e o Sirius reclamando da demora.

Respirei fundo pronta para fazer a maior besteira da minha vida e talvez acabar com uma boa amizade, ok! Quem eu quero enganar? Eu nunca iria tomar iniciativa naquilo tudo.

Dei um passo para frente e antes que o Potter tivesse chance de fazer alguma coisa eu saí correndo.

Eu sei que estou fugindo muito ultimamente, mas garanto que é para continuar a ter uma mente sã.

Eu sabia que todos iriam me procurar no quarto e obviamente lá não era um lugar muito seguro, então a única coisa que consegui pensar foi na sala dos monitores.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e escorreguei nela respirando bem rápido por causa da corrida. Meu coração ainda estava acelerado quando escutei cochichos do outro lado da porta.

- Eu dou um jeito nisso! – escutei a Lene dizendo.

- Você é muito bruta. Deixa que eu converso com ela. – escutei a Dora dizendo antes de bater na porta.

- Vocês duas estão calmas de mais. Eu vou dar uma chacoalhada naquela ruiva. – comentou o Sirius.

- Deixem a Lily um pouco em paz gente. Acho que ela entrou em pânico. – escutei a voz calma do Remus.

- Querem fazer o favor de irem namorar e me deixar cuidar disso? – escutei o Potter.

Escutei protestos, mas acho que finalmente alguém ganhou aquela briga.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas novamente, e eu, é claro, fingi que não ouvi. A luz estava acessa da sala, mas com sorte ninguém teria reparado e eles não têm como ter certeza que eu estou aqui.

- Lily! Sou eu o Tiago. Abra a porta. Eu só quero conversar.

Eu mordi os lábios para ter certeza que eu não iria responder e estava respirando o mais devagar possível, acho que era possível escutar minha respiração ofegante bem longe dali.

- Abra a porta Lily. – ele me pediu de novo. – Eu sei que você está aí. Não adianta fingir que não está.

Ele não pode ter certeza!

- Eu tenho o mapa do maroto aqui. Eu tenho certeza que você está aí dentro.

Por que eu fui virar amiga de um delinquente juvenil? Não posso nem me esconder em paz.

- Não quero conversar agora. – respondi irritada por ele ter aquele maldito mapa.

- Mas realmente precisamos conversar e ensaiar também.

- Já disse que não! – eu disse ainda mais irritada.

- Mas precisamos ensaiar. – pediu o Tiago.

- Vai ensaiar com a parede Potter. – eu disse cruzando os braços no peito.

- Eu vou abrir a porta. – ele disse derrotado.

- Não se atreva. – eu ameacei, mas até parece que surgiu efeito.

Escutei o trinco se abrindo e logo o Potter entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si.

- Quer para de fugir e falar comigo? – ele perguntou indo até uma das cadeiras e se jogando nela.

- Estou com tanto sono... – eu disse fingindo um bocejo. – Melhor eu ir para a cama.

- Lily, não são nem oito horas da noite ainda. Pare com isso e vamos conversar.

- Ótimo! – eu disse derrotada me sentando na cadeira em frente a ele.

- Quer me dizer o que está passando na sua cabeça?

- Nesse exato momento estou pensando em te chantagear com um chocolate. – comentei.

- Se fosse o Sirius talvez desse certo. – ele brincou. – Agora só me responda uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Por que fugiu? Pensei que tinha concordado em fazer a cena.

- Eu concordei, mas sabe o que é... Não quero que nada fique estranho sabe... Somos amigos e eu quero continuar sendo.

- Ainda não estou vendo o problema. Claro que vamos continuar sendo amigos. – ele me respondeu confuso.

- Mas pode ficar estranho. E se ficarmos com vergonha um do outro depois disso? Sabe... Não é muito normal amigos se beijarem, principalmente um beijo tão... Envolvente quanto o dessa cena.

- Te garanto que tudo vai ficar bem e não vou deixar que a sua vergonha termine a nossa amizade. – ele me respondeu bem seguro.

Até parece que é fácil assim. Eu sei que isso vai estragar tudo.

- Não acho que vai dar certo. – eu respondi sincera.

- Confie em mim. Nada vai mudar entre nós. Bom... Talvez um pouco, aliás, eu espero que mude. – ele disse pensativo.

- Como é? – eu perguntei apavorada.

Ele não quer mais ser meu amigo?

- Não é nada disso que está pensando. Só espero que fiquemos ainda mais amigos depois disso. – ele me respondeu alarmado.

Acho que minha cara de susto assustou mais ele do que eu.

- Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas.

- É só um beijo Lil. – ele disse calmo.

- OK! Vamos ensaiar essa porcaria. – eu disse derrotada.

Espero que ele não esteja mentindo e as coisas não fiquem estranhas entre nós.

- Espere eu estar pronta. – pedi quando nos colocamos frente a frente.

- Você me diz quando. Só dê um sinal. – ele me pediu paciente.

Como ele pode ser tão paciente assim? Se fosse eu no seu lugar já teria sacudido ele pelos ombros e mandado parar de enrolação.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo ficamos ali olhando um para o outro. Eu realmente queria dizer alguma coisa, ou até mesmo ir lá e beijá-lo logo, mas eu definitivamente estou na casa errada. Coragem era uma das coisas que tinham fugido junto comigo da sala, o problema é que a minha é tão burra que fugiu para o lado errado.

Queria que a coisa fosse igual nos filmes... Sabe, quando a menina fica toda emocionada esperando o grande beijo e o rapaz a beija loucamente depois disso, mas bom... A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era "Eu vou beijar o Potter, só posso estar louca"

Pensei naquela menina de onze anos na plataforma olhando o grande trem vermelho e quando conheci os meninos. Quem diria que eu estaria em uma situação como essa?

Olhei para o Potter novamente. Eu sei que qualquer uma estaria aqui dizendo o quanto eu sou idiota. Caramba! Ele é lindo, charmoso, carinhoso, inteligente, o genro que minha mãe pediu a Deus, mas... Estou insegura... Acho que essa era a palavra.

Não sei bem ao certo se meu cérebro enviou uma mensagem cifrada para minhas pernas ou se no instante que eu fechei os olhos para pensar perdi o equilíbrio, só sei que senti meu pé dando um leve passo para frente e logo em seguida lábios macios e quentes estavam colados aos meus.

Minha vontade era passar os braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxar mais para perto, mas antes que eu fizesse isso o meu único pensamento foi que dessa vez Tiago Potter não hesitou.

* * *

**N/A: Oie Pessoal... Como vão as coisas? Espero que tenham gostado do cap... Eu disse que o beijo seria nesse cap...**

**Gente já estou ficando triste... Mais dois caps e acaba a fic! Mas o lado bom é que finalmente consegui uma beta! Larissa esta betando a fic.! Obrigada mais uma vez Larissa!**

**O próximo cap já esta pela metade, mas sem previsões ainda gente, mas acho que não vai demorar tanto tah? Então nada de pânico! Eu sei que parei em uma parte bemm... Digamos comprometedora, mas é para deixar vcs curiosas rsrsrs**

**Vale lembrar para me seguirem no Twitter e me procurarem na minha comu do orkut, e quem tem nick no FeB, entrem lá e me ajudem a manter a fic nos mais lidos, please!**

Manoela Bueno: Oie manu, fico felix que tenha me achado aki tb :) gostou do cap?bjinhos

A: ohhhh espero que continue acompanhando a fic e comentando!

Mila Pink: hahaha a lily é maluca e isso é um fato rsrsrs Ainda bem que ela surtou com o Sirius neh! Já não era sem tempo dele tomar uma atitude. Bom... A cena em si acho que só vai aparecer mesmo no ultimo cap que é qdo eles vão apresentar a peça.

deny weasley: rsrsrs ainda bem que gostou do sirius e da lene.. e espero que tenha gostado ainda mais do tiago e da lily.

KaahL: hahaha se me matar não vai ter o final da fic hauhauah como eu sou má!

JuDarkside: Postei fofa! O que achou do novo cap?

Laslus: hahah a Lily é maluca, não tem como negar... Mas como ela consegue ficar longe dele é um mistério para mim tb rsrs

CarolPotterCullen: mo do! qdo seu pai resolve colaborar rsrsrsrs vamos dizer que a lily prefere fingir que não gosta dele... é mas fácil para ela eu acho. A lily realmente é um bom cupido, de um jeito bem estranho, mas é rsrsr

Jlia: Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaa espero que os proximos fiquem ainda melhor :)

Raquel G. Potter: rsrsrs Finalmente hein! Não aguentava mais a Lene e o Sirius... Agora só falta o nosso casal mais enrolado do ano rsrs

Larii: Obrigada por betar a fic flor!

Aneleeh: hahahah adorei si comentário! Espero que o cap esteja a altura de tamanha curiosidade

Lola Potter Weasley: hahaha eu tb adorei qdo a lily chamou o sirius de porco covarde foi hilário rsrsr espero que tenha gostado do cap :)

**Genteeeeee mto obrigada... acho que nunca recebi tanto comentário em um cap! Mto obrigada mesmo! E comentem bastante de novo ok? Isso me ajuda a escrever :)**

**bjinhos, até o penultimo cap**

**N/B: Olá! Este é o primeiro capítulo da fic que eu beto! Desculpe qualquer erro que tenha passado. Amei o capítulo!**


	15. Potter e eu

Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu primeiro, mas me lembro de puxá-lo pela camisa por uma mão e a outra afundar nos seus fios negros segundos antes de sentir sua língua procurando a minha.

Era difícil distinguir seu corpo do meu. A temperatura da sala subiu incrivelmente rápido. Pude sentir a mão dele fazendo leve pressão na minha cintura enquanto a outra estava enrolada nos meus cabelos.

O gosto da sua boca não era algo que eu pudesse identificar como sendo morango, menta ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas era realmente muito bom.

Não sei se eu que o empurrei ou ele que me empurrou, mas logo senti a mesa batendo nas minhas pernas e logo o Potter me levantou pela cintura. Foi automático eu me sentar lá e passar as minhas pernas pela cintura dele.

Depois a Lene e o Sirius que são pervertidos! O que nós estávamos fazendo?

Quer saber? Eu não me importava, a única coisa que eu sabia era que precisava senti-lo perto de mim e não iria largá-lo por nada.

A minha mão que estava agarrando a sua camisa passou a aproveitar tudo isso e não sei como fui tão atrevida, acho que foi o calor do momento, mas minha mão foi parar dentro da camisa do uniforme dele. Sua pele era quente feito brasa!

Mas infelizmente nunca fui boa em prender a respiração e tivemos que nos separar por alguns segundos. O que foi suficiente para que eu quisesse puxá-lo de novo para mim.

Meu Deus! Descobri que sou uma tarada! Alguém jogue água fria em cima de mim!

Não tive tempo para respirar muito, alias, não dei tempo para ele respirar e logo o puxei de novo recomeçando o nosso beijo. E que beijo...

Só me dei conta que as coisas estavam fugindo do controle quando senti sua boca no meu pescoço e meu corpo se arrepiar. Sinal que já estávamos na hora de parar com aquilo.

Nos separamos devagar, e eu realmente não quis olhá-lo nos olhos por algum tempo, eu precisava me recompor.

- Conseguimos! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Você não hesitou! – foi à única coisa que eu disse.

- Claro que não. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Percebi que sua mão ainda estava na minha cintura, e por incrível que pareça a minha ainda estava por dentro da camisa dele.

- Mas você sempre hesita. – eu disse relutante.

- De onde você tirou isso? – ele me perguntou pensativo.

- Eu assisti os ensaios. Você sempre hesita. – eu respondi.

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois? – ele me perguntou receoso.

Achei melhor não insistir, alias, só toquei no assunto por que eu não tinha muito que falar. E eu realmente precisava manter a boca ocupada ou iria puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

Será que sou uma vaca ou coisa parecida por querer beijá-lo de novo?

- Então... Vamos jantar? Eu particularmente estou morrendo de fome. – ele disse sorrindo e me ajudando a descer da mesa.

Ele esta agindo normalmente? Jura?

- Oh não! Não quero ter que escutar as gracinhas dos nossos amigos. – comentei desanimada.

- Eles não precisam saber. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Sabe... Estou começando a gostar dessa coisa da ensaiar as escondidas. – brinquei.

Ele sorriu enquanto saiamos da sala.

Fomos jantar como se nada tivesse acontecido, nos sentamos onde normalmente ficamos e fingimos não ver a os nossos amigos nos olhando esperando as novidades.

- Então...? – perguntou a Lene depois de um tempo.

- Então o que? – eu perguntei fingindo não saber do que ela estava falando.

- Ensaiaram? – perguntou o Sirius ansioso.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

O que? Ele disse que não iria contar.

- Sério? E como foi? – perguntou a Dora animada.

- Só conseguimos ensaiar até a parte que os dois estão brigando, mas acho que ninguém se machucou.

- O que? – perguntaram todos eles juntos, fazendo várias cabeças virarem na nossa direção.

- Bom... Vamos ensaiar essa cena sozinhos. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas e... – começou o Remus.

- Vamos ensaiar em outro horário. Continuamos os ensaios normalmente com tudo mundo e ensaiamos essa cena depois do horário. – respondi.

A idéia era realmente muito boa.

- Não gostei da idéia. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Não vou fazer aquela cena na frente de todo mundo. – eu rebati.

- Alguma hora você vai ter que fazer na frente de todo mundo. – comentou a Lene.

- Mas até lá nós vamos ensaiando sozinhos. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Parece que vamos perder a festa. – comentou o Pedro.

- Até você Pedro! – comentou o Potter abismado.

- Eu também estou curioso! – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então amanhã pulamos essa cena e já ensaiamos outra? – perguntou a Dora.

- É... Vamos para a cena que os dois estão acordando e todos estão atrás deles pela recompensa. – comentou a Lene dano de ombros.

- O que eu perdi? – perguntou a Alice se aproximando animada. – Já rolou o beijo?

- Na verdade não perdeu nada. Eles não ensaiaram. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Claro que ensaiamos, mas não até essa parte. – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

- Isso não é justo! – reclamou a Alice emburrada.

- Por que esse drama todo? Vocês não vão ver junto com o resto da escola quando subirmos naquele palco? – perguntei.

- Eu tenho direito de ver tudo de camarote. – ela alegou emburrada.

Não falamos mais sobre aquele assunto durante o resto da noite e tudo estava normal pela manhã.

- Lily preciso de chocolates. Os meus acabaram! – reclamou o Sirius enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

- Sem chances. Só tenho duas barras e uma longa semana até que eu consiga mais. – respondi.

- Pontas... Você tem que me arrumar chocolate. – disse o Sirius.

- Sinto muito. Dei meu último bombom para a Lily. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ninguém tem chocolate? – perguntou o Sirius alarmado. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

- Sirius eu tenho uma surpresa. – disse a Lene empolgada.

Vi os olhos do Sirius brilhando.

- O que é? – ele perguntou animado.

- Eu sei que geralmente trazemos um anel, mas... Quer namorar comigo? – ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Ok! Posso entrar em estado de choque agora?

Acho que todos nós abrimos a boca não acreditando nos nossos ouvidos. Ela pediu mesmo ele em namoro?

- Namorar? Namorar sério?

- Claro Sirius. Compromisso sério. – ela respondeu impaciente.

- Teremos que usar uma aliança igual o Aluado e a Dora?

- Por que não? – perguntou a Lene dando de ombros.

- E você não pode ficar com mais ninguém?

- Não e nem você – ela respondeu impaciente.

- Parece divertido! – ele respondeu por fim. – Eu quero uma aliança bem grande para todos saberem que você é minha! – ele disse animado.

Ok! Isso foi ainda mais constrangedor do que ver minha amiga pedindo o sei lá o que dela em namoro.

Os dois começaram uma sessão de agarração, e ninguém vai adivinhar, mas a Alice e o Frank assim como o Remus e a Dora se animaram e obvio que o Pedro, o Potter e eu ficamos segurando vela.

Se eu falar que quis agarrar o Potter também alguém acredita?

Meu Deus! Será que estou virando uma pervertida como o Sirius?

- Vamos sair daqui! – disse o Potter se levantando e me puxando junto.

- Boa idéia. – eu disse alarmada.

Acho que estou passando muito tempo com o Sirius ultimamente.

- E o Pedro? – perguntei quando vi que já estávamos chegando do salão comunal e ele não estava conosco.

- Preferiu terminar a sobremesa. – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

- Odeio quando eles nos deixam de vela. – comentei revoltada.

- Nem me fale! – respondeu o Potter pensativo.

Fomos à frente para a primeira aula e nos sentamos juntos. Eu sei que é meio estúpido de se fazer, mas eu simplesmente não resisti e puxei a mão do Potter para a minha perna. Não me condenem! Eu gosto da mão dele ali.

Sem contar que não sei por que, mas estou sentindo falta dele mesmo ele estando ao meu lado. Estou ficando louca? É como se faltasse alguma coisa, só não me pergunte o que!

Pelo menos ele não pareceu surpreso com a minha "investida", simplesmente encaixou meus dedos com os dele e ficamos de mãos dadas por de baixo da mesa enquanto a mão dele repousava na minha perna.

A aula passou incrivelmente rápida, rápido até de mais para o meu gosto.

- Que aula mais chata! – reclamou o Sirius.

- Pois eu gostei! – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Você é nerd ruiva. Não conta! – reclamou ele.

- Claro que conta. E eu não sou nerd. Só gosto de estudar. Alias, o Remus estuda mais do que eu.

- O Aluado é a vergonha dos marotos. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Olha quem fala. Não fui eu que precisei esperar a Dora me pedir em namoro. – comentou o Remus maldosamente.

Acho que nunca vamos deixar o Sirius esquecer disso.

- Isso foi só porque ela me ama e não vive sem mim. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Vi a Lene lançar um olhar de ódio para o Sirius.

- É claro que eu a amo também. – ele completou abraçando a minha amiga.

O dia se arrastou lentamente e devo acrescentar que à medida que o dia passava eu ainda sentia falta de alguma coisa. Será que perdi alguma coisa por ai e meu subconsciente esta tentando me lembrar?

- Ensaio? – perguntou a Lene enquanto eu arrumava minha mochila.

- Já vou para lá. Só deixar as coisas no dormitório. – comentei.

- Não vão mesmo ensaiar a aquela cena? – ela perguntou parecendo chateada.

- Vamos, mas sozinhos depois do jantar. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Isso não é justo Lil. – ela reclamou batendo o pé.

- Lene já é difícil o suficiente fazer aquela cena, muito mais com todo mundo olhando.

- Mas eu realmente queria ver. – ela reclamou.

- E quem não queria? – perguntou a Alice.

- Na apresentação vocês vão ver. – eu disse dando de ombros.

O dia já estava acabando e eu ainda sentia falta de alguma coisa. Será que é aniversário de alguém e eu esqueci?

- Podemos começar? – perguntou o Sirius empolgado.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse observando mais o pessoal que estava em volta querendo assistir o ensaio.

- Ótimo, os dois deitados no chão, Lily você em cima do Tiago e os dois estão no maior clima. – disse a Lene empolgada.

O Potter deitou no chão e eu deitei em cima dele, será que é normal ficar com vontade de beijá-lo?

- Ação! – disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Nos conhecemos? – perguntei.

- Desde ontem! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Então alguém bate na porta.

- Oi está tudo bem? Ouvimos uma barulheira danada. – perguntou a vizinha junto com seu marido e um policial na porta da nossa casa.

- Não... Está tudo bem! – respondeu o Potter.

- Então vocês estão bem? – perguntou o marido.

- É... - disse o Potter antes de abrir toda a porta e mostrar ele só de cueca e eu enrolada em um lençol. – Melhor impossível.

- Oh nossa! – disse a vizinha.

- Mas vocês dois... É...

- Boa noite. – eu disse cortando os dois.

- Parece que estão fazendo uma obra. – comentou o vizinho.

E fechamos a porta na cara deles.

Depois muda para a cena onde o amigo do John esta dormindo.

- Ai! Mais cinco minutos. – disse ele enquanto escutava o celular tocando.

- Jane Potter – 400 mil dólares. – A Lene narra.

- Tentador, mas eu não saio da cama por menos de meio milhão.

- John Potter – 400 mil dólares. – a Lene narra de novo.

E voltamos novamente para a minha cena.

O Potter estava na cozinha lavando uma fruta para o nosso café da manhã. Eu estava procurando um suco na geladeira, ou do que sobrou dela.

Nós ficamos de sorrisinhos e olhares para o outro por um tempo.

Eu lhe dou um copo quebrado com um pouco de suco que achei e brindamos.

Logo estamos deitados no chão conversando.

- Essa sua esquerda é uma beleza. – ele me diz rindo.

- Você aguenta bem. – eu brinquei.

- Obrigado! – ele disse rindo.

E eu obviamente rio junto.

- Aquelas férias no Alasca. Voltou antes por quê? – perguntei.

- Jonatan Gaspar! – ele explicou.

- Não acredito! Eu queria essa missão – eu disse revoltada.

- Esquece! – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Você ouviu um helicóptero me deixando em casa no nosso último aniversário?

- Não! – respondi pensativa.

- Não? – ele me perguntou na dúvida.

- Granadas de percussão. Eu estava meio surda naquela noite.

Ficamos os olhando por um tempo.

- Eu sou meio daltônico. – ele admite. – Problema na retina.

- Eu não sinto nada nesses três dedos. – eu disse mostrando para ele.

A cena muda de novo, dessa vez mostra a frente da nossa casa e o correio chegando, mas ao invés de uma carta ele traz uma arma.

- Três costelas, feri a cavidade ocular, tímpano perfurado. – explicava o Potter

- John... Teve problemas para dormir depois? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- É... Nem eu. – eu respondo sorrindo.

E depois disso uma granada é jogava pela janela. Saímos correndo e vemos luzes infravermelhas na casa por todos os lados. E logo tiros começam a ser disparados.

Nos escondemos atrás das pilastras e tentamos inutilmente através de gestos combinar uma fuga, mas nós trabalhamos de jeitos completamente diferentes. Até que ele se cansa e sai me puxando para o fundo da casa. Descemos as pressas para o porão ele pega armas e eu pego alguma coisa para colocarmos no pé.

No final ele esta de camiseta e cueca com uma galocha e eu estou com a camisa dele e uma galocha.

- Por que fiquei com a arma menor? – perguntei revoltada.

- Está brincando? – ele me pergunta na dúvida.

- Não! – eu respondo séria.

Então ele troca as armas.

Logo uma granada é jogada no porão onde estamos. John a chuta e ela vai parar em baixo da caixa de combustível.

Olhamos um para o outro irritados e saímos correndo. Quando saímos de casa tem muitos agentes na rua tentando nos matar e saímos atirando para todos os lados. Até que tudo explode.

Em meio aos destroços da casa eu e ele levantamos com dificuldades, olhamos nossa casa destruída.

- Precisamos de um carro. – eu digo olhando a casa.

- Os vizinhos. – ele diz.

E terminamos a cena.

- Eu adorei! – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Só faltou uns beijos. – comentou o Sirius.

- Já tem beijos de mais de cena anterior. – eu comento.

Não preciso dizer que ensaiamos essa cena por pelo menos umas três ou quarto vezes, não é?

- Estou com fome! – disse o Pedro enquanto íamos para o salão principal.

- Novidade, mas eu também estou. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Até que o ensaio foi legal hoje. – comentou a Dora.

- E ainda bem que acabou. – comentou o Remus.

- Só se for para você – comentei.

- Não podemos mesmo ver o ensaio de vocês? – me perguntou o Sirius com a maior cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Sem chances. – comentou o Potter.

- E como vamos ter certeza que vocês estão realmente ensaiando? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Não vão. – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.

- Isso é injusto! – reclamou a Dora.

O jantar correu tranquilamente e cheio de piadinhas por parte dos marotos, nada além do normal.

Voltamos para o salão comunal e aproveitei para escovar os dentes. Senti um frio na barriga quando me encontrei com o Potter para irmos ensaiar na sala dos monitores.

Fomos de mãos dadas conversando por todo o caminho e o Potter teve o cuidado de trancar a porta quando entramos.

Eu me joguei no sofá que tinha ali no canto tentando relaxar. Nós já tínhamos feito isso ontem. Por que eu estava tão nervosa?

- Tente relaxar Lily. – ele me pediu se sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu realmente estou tentando. – eu disse já sentindo minha mão levemente suada.

- Estamos a sós aqui. – ele me garantiu. – E você já viu que isso não vai mudar nossa amizade.

- Não estou nervosa por causa disso. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Então... ? – ele me perguntou.

- Não sei... Só é estranho sabe.

- Vamos entrando no clima aos poucos. – ele disse sorrindo e tirando uma mexa do meu cabelo de meu rosto.

É errado eu agarrá-lo sem estarmos fazendo a cena? Estávamos sentados no sofá quase colados, um de frente para o outro. Não tem tanto espaço assim entre a minha boca e a dele.

- O que está pensando? – ele perguntou me olhando atentamente.

- Estou querendo fazer uma coisa bem feia. – eu disse receosa.

- E posso sabe o que é? – ele me perguntou com um leve sorriso. – Garanto não contar para ninguém.

- Não espero que conte mesmo. – eu disse me aproximando um pouco mais dele.

- Ninguém precisa realmente saber. – ele disse se aproximando um pouco de mim.

- Um segredo nosso? – perguntei olhando bem fundo nos seus olhos.

Eu estou fazendo uma loucura!

- Sempre só nosso. – ele respondeu passando a mão levemente no meu rosto.

Não sei de onde veio aquilo, só sei que eu juntei minha boca na dele. Simples assim!

Estou ficando tarada isso é um fato. Agora além de ir para os mentirosos anônimos vou ter que procurar um grupo de tarados anônimos.

Descobri uma coisa bem curiosa. Eu estava sentindo falta da boca dele o dia inteiro, porque assim que senti sua boca sobre a minha aquela sensação foi embora.

Não tivemos problemas dessa vez para partir logo para um beijo mais profundo. E devo dizer que eu prefiro assim.

Logo minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos dele e as dele para a minha cintura.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando e o que estava acontecendo em volta, mas nos separamos com falta de ar depois de algum tempo.

- Estou começando a gostar desses ensaios. – eu disse depois que nos separamos.

- Senti sua falta o dia inteiro. – ele me disse.

- Vai ser estranho se eu disser que também senti? – perguntei envergonhada.

Eu sei que não se deve dizer essas coisas para um cara, mas é o Potter! Meu amigo! Ele vai entender, não é?

- Estranho eu não sei, mas gosto de saber que sente o mesmo que eu.

- Se eu sinto o mesmo que você então porque estamos conversando ao invés de ensaiar? – perguntei ousadamente.

Eu sou maluca! É eu sei... Já podem me internar em um hospício, mas em um hospício perto de Tiago Potter.

Acho que ficamos naquela sala tempo demais, já que nem o Sirius estava nos esperando quando voltamos. Nos despedimos com um leve e rápido beijo e subimos para dormir.

Dormi extremamente bem naquela noite, e acordei de bom humor, o que convenhamos é uma novidade.

- O que aconteceu ontem que você está tão feliz? – me perguntou a Lene desconfiada.

- Feliz? Que nada! Só estou contente porque hoje temos quatro aulas de poções. – eu disse pensando rápido.

- Então só você está feliz com isso. Não sei por que o professor de DCAT concordou em trocar as aulas. Eu definitivamente preferia ter duas de DCAT hoje a quatro de poções. – respondeu a Dora desanimada.

- Só por que você não é boa em poções. – respondi mostrando a língua.

- Acho que você é a única que gosta dessa matéria. – comentou a Alice.

- Ela e o Ranhoso. – comentou a Lene.

- Em falar em Ranhoso... Ficamos sabendo do senhor soco que o Tiago deu nele. – comentou a Alice empolgada.

- Foi demais! – eu disse empolgada.

- Você não ficou com raiva? – perguntou a Lene desconfiada.

- Severo mereceu! Tudo bem que eu queria que ele largasse aqueles idiotas da sonserina e voltasse a ser meu amigo, mas ele está confundindo as coisas. Eu já disse que não quero nada mais que amizade com ele. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Quem te viu quem te vê senhorita Evans! – brincou a Alice.

- Claro que você não quer o Ranhoso. Você quer o Tiago! – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Não viaja Dora. – eu disse impaciente antes de sair do quarto.

Eu não o quero, mas não tenho culpa se sinto falta dele ao meu lado. Sentir falta e estar apaixonada é totalmente diferente.

- Minha ruivinha linda! – disse o Sirius assim que terminei de descer as escadas.

- Fala meu cachorrinho fofo. – eu disse apertando as bochechas dele.

Ele odeia quando eu falo isso!

- Você vai ficar comigo a manhã inteira, não vai? – ele me perguntou com a sua melhor carinha de dó.

- Sinto muito, mas a Lene me mata se eu te roubar dela. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- A Lene vai entender. Você é minha irmãzinha fofa bem antes dela ser minha namorada. – ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso.

- Se a Lene concordar... – eu me dei por vencida.

Afinal... É bom passar quatro aulas ao lado do Sirius, isso quer dizer que eu vou rir durante quatro aulas.

- É claro que ela vai concordar. – ele disse animado.

- Aposto que ele está com medo de explodir o caldeirão. – comentou o Remus quando me sentei ao seu lado.

- Queria que ele estivesse assim para fazer uma surpresa para a Lene. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Por que o desanimo? – ele me perguntou.

- As meninas estavam me zoando! – dei de ombros.

- Como foi o ensaio ontem? – ele me perguntou ainda fingindo estar concentrado no livro.

- O que o Potter te respondeu quando você perguntou? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não perguntei. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Até parece que eu acredito.

- O que vocês estão conversando? – perguntou a Dora chegando e se sentando no colo do namorado.

- Seu namorado está mentindo para mim. – respondi para ela. – Remus, não se mente para a maior mentirosa de todas. – eu disse.

- E quem seria essa? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.

- Minha pessoa é claro! – respondi sorrindo.

- Coitada... Já está tendo até alucinações. – comentou a Dora.

- Estou frequentando os Mentirosos anônimos.

- Isso não existe Lil. – comentou o Remus rindo.

- Claro que existe, mas infelizmente não temos muitos integrantes. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Sugiro que o Sirius entre no grupo. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Então... Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – comentou o Remus.

- Pergunte para o Potter. – respondi rindo antes de me levantar para ir comer.

- Perguntar o que? – escutei a Dora perguntando enquanto eu subia para chamar o Potter para o café, já que ele era o único que não tinha descido.

Bati na porta antes de entrar e ele estava arrumando a mochila.

- Não vai descer? – perguntei me apoiando no batente da porta.

- Só um minuto. – ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto jogava mais algumas coisas na mochila. – Agora sim... Bom dia ruivinha. – ele disse me puxando pela cintura e me dando um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Vamos comer? – perguntei animada.

Nada como começar o dia com os braços dele na minha cintura.

Ok! Eu não pensei isso... Alguém inseriu esse pensamento na minha cabeça.

- Estou morto de fome! – ele disse animado.

- O casal vinte está atrasado. – disse o Sirius assim que nos sentamos ao seu lado na mesa.

- Eles estavam se agarrando por aí. – comentou a Lene maldosa.

- Na verdade estávamos tentando nos livrar de vocês apaixonados melosos. – brinquei enquanto a Lene mostrava a língua.

- Estou sabendo que você vai roubar meu namorado a manha inteira ruiva. – disse a Lene depois de algum tempo.

- Desculpe Lene, mas alguém aqui tem que espantar as piriguetes de cima do seu namorado. – brinquei.

- Vai ficar com o Sirius na aula de poções? – me perguntou o Potter enquanto íamos para a sala.

- Vou. Ele me pediu. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Boa sorte para o caldeirão não explodir na sua cara. – ele brincou.

- Obrigada, vou mesmo precisar. – respondi sorrindo.

A aula de poções foi... Bom... Eu realmente não sei explicar direito. Foi boa... Fizemos direitinho o que o professor pediu, o caldeirão do Sirius não explodiu em cima de mim, passei a aula inteira rindo do Sirius, mas sabe aquela sensação que eu estava antes? Sabe aquela sensação de quando você esta sentindo falta de alguém? Estava sentindo falta do Potter. Já podem me matar! Eu sei que é ridículo, mas é normal amigos sentirem saudades assim?

Foi pensando na aula de poções que logo senti alguém prendendo meu pulso e me puxando para um lugar bem escuro.

Como eu sou sequestrada no meio de um corredor cheio com meus amigos andando na frente e ninguém vê?

- Me solta ou juro que você não sairá daqui ileso! – eu disse já pegando a minha varinha e ficando alerta.

Nunca se sabe... Vai que a turminha do Malfoy resolve vir me encher?

Foi quando ouvi uma risada bem conhecida: Potter!

- Seu maluco! Nunca mais me assuste assim! – eu disse revoltada antes de guardar a varinha.

- Desculpe, mas não resisti. Iria mesmo me azarar?

- Eu não sabia que era você! – respondi emburrada.

- Quem pensou que te puxaria para uma sala vazia, escura e trancada? – ele perguntou e pude sentir que ele estava bem próximo já que logo suas mãos chegaram a minha cintura.

- Pensei que pudesse ser Malfoy e companhia. – respondi sem importância.

- Senti sua falta. – ele me disse por fim.

- Eu também senti a sua. – eu disse antes de sentir sua boca na minha.

Me separei o mais rápido que consegui dele, ou seja, alguns minutos depois.

Eu não sou de ferro ok? O beijo dele é viciante... Tudo bem eu confesso, ele inteiro é viciante.

- Não podemos! – eu disse assim que consegui me afastar um pouco.

- Você não quer? – ele me perguntou receoso.

Queria poder enxergar seu rosto.

- Alguém pode nos ver. – eu respondi.

Não iria falar que queria... Mas acho que já deu para entender.

- Se eu disser que ninguém vai conseguir nos ver você me deixa matar as saudades? – ele perguntou.

- E como vai garantir que ninguém vai nos ver? – perguntei receosa.

- Sou um maroto Lil. – ele disse sorridente.

Eu sei que ele sorriu... Dá para ver os dentes dele brilhando.

Depois dessa declaração ele me puxou para mais um beijo, acho que vamos nos atrasar para o almoço.

Chegamos para o almoço e todos já estavam na sobremesa.

- Posso saber onde vocês estavam? – perguntou o Sirius desconfiado.

- Precisei pegar o livro. – ele disse mostrando o livro da próxima aula. – Fiz a Lily me fazer companhia.

- E ela como boa amiga aceitou. – concluiu a Lene.

- Não vejo nada de mais em ir buscar um livro. – comentou a Alice dando de ombros.

Salva pela Alice!

- Eles têm a mente poluída Alice. Ignore! – comentei dando de ombros.

Não pude comer com a minha calma habitual já que infelizmente o almoço logo terminou e fiquei sem pudim.

- Você me deve um pudim. – eu disse revoltada para o Potter quando íamos para a aula.

- Te dou um pudim todos os dias se pudermos repetir a dose. – ele respondeu sorrindo maroto.

- O que vocês estão conversando aos cochichos ai? – perguntou a Dora curiosa.

- O Potter me fez perder a sobremesa. – comentei.

- E devo comentar que aquele pudim estava muito bom. – disse o Pedro sorridente.

- Assim você está dificultando as coisas. – reclamou o Potter com o amigo.

- Só disse a verdade. – comentou o Pedro.

- Acho que você realmente está me devendo um pudim! – eu disse agora realmente com vontade de fugir para a cozinha e pedir um pouco de pudim para os elfos.

- Não tenho culpa se você não anda rápido. – comentou o Potter.

Como assim não ando rápido? Só por que ele queria ir correndo para o salão comer e eu o puxei para mais um beijo? Ele que tinha começado!

- Eu realmente não vou discutir isso! – eu disse emburrada.

- O casal vinte quer parar de discutir e ir para a aula? Não vou aguentar aquela professora dizendo que previu nosso atraso. – comentou a Lene.

- Sirius pensei que você iria deixar a Lene de bom humor. – reclamei com ele.

- É que não tivemos tempo para dar uns beijinhos hoje. – ele comentou dando de ombros. – Mas nada que eu não resolva. – ele completou correndo para alcançar a Lene estressada. – Lene minha florzinha!

- Depois nós que ficamos nos agarrando por ai! – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Vocês é que são tímidos e não nós. – comentei ainda rindo do Sirius.

- Aposto que a professora vai prever a morte de alguém hoje. – disse o Potter quando chegamos perto da sala.

- Não sendo a minha... – respondi dando de ombros.

- Espero que hoje a aula seja sobre alguma coisa que dê para dormir. – comentou o Potter quando entramos.

- Sono? – perguntei quando sentamos naquelas cadeiras horríveis.

- Não... O cheiro do insenso que me dá sono. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Hoje vamos revisar algumas aulas sobre diferentes tipos de leituras. – disse a professora alegre.

- Por que ainda fazemos essa aula? – perguntei para o Potter que ainda mantinha uma cara de sono.

- Pior que eu não sei. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Será que se sairmos de fininho ela vai notar? – propus.

- Agora que já entramos não temos como sair. – ele disse emburrado.

- Vai ser uma longa aula! – eu disse antes de tomar o chá para o Potter "ler" meu futuro.

Eu sei que muita gente acredita nisso de prever o futuro e tudo mais, mas eu tenho cara de quem acredita nisso?

Se isso realmente existir eu vou me casar com alguém que eu odeio e vou morrer jovem tentando proteger alguém que amo, foi pelo menos o que a professora previu para mim no terceiro ano.

Eu nunca me casaria com alguém que eu odeio! Mulher maluca!

- Lily! Lil... Vamos! A aula terminou! – escutei o Potter me chamando.

- Já? – perguntei sonolenta.

Não me julguem se dormi na aula!

- Pensei que eu que iria dormir na aula e não você! – ele disse enquanto pegava a minha mochila.

- Você estava bem concentrado naquelas folhas de chá. – respondi me lembrando de que ele ficou vários minutos olhando para aquelas folhas ridículas.

- Pensei ter visto alguma coisa. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Mas as folhas eram sobre o meu futuro e não o seu! – reclamei.

- E se o seu futuro tiver haver com o meu? – ele perguntou sorrindo e passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Claro que seu futuro está junto com o meu. Vamos ser amigos para sempre. – eu disse o abraçando.

- Gostei da idéia. – ele respondeu rindo e me dando um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Alguém pode nos ver! – reclamei.

- Ninguém viu! – ele deu de ombros.

- Anda casal! – chamou o Remus que estava mais para frente.

Alias, nós é que estávamos mais para trás.

- Eu realmente não sei como você não dormiu na aula. – eu disse antes de arrastá-lo até o resto do pessoal.

- Por que estamos nessa aula? – escutei a Lene perguntando emburrada.

- Por que eu adoro ver as previsões malucas dessa professora. – respondeu o Sirius rindo loucamente.

- Não acho que ela seja tão louca assim, e tem aquela menina que vive dizendo que tem visões. – comentou a Dora.

- Aquela menina é outra maluca. – comentei.

- Alguma coisa ela tem que acertar. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Vamos por Merlin mudar de assunto? Eu realmente já cansei dessa conversa sobre adivinhações. – reclamou o Pedro.

- Assino embaixo! – eu disse animada.

- Primeira vez que vejo a ruiva concordando com o Rabicho. – escutei o Sirius comentando com a Lene.

O dia passou rápido depois daquilo e o dia seguinte mais rápido ainda. Alias, devo confessar que a semana inteira passou que eu nem vi.

- Nosso último final de semana de sossego antes das primeiras provas. – comentou a Lene entediada.

- Nem me fale. Logo vamos ter que apresentar aquela peça. – reclamei.

- Veja o lado bom, os ensaios estão chegando ao fim. – comentou a Dora animada.

Olhei para o Potter que estava deitado no meu colo.

- Eu gostei dos ensaios. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- Em falar em ensaios. Quando que vamos ver finalmente a cena principal e mais esperada da peça? – perguntou a Lene.

- Quando for realmente necessário. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Aposto que eles estão ensaiando todos os dias. – comentou a Alice sorrindo.

- Aposto que eles nem começaram a ensaiar. – comentou o Remus.

- E o que eles ficariam fazendo então naquelas horas que eles ficam trancados naquela sala? – perguntou o Frank desconfiado.

- Sexo selvagem! – respondeu o Sirius animado.

- Quem faria isso é você e não nós. – respondeu o Potter dando um tapa na nuca do Sirius.

E ele bem que mereceu.

- Poderíamos ir assistir o ensaio hoje. – comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Nem pensar. – respondi na mesma hora.

Até parece que vou deixar alguém ver nosso "ensaio", até por que, acho que só fizemos realmente a cena inteira uma única vez, nos demais ficamos bem... Ensaiando só o final da cena.

- Por que essa relutância toda? – perguntou o Sirius desconfiado.

- Por que somos tímidos. – respondi na mesma hora.

- Fale por você. Nunca vi o Tiago vermelho ou com vergonha de alguma coisa. – comentou a Lene.

- Eu sou a timidez em pessoa. – respondeu o Potter se fazendo de ofendido.

Tudo bem que ele não é tão tímido assim, mas não é como senão fosse, já que muitas vezes já o vi vermelho depois de algum comentário. Como ontem que falei que ele estava incrivelmente sexy com aquela camisa aberta, ele fez graça, mas era impossível não ver suas bochechas vermelhas.

- E eu sou loira. – brincou a Dora rindo.

- Vamos mesmo ficar o dia inteiro aqui olhando para o lago? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Podemos ir terminar os trabalhos se você preferir. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Viu o que dá se apaixonar por um nerd. – comentou a Dora revoltada.

- Nem me fale. – comentou o Potter rindo. – Minha esposa é a nerd mor da grifinória. – brincou ele.

- Não achei graça! – respondi emburrada me afastando levemente dele.

- Pelo menos agora ela responde quando ele a chama de esposa. – escutei a Lene comentando.

- Já não era sem tempo. – comentou o Sirius animado.

O sol estava gostoso e todos nós já estávamos sem assunto, eu particularmente já estava ficando entediada.

- Ei ruiva, vamos tomar um banho no lago? – perguntou o Sirius depois de um tempo.

- Sirius isso não é pergunta que se faça para a Lily. – comentou a Lene.

- Por que não chama a sua namorada e deixa a Lily aqui? – perguntou o Potter emburrado.

- Deita no colo da Lene. – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros. – Vamos? – ele me perguntou mais uma vez.

E eu estava bem tentada a aceitar.

- Não sei Sirius. – eu disse na dúvida.

- Eu sei que você quer. – ele disse já me puxando.

- Ei! Não leve meu travesseiro embora. – reclamou o Potter se sentando.

- Estou sequestrando a ruiva. – ele disse me pegando no colo. – Vamos nos divertir ruivinha!

Já disse que eu adoro o Sirius?

O dia passou rapidamente assim como vários outros dias seguintes.

As coisas continuavam a mesma coisa, já estava até virando monótono. As aulas estavam cansativas, porém algumas estavam bem interessantes, mas os professores não davam uma única folguinha, só trabalhos e mais trabalhos.

Algumas vezes eu perdia horas só observando meus amigos e vendo o quanto todos estavam felizes. As brigas do Sirius e da Lene que antes aconteciam todos os dias agora eram só uma ou duas vezes na semana e sempre pelo mesmo motivo, ciúmes.

Mas agora acho que eles estão aprendendo a controlar os nervos, pelo menos é o que o Sirius me disse:

- Eu não tenho ciúme, só cuido do que é meu!

Mas acho que isso daí é a primeira coisa que um ciumento diz.

Eu também adoro observar a Dora e o Remus, definitivamente eles são o casal mais fofo que eu já vi. Estão sempre de mãos dadas e abraços singelos, para dizer a verdade eles são incrivelmente discretos, é bem difícil vê-los aos beijos, e sempre que ficamos quietos de repente é possível escutar um "Eu te amo" em um sussurro vindo dos dois.

Já a Alice e o Frank finalmente tomaram rumo e na última semana ficaram noivos. Eu sei! Eles são muito novos para ficarem noivos, mas fiquei feliz com a notícia, afinal, já são cinco anos de namoro, o Frank já estava enrolando demais a minha amiga.

E detalhe, eu vou ser a dama de honra. Claro que o casamento só vai acontecer quando eles terminarem a escola, mas ainda sim já sou oficialmente a dama de honra da Alice.

Às vezes paro para pensar em como eles vão se casar se nem tem uma casa ainda, mas de acordo com o Frank ele trabalha todos os verões e já juntou um dinheiro para dar entrada, sem contar que, de acordo com ele, assim que terminarem a escola já vão ter um emprego e poder se sustentar. Espero que ele esteja certo.

Eu não costumo observar tanto o Pedro, apesar de estarmos um pouco mais amigos, mas sabe como é... Ele é bem quieto, muitas vezes revezamos ele eu e o Potter nas aulas, já que os casais não querem mais se sentar conosco, mas ainda é estranho.

O Pedro simplesmente fica lá sentado quieto, ele quase nunca presta atenção na aula, mas também não perde tempo puxando assunto, alias, na maioria das vezes ele dorme. Não sei de onde ele tira tanto sono.

Perceberam que eu deixei o Potter por ultimo? Não sei como explicar, mas a nossa amizade está tão... Boa? Tão perfeita e gostosa, está até melhor que a minha amizade com as meninas e com o Sirius. Eu não sei explicar, com ele por perto eu não sinto tanta falta das conversas com as meninas e das brincadeiras do Sirius, eu me sinto bem, como se ele preenchesse toda a falta que meus amigos me fazem.

Claro que eu às vezes fico meio depressiva, afinal, agora fico menos tempo com os meus amigos, geralmente eles estão namorando. Não que eles tenham me deixado de lado, eles estão sempre juntos, andamos todos juntos como sempre foi, mas é totalmente diferente agora que estão todos namorando, exceto eu é claro.

Os dias estavam bem chatos, alias, acho que o auge do meu dia eram os ensaios. Eu sei que ninguém nunca pensou me ouvir dizer isso, mas estou adorando ter que ensaiar.

Acho que parece que as coisas estão como antes sabe... Quando todos nós ainda éramos só amigos e não existia essa tensão toda quando eu abraço o Sirius, por exemplo.

Acho que estou carente!

Tudo bem, carência não é. Eu passo o tempo todo com o Potter, e temos uma relação bem estranha. Muitas vezes um de nós puxamos o outro para uma sala vazia para "ensaiarmos" entre as aulas, e me sinto muito bem quando estou ao seu lado, com ele as coisas fluem e é impossível ficar entediada.

Então se as coisas estão perfeitas para todo mundo por que eu estou aqui me lamentando enquanto as meninas estão lá no salão fazendo trabalho? Simples, porque eu já fiz todos os meus trabalhos com o Potter ontem e hoje é aquele dia incrivelmente chato do mês onde antes nós faríamos uma festa no dormitório e hoje ficamos todas preocupadas, principalmente a Dora, afinal, hoje é lua cheia.

Não me entenda mal, eu acho a lua cheia incrivelmente bonita, e era minha lua preferida antes de me tornar amiga do Remus o suficiente para descobrir seu segredo, agora a única coisa que sinto na lua cheia é pânico.

Tivemos o ensaio normalmente hoje depois das aulas, mas o Potter não pode ir ao nosso ensaio particular e muito menos me acompanhar na ronda, ele simplesmente me deu tchau e foi atrás dos amigos.

Acho que estou sentindo falta dele.

- O dia já amanheceu e você está atrasada. – escutei a Lene me dizendo.

- Bom dia para você também. – eu respondi de mal humor.

Vamos dizer que não tive uma noite muito agradável.

- Se você não correr vai perder o café da manhã. – ela disse antes de sair correndo porta a fora.

Provavelmente ela foi ver como o Sirius estava.

Depois de um grande esforço me arrastei para a aula, já que já tinha perdido o café da manhã, o lugar ao lado do Potter estava vazio e ele estava com a cabeça deitada em cima da mochila.

- Bom dia! – eu disse animada para ele.

Mas ele nem ao menos respondeu, só resmungou alguma coisa enquanto dormia. Pelo visto vai ser um longo dia.

A aula foi tão chata que eu já estava quase dormindo quando o professor dispensou.

- Vamos! – eu disse quando finalmente acordei o Potter.

- Perdi alguma coisa? –ele me perguntou depois de um grande bocejo.

- Nada útil. – respondi dando de ombros. – Como foi à noite?

- Bem divertida. O Sirius ganhou uma aposta e conseguiu jogar o Remus no lago. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mas agora devo uma caixa de chocolates para ele.

- Parece divertido! – eu disse imaginando a cena.

Imaginem um cachorro empurrando um lobisomem no lago enquanto um cervo ficava se matando de rir.

O dia se passou assim, com os meninos dormindo pelos cantos e eu incrivelmente mal humorada. Estava com saudades do Potter, em todos os aspectos possíveis. Ele passou o dia inteiro sem conversar direito comigo, não pudermos ensaiar por ai, já que ele estava cansado de mais, nós simplesmente sentávamos juntos e nas poucas vezes que ele acordava no meio da aula fazia uma piada qualquer e voltava a dormir.

Acho que estou viciada no Potter!

Na última aula do dia os meninos já estavam na mais perfeita forma.

- Que cara é essa ruiva? – me perguntou o Potter enquanto íamos para o dormitório pegar os roteiros para o ensaio.

- Vocês vão com o Remus de novo? – perguntei desanimada.

Eu sei que isso é egoísmo, mas eu queria ficar só um pouquinho com ele. É pedir de mais? Foi ele que me viciou e agora tem que manter meu vicio.

- Claro que vamos. Por quê?

- Nada! – respondi emburrada.

- Você está estranha. – ele disse pensativo.

- Não estou! – eu disse revoltada.

- E de mal humor. O que houve? – ele perguntou me fazendo parar de andar.

- Você é o que houve! – eu respondi irritada.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – ele perguntou espantado e parecendo inocente.

- Não se faça de inocente Potter. Isso é tudo culpa sua. – eu disse irritada.

Ele me vicia e depois simplesmente se recusa a me fazer companhia.

- O que exatamente estou sendo acusado?

- Você me vicia e depois fica dormindo o dia inteiro e me deixa sozinha. Não fala comigo, não brinca, não faz piadas, nem ao menos olha para mim. – reclamei.

- Eles estão discutindo a relação? – escutei o Sirius perguntando animado.

- Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. – ela respondeu o puxando.

- Espera um pouco. Eu fiquei o dia inteiro com você! – ele me respondeu.

- Você ficou o dia inteiro dormindo pelos cantos. – reclamei.

- Mas ainda sim estava com você!

- Você nem me deu bom dia. – reclamei.

- Eu estava dormindo quando você chegou. – ele respondeu irritado.

- Claro que estava dormindo, assim como em todas as aulas, no almoço, na troca de aulas...

- Qual é o problema afinal? Eu fiquei a noite inteira com o Remus. Pensei que você iria entender.

- Eu entendo. Só não entendo que você me ignore o dia inteiro.

- Eu não te ignorei! – ele disse revoltado. – Todas as vezes que eu estava acordado hoje eu estava ao seu lado.

- Estava do meu lado só seu corpo, não sua mente.

- Não gosta do meu corpo? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Não é hora para piadas!

- Lily me escute: eu tenho que ficar com o meu amigo e pensei realmente que você pudesse entender isso. Não tenho como estar à noite inteira acordado e ainda ficar o dia inteiro acordado ao seu lado. Eu fiz de tudo para ficar com você hoje, mas é complicado.

- Você nem me deu bom dia! – reclamei de novo, mas dessa vez gritando irritada.

- Qual o seu problema com o "Bom dia"? Ontem eu te dei bom dia umas dez vezes.

- Eu estou viciada em você Potter. Não consigo ficar feliz se não escuto a sua voz, não consigo dormir sem um beijo de boa noite, não consigo relaxar sem um abraço, não consigo ficar de bom humor sem o seu bom dia! – eu disse irritada antes de sair andando de volta para o meu quarto.

Acho que ele demorou alguns minutos para processar tudo que eu disse já que eu estava no quarto dele chamando o pessoal para descer quando ele apareceu correndo:

- Podem me dar licença? Preciso conversar com há Lily um minuto. – ele disse parado na porta ofegante.

- Sem problemas Pontas. – respondeu o Remus empurrando todo mundo para fora.

Assim que todo mundo saiu o Potter entrou e fechou a porta.

- Me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção. – ele disse parando na minha frente com um olhar fofo.

Só por que o olhar dele é fofo não quer dizer que vou perdoar a negligência dele comigo hoje.

- Bom dia minha ruiva! – ele me disse sorrindo antes de me puxar pela cintura e colar nossos lábios. – Senti sua falta, eu também estou viciado em você. E quando quiser um beijo é só pedir. – ele dizia entre um beijo e outro.

- Pedir como se você estava dormindo? – perguntei já me esquecendo da briga toda.

- Me acordasse. – ele disse sorrindo maroto antes de me beijar novamente.

Ok! Eu também estou viciada nos lábios dele, mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

Bom... Acho que o ensaio dessa vez foi bem mais longe do que pretendíamos, pois só dei por mim quando estávamos deitados na cama dele ofegantes.

Eu podia sentir suas mãos na minha barriga, seus lábios nos meus, sua língua dançando com a minha. Seu beijo era... Perfeito! Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando estava com ele, e passava o dia inteiro querendo estar com ele.

Afastei-me um pouco da sua boca e olhei travessa para ele que tinha os lábios vermelhos, e não foi nenhum pouco difícil colar meus lábios no seu pescoço.

- Eu disse que eles estavam tendo um caso! – eu escutei a voz do Sirius segundos antes de afastar minha boca do pescoço do Potter.

- Acho que temos visitas. – comentou o Potter segundos antes de sair de cima de mim.

- Então é isso que vocês ficam fazendo quando não estamos por perto, hein? – perguntou a Dora.

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. – eu disse automaticamente.

- Quer fechar logo essa camisa? – perguntou a Lene revirando os olhos.

Olhei para o Potter na mesma hora e vi que ele nem ao menos estava com a camisa. Fui eu que fiz isso?

- Não é mesmo o que vocês estão pensando. – eu disse alarmada.

- Então explique! – disse a Alice sentando na cama do Remus.

- Eu... Nós... O Potter sabe explicar bem melhor. – eu disse desesperada.

- Nós só estávamos... Bem... Ensaiando! – ele respondeu ainda abotoando a camisa.

- Viu! Estávamos ensaiando.

- Eu não me lembro dessa cena terminar em uma cama. – comentou o pervertido do Sirius.

- Substituímos a mesa pela cama. – eu tentei explicar.

- Querem admitir logo que estão namorando escondidos, pelo amor de Dumbledore? – pediu a Dora impaciente.

- Isso já é meio obvio. Só estou curioso para saber há quanto tempo estão escondendo de nós. – disse o Sirius revoltado.

- Não estamos namorando! – eu disse revoltada.

Sabia que ninguém iria entender.

- Você disse que ninguém iria saber. – eu cochichei para o Potter revoltada.

- A porta estava trancada. Não tive culpa. – ele me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão... Como é mesmo? Há sim... Ensaiando? – perguntou a Lene.

- Um pouco mais de um mês. – escutei o Potter responder.

- Eles estão juntos há um mês? – perguntou a Dora alarmada.

- Não estamos juntos como vocês mentes poluídas devem estar pensando. Nós só estamos ensaiando. - eu respondi rapidamente.

- Deixa eu te contar uma novidade Lily, se vocês falam como namorados, andam como namorados, e agem como namorados, vocês são namorados. – respondeu a Alice.

- Não fazemos nada disso! – me defendi. – Você não vai dizer nada Potter?

- Acho que não vamos ter ensaio hoje. – ele comentou parecendo meio receoso.

- Vocês andam de mãos dadas, ficam juntos o tempo todo, se abraçam o tempo todo... – começou o Remus.

- E pelo visto se beijam o tempo todo. – completou o Sirius.

- Pelo amor de Dumbledore. Dá para vocês entenderem que isso aqui não é um namoro? – perguntei revoltada.

- Explique o que é então. – pediu a Alice.

- Simples, andamos como namorados para enganar o castelo inteiro, já que a trube do Malfoy só me deixa em paz quando o Potter esta por perto. Ficar abraçado não é crime! E só nos beijamos por causa da peça.

- E qual foi o motivo da briga hoje? – perguntou o Remus.

- Não vem ao caso. – respondi categoricamente.

- Tiago? – perguntou o Remus.

- Eu realmente não acho que essa seja a melhor forma dela entender... – ele comentou angustiado.

- Ruivinha eu preciso te contar algo muito importante e preciso que preste bastante atenção. – começou o Sirius. - E, por favor, não surte! Você e seu querido Potter estão tendo um caso, um namoro não oficial. – ele me disse na maior calma.

Eu obviamente comecei a rir. Eu disse que ninguém entenderia.

- Acorda Lily! Como você não consegue enxergar que o Pontas é louco por você e você por ele? – me perguntou o Sirius me sacudindo igual um sino.

- Não sou louca por ele. Só estou viciada nele. – respondi dando de ombros. – E não me venha com essa história de novo Sirius. O Potter me garantiu que aquela quedinha que ele tinha por mim no terceiro ano já passou.

O Potter me garantiu!

- Você chama aquilo de quedinha? Eu chamo de um tropeço gigante! – ele respondeu rindo.

Eu não vi graça nenhuma!

- Quer calar a boca? – perguntou o Potter vermelho.

- Alguém tinha que contar. – se defendeu o Sirius.

- Lily minha amiga vou ter que fazer com você o que você fez comigo? – perguntou o Sirius de repente.

Eles só podem estar brincando comigo! O Potter não sente nada além de amizade! Ele me disse isso!

Ele não pode ter mentido! Se ele mentiu isso me torna a pior pessoa do mundo. Caramba! Eu passei o ultimo ano falando das minhas paqueras, e problemas, e mostrando todos os meus defeitos para ele.

- Querem sair daqui, por favor? – escutei a voz do Potter enquanto eu... Bem... Eu surtava.

- Ela está surtando! – escutei a Dora dizendo.

- Claro que ela iria surtar! – escutei o Remus reclamando. – O Sirius tem a delicadeza de um elefante.

Ok! Vamos parar e analisar:

Namorados andam juntos, bom eu ando junto com o Potter o tempo todo, mas do mesmo jeito que ando com o Sirius e com o Remus.

Namorados se abraçam o tempo todo, eu abraço o Potter o tempo todo, mas fazia isso com o Sirius até a Lene colocar uma coleira nele.

Namorados sentem saudades um do outro, ok, essa eu tenho que confessar, eu sinto uma falta horrível do Potter!

Namorados se beijam sempre que possível e essa é a parte delicada, sabe... Estávamos só ensaiando.

- Lil, precisamos conversar. – escutei o Potter me chamando.

- Nós só estávamos ensaiando certo? – perguntei.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos.

- Quantas vezes já ensaiamos essa cena? – ele me perguntou calmamente.

- Não sei... Pelo menos umas trinta vezes.

- Chutando baixo. – ele comentou.

- Chutando muito baixo. – eu concordei.

Contei trinta vezes por que se já faz mais de um mês e ensaiamos no mínimo uma vez por dia, alias, ultimamente ensaiamos a cada troca de aula.

- E quantas vezes fizemos a cena inteira? – ele me perguntou novamente.

- Sei lá... Uma? – perguntei dando de ombros. – O que isso tem haver com...

- Pensa comigo Lil. Se já ensaiamos mais de trinta vezes e se fizemos a cena inteira só uma vez, concorda que não estávamos ensaiando? – ele me perguntou calmo se sentando na minha frente.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntei não querendo parar e pensar no que ele falou.

- Minha ruiva, nós estamos tendo um caso. – ele me disse calmo demais.

Ele não pode estar falando sério! Não pode!

- Não podemos não. A única coisa que você sente por mim é amizade.

- Uma das coisas que sinto por você é amizade. – ele me respondeu.

Ok! Respira... Estamos tendo um caso. Qual o problema disso?

Meu Deus! Estamos tendo um caso!

- Respira! – ele me pediu.

- Estamos tendo realmente um caso? – perguntei já temendo a resposta.

- Creio que sim. – ele me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo! – eu disse alarmada.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Não vê? Eu estou enganando a mim e a você nessa história. – eu disse desesperada.

- Eu não fui enganado. Sabia onde estava indo desde o começo.

- Você não sabia! – afirmei derrotada. – Foi tudo culpa minha. Fui eu que te puxei para aquele beijo. Como eu posso ser tão burra de não ter percebido que estávamos... Namorando não oficialmente.

- Poderia ser oficialmente. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Eu que sou a vaca manipuladora aqui. Alias, além dos mentirosos anônimos e dos tarados anônimos agora tenho que achar um grupo de manipuladores anônimos.

- Primeiro de tudo Lil. Você não é nenhuma mentirosa, alias,ninguém nunca acredita nas suas mentiras. Você é uma péssima mentirosa. – ele me disse rindo.

- Ok! Mas ainda sim eu tento mentir.

- Tarada? Eu realmente não sei do que você esta falando.

- Como não? Eu fico te agarrando por ai sem explicação aparente, eu só sinto vontade de te agarrar e vou lá e agarro.

- O que eu particularmente gosto bastante.

- Eu sou uma tarada oficial! – eu disse desesperada.

- Isso não é ser tarada Lil, isso é... Sentir minha falta. Não ligo quando você me puxa em algum corredor para me beijar, eu gosto disso.

- Você gostando ou não, não muda o fato que eu sou uma tarada. Eu arranquei sua blusa hoje.

- Eu só não arranquei a sua porque senão você teria me tirado a possibilidade de ter filhos. – ele brincou.

Ele disse isso mesmo? E por que eu estou gostando de ouvir isso? Ouvidos traidores!

- Sem contar que manipuladora você não é mesmo. Nem tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo!

- É por que eu estava distraída de mais pensando em... Enfim... Eu estava distraída de mais.

Eu não acredito nas coisas que estão passando na minha cabeça agora.

- Lily eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse o Potter muito vermelho.

O que ele está aprontando?

- O Sirius está certo. – ele me disse por fim.

- No que exatamente o Sirius está certo?

- Eu menti para você. Minha quedinha por você nunca passou! Na verdade um tropeço seria pouco para descrever o que eu sinto.

Acho que estou interpretando as coisas erradas. Ele esta mesmo dizendo o que eu acho que esta dizendo?

- Lily Evans... Eu estou e sempre fui apaixonado por você!

* * *

**N/B:** Ameeeei esse capítulo! Que coisa fofa! Adorei a DR (discutir relacionamento) deles. Vantagem de ser beta: leio essa maravilha antes (olhos brilhando). Reviews a nossa autora muito bem merecidos!

**N/A:** Galera espero que tenham gostado do cap... Ele não ficou tão bom quanto eu queria, mas até que ficou legal :) Já comecei a escrever o último cap da fic, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco mais de duas semanas para conseguir postar, já que estou bem devagar com o cap (o serviço ta me matando e o TGI da facul não ajuda, ai já viu) e só vou posta-lo quando tiver o trailer da próxima fic, mas não se preocupem... Já sei como vai ser a fic, ontem o trailer não vai demorar rsrsrs

Mel Cullen Malfoy: Obrigada!

Julia: Obrigada amore! Realmente fiquei feliz com o seu comentário. Espero que goste desse cap :)

Mcjanayna Potter: o beijo finalmente chegou e com ele mtos outros rsrsrs

Laslus: srsrsrs vai.. nem demorei tanto... duas semanas só!

Aneleeh: hahahaha tem que ter emoção vai... não teria tanta graça se o beijo fosse no começo da fic rsrsr

Mila Pink: hahaha acho que a Lily é meio lerda para esse tipo de coisa, mas pelo menos agora ela esta tomando jeito!

KaahL: sabia que vc iria reconsiderar quando a matar a minha pobre pessoinha. Eu já vi um pedaço da sua fic, realmente achei um pouco parecida algumas partes com a minha fic "Ate que enfim vc é minha", mas esta ficando legal, nem esta tão parecida assim, só lembra um pouco rsrsrs. Fiquei até emocionada pela "homenagem" isso só quer dizer que gostou bastante da fic :)

lovesick: desculpe... acho que tenho mania de escrever errado o nome da poção, já arrumei aki no meu pc e juro que nas próximas fic vou escrever certinho rsrs

gisllaine farias: vishhh sei como é trabalhar e estudar não é brincadeira! não sobre tempo para nada e qdo sobra vc esta fazendo trabalho da escola ou coisa parecida rsrsrs então qto aos erros, estou tentando dar um jeito. Agora com a Larissa betando acho que ajudou mtooo. È que sinceramente mal tenho tempo para escrever, mto menos para ficar fazendo revisão, se eu for fazer isso acabo demorando um mês para postar um cap rsrsrs

Lola Potter Weasley: hahahah Eu achei o melhor cap tb (o anterior)! Acho que nem esse que postei agora nem o proximo vão ficar melhores :)

Alessandra de Souza: hahah o que importa é que vc resolveu comentar! Obrigada :) Espero que continue lendo a fic :)

CarolPotterCullen: hahahah veio mesmo não foi? estou tentando escrever rápido para não deixar vcs tão curiosos, sem contar que vcs estão sendo bonzinhos e comentando rsrsr

L. Potter Cullen: ela seguiu seu conselho e agarrou ele rsrs

Raquel G. Potter: rsrsrs vai ter a peça no próximo cap!

JuDarkside: hahah parar nessas partes é que faz vocês comentarem ainda mais rsrsrrs

Natalia Nazario: rsrsrs espero que tenha gostado:D

Genteeeeeeeeeeeeee *com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas* Obrigada por tantos comentários... Vocês me fazem uma autora feliz rsrsrs

Estou fazendo um esforço para terminar logo o último OK?

**Bjinhos flores!**

**p.s. era para ter postado o cap dia 27, mas o ff estava com erro (o povo que escreve deve estar por dentro) e estou tentando postar desde então. Desculpem por isso!  
**


	16. Apresentação

Meu Deus!

Respire Lily Evans!

É só puxar o ar pelo nariz e soltar lentamente pela boca...

O que eu faço agora?

Vou lá e o agarro?

Saio correndo?

Grito em pânico?

Acho que estou hiperventilando!

Ele disse mesmo aquilo? Ele disse meu nome e "apaixonado" na mesma frase?

Tem que ter outro significado para essa palavra além da que eu estou imaginando. Ele não pode estar apaixonado por mim no sentido de querer ficar comigo, no sentido de me amar.

Claro que tem alguma coisa errada! Um cara como o Potter não pode estar gostando de uma menina como eu!

- Apaixonado em que sentido? – escutei a minha voz traidora perguntando.

Isso é lá pergunta que se faça para alguém? Onde já se viu perguntar para um garoto uma coisa dessas? Acorda Lily!

- No único sentido que eu conheço. Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. Eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Quero te namorar, morar com você, casar com você. Lily eu quero estar ao seu lado na alegria e na doença, como dizem os trouxas. – ele me respondeu passando a mão teimosamente pelo cabelo.

- Amigos ficam juntos. – lá fui eu para mais um comentário ridículo.

- Eu não faço ideia das maluquices que estão passando na sua cabeça agora Lil, mas sei que vai entender quando parar de surtar e pensar com clareza.

- É claro que eu estou surtando! Isso não pode estar certo. Não pode!

- Por que não? – ele me perguntou calmo ainda me olhando compreensivo.

Como alguém pode ser compreensivo uma hora dessas?

- Eu não sei o que te dizer! – eu fui sincera.

- Não precisa dizer nada. O que eu te disse não exige resposta. Só pare de pensar nisso agora tudo bem?

- Como você quer que eu não pense nisso agora? É impossível! – eu disse alarmada.

- Eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que vão passar coisas absurdas na sua cabeça agora. Você só precisa tomar um pouco de ar. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- OK! Nada disso aconteceu! – eu disse para mim mesma respirando fundo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali sentados nos olhando, aliás, ele me olhando e eu tentando pensar com clareza.

- Vamos descer? – ele me perguntou se levantando algum tempo depois.

Ele parecia incrivelmente relaxado e normal!

Ele não estava em pânico como eu estava, nem nervoso ou impaciente, ele só estava lá, como se acabássemos de ter uma conversa sobre o tempo.

- Só tenho uma dúvida. – eu disse relutante.

Vou ser tão tapada em perguntar isso para ele?

- Pergunte o que quiser. – ele respondeu sorrindo me encorajando.

- No que exatamente isso tudo vai mudar nossa relação?

- Espero que não muita coisa. – ele comentou parecendo preocupado, mas notei que ele tentou esconder isso de mim. – Só não pense nisso agora.

Achei melhor não perguntar como eu faria para não pensar nisso agora, mas achei melhor deixar isso para outra ocasião.

Todos os nossos amigos estavam no salão, Remus e Pedro estavam jogando xadrez, aliás, o Remus estava acabando com o Pedro no xadrez. A Alice e a Lene estavam jogando Snape explosivo, a Dora estava lendo um livro e o Sirius estava... Estava aparentemente atrapalhando todo mundo.

- Quem vai me emprestar o trabalho de Transfiguração? – o Potter perguntou assim que nos aproximamos.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram nos olhando por algum tempo.

- Ninguém vai me emprestar? Que mancada! Cadê os nerds desse grupo? – ele perguntou fingindo desanimado.

- Eu sou a próxima. – eu disse já indo me sentar ao lado do Remus.

- Próxima a perder? – perguntou o Remus sorrindo.

- Próxima a acabar com você Lupin! – eu disse desafiadora.

Melhor coisa é me distrair e nada melhor do que uma boa partida de xadrez.

- Lily, minha amiga, ninguém ganha do meu namorado. – comentou a Dora.

- Dorinha, minha flor, ninguém ganha de mim! – eu disse rindo.

- Pode jogar então, porque eu cansei. – comentou o Pedro desanimado derrubando todas as pedras que ainda estavam no jogo.

- Se o Aluado ganhar a Lily me dá um chocolate, se a Lily ganhar o Aluado que me dá um chocolate. – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- E posso saber por que eu iria desperdiçar meu chocolate com você? – perguntei inconformada.

- Porque eu sou o juiz e mereço a minha propina – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para os meninos irem acompanhar o Remus e nós ficarmos sozinhas

Eu preferi ir dormir já que não estava tão afim de conversar sobre nosso "ensaio" de hoje.

Acordei e a Lene era a única que ainda estava no quarto.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida. Se não levantar logo vai começar a ficar atrasada.

- Lene... Precisamos de uma reunião de garotas hoje. – comentei antes de me enfiar no banheiro para um bom banho.

- Realmente precisamos Lil. – a escutei dizendo e minutos depois a porta do quarto bateu indicando que ela já tinha saído.

Não demorei tanto assim para me arrumar, aliás, eu não costumo demorar muito para me arrumar.

Desci as escadas saltitante, eu tinha tido uma ótima noite de sono, me lembro que sonhei alguma coisa muito boa, mas não me lembro mais o que foi.

- Está animada. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Bom dia Sirius fofo! – eu disse lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto. – Bom dia Pedro. Bom dia Dorinha. Bom dia Potter! – eu disse lhe dando um beijo bem barulhento no rosto.

- Pensei que ela estaria irritada hoje. – comentou o Pedro.

- Pois eu estou. O Remus ainda não saiu da enfermaria. – comentou a Dora.

- E eu não deveria ter saído da minha cama. – comentou o Sirius antes de um grande bocejo.

- Melhor irmos tomar café. – disse o Pedro desanimado.

O dia passou terrivelmente chato, já que os meninos ainda estavam dormindo pelos cantos. O que não foi novidade quando na metade da tarde eu já não aguentava mais e puxei o Potter para trás de uma estátua.

- Já acordou o suficiente para me dar um "Bom dia" descente? – perguntei.

- Não é mais "bom dia". – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então você está bem atrasado. – eu disse rindo antes de sentir sua mão na minha cintura.

- Acho que vou precisar me redimir. – ele comentou maroto.

- E não se esqueça que não me deu um beijo de boa noite ontem! – eu disse alguns segundos antes de sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Tudo bem que eu simplesmente não respondi quando ele disse que é apaixonado por mim, alias, até agora eu meio que não sei o que fazer com essa informação, e eu também não quero ter que parar de beijá-lo por aí, eu gosto disso!

- Lil, nossos amigos já sabem sobre nós. – ele comentou enquanto íamos para a próxima aula.

- Infelizmente sim. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Então não vai ter problema se eu te beijar enquanto eles estão do lado, não é? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

- Não sei! – fui sincera.

Ele não disse mais nada o caminho inteiro, mas eu também não soltei a sua mão. Pensando bem... É muito bom andar de mãos dadas com o Potter por aí.

Já tínhamos terminado a última aula e a Dora já tinha saído correndo para ver o Remus na enfermaria antes de ir para a casa dos gritos.

O Sirius e a Lene estavam namorando em um canto e eu e o Potter estávamos conversando na sala de transfiguração esperando pacientemente o Sirius largar a minha amiga para que possamos ensaiar.

- O que vocês vão fazer hoje? – me perguntou o Potter.

- Lene disse que vai ter reunião de garotas. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Isso é uma boa notícia. – ele disse animado.

- Por quê? Vocês sempre odeiam quando a gente faz reunião de garotas.

- Dessa vez pelo menos vocês vão falar coisas boas sobre nós e não ficar nos xingando a noite inteira. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Nisso vou ser obrigada a concordar! Sabe... Se tudo der certo vou descobrir quem escondeu nossas varinhas e colocou nossos nomes na peça.

- Já sabemos que foi o Sirius. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Mas não sabemos quem foi o cúmplice. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Não acho que seja realmente importante. – ele comentou dando de ombros novamente.

- Claro que é... Eu quero desmascarar a Lene. E claro... Saber como foi que roubaram nossas varinhas debaixo dos nossos narizes.

- O mistério não é como eles roubaram e sim como foi parar nas nossas mochilas de novo. – ele respondeu rindo.

- É... Isso também. – respondi rindo.

- Então boa sorte. Não acho que ela vai se entregar assim. – ele me disse dando de ombros.

- Vou fazer ela se entregar. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Essa até eu queria ver. – ele comentou rindo.

O dia passou bem rápido e, antes que percebêssemos, os meninos já estavam indo para a casa dos gritos.

- Eu vou ficar com saudades. – escutei a Lene dizendo.

- Eu que vou ficar com saudades. – disse o Sirius.

- Eu vou ficar com mais saudades. – disse a Lene de novo.

- Eu é que vou! – disse o Sirius de novo.

- Querem parar com isso e se beijarem logo? – perguntou a Dora emburrada.

- Nunca pensei ver o Sirius caído por uma menina assim. – comentou o Potter.

- Eu muito menos. – respondi sorrindo.

- Não vai me dar um beijo de boa sorte? – perguntou o Potter.

- Na frente de todo mundo? – perguntei olhando para os lados alarmada.

Será que alguém escutou?

- Lily, só estamos nós aqui. – ele disse impaciente.

- Nós nada. O Sirius, a Lene, a Dora a Alice, o Pedro... – comecei.

- Só nossos amigos estão aqui. – ele me cortou.

- Mesmo assim eu fico com vergonha e...

Bom... Não tive como terminar a frase já que os lábios dele me impediram de falar.

- Até amanhã. Boa noite. – ele me disse depois que se afastou.

- Cuidado! – eu disse sentindo meu rosto vermelho.

- Eu sempre tenho. – ele brincou antes de ir atrás dos outros marotos.

- Até que enfim. Não é nada legal ver vocês se agarrando enquanto o Remus não está aqui para que eu o agarre também. – comentou a Dora.

- Paciência! – respondeu a Lene rindo.

- Pelo menos eu fui a primeira a ver a Lily "dando uns pegas" no Tiago. – ela cantou vitória.

- Que fique claro que ele me agarrou! – eu disse na mesma hora.

- E que fique ainda mais claro que você não ficou nem um pouco com raiva. – respondeu a Alice fazendo todas as minhas amigas rirem, exceto eu é claro.

- Vamos subir? – perguntou a Lene.

- Precisamos de doces para a reunião. – comentou a Dora já empolgada.

- Então vamos assaltar a cozinha. – eu disse animada.

- É nessas horas que sinto falta do mapa daqueles delinqüentes. – comentou a Alice enquanto íamos receosas a cozinha.

Depois de pegar todas as guloseimas na cozinha voltamos para o dormitório, esperamos todas tomarem um banho, colocamos nossos pijamas e estávamos prontas para a festa.

- Quem começa? – perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Óbvio que a Lily. – disse a Dora na mesma hora.

- Claro que eu não vou começar. Quem sabe a Alice? – perguntei.

- Se é para o bem da nação eu começo! – disse a Alice me enchendo de alívio.

- Como estão as coisas com o Frank? – perguntei.

- Estão às mil maravilhas. Só estou preocupada com o que vou dar para ele agora no nosso aniversário de namoro. – ela comentou pensativa.

- Que tal um jantar à luz de velas? – sugeriu a Dora suspirando.

- Já tivemos um ano passado. – respondeu a Alice dando de ombros.

- Você pode dar chocolate. Se ele for igual o Sirius vai adorar. – comentou a Lene.

- Ou igual à Lily. – completou a Dora.

- Frank não é viciado em chocolate como esses dois. – respondeu a Alice dando de ombros.

- Que tal uma lingerie bem sexy? – sugeri.

- Lily sua tarada! – disse a Dora rindo.

- O que? Até parece que eles nunca... – eu disse na defensiva.

- A ideia é boa. – comentou a Alice pensativa.

- Ótimo! Combinado então. Vamos levar você no próximo passeio para comprar. – disse a Lene empolgada.

- Mas tem que ser vermelha. – comentou a Dora.

- E posso saber por quê? – perguntei.

- Todo mundo sabe que homens adoram roupa íntima vermelha. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Só queria saber por que! – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Já que você é a mais cara de pau você tem que perguntar. – comentei.

- Por que eu? A Alice tem mais tempo de relacionamento para fazer essas perguntas constrangedoras.

- Eu não vou perguntar isso para o Frank. – a Alice disse na mesma hora.

- A Lily pode perguntar para o Sirius.

- Por que eu perguntaria uma coisa dessas ao Sirius? – perguntei sem acreditar.

Até parece que eu vou perguntar isso para aquele cachorro.

- Você é a melhor amiga dele. – comentou a Dora.

- A Lene é a namorada. Sem contar que perguntar isso para o Sirius é pedir para ser zoada o resto da vida. Não sou tão louca.

- Então como vamos descobrir? – perguntou a Alice.

- Eu voto para que a Dora pergunte para o Reminho. Ele vai ser o único que não vai fazer piada e nem contar para ninguém. – eu disse empolgada.

- E vai ser o único a ficar vermelho e sair correndo antes de responder. – me respondeu a Lene.

- Então perguntem para o Tiago. Aposto que ele vai responder sem problemas. – comentou a Alice.

- Fiquem a vontade para perguntar. Eu não quero estar por perto quando ele responder. – eu disse alarmada.

- Por que não? Aposto que você vai gostar da resposta. – comentou a Lene maliciosa.

Depois de mais de meia hora discutindo quem iria perguntar para os meninos não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma e desistimos do assunto.

Quando já estávamos caindo de sono, eu não consegui mais escapar das meninas:

- Pode ir falando Lily. A reunião é mais para saber da sua situação do que da nossa. – comentou a Lene.

- Não tenho nada para falar. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Como não? E o namoro escondido? – perguntou a Dora.

- Nem vem, a Lene e o Sirius que ficaram se agarrando em cima da mesa da Minerva. – eu disse mudando de assunto.

- Por que o assunto tem sempre que vir para mim? – perguntou a Lene revoltada.

- Em cima da mesa? – perguntou a Alice espantada. – Como foi isso?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse a Lene ficando um pouco vermelha.

- Mas eu quero. – eu disse empolgada. – Estávamos só o Potter, eu, o Sirius e a Lene na sala e os dois estavam fazendo a cena do mal.

- Pare de chamar a cena assim Lil. – pediu a Dora revirando os olhos.

- Mas ela é do mal! – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Continue contando da Lene. – pediu a Alice impaciente.

- Então... Estavam os dois lá no maior quebra pau, sabe... Aquele parte da cena que os dois vão se socar.

- Você bateu no Sirius? – perguntou a Alice.

- Ele bateu em você? – perguntou a Dora.

- Acho que um pouco dos dois sabe. Eu estava frustrada pelo meu "primeiro" beijo com o Sirius ser daquele jeito. – respondeu a Lene.

- Aposto que ele estava se sentindo igual. – comentei. – Enfim... Os dois estavam lá se matando e quando vi as armas apontadas um para o outro eu pensei "É agora que eles vão desistir", mas o Sirius foi lá e agarrou a Lene.

- Ele tem pegada? – perguntou a Dora.

- Claro que tem. Estamos falando do Sirius. – brincou a Lene.

- Eles começaram um beijo devastador e nojento. – eu disse com uma careta.

- Eu não achei nojento. – comentou a Lene sorrindo.

- Claro que foi nojento. Dava para ver a língua de vocês passeando. Eca! – eu disse me lembrando da cena.

- Não foi bem assim! – disse a Lene um pouco vermelha.

- Claro que foi. Pode perguntar para o Potter. Nós vimos tudinho. E o pior não foi a língua deles. Eu mal percebi quando os dois foram andando para trás e esbarraram na mesa e, não sei quem foi que começou, mas logo a Lene estava em cima da mesa com as pernas na cintura do Sirius.

- Pervertida! – gritou a Alice animada.

- Lene que coisa mais feia. Nunca pensei que você iria fazer essas coisas na frente da Lily e do Tiago.

- Eu não estava fazendo nada além de dar um bom beijo. Vocês deveriam tentar às vezes. – ela provocou.

- Posso garantir que eu dou uns beijos bem dados no Frank. – comentou a Alice.

- E como tudo terminou Lily? – me perguntou a Dora.

- Na verdade não sei, quando o Sirius estava com a mão na coxa da Lene eu achei melhor sair dali antes que eu vomitasse. – respondi fazendo uma careta. – Nojento!

- Mas aposto que foi bom. – comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Muito bom! – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Vou prensar o Remus em uma mesa qualquer dia. – brincou a Dora.

- Dora sua tarada! – eu gritei na mesma hora.

- Vai dizer que não quer fazer isso com o seu "Potter"? – ela me perguntou enquanto as meninas riam.

- Por que o assunto sempre volta para mim? – perguntei emburrada.

- Pare de enrolar Lily. Pode ir contando como foi o seu primeiro beijo com aquele pedaço de mau caminho. – exigiu a Lene.

- Dá para acreditar que o Potter não hesitou? – perguntei me lembrando da cena.

Vi todas as meninas revirando os olhos.

- Lily, minha querida. É claro que ele não hesitou. – disse a Lene pacientemente.

- Como assim claro? Não sei se você viu Lene, mas você estava nos ensaios e ele sempre hesita. – comentei.

- Tiago Potter hesitava ao beijar uma menina? – perguntou a Dora espantada.

- A única coisa que eu via era ele apreensivo por estar beijando uma menina pensando em outra. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- Como assim pensando em outra? Deu para ler pensamentos agora? – perguntei.

- Lily até eu que não estava presente já estou imaginando a cena. – começou a Alice. – Imagine você tendo que beijar vários garotos na frente do Tiago.

- Não entendi ainda. – eu respondi não querendo dizer que eu nunca faria isso.

- Ok! Imagine-me beijando vários meninos na frente do Frank e querer estar beijando ele no lugar. – ela tentou de novo.

- Você não faria isso. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Se fosse no seu caso e do Tiago provavelmente ela teria que fazer. – comentou a Dora.

- Mas isso seria horrível! – eu disse alarmada.

- Qualquer um hesitaria. – comentou a Dora.

- Claro que sim. – eu concordei.

- Exatamente. O Tiago hesitou porque você estava lá, ou porque queria estar beijando você ao invés de qualquer outra menina. – comentou a Lene.

- Isso não é romântico? – perguntou a Dora com um suspiro.

- Enfim... Deixe isso para lá e conte como foi. – pediu a Alice.

- Foi estranho eu acho. Ele me prometeu que esperaria o quanto fosse preciso, mas que eu teria que tomar a iniciativa. – comentei.

- Você? Está brincando que ele ficou lá esperando? – perguntou a Lene.

- Ficou! – eu dei de ombros.

- Isso quer dizer que você o agarrou! – comentou a Dora animada.

- Claro que não! – eu disse na mesma hora. – Eu estava lá pensando no que fazer para sair daquela situação. Ele estava bloqueando a saída e eu não conseguiria passar por ele com tanta facilidade... – eu comecei.

- E...? – perguntou a Lene animada.

- E eu senti meu corpo dando um passo para frente. Foi involuntário! – eu disse me defendendo.

- Involuntário? – perguntou a Alice rindo.

- Totalmente involuntário! Eu estava lá quieta com os olhos fechados pensando em como fugir e logo senti meus pés traidores irem para frente, e adivinhem, na direção do Potter.

- Isso! – gritou a Dora empolgada.

- E acho que ele entendeu isso como eu tomar a iniciativa já que antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos os lábios dele já estavam colados nos meus. – finalizei.

- Corpo traidor? Sei! Você queria! – disse a Alice acusadora.

- Não foi bem assim. – eu disse me defendendo.

- E ai? Vocês subiram na mesa como a Lene? – perguntou a Dora.

- Na verdade nos jogamos no sofá e ficamos conversando. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Ficaram conversando? Até tarde daquele jeito? – perguntou a Lene descrente.

- Tudo bem eu confesso. Agarrei-o enquanto conversávamos, mas foi só por que ele estava muito sexy com os lábios vermelhos. – eu disse na defensiva.

- Eu sabia! – gritaram as três animadas.

Elas ficaram alguns longos minutos pulando e comemorando.

Eu sinceramente não sei porque toda essa empolgação sendo que eu o agarrei tantas vezes nesse último mês.

- Já acalmaram? – perguntei depois que elas pararam de pular.

- E foi assim que começou o namoro? – perguntou a Alice.

- Não estamos namorando... Nós bem... Não nos beijamos no dia seguinte até a hora do ensaio, e eu descobri que estava sentindo falta do beijo dele o dia inteiro.

- Oh! – disseram elas animadas.

- E no outro dia ele me puxou para uma sala vazia e me beijou. Claro que eu reclamei, mas ele disse que só estávamos matando a saudade e ensaiando em horários alternativos.

- Como ele é fofo! – comentou a Alice.

- Bom... Aí começamos a nos encontrar entre as aulas, no almoço, intervalo e assim por diante.

- Eu disse para o Sirius que tinha alguma coisa errada nos atrasos de vocês. – comentou a Lene vitoriosa.

- Vi vocês discutindo uma vez e acabei saindo rápido de perto. Deveria ter ficado, aí descobriria o namoro escondido. – comentou a Dora.

- Não é namoro! – insisti mais uma vez. – E sim... Discutimos na primeira lua cheia. Ele tinha ficado o dia inteiro dormindo e nem ao menos se importou em ficar comigo! – eu disse revoltada.

- Também briguei com o Sirius por causa disso. – comentou a Lene.

- Bom... Depois disso ele simplesmente resolveu acordar entre as aulas para me beijar. – finalizei.

- E como foi a conversa ontem? – perguntou a Alice.

- Bem estranha! Eu não conseguia entender de onde o Sirius tinha tirado que o Potter e eu tínhamos um caso. Acho que o Potter teve trabalho para me convencer do contrário. – comentei.

- E ele te pediu em namoro? – perguntou a Dora empolgada.

- Não. Só disse que estava apaixonado por mim e que eu teria que ver o que quero. – comentei.

- Mas vocês ainda estão se agarrando. Eu vi hoje antes deles saírem para a casa dos gritos. – comentou a Dora.

- Estamos agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho que ele está me dando um tempo para digerir as coisas.

- E o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou a Alice.

- Ainda não sei. Não posso chegar nele e dizer: "Ei Potter estou a fim de namorar sério agora."

- Mas você está afim? – perguntou a Lene.

- Acho que estou viciada nele. Não consigo ficar longe dele que fico com saudades dele, da voz dele, das nossas conversas, dos olhares irritantes, das piadinhas sem graça, os cabelos rebeldes, do corpo sarado e gostoso, dos lábios... E que boca que aquele menino tem! – eu disse sonhadora.

- Você está apaixonada! – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Parece que sim! – respondi dando de ombros.

Depois da minha grande revelação contei como têm sido esses dias com o Potter e fomos dormir que já era bem tarde, aliás, bem cedo, já que já eram mais de três da manhã.

Obviamente acordamos tarde no dia seguinte. Já passava do meio dia quando fomos acordar os meninos para o almoço.

Para a felicidade da Dora depois do almoço iríamos buscar o Remus na enfermaria.

- Como foi a reunião ontem? – perguntou o Potter.

- Bem lucrativa. – respondeu a Lene maliciosa.

- Por que lucrativa? – perguntou o Sirius enciumado.

- Vamos comprar uma calcinha vermelha para a Alice. – comentou a Dora quase cochichando e rindo.

- Uau! Posso ir junto? – perguntou o Sirius animado.

- Claro que não! – respondeu a Lene por ele.

- Do que mais conversaram? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Sobre tudo, sobre como o Sirius é um bad boy, como o Remus é um cavalheiro, e outras coisas. – respondeu a Dora.

- Viu Pontas. Eu disse que seu nome não iria ser comentado. – disse o Sirius para o Potter.

- Não foi comentado. Foi o mais falado. – brincou a Lene rindo.

- E o que vocês falaram de mim? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Não queira saber. – respondi fingindo que falamos mal dele a noite inteira.

- Falamos de como a Lily te acha incrivelmente gostoso. – respondeu a Dora.

- Dora! – eu disse revoltada.

- Ué... Não sabia que era segredo. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Isso nunca foi segredo. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Ok! Acabou o assunto. – eu disse revoltada. – Vamos buscar o Remus? – eu disse já me colocando de pé.

- Senta aí Lily. Faltam ainda uns quinze minutos para liberarem o Aluado. – pediu o Potter me puxando para a cadeira novamente.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Que tal terminarmos os trabalhos? – perguntei animada.

Quem sabe assim eles ficam quietos e não falam da noite passada.

- Lily, minha querida. Hoje é sábado! Não vamos passar o sábado inteiro fazendo trabalho. – me disse o Potter gentilmente.

- Vocês podem gastar um bom tempo do sábado nos contando da reunião pervertida de vocês ontem. – sugeriu o Sirius empolgado.

- Se você fosse uma mulher não teria problemas. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Eu particularmente não quero fazer nada nesse frio. – comentou a Lene.

- Mas ficar no salão comunal não vai ser nada legal. Todo mundo vai estar por lá por causa da lareira. – comentou o Pedro.

- Podemos ir para a sala dos monitores, lá pelo menos tem um sofá. – comentei.

- Eu e a Lene ficamos com o sofá e vocês podem se sentar no chão. – disse o Sirius sorrindo.

- Até parece! A Lily e eu temos mais direitos sobre a sala do que vocês. – comentou o Potter cruzando os braços.

- Enquanto vocês discutem eu vou buscar meu namorado. – comentou a Dora se levantando.

- Nós vamos também. – eu disse já de pé.

- Acho que a sua ruivinha está muito ansiosa para ver o lobinho, Pontas. – comentou o Sirius maldosamente.

- Cala a boca seu pulguento. – eu disse irritada antes de sair da mesa com a Dora.

- Bem feito! Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer! – disse a Lene rindo para o Sirius.

- Eu vou com vocês. – disse o Potter vindo atrás de nós.

- Então vamos todos! – disse a Lene já se colocando de pé e puxando o Sirius para vir junto.

Fomos todos juntos para a enfermaria e acho que a enfermeira já não estranha mais quando aparecemos todos lá depois da lua cheia.

- Ele só precisa tomar uma poção e já está liberado. – nos disse a enfermeira antes de entrar em uma salinha, provavelmente atrás do tal remédio.

- Fala velho! – disse o Sirius para o Remus animado.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Está com uma cara ótima. – comentou o Potter.

- Meu fofuxo! Eu estava morrendo de saudades! – disse a Dora agarrando e apertando o Remus.

- Dora solta o coitado ou ele não vai conseguir falar. – eu pedi revirando os olhos.

- Dora, meu amor, assim eu não consigo respirar! – disse o Remus com uma voz abafada.

- Desculpe! – ela disse sem graça.

- Como se sente? – perguntei depois que fizemos a Dora largar o coitado.

- Cansado, mas bem! – ele disse sorrindo. – O que eu perdi nesses dias? – ele perguntou olhando de mim para o Potter.

- Descobrimos que a ruiva está namorando escondida com o nosso veado. – disse o Sirius empolgado.

- Isso eu já sabia. – disse o Remus dando de ombros.

- Aqui está, senhor Lupin. Beba isso e está dispensado. – disse a enfermeira.

O Remus tomou a poção de cor nojenta e logo já estávamos no quarto dos marotos conversando.

- Dora assim eu vou ficar com calor. – reclamou o Remus enquanto a Dora roubava mais um cobertor do guarda roupas e jogava em cima do Remus.

- Ei Lene... Que tal nos enfiarmos de baixo das cobertas lá na minha cama e aproveitarmos o sábado? – perguntou o Sirius cheio de segundas intenções.

- Ficar de baixo das cobertas é uma ótima ideia, contanto que você mantenha suas mãos em um lugar que todos possam ver. – ela disse já indo se deitar na cama do Sirius.

- Essa mulher acaba comigo! – ele reclamou.

- Pelo visto vou ficar de vela de novo. – comentou o Pedro emburrado. – Quer saber? Vou à cozinha pegar um pouco mais de sobremesa. – ele disse revoltado antes de sair do quarto.

- Já que ele foi embora vou roubar a cama dele. – disse a Alice empolgada já puxando o Frank para a cama.

- Todos acomodados e já podemos falar mal de alguém. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- A Lily ainda está de pé. – comentou a Lene e não foi novidade quando todas as cabeças viraram para mim.

- Ela está com vergonha. – brincou o Potter passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha Lily. Depois de tudo que escutamos ontem... – brincou a Lene maldosa.

- Acho que você está andando tempo demais com o Sirius. – reclamei antes de me sentar na cama do Potter.

- Você não pretende ficar aí do lado de fora das cobertas, não é? – ele me perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Não tive muita opção além de me enfiar debaixo das cobertas junto com ele. Ele estava sentado encostado na cabeceira da cama e eu acabei deitando no meio das pernas dele e apoiando minha cabeça no peito dele.

Isso definitivamente é bom, claro que não vou dizer isso para ele, mas que é bom é!

- Agora podem nos contar a história da calcinha vermelha. – pediu o Sirius animado.

- Que calcinha vermelha? – perguntou o Frank.

- Estávamos conversando ontem e ficamos com uma grande dúvida. – começou a Lene. – E como a Alice perdeu o jogo ontem ela que pergunta.

- Não fui eu que perdi! Foi a Lily. – ela reclamou ficando vermelha.

- Não perdi não! Eu nem estava jogando! – reclamei.

- Se estava no quarto estava jogando. – disse a Dora.

- Não é nada justo. – reclamei.

- Vai Lily pergunte logo que até eu estou curioso. – pediu o Potter.

- De que jogo estão falando? – perguntou o Remus.

- Verdade ou conseqüência. E a Lily perdeu. – reclamou a Dora.

- Eu nem estava brincando. – reclamei de novo, mas parece que ninguém me ouviu.

- Não vão contar logo sobre a calcinha vermelha? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Estamos esperando Lily! – disse a Alice.

- Ok! Eu faço a pergunta, mas era para o Sirius ou para o Remus? Não me lembro!

Me lembro que falamos que o Sirius era mais cara de pau para responder, mas que o Remus era mais gentil.

- Pode fazer a pergunta para mim. – disse o Sirius animado. – Se tem uma calcinha vermelha na história aposto que vou gostar.

- Sirius lá vai a pergunta. – eu disse receosa. – Por que todo homem gosta de lingerie vermelha? – perguntei e logo em seguida escondi o rosto no peito do Potter.

Levantei o rosto para espiar e vi que o Remus estava bem vermelho, o Frank estava com a boca aberta, o Potter eu não conseguia ver e o Sirius estava com um sorriso bem safado.

- Vermelho é sexy! – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Essa é uma resposta bem vaga. – reclamou a Dora.

- É porque isso não tem resposta. É a mesma coisa de perguntar por que o céu é azul. – reclamou o Potter.

- Tecnicamente o céu é azul porque a água do ...– eu comecei a explicar.

- Minha nerdizinha linda, é maneira de falar. – ele disse sorrindo e me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Só isso? Nós aqui apavoradas para perguntar isso e não tem resposta? – reclamou a Alice.

- Dependendo da cor de pele, o preto também fica muito bom. – respondeu o Frank.

- Aliás, qualquer cor fica boa. O importante é estar só de peças intimas. – comentou o Potter.

- Potter! – briguei com ele.

- Eu já prefiro sem peça nenhuma. – disse o Sirius tarado.

- Remus fale alguma coisa. – pediu a Dora.

- Branco também fica muito bem. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Além de calcinha vermelhas o que mais foi falado na reunião? – perguntou o Frank.

- Relembramos do Sirius e da Lene se agarrando em cima da mesa da Minerva. – respondeu a Dora.

- E deve comentar mais uma vez que foi bem nojento! – reclamei.

- Nem vem Lily. Você fez a mesma coisa em um sofá. – comentou a Lene.

- Isso definitivamente não vem ao caso. – eu disse sentindo meu rosto completamente quente.

- Em falar na Lily e no Tiago... Quando vocês vão oficializar o namoro? – perguntou a Alice.

- Quando a Lily quiser. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso. Eu tenho um assunto mais importante e urgente! – eu disse tentando tirar a atenção de cima do meu "caso" e do Potter.

- E o que seria? – perguntou o Remus curioso.

- Quero que a Lene admita de uma vez por todas que ajudou o Sirius a roubar minha varinha e do Potter no começo do ano.

- E porque você acha que ela contaria isso agora? – perguntou o Remus.

- O objetivo não era que o Potter e eu déssemos uns amassos? Então... Já cumpriu. Agora quero saber a verdade.

- Acho que quero um amasso agora. – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Antes disso eu tenho uma dúvida que aposto que todo mundo vai querer saber. – disse o Sirius mudando de assunto.

Já disse que odeio quando mudam de assunto? Principalmente quando eu sou a pessoa interessada no assunto?

- Qual sua grande dúvida? – perguntou a Dora.

- Por que afinal de contas a ruiva ainda chama o Pontas pelo sobrenome? – ele perguntou.

Vi todo mundo olhando para mim.

- Realmente Lil. Vocês já estão tendo um caso. O que custa chamá-lo pelo nome? – perguntou a Alice.

- Ficar chamando a relação deles de um caso não é muito legal. – comentou a Lene.

- Pior de tudo é que o Tiago não reclama que ela vive o chamando de Potter. – comentou a Dora.

- Isso é bem simples. – disse o Potter e pude sentir que ele sorria. – Eu acho incrivelmente sexy meu nome saindo da boca dela. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Preciso comentar que meu rosto, que estava voltando ao normal, resolveu ficar ainda mais quente?

- Sua vez Lily. – disse a Lene empolgada.

- É que... Bem... Olha está um dia perfeito para quadribol! – eu disse tentando desviar atenção.

Até parece que eu vou dizer a verdade! Eu gosto de chamá-lo assim. Acorda! Só eu o chamo assim, sou exclusiva.

- Bela tentativa. – comentou a Dora. – Agora pode ir falando!

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. – eu disse envergonhada.

- Vamos fazer uma troca. O Sirius te conta como roubou sua varinha se você contar. – sugeriu a Lene.

- Só se você finalmente admitir que ajudou esse cachorro. – eu disse.

- Você não esta na posição de negociar Lil. – comentou o Potter no meu ouvido.

- Ok! Eu gosto de chamá-lo assim ué! Não pode? Sem contar que só eu que posso chamá-lo assim. Tiago é tão comum... Todo mundo chama ele de Tiago, não tem nem graça. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você poderia ser um pouco mais criativa e ter inventado um apelido. – comentou a Alice pensativa. – "Ti", talvez.

- E claro que de uma hora para outra eu iria começar a chamá-lo de "Ti". – eu disse achando o cúmulo.

- Eu não iria me importar. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Talvez "Titi". – comentou a Lene.

- Eca! Que coisa mais melosa Lene. – reclamei.

- Ou pode chamá-lo de veado mesmo. Eu não me importo. – comentou o Sirius.

Pense na minha pessoa chegando com a voz arrastada: "Titi estou com saudades!" Até parece!

- Eu sou um cervo seu cachorro pulguento. – reclamou o Potter.

- Deixe isso para lá. Agora quero saber como você roubou minha varinha. – eu disse para o Sirius.

- Simples, aproveitei quando as duas bonecas dormiam. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- E invadiu o meu quarto durante a noite? Até parece! – eu disse sem acreditar.

- Claro que não. Seria burrice. A Lene enfeitiça as janelas algumas vezes. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Então admite que a Lene seja sua cúmplice e uma amiga traidora? – eu disse acusadora.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não ajudei o Sirius? – perguntou a Lene revoltada.

- Desculpe Lene, mas quem mais ajudaria? – perguntou o Potter me ajudando.

Sorri para ele agradecida e ele me deu um rápido selinho.

- Eu sabia do seu segredo Lily. Como é que ajudaria o Sirius com essa maluquice? – ela me perguntou.

Eu sei que a Lene era a única na época que sabia sobre meu pequeno e insignificante problema para falar em público, mas vai que ela esqueceu por alguns instantes?

- Que segredo? – perguntou a Dora curiosa.

- Você anda escondendo coisas de nós Lily? – perguntou a Alice parecendo chateada.

- Olha como está tarde. Melhor irmos jantar. – disse o Potter alarmado.

- Jantar as quatro da tarde? – perguntou o Remus.

- Não tem segredo nenhum. A Lene é maluca. – eu tentei desconversar.

- Ei espera ai! Agora eu me lembro. Quando fui pedir ajuda da Lene ela disse que a ideia era boa, mas que não podia porque sabia do seu pequeno problema e não poderia fazer isso com você. – comentou o Sirius pensativo. – Que problema ruiva?

- Potter era meu problema na época. – desconversei mais uma vez.

Quem sabe eles acreditam!

- Era justamente esse problema que eu estava tentando resolver. Então nem tente me enrolar que ela não estava falando disso. – disse o Sirius.

- Por que não dizem logo para ela quem te ajudou? – perguntou a Lene para o Sirius.

- Não antes de saber que problema era esse! – respondeu o Sirius decidido.

- Temos alguns mistérios por aqui. – comentou o Remus rindo.

- Podem ir contando que grande segredo era esse da Lily. – pediu a Dora.

- Era... Já foi! A Lily não tem mais esse problema. – comentou o Potter.

- Até o Tiago sabia? – perguntou a Alice. – Vocês nem eram tão amigos assim. – ela disse muito chateada.

- Não precisa ficar chateada com isso Al, eu só não te contei porque eu tinha vergonha. – eu disse tentando melhorar as coisas com a minha amiga.

- Então conte agora. Já que é passado mesmo... – comentou o Frank.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. – eu disse relutante.

- Lene? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Prometi não falar para ninguém. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Tiago! – insistiu a Dora parecendo nervosa.

Ele me olhou pedindo permissão e escondi meu rosto no peito dele de novo.

Eu tenho que admitir, eu estava com vergonha, mas era realmente bom ficar com o rosto ali.

- Lily tinha medo de palco. – ele disse sem rodeios.

- Medo de palco? – perguntou a Alice parecendo sem entender.

- Sabe... Medo de falar em público... Essas coisas. – o Potter disse sem preocupação.

- Eu não acredito! – disse a Dora em pânico.

- Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia colocar ela no papel principal. – comentou a Lene.

- Então era por isso que ela passou mal naqueles dias que estávamos ensaiando? – perguntou o Sirius parecendo chateado.

- Foi! – respondi com a voz abafada pelo Potter.

- Me desculpe Lil. Eu não sabia! – ele disse com uma voz toda arrependida.

- Eu já superei. – eu disse sorrindo para o Potter.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou o Remus.

- O Potter me ajudou! – eu disse sorrindo igual uma boba.

Eu estava indo em direção a boca do Potter para lhe roubar um beijo quando escutamos um choro. Isso mesmo! Um choro!

Olhei para o lado para saber o que estava acontecendo e percebi que quem chorava era a Dora.

- O que foi, meu amor? – escutei o Remus perguntando.

- Eu sou uma péssima pessoa. – ela disse chorando e se agarrando à camisa do Remus.

- Por que esta dizendo isso? – ele perguntou novamente tentando acalmá-la.

Estávamos todos assustados olhando o pânico da Dora enquanto o Remus tentava acalmá-la.

- Fui eu que roubei a varinha da Lily e coloquei o nome dela no quadro. – ela disse ainda chorando. – Eu sou uma péssima amiga! – ela dizia enquanto chorava.

Eu estava em choque! A Dora? Não acredito que a Dora fez isso! Eu jurava que tinha sido a Lene.

- Lily, é melhor você falar com ela. – pediu o Potter me tirando do meu transe.

Não acredito que foi a Dora.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até onde a Dora chorava molhando a camiseta do Remus.

- Não fica assim amiga. Já passou! – eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Desculpe Lil, eu não sabia eu só... – ela começou desesperada.

- Ei! Foi melhor assim. Superei meu medo! – eu tentei confortá-la.

- Eu só achei uma boa ideia ajudar você e o Tiago a ficarem juntos.

- E você foi um bom cupido, não foi? – perguntei sorrindo quando ela me olhou desconfiada.

- É... Ajudou bastante... – ela disse olhando para mim.

- Então... Você me fez um grande favor. – eu lhe disse sorrindo e a abraçando. – Obrigada por me torturar com essa peça e me trazer o gostoso do meu futuro namorado para perto de mim. – eu disse no seu ouvido.

E ela, claro que começou a rir.

- O que a Lily disse? – escutei o Sirius perguntando.

- Não deu para escutar. – reclamou a Lene.

Depois que eu consegui voltar para o meu lugar e a Dora lavar o rosto eu é que tinha uma pergunta:

- Agora falando sério, como vocês dois colocaram a nossa varinha no lugar? Nós procuramos pelo castelo inteiro. – eu disse inconformada.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. – comentou o Potter.

- Foi bem fácil na verdade! – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Vocês estavam tão apavorados por causa das varinhas que esperamos vocês saírem por aí procurando e colocamos na mochila de volta. Nem tivemos trabalho. – comentou a Dora.

- Mas como vocês passaram pelo feitiço da Minerva? – perguntou a Alice. – O quadro estava enfeitiçado!

- Eu tinha perguntado para a professora como funcionava o feitiço e ela me disse que ele iria identificar a varinha da pessoa, ou seja, ele identificou a varinha do Pontas, não a pessoa que estava segurando a varinha. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Que feitiço mais fajuto esse da professora. – eu disse revoltada.

- É que vocês não sabem da melhor parte. – comentou a Dora empolgada. – A Minerva que nos disse onde estavam os papéis principais da peça, então nem tivemos que investigar.

- Está brincando? – perguntou o Potter descrente.

- Pois é! Conversamos com ela sobre vocês e parece que ela acha que vocês fazem um belo par, então resolveu nos ajudar um pouquinho. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Vocês ainda estão conversando sobre isso? Pensei que já tinha acabado o assunto. – comentou o Pedro entrando no quarto.

- Você demorou na cozinha hein! – disse o Sirius.

- Não iria vir aqui para ficar de vela, não é? – respondeu o Pedro dando de ombros.

- O salão comunal está cheio? – perguntei.

- Lotado! Parece que todo mundo quer ficar do lado da lareira. – ele respondeu.

- Bom... Acho que vamos dar uma volta e namorar um pouco. – disse o Sirius já ficando de pé e ajudando a Lene a se levantar.

- Nós vamos ficar por aqui. – disse o Remus que ainda não estava em sua melhor condição.

- Vou fica com eles para fazer companhia. – disse a Alice sorrindo.

- Quer dar uma volta? – me perguntou o Potter.

- Adoraria! – eu disse sorrindo. – Mas preciso colocar uma roupa mais quente.

- Vou fazer o mesmo e te encontro lá embaixo. – ele me disse me dando um rápido beijo antes de se levantar da cama.

- Eu ainda acho estranho vê-los juntos. – comentou o Frank com a Alice.

Até eu acho estranho, mas um estranho muito bom.

Depois de colocar uma roupa bem quente fui me encontrar com o Potter no salão comunal e logo saímos para os jardins que estavam cobertos de neve.

Andamos abraçados por algum tempo pela neve até que o Potter achou melhor se encostar em uma árvore para olhar a paisagem.

- Potter! – chamei depois de alguns minutos.

Ele estava ali encostado na árvore e eu encostada nele, enquanto seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura.

- Sim Lil. – ele disse distraído.

- Eu pensei sobre aquele assunto. – eu disse sentindo meu rosto esquentar na mesma hora.

- Estou ansioso para saber a que conclusão chegou. – ele comentou e tive certeza que ele sorria.

- Estava mesmo falando sério? – perguntei receosa.

- Claro que sim! – ele disse sem nem parar para pensar.

- É estranho estar aqui com você! – eu disse pensativa.

- Eu acharia estranho não estar aqui com você. – ele comentou me puxando mais para perto dele, se é que era possível.

- Acho que depois que eu achar um grupo de mentirosos anônimos e tudo mais, talvez... Bom... Talvez poderíamos conversar sobre aquilo que você disse. – comentei sentindo meu rosto esquentar ainda mais.

- Eu realmente não sei de onde você tira essas coisas. – ele comentou rindo.

- Acha que quando todo mundo souber de nós vai mudar alguma coisa? – perguntei pensativa.

- Acho que não. Afinal todos já pensam que estamos namorando há meses. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas não estávamos. – comentei desanimada.

- Não estávamos oficialmente com uma aliança no dedo, mas sinceramente me sinto como se estivéssemos juntos nesse último mês.

- Eu também me sinto assim. – admiti.

- E é só isso que importa! – ele disse sorrindo e me virando para olhá-lo.

- Você não vai me deixar? – perguntei preocupada olhando bem fundo nos seus olhos.

- Não e não vou deixar você fugir. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Mesmo quando eu estiver sendo uma manipuladora mentirosa e tarada? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Contanto que não minta para mim não me importo. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Nem com a parte de ser manipuladora?

- Não. Eu sou pior que você. – ele brincou.

- Não é mais tarado pelo menos. – comentei.

- Eu gosto de você tarada. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Gosta? – perguntei animada.

- Adoro! – ele respondeu antes de me beijar apaixonadamente.

Eu sei que nossa conversa foi bem confusa, mas acho que estamos namorando.

Eu não me segurei e logo escorreguei minhas mãos geladas para a barriga dele, claro que depois de longos minutos tentando tirar todas aquelas blusas de frio do caminho.

O senti tremer quando encostei minha mão gelada na sua barriga quente, mas nem por isso ele me soltou só me puxou mais para perto e agarrou meu cabelo com mais vontade.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali naquele beijo, só sei que não foi tempo bastante para que eu me cansasse.

- Tiago! Lily! – escutei alguém nos chamando.

- Acho que atrapalhamos alguma coisa. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Não tenha dúvidas que atrapalhou. – o Potter disse com uma cara amarrada.

- Espero que seja importante. – eu disse fazendo bico.

- Temos uma notícia! – disse a Lene animada. – Mcgonagall nos chamou e já sabemos o dia da apresentação. – ela disse ainda mais empolgada.

- Quando? – perguntou o Potter.

- Daqui duas semanas. – respondeu o Sirius animado.

- Duas semanas? Só duas semanas? – perguntei alarmada.

- O que tem de errado em duas semanas Lily? Já ensaiamos todas as cenas... Agora é só ensaiarmos com os figurinos e cenários direitinho para que não aconteça nenhuma imprevisto. – comentou a Lene.

- Duas semanas é pouco tempo! – reclamei.

- Não é não! – disse o Sirius descontraído.

- Relaxa Lil. Vai dar tudo certo! – me disse o Potter fazendo uma leve pressão na minha cintura.

Os dias seguintes foram incrivelmente corridos, acho que só falávamos da peça o dia inteiro, cheguei até a sonhar com aquela porcaria durante várias noites e acordar toda suada, mas felizmente, ou não, as duas semanas passaram voando.

- O salão está lotado! – comentou o Remus que estava parado ao meu lado enquanto eu bisbilhotava o público por uma fresta na cortina.

- Estou com vontade de sair correndo e me esconder em algum lugar. – respondi apreensiva.

- Eu também estaria se tivesse que subir naquele palco. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- Espero que dê tudo certo. – comentei ainda apreensiva.

- Vai dar sim, ou a Lene vai acabar tendo um ataque cardíaco. – ele brincou.

- O que vocês estão cochichando ai? – perguntou o Potter se aproximando e me abraçando por trás.

- Lily está planejando uma fuga. – brincou o Remus.

- Se você me prometer me levar junto eu te ajudo. – brincou o Potter.

- E quem eu iria levar além de você? – respondi sorrindo para ele.

- Não sei... Talvez o Almofadinhas, antes que a Lene mate ele. – ele comentou rindo e apontando o Sirius e a Lene que discutiam alguma coisa da peça mais para o fundo do palco.

- A ideia até que é boa. O Sirius é atrapalhado, mas é um bom amigo. Não quero que ele morra tão cedo. – comentei pensativa e depois começamos a rir.

- Mais alguns minutos e logo já estaremos apresentando. Vocês não estão emocionados? – perguntou a Alice se aproximando também.

- Estamos traçando um plano de fuga. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

- Fuga? Não! Eu quero apresentar. Já estou até pronta olha só! – ela disse apontando para si mesma.

- Onde arrumou esses óculos Alice? – perguntei desconfiada.

A última vez que ela apareceu aqui de óculos ela tinha roubado do Potter.

- Fique tranquila Lily. Esses são sem grau. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Isso eu posso garantir. – comentou o Remus ajudando a Alice.

- E a Dora? – perguntei

- Está vendo os últimos detalhes e logo vai ajudar a Lene com alguma coisa. – comentou o Remis.

- Por falar nisso, você não deveria estar lá ajudando? – perguntou a Alice para o Aluado.

- Já vou. – ele respondeu com uma careta antes de se afastar.

- Acho que ele estava curtindo o plano de fugir. – brinquei.

- Se a Dora não estivesse tão empolgada com a peça acho que ele já tinha fugido. – comentou o Potter rindo.

- Nós seremos os segundos a apresentar. Então relaxem. – disse o Sirius se aproximando.

- Quem apresenta primeiro? – perguntei curiosa.

- Sonserina, com a história de João e Maria. Eu com certeza quero assistir. Vai ser hilário.

- E quais serão os outros contos? – perguntou a Alice.

- Não sei direito, mas escutei dizendo que vamos ter um tal de Romeu e Juliana.

- Romeu e Julieta, Sirius. – eu corrigi revirando os olhos.

- Isso. O João e Maria e o outro é um tal de Princesa e o Sapo.

- Os contos são legais. – comentei.

- Mas o nosso é melhor, não é? – perguntou a Alice em pânico.

- O nosso é o mais diferente, mas eu gosto bastante da princesa e o sapo. – comentei pensativa.

- A Lily gosta de coisas românticas. – comentou o Potter dando de ombros.

Ficamos ali observando enquanto a primeira peça era apresentada, mas não demorou muito para a Lene aparecer:

- Nossa vez. Todos estão prontos? – escutei a Lene dizendo e logo senti um frio na barriga.

- Vai dar tudo certo! – o Potter me disse antes de colar nossos lábios em um beijo rápido.

- Namorem depois! – reclamou a Lene.

- Sirius, sua namorada está muito chata hoje. – reclamei.

- Vou ter que relaxá-la um pouco mais tarde! – ele respondeu cheio de segundas intenções.

- Olha lá o que vai fazer Six. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Pode deixar que vou entregá-la bem calminha. – ele disse rindo com aquela risada que mais parece um latido.

- Vamos? – me perguntou o Potter assim que o pessoal da Sonserina começou a sair do palco.

- Sua capa da invisibilidade está ai caso eu precise sair correndo? – perguntei preocupada.

- Nós ensaiamos bastante Lil. Nada vai dar errado. – ele me disse bem tranquilo.

- E se eu passar mal? Tem muita gente lá fora. – eu disse angustiada.

- Se lembre dos nossos ensaios e se concentre em mim. – ele disse me dando um beijo na testa. – Relaxe! Já está acabando!

É só respirar fundo e vamos lá!

Lá estávamos sentados nas cadeiras da primeira cena com a Alice quando as cortinas abriram e escutamos muitas pessoas batendo palma e assoviando.

- Está bem. Eu começo. Eu queria dizer que não precisávamos ter vindo aqui. Já estamos casados há cinco anos e... – disse o Tiago fazendo todo mundo ficar quieto.

- Seis! – eu disse irritada.

- Cinco, seis anos... – Disse o Potter sem importância. – Isso é como um check-up para nós. A chance de dar uma olhada no motor... Trocar o óleo se precisar. Trocar uma válvula ou duas...

- É! – eu disse dando de ombros.

-Tudo bem, então vamos abrir o capô. – Disse a Alice empolgada. – Em uma escala de um a dez, qual é o nível de felicidade de vocês?

- Oito. – Respondi de prontidão

- Espera aí... Dez é um casal totalmente feliz e um é um casal infeliz ou... – Começou o Potter.  
- Respondam com o que vir a cabeça. – pediu a Alice paciente.  
- Está bem! – Disse o Potter se dando por vencido. – Está pronta? – Me perguntou olhando-me.  
- Estou! – Respondi.  
- Oito! – Dissemos juntos.

- Com que frequência fazem sexo? – perguntou a Alice nos olhando apreensiva.

Escutamos alguns gritos de empolgação na plateia.

- Eu não entendi a pergunta. – eu disse confusa.

- Eu também não entendi. É a coisa de um a dez? – Perguntou o Potter sorrindo.

- Mas o um é muito pouco ou não é nada, por que... Quer dizer, tecnicamente falando... O zero é que seria nada.

- E nesta semana? – Perguntou a Alice.

- No fim de semana? – Perguntou o Potter

- Claro. – Respondeu a Alice entediada.

- Sr e Sra Potter. – disse a voz da Lene cortando a cena.

- Contem como se conheceram. – pediu a Alice.

- Ah... Foi na Colômbia. – eu disse pensativa.

- Bogotá! – Disse o Potter sonhador. – Foi há cinco anos.

- Seis! – Eu disse irritada.

- É... Cinco ou seis anos. – Respondeu o Potter.

(...)

- Há para! Espera aí. Você só conhece essa garota há seis semanas. – disse o menino amigo do John.

Nessa cena dividimos o palco e quando mudava a cena a luz mudava para o outro lado. Tendo dois cenários.

- Eu estou apaixonado. Ela é inteligente... É sexy... É desinibida... Ela é espontânea... É a coisa mais meiga que eu já vi. – ele disse parecendo cansado por estar treinando com aquele cara enorme.

- Eu fiquei com a Cleide dois anos e meio antes de pedi-la em casamento. Você precisa ter a base de uma amizade, meu camarada. A atração passa. – Ele disse para o Potter. – Oi! – ele disse para duas meninas que passaram com roupas de ginástica.

E vamos para a minha cena.

- Você não acha que isso está rolando muito depressa? – me perguntou a minha "melhor amiga".

- Você me conhece. Nunca faço nada sem pensar bastante.

- O que ele faz? – ela me perguntou.

- Trabalha em construção. Tem uma companhia importante. – respondi.

E de novo para a cena do Potter.

- Se um servidor cair na cidade eles chamam ela a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Ela é um gênio dos computadores. – disse o Potter.

E de novo para a minha cena.

- Ele viaja tanto quanto eu. Por isso é perfeito.

E o Potter de novo.

- Dou no máximo seis meses para esse lance. – disse o "amigo dele".

- Ed, eu pedi ela em casamento. – disse o Potter.

- O que? – perguntou ele assustado.

- Eu vou me casar. – gritou o Potter.

- Eu não estou ouvindo. – disse o amigo dele.

- Eu vou me casar. – Disse o Potter de novo.

- Eu não estou ouvindo. Dá para parar de bater nele? Eu acho que ele está surtando. – disse o amigo dele para o treinador.

- A gente vai se casar. – gritou o Potter de novo enquanto apanhava do cara.

(...)

Os rapazes estão jogando poker e o Potter aparece para cumprir a missão dele.

- Aqui são quarenta. - disse um deles.

- Que isso? Que droga é essa? – perguntou o outro enquanto o Potter entra.

- Desculpa. Onde fica o banheiro? – ele pergunta com uma voz de bêbado. – Vocês estão jogando poker?

- É um jogo particular. Sai daqui.

- Eu posso jogar? – perguntou o Potter.

- Sai daqui! – gritou o outro. – Será que não entendeu o que ele disse? Sai!

- Que isso gente! Pega leve ai! – pediu o Potter colocando a mão no bolso.

Um dos rapazes mostrou uma arma para ele.

- Eu tenho grana. Espera ai cara. Eu tenho dinheiro. Vocês estão interessados? Isso aqui é dinheiro. Eu vou limpar vocês!

Ele vai colocar o dinheiro no bolso e deixa cair no chão.

- Epa... Sapato bonitinho o seu. – ele diz para um dos rapazes quando vai pegar o dinheiro no chão e depois bate a cabeça na cadeira quase caindo. – Ei! Tem uma cadeira vazia. Posso me sentar nela?

- Essa é a cadeira do Luck. – disse um deles agressivo.

- Pô! Cadê o Luck? Eu não estou vendo ele.

- O Luck ainda não voltou. – comentou um deles.

- Então eu vou sentar nessa cadeira. Já sei... Vocês estão com medo.

A cena muda para mim entrando em uma boate e indo me encontrar com um cara só de roupão, o que fez as meninas gritarem na platéia.

- Tira isso aí! – pediu o menino indicando meu sobretudo.

Desamarrei o sobretudo e joguei em um canto no quarto mostrando meu corpete, o que, devo acrescentar, fez surgirem muitos assovios da platéia.

Depois volta para a cena do Potter jogando poker com o pessoal.

- Põe na mesa! – ele gritava empolgado.

- Eu não acredito!

- Você não sabe blefar. – dizia o outro.

- Vamos jogar poker!

E depois de algum tempo um outro rapaz entra em cena.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou o rapaz que entrou.

- Foi mal, Luck. – disse um deles.

- Seu tempo acabou, amigo. – disse o outro para o Potter. – Obrigado pelos presentes.

- Você é o Luck? – perguntou o Potter.

- Sou!

- Sério?

- Por acaso você está procurando trabalho? – perguntou o Luck.

- Você é o trabalho. – disse o Potter antes de atirar e matar todo mundo fazendo todo mundo na platéia gritar animado.

A cena volta para mim amarrando o cara de roupão.

- Você foi um menino mal? – perguntei com um chicotinho nas costas dele.

- Eu fui. – ele respondeu animado.

- Sabe o que acontece com meninos maus? – perguntei. – Eles apanham!

- Isso bate! – pediu o outro.

- Andou vendendo armas para gente malvada? – perguntei antes de torcer o seu pescoço e sair do prédio.

(...)

- Calma já vou! Quem é? – perguntou o Ed.

- Abre logo! – pediu o Potter.

- O que houve contigo?

- Minha mulher! Ela tentou me matar!

- É com certeza! Quer saber? Edna tentou me matar, mas não com um carro, pelo menos a Jane foi honesta, mas todas as mulheres sempre tentam te matar. Bem devagar... Dolorosamente. Aí elas te magoam. E você lembra como ela me magoou? Agora eu estou bem... Saio com todas as mulheres. Eu tive até um encontro hoje.

- Você mora com a sua mãe!

- Eu moro com ela porque eu quero. Porque ela é a única mulher que eu confio.

- Eu não acredito!

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. Se ela mentiu sobre isso o que mais ela mentiu? O trabalho dela é espionar, é tirar informações. Ela precisava ficar íntima para ganhar a sua confiança.

- O que? Como é?

A cena muda para mim conversando com a minha amiga.

- O que? Seu marido é o atirador? Impossível! – diz minha amiga.

- É mesmo? – perguntei.

De novo para a cena do Potter.

- Esse negócio deve ter sido planejado desde o início. – diz o Ed. – Operação engana o John. Uma operação de seis anos para tirar informações de você. Missão cumprida.

De novo para mim.

- Ok! – disse minha amiga espantada. – Tem um lado bom. Você não ama ele.

- Não! – respondo.

- E vai matá-lo. – disse minha amiga. – E ninguém faz melhor do que você.

- Obrigada! – respondi.

- Aí acaba tudo.

(...)

Potter estava preso no elevador quando tentou chegar ao meu "serviço"

- É você meu amor? – ele perguntou.

- Primeiro e último aviso John. Saia da cidade! – eu disse séria.

- Você sabe que eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ele disse.

E claro que as luzes pulavam do meu cenário para o dele.

- Isso é o que você pensa, mas agora você está preso em uma caixa de aço, há setenta andares acima do chão. – eu disse.

- Então é uma armadilha? – ele perguntou cético.

- Ele está no elevador três. – disse uma das meninas que trabalhava para mim.

- Isso não vai dar certo não, meu amor. Isso não vai dar certo... Sabe por quê? Por que você vive me subestimando. – ele disse antes de tirar os óculos de sol.

- É mesmo? – perguntei sem convicção.

- Você não faz ideia de quem eu sou. – ele me disse sério. - Você não imagina do que eu sou capaz. – ele disse antes de se apoiar no elevador.

- Eu te digo o mesmo meu bem. – eu disse me aproximando da tela do computador, de onde supostamente eu estava vendo o Potter.

- Deixe eu adivinhar! – ele pediu pensativo. – Carga explosiva no cabo de contra peso? Mais duas nos freios primários e secundários. Será? – ele me desafiou.

- Ele encontrou! – disse alarmada uma das meninas.

- Obrigada! – respondi para ela. – Você também achou o explosivo no cabo principal? – perguntei sorrindo.

O Potter olhou para cima preocupado.

- Prometa que sairá da cidade. Ou eu detono você. – eu disse enquanto ele ainda olhava para os lados preocupado.

Mais alguns minutos de suspense, enquanto o Potter pensa.

- Tudo bem! Eu desisto!Detona! – ele me provocou.

As luzes foram para mim novamente enquanto eu fazia cara de surpresa.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Vai em frente! Detona! – debochou o Potter.

- Você acha que eu não vou? – perguntei irritada.

- Eu acho que não vai não. – ele duvidou.

- Tudo bem! – eu disse cruzando os braços no peito. – Cinco... Quatro... Suas últimas palavras? – perguntei.

- Aquelas cortinas são horríveis. – ele disse com a maior cara de safado.

- Adeus John! – eu disse confiante.

Logo em seguida um barulho bem forte de explosão invadiu a sala e fumaça começou a sair por todos os lados.

Assim que a fumaça foi embora à cena voltou para mim.

- O que foi isso? – eu perguntei desesperada segurando o monitor.

- O que? – perguntou a menina sem entender – Você disse adeus.

(...)

- Você cozinha pior do que atira. E olha que não é pouca coisa. – me disse o Potter enquanto tentávamos nos matar em nossa casa.

A briga continuou e mais e mais gritos eram ouvidos da platéia animada.

- Eu não posso. – disse o Potter abaixando a arma.

- Não! Anda! Atira! – eu disse desesperada.

- Você quer? Então atira!

E enquanto eu hesitava o Potter empurrou a minha arma para o lado e me beijou.

Escutei gritos vindos da platéia, assovios e até palmas. Os gritos pioraram quando o Potter me colocou sentada na mesa e tirou a alça do meu vestido beijando meu pescoço. Eu ajudei ele a tirar a camisa e pude escutar as meninas assanhadas gritando.

(...)

Estávamos no carro fugindo do pessoal que queria nos matar:

- Eu gosto! – disse o Potter se referindo a musica brega. – Temos companhia. – ele diz depois de um tempo.

- O que? – perguntei assustada. – Amor, fica firme aí! – eu disse enquanto tentava atirar nos outros carros.

- O nome disso é direção defensiva, meu amor.

- Não sacode o carro! – eu disse irritada.

- Esse carro aqui é uma porcaria! Como alguém consegue dirigir essa coisa?

- Amor, me deixe dirigir. – pedi.

Trocamos e eu comecei a dirigir enquanto ele tentava matar os bandidos.

- Amor eu acho que devo te contar. Eu já fui casado uma vez. – ele disse sem importância.

Eu parei o carro na mesma hora. E ele veio parar do meu lado com o impacto e aproveitei para bater nele.

- Você ficou doida? O que deu em você?

- O que deu em mim?

- Eu estava bêbado em Las Vegas.

- Ai que ótimo! Eu adorei viu!

- Já chega! – ele disse enquanto ia para trás atirar os carros - Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está sendo hipócrita. A verdade não é muito o seu forte.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos meus pais morreram. Sou órfã.

- E aquele senhor simpático que te levou no altar?

- Era um ator. – respondi sem importância.

- Eu disse que tinha visto seu pai na ilha da fantasia.

- Eu sei!

- Eu nem quero mais comentar. Não acredito que levei meus pais de verdade no nosso casamento.

(...)

Tínhamos pegado o Peter que fazia o papel do nosso alvo na peça e levamos como refém para um hotel:

- Preste atenção! Eu sei que você viu eu e minha esposa resolvendo uns probleminhas domésticos. Eu sei que é lamentável, mas não veja isso como um sinal de fraqueza. Por que os nossos chefes querem nos matar? Olha só... – ele começou de novo com o refém. – Querida... – ele reclamou comigo por que eu ficava batendo as unhas na mesa de cabeceira.

- Tudo bem! – eu disse.

- Eu não acho legal você me questionar na frente do refém. Ele pode entender errado.

- Desculpe!

- Tudo bem! Onde eu estava? A sim... Você tem opções. Opção A.

- Será que eu... – começou o Peter.

- Cala a Boca! Opção A, você fala, a gente escuta e não tem dor. Opção B, você não fala, eu arranco seus dedões com um alicate, e isso vai doer muito. Opção C, eu gosto de variar um pouco os detalhes, mas no final você acaba morrendo. – ele disse parecendo se divertir. - Estamos impacientes.

- Está bem! Tem um refrigerante?

Eu me irrito e bato com o telefone na cabeça dele.

- Opção A! – grita o Peter.

- Gostei meu amor. Mandou bem! – me disse o Potter.

(...)

De volta no consultório da Alice.

- Eu estou interessada no progresso que vocês fizeram nas últimas semanas. – ela disse.

- Estamos indo bem. – comentou o Potter – Olha, eu não vou mentir. Tem horas que eu quis matar ela, mas...

- Igualmente! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Acabei não conseguindo. – completou o Potter.

- Isso é um bom sinal. Às vezes é preciso travar uma batalha.

- É o casamento! – eu disse.

- É... Você se mata para valer... – começou o Potter.

- Ah! Reformamos a casa. – eu disse empolgada.

- É... Foi sim! – comentou o Potter.

- Bom... Sempre vão existir desafios. – comentou a Alice. – Mas vocês podem dar conta juntos.

- É, podemos. – eu disse.

- Até agora. – comento o Potter.

- Até agora? – perguntei espantada. – Como assim? – perguntei rindo

- Deixei espaço para o desconhecido. –ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Até agora! – repeti rindo.

- E vocês acham que seus estilos de relacionamento... – começou a Alice.

- Pergunte sobre o sexo! – pediu o Potter.

- John! - o repreendi.

- A bom isso... – começou a Alice desconsertada.

- Dez! – disse o Potter animado.

E as cortinas se fecham enquanto todo mundo grita animado.

Acho que não fomos tão mal assim.

- Você conseguiu! – disse o Potter me levantando do chão e me rodando.

- Nós conseguimos! – eu disse ainda mais empolgada que ele.

Ficamos comemorando enquanto as outras casas apresentavam. Entendam isso como se agarrando em algum canto do castelo com a capa de invisibilidade por cima.

- Dumbledore vai anunciar o vencedor. – disse o Sirius puxando a capa de cima de nós.

- Como você nos achou? – perguntei revoltada.

- O mapa. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Vamos logo ou vamos perder ele anunciando que ganhamos. – comentou a Lene já me puxando.

- E como tem tanta certeza que ganhamos? – perguntou o Potter se dando por vencido.

- Oras... Tendo! Impossível não termos ganhado. – ela respondeu revoltada.

- Sirius, você disse que iria fazer a Lene relaxar. – reclamei.

- E vou... Assim que anunciarem que ganhamos. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Eu não quero saber quem ganhou. – eu disse por fim. – Posso voltar a agarrar meu namorado em paz?

- Como assim não quer saber se ganhou? – perguntou a Lene revoltada.

- Eu gostei da ideia de voltar a nos agarrar. – comentou meu namorado com a cara mais safada que já vi nele.

-Por que você não quer saber quem ganhou? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- E que diferença isso vai fazer? Já conseguimos apresentar sem problemas. Isso já é uma vitória. – comentei dando de ombros. – Agora com licença que vou agarrar o Tiago.

- Você o chamou de Tiago! – gritou a Lene empolgada.

- Alguma hora ela teria que fazer isso. – comentou o Sirius.

- Deixe eles aí. Vamos! – eu disse puxando meu namorado pelo braço.

- Eu até gostaria de ficar para fazer companhia... Mentira não queria. Você dar uns amassos na Lil e já volto. – comentou o Potter animado.

Depois de conseguirmos despistar os dois malas dos nossos amigos e finalmente conseguirmos achar um cantinho para uns amassos, o Potter acaba com o clima:

- Lil, minha ruivinha, quando quiser me beijar é só dizer. Não precisa sair me puxando por todo o castelo.

- Cala boca e me beija logo! – pedi revirando os olhos.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem! – ele disse sorrindo antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

Eu definitivamente prefiro beijá-lo, a saber, quem ganhou o concurso, aliás, eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito mais tarde, de preferência bem mais tarde!

* * *

**N/B: AAAAHHHH! Eu ameeeei muuuito, de verdade! Parabéns à nossa autora pela cena da peça, ficou muito bom! Me diverti muito lendo esse capítulo, desculpem-me qualquer erro que deixei passar!**

**N/A: Primeiro respondendo a pergunta que a beta me fez e mto vão me fazer: sim é o último cap, e não tem epilogo. Fica a critério de vocês quem ganhou o concurso. Eu ia colocar uma cena do Snape, mas o cap já estava mtooo grande, então não deu, mas espero que gostem :)**

**Desculpem a demora, mas último cap sempre rola uma depressão e demoro mais para escrever rsrsr Sem contar que eu já estava preparando o trailer da próxima fic, que já esta criada lá no meu perfil, se chama Rosas** **vão lá dar uma olhada e espero que gostem e comecem a ler :)**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, e por favor os que gostaram divulguem para os amigos e os que não gostaram para os inimigos, mas divulguem!**

**Não se esqueçam do meu comentário dizendo o que achou do cap e da fic como um todo, please!**

**Agora meus contatos:**

**No perfil tem meu orkut, facebook e twitter, mas sempre que me add me digam que são leitores senão acabo recusando.**

**Mas segue os links:**

Minha comu de fãs do orkut: ./Main#Community?cmm=38094639

Twitter: /vanessasueroz - me sigam!

Facebook:

Skoob: ./usuario/21885-vanessa-sueroz

Blog: . com . br

**p.s. O ffnet não me deixa colocar os links certinho, mas tem no meu perfil.**

Sassah Potter : Espero que tenha gostado do cap e rido bastante tb! Bjinhos te espero nas outras fics :)

L. Potter Cullen : hahaha a Lily sempre entra em choque rsrsrs

Laslus : fico feliz que esteja viciada na fic, mas infelizmente temrinou :( Vai acompanhar a próxima?

Raquel G. Potter : pois é... era para o cap anterior ser mais apimentado, mas ficou até que legal rsrs

JackieMooneyLestrange : rsrsr ainda bem que gostou :)

Julia : desculpe a demora, mas estava bem complicado escrever esse cap, é tanta coisa que não posso esquecer que já viu!

gisllaine farias : hahah assim é bom hein! vc lê por todos os lugares que posto! Acho que infelizmente não existe um James assim, mas se existir pode deixar que posto aki o end deles pra vcs rsrsr Então... Agradeça a fic sem erros para a Larissa minha beta oficial agora :)

Mila Pink : o Remus só fica transformado de noite era dia rsrsrs

Lola Potter Weasley : rsrsr gostei da ideia do ovo de pascoa rsrs

Natalia Nazario : Que bom que gostou flor! Espero que goste ainda mais dessa cap :)

JuDarkside : rsrs gostou da reação da Lil?

deny weasley : :):):):)

Manoela Bueno : a parte mais legal é terminar os caps assim... Ai vcs comentam bastante rsrsrs Mas infelizmente não vai ter continuação linda, eu descobri que sou péssima com continuação de fics rsrsrs

Gaal : desculpa... vc publicou o comentário qdo eu já estava postando o novo cap, por isso não respondi :( Sei como é... Eu tb odeio ler fic incompleta... A gente fica mtoo curiosa, mas fico mto feliz que tenha acompanhado a minha :) Autores precisam de incentivo (leia-se leitores fofos) para escrever :)

**Bjinhos amores!**

**Obrigada! Encontro vocês na nova fic!  
**


	17. Nota da Autora

Bom dia pessoas maravilhosas,

Primeiro de tudo vim agradecer os comentários fofos e as PM maravilhosas!

Mas infelizmente não postei um cap a mais na fic para isso, venho falar de um assunto bem chato, desculpe quem não precisa ler isso, mas infelizmente algumas pessoas precisam.

Sempre recebo comentários bons e infelizmente algumas vezes ruins e sem educação, mas infelizmente algumas pessoas não sabem fazer uma critica. Todos que me acompanham sabem que aceito criticas e geralmente peço desculpas pelos erros que sempre passam, e tento corrigir no próximo cap ou fic o erro cometido, mas infelizmente algumas pessoas não sabem fazer criticas construtivas e eucadas, algumas pessoas simplesmente não sabem usar a educação para essas coisas.

Vocês nunca vão me ver falando mal da escrita de alguém mesmo que eu não tenha gostado do texto, alias, muitas vezes gosto da história, mas não da escrita, e tento apontar educadamente o que eu não gostei e como eu acho que pode melhorar, mas sempre usando a melhor educação que conseguir.

Desculpem pelos erros em nomes de feitiços, poções e afins, mas não tenho tempo (assim como a maioria aqui) de ficar procurando no livro cada nome de feitiço e etc, então muitas vezes escrevo realmente nomes de feitiços a até de personagens errados, os que me acompanham desde o começo sabem que na minha primeira fic Dumbledor viva escrito errado! Mas sinceramnete não acho que isso vai influenciar tanto no texto assim, só me enviem o que esta errado que vou tentar corrigir nas próximas fics/caps. Esse foi um dos motivos por ter pedido a ajuda da Larissa para betar os caps, todas as pessoas escrevem errado ou com erros de digitação ou de portugues, algumas tem tempo para ficar revisando e corrigindo, eu infelizmente preciso de alguém para fazer isso por mim. Obrigada pela ajuda Larissa! Espero que entendam!

Uma coisa que fiquei bastante chateada com a falta de educação foi com o comentáiro da "Sra Melhor Que Voc", não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, mas já que você ficou tão efendida por eu ter tentado fazer uma promoção para agradar meus leitores você te ajudar e explicar umas coisas: primeiro que você não sabe quanto tempo eu escrevo e quantas pessoas me acompanham para vir falar merda, e não sabe como é a minha história, então tente não falar do que não sabe. Isso vai te ajudar muito na sua vida! Depois que tive mais de 200 respostas para a promoção que você disse que só tiveram 6 pessoas. E não diga como me sinto com relação a nada, pois você não me conhece! Tive que adiar a promoção por que algumas pessoas iam viajar, no final com a facul fiquei sem tempo para isso, mas para as pessoas que me acompanham realmente, sabem que vou retomar a ideia ano que vem!

Para essas pessoas mal educadas tentem pensar um pouco antes de escrever eu falar alguma coisa, vocês não conhecem as pessoas que estão criticando pesadamente e não sabem que sonhos ou dificuldades a pessoa teve que passar para chegar até onde chegou, mesmo que para alguns esse lugar seja um burro sem fundo, para muitos estar escrever na internet e ter um publico fiel já é um grande passo. Se não gostaram do que leram tudo bem, não precisam continuar a leitura e muito menos ser mal educada, só feche a página e leia outra coisa que te agrade!

Para as outras pessoas que sempre foram simpáticas e educadas comigo, mesmo quando estão me dando uma critica... Obrigada e desculpem o desabafo, mas achei que como não poderia responder por PM, já que a pessoa não deixou email ou contato e depois que tantos comentáiros asism achei melhor responder.

bjinhos vejo a maioria de vocês na fic "Rosas".


End file.
